You Can't Play a Player
by kel0158
Summary: What would have happened if Jason and Elizabeth hadn't met that fateful night at Jake's in 1999? A look at the way things could have turned out had they not found each other. A Liason story with appearences by S&B, Nem, Lilo and Liric. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**You Can't Play a Player**

_[i]What you need to know:_

_* Lucky died in the fire and he didn't return._

_* After which Elizabeth moved to NYC like they had planned. She went to art school but things didn't quite work out._

_* Elizabeth somewhat reinvented herself and is a little different than the person we are used to._

_* None of the stuff with Jason happened. He barely knew her and only then as Emily's friend and Lucky's girlfriend._

_* Carly and Sonny never slept together. She is married to AJ._

_* Brenda never "died"._

_* Sonny and Brenda are married and have a 5 year old son named David._

_* Courtney and Ric are still Sonny's half siblings. Ric is Sonny and Jason's attorney. Courtney is still Courtney but was never married nor involved with AJ or Jason; much to her dismay. I don't think Courtney will be playing a big role in this but that could change._

_* Robin did tell AJ that he was Michael's father and then left town just like on the show._

_* Jason's reaction was quite different and it changed him. He washed his hands of Carly after she went to the Q's claiming he had kidnapped Michael. He forgave Robin but he still wants nothing to do with her. And she still went to Paris as on the show._

_*Expect lots of changes in everyone and everything. [/i] _

**Chapter One:**

Elizabeth Webber drove her black, one year old Toyota Camry down a dark, deserted and twisting road on her way back to a place she vowed never to return. The only thing she could see was the road in front of her that the high beams displayed but she knew this road, knew where it led and the solitude suited her just fine. She was grateful for the lack of traffic not that there ever was much, after all who would want to go to good ole PC if they didn't have to? She knew she wouldn't be except for one reason and one reason only; it was her job.

She'd just come in the door a week ago juggling grocery bags as the phone began to ring. Dropping her bags she made a huge mistake one she wished now she could take back; she answered the damn thing. But she had and there was no going back now even if turning around and heading right back to the city was looking better and better. Squaring her shoulders once more she reminded herself that she could do this, she could do anything. She'd worked too long and hard to turn back now and throw months, no years, away because she was a little afraid to go back and face the past.

It had taken only a few days to close up her apartment and pack up her car to begin the trek home. Home, what a funny word considering she'd never really had one. They said home was where the heart was but whoever said that didn't know her parents. She'd been an inconvenience since the moment she was born making her wonder why they'd even bothered in the first place. Passed from one relative or family friend or another so her parents could save the world; that is until she hopped on a bus and came to live with her grandmother in you guessed it Port Charles, New York.

It was there that she'd probably found the only home she had known but it wasn't with her grandmother. No it had been with her first love and fellow misfit, Lucky Spencer. He'd been the best thing to happen to little Lizzie Webber in all her fifteen years. But as it turns out he hadn't lived up to his name, that or his luck had just run out. Lucky had died when a fire consumed the building he'd been living in.

Never one to wait around and let things happen she'd done what she had always done best; she'd hopped on a bus and left, moved to New York City just as she and Lucky had planned. Art school hadn't worked out, her desire to paint and create beauty had died with Lucky, and she'd never been able to move into the apartment building they'd picked out and dreamed about living in together even when a space had come available. Not able to live the dream she'd created with Lucky she found a new dream and much to her and most everyone else's surprise she'd turned out okay. Imagine that.

She may not be the most successful or richest person but she had a life she was content with and made a decent living at; even if it wasn't always by honest means. Then again she'd never been much on honesty; her Lizzie ways never seemed to die, she wasn't complaining though they'd served her well over the years.

For the past year and a half she'd been … associated, for lack of a better term, with one Lorenzo Alcazar, a not so nice man but when you were on his right side he could be very, very_ nice_. She did all a matter of things; some better left unsaid and others best forgotten. It was he that summoned her to the little hamlet called Port Charles for what he called "a very special assignment, one that needed her unique touch."

She slows down as a sign comes into view her headlights catching it as she passed. **Welcome to Port Charles** it read. Yeah, well, they'd see how welcome she was when she was through.

Jason walked into his dark penthouse and flipped on the lights as he closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it. Who would be stupid enough to try to rob him, even if they could get by the heavily armed guards in the hall? He hung his black leather coat in the closet and glanced at the blinking answering machine; he considered checking the messages but decided he was not in the mood. Anyone important could reach him on his cell and very few people were deemed important enough to have that number.

Crossing the room he by passed the pool table and opened the balcony doors, ignoring the chilly spring air he stepped outside. The unmistakably scent of rain hung heavily in the air and he knew tomorrow would be dreary and wet, not that it made a bit of difference to him. The weather had very little effect if any on him or his life, neither the cold nor the heat bothered him and he wasn't going to melt if he got a little wet, he did however like the snow. Wasn't sure where the affinity for it came from but he liked how it looked and smelled; clean, pure and untouched so very different from him and his life.

He stood leaning against the railing just looking out into the night, to the casual observer he would seem relaxed and at peace but really he felt tense, a kind of inkling in his gut that told him trouble was coming. It gave him a moments pause but other than that it didn't bother him too much, he could handle anything and rarely worried about things which he had no control over.

What did bother him was his sister, Emily's, nagging at dinner tonight. She wanted him to settle down or at the very least date only one woman at a time and for longer than a week but he wasn't the settling down type. He had no desire for a monogamous relationship or for that matter another Robin. He'd save that sort of thing for Sonny, who was quite settled and happy with Brenda and their son David. Some men were born for it but he on the other hand was meant to be a loner. Not that he was ever alone for long.

In fact he had just gotten back from spending a few hours rolling around in Mandy's bed. Or was that Sandy? Maybe Candy? Oh well her name was really unimportant since he would never see her again. That was another thing that bothered Em; none of "his women" as she liked to call them were someone you'd take home to meet the parents. Which was why he liked them, he wasn't looking for Miss Right not when Ms Right Now was just fine by him. His sister needed to learn to mind her own business anyhow.

Why should he put his heart on the line when all the women he dated were so eager to please him? That was it for him; he'd already stepped up to the table, placed his bets, gambled on love and lost. Twice.

He knew when to fold and walk away.

It was almost 3 am when Elizabeth pulled up in front of the abandoned lot that used to house a bike shop; the same one Lucky had lived and died in all those years ago. The last time she'd seen it the charred remains of the building had still been there and now it was empty, no sign of the devastation that had once taken place there. It pleased something inside her to know that nothing had been built in its place, that it remained empty but yet it saddened her as well. That vacant lot was in her mind at least a monument to her true love.

This had been her first stop after reaching town, something drawing her to the place where her life had changed, perhaps Lucky's spirit still lingered there and called to her from some other plane of existence. She didn't know but having seen it and not having a nervous breakdown was a good sign. Maybe she had finally let go of the past and was ready to move on. Oh she'd never forget that was for sure, but maybe the wounds had healed and even though they'd left scars she felt stronger; ready to take on the world. Or at least the town of Port Charles.

With one last look she tossed her cigarette butt out the window and drove off into the night.

Elizabeth had to knock on the door several times before he finally answered it. She eyed him up and down with a smirk on her lips; he had on a black silk robe worn open over a pair of matching pajama pants.

"Hey Enzo, miss me?" She asked arching one brow.

He smiled slowly before grabbing her roughly around the waist and pulling her into a hard, biting kiss.

When he released her she was breathless and her lips were stinging from the intensity of his greeting.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2:**

Elizabeth woke up with sunlight slanting through the blinds on her face making her groan and burrow further under the covers. She felt the mattress dip at her side and opened one eye experimentally.

"Are you awake?" Lorenzo asked buttoning the cuffs of his dove grey shirt. His hair was still wet so she could tell he'd already showered; without her.

"I don't know yet," She responded groggily. She was not a morning person in the least, in fact she considered anytime before ten entirely too early.

"Well come out into the living room so we can talk about why you're here," He told getting to his feet.

"I thought I was here to amuse you," She joked sitting up and clutching the black satin sheet to her chest with one hand.

"You are," He replied turning to admire the picture she made sprawled naked in his bed with her hair tousled carelessly and her wicked mouth red and swollen from his. "But you are also here to do a job."

She watched him leave the room and then slumped against the dark oak headboard with a frown. How could she possibly forget she had a job to do? It was always about work; always.

With a sigh she got out of bed and stretched, raising her arms high above her head and rising up on tip toes. She grabbed one of Enzo's shirts off the back of a chair and slipped it on, buttoning it as she shuffled sleepily out into the living room.

Lorenzo looked up from his newspaper as she entered the room. "Coffee is in the kitchen, help yourself," He told her before going back to his paper.

She shook her head as she curled up in the corner of the black leather sofa. "I'd rather just find out why I'm here."

Lorenzo folded his paper and tossed it on the glass coffee table in front of them before turning to study her carefully. "Why didn't you mention that you knew Sonny Corinthos?" He asked.

"I don't, not really," She answered with a shrug.

"What about Jason Morgan?"

"I was friends with his little sister and my boyfriend lived above his bike shop. Lucky also occasionally worked for them; running errands, washing cars, a couple of trips out of town and stuff like that."

"I see," He commented picking up his coffee to take a small sip as he considered her response.

"Port Charles is a small town as I'm sure you've figured out, so yes I know who they are. It would be impossible not to when all you have to do is pick up a news paper or turn on the news to hear all about them. It's not like I was best friends with them or anything like that, we simply had some common acquaintances."

"Uh-huh."

"Just what in the hell is this about anyhow?" She demanded.

He tsked at her bad language and sent her a stern look. "This is about you getting in good with someone in Corinthos' organization," Lorenzo answered laying an arm along the back of the sofa. His fingertips barely grazed her right shoulder in a whisper of a caress.

"What?" She asked in stunned confusion. Hadn't she just gotten done telling him she didn't know Sonny and Jason?

"You my gorgeous but devious little friend are going to reestablish all your old ties to everyone and anyone connected to Corinthos and Morgan. I don't care how you do it or what it takes but you_ will_ get inside their organization. I want to know every move they make and every detail about their lives; both business and personal."

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked unable to fully grasp what he was asking of her.

"I really don't care," He snapped quickly losing patience with her. "Just get it done."

"You don't have to fucking yell at me," She told him smoothly crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. This was insane; there was no way this would ever work. She'd been gone for years, everyone had probably forgotten all about her by now.

"Please don't talk like a common whore," He lectured. "If you speak like a lady then you will be perceived as one. And you _need_ to be a lady."

"Whatever," She replied rolling her eyes.

He bit back his retort not wanting to fight with her instead he took a deep breath to calm himself. "You should get going," He said getting to his feet and going to his desk. He took a small silver cell phone out of a drawer and handed it to her.

"I will contact you using this. I am the only one with the number and that is how it will stay. All my numbers are programmed into it. Take it everywhere you go and answer it immediately when I call."

"Fine," She responded accepting the phone grudgingly.

"Good," He said putting on his coat. "I'll be talking to you soon. Oh and I'll be expecting results right away, don't disappoint me."

When the door shut behind him she buried her head in her hands with a groan. How did she always get herself into these situations? She must have really pissed someone off in a former life. She couldn't dwell on that now; right now she had to get to work, come up with a plan of action, bite the bullet and do what she'd been avoiding for the past few years; face her family.

Jason Morgan was a man who had very little tolerance for stupid mistakes so when shipments showed up missing, didn't show up at all or were damaged he wasn't pleased. Normally he might be inclined to write it off as a computer glitch, accident or just plain bad luck but they'd been having a lot of "bad luck" since Lorenzo Alcazar had shown up in town.

The drug lord from South America had blown into town a few months back and had been a real thorn in their sides ever since. And that Jason had absolutely no tolerance for unfortunately Sonny was willing to wait Alcazar out.

Sitting in his office adding up the loss of today's mishap he was tempted to chuck it all, hop on his bike and take off for a few days. He had nothing but work holding him here and someone else could easily take over his duties. Closing his eyes as he leaned back in the chair he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. They had to do something about Alcazar.

The families were making a lot of noise over all the problems around the docks but so far nothing could be traced back to Alcazar. Not yet anyhow. Jason remembered the days when an enemy would be neutralized before becoming a problem; those were the days before Sonny had become a family man and gone soft.

Brenda poked her head in the door with a smile. "Have you seen my husband?" She asked.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. "Try loading bay 2," He responded. "Better yet have one of the secretaries page him." Sonny didn't like his wife wandering around the warehouse where she could get hurt. Accidents did happen and Brenda could be a little klutzy.

"I will," She said coming further into the office. "I also wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner tonight. Sonny's cooking so you'll be safe."

"I already have plans but thanks anyhow," Jason told her shuffling papers around on his desk.

"A date with one of your skanks?" Brenda asked disapproval coloring her tone as she perched on the corner of his neat and organized desk.

"Don't start okay, Bren?" He didn't need a lecture right now or Brenda's unwanted opinion on his lifestyle.

"Start what?" She asked feigning innocence. "If you want to spend the rest of your life having one night stands then who am I to stop you."

"Great."

"Except that I happen to think, and Emily and Lila agree, that you deserve more," Brenda said ignoring his steely glare and pressed on no matter how dangerous the ground my be. "You should find yourself a nice girl, who will put up with you, isn't a cheap whore and settle down."

"I don't date whores Bren, and I don't have to pay for those kind of services anyhow. In fact I rarely have to _try_ to find a date; they just seem to throw themselves at me."

"You're a pig," She replied wrinkling her nose in distaste. "And that wasn't what I meant. I just think that you should try dating a better class of women. You know someone whose wardrobe consists of more than lycra and spandex."

Jason shrugged and said, "I'm sort of fond of leather myself."

"I'm not even going to touch that one."

"Don't you have a husband to go bother?"

"Yes but you were here."

"Brenda, leave Jason alone," Sonny said entering the office. He didn't even need to know what they were talking about to know that Brenda was very close to pushing Jason right over the edge. She knew exactly what buttons to push to get a reaction out of him and very few people could do that. What could he say; his wife was gifted.

"Okay I'll leave him alone. For now," She agreed before leaning over to kiss Sonny lightly in greeting.

"Good, now let's go get Davey from school."

Jason watched as Sonny placed a hand at the small of Brenda's back, guiding her out the door and down the hall with sadness tugging at his heart. He would never have that; a loving, accepting and honest relationship or a family to go home to every night. He'd accepted all that long ago but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

At one time he thought he had that sort of relationship and life; had thought it would last forever. He didn't believe in fairytale happily ever after or houses with white picket fences but he did believe in true love, soul mates and commitment or at least he had until his whole life had been ripped out from under him.

It would be easy to blame what happened on Robin or Carly but he didn't; he knew it was him. He just wasn't meant to have anyone in his life on a long term basis. It might hurt a little from time to time but that was life. You took your lumps and moved on.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3:**

Elizabeth pulled into her Grandmother's driveway on Oak Street, which was in fact lined by oak trees, and shut off her car. It still looked the exact same, like time had just stood still for the past seven years. She wondered if her room would look like she'd left as well, if it was it would be like walking into a time machine and finding herself at 18 again. Her senses screamed at her to get the hell out of there but she shook her head and squared her shoulders as she pulled the keys from the ignition. Grabbing her purse she climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut before turning to face the house once again.

Taking a deep breath she started up the sidewalk keeping her eyes focused on the front door, feeling that if she broke eye contact with her intended destination she might turn tail and run. The heels of her brown boots make a clicking sound on the cement and the wind blows through her chestnut hair tossing the curls she'd failed to tame into disarray. She stopped short when the door opened and Audrey Hardy stood in the doorway looking shocked.

"Oh my goodness, Elizabeth," Audrey called putting a hand to her chest.

"Hi Gram," She greeted shyly as she resumed her walk to the front porch.

"I'm … it's so good to see you," Audrey said looking her wayward granddaughter over.

"I should have called first," Elizabeth responded wishing she had done so now. She wasn't sure how to go about this now that she was faced with the only member of her family that had ever given a damn about her.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm thrilled to see you, surprised but thrilled."

Elizabeth stepped up onto the porch and looked at her Gram up close for the first time since she'd packed her bags and hopped on the first bus to New York City all those years ago. When she saw they soft, welcoming smile and tears glistening in her grams eyes she felt tears gathering in her own eyes and then found herself throwing herself into her grandmother's waiting arms.

"I missed you so much Gram," She cried breathing in the smell of lilacs and the fresh scent of powder that always seemed to cling to Audrey.

"I missed you too darling," Audrey replied stroking a hand up and down Elizabeth's back in a soothing caress. "Let's go in the house and we can talk over some tea."

"That sounds … really good," Elizabeth told her with a smile and was surprised to find that it really did.

Jason snuck in through the back door and found his grandmother thankfully alone in the living room.

"Jason, this is a pleasant surprise," Lila exclaimed at the sight of her grandson.

"It's good to see you grandmother," He said kissing her cheek. "Emily reminded me the other day that I hadn't been to see you in awhile so I thought I'd stop by."

"I'm always glad to see you dear, but I know how busy you are."

"Not too busy to see you," He responds with a fleeting smile.

Lila laughed and patted his hand. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I'm fine."

Lila sighed and decided to not push him. She knew the reason he didn't visit more often had less to do with work and more to do with the fact that Michael lived here. Losing that little boy had devastated him and she wasn't sure he would ever get over it. Add to that both Robin and Carly's betrayal Jason was still hurting over all of it. He had forgiven Robin because in a way he understood why she had told AJ, he hadn't liked it but he knew why she had done it. But Carly he could never forgive, she had set him up in one of her infamous plans that never worked and as a result almost had him thrown in jail, telling Edward and AJ that he had kidnapped Michael when she had been the one to ask Jason to take him out of town in the first place with the plan to meet up with them later. She would never understand what the young woman had been thinking.

When a little boy's laughter filtered in through the open doors Jason stilled and tried not to look as haunted as he felt. "I should go," He announced suddenly.

"Jason," Lila said as she started to ask him to stay but thought better of it. "I understand I'll see you soon I hope."

"I'll try to come by next week," He responded sorry to run out when he had just arrived.

"Use the front door dear, I believe Edward is in the garden yelling at the gardener."

"Thanks," Jason said bending to kiss her cheek again.

He left the room heading straight for the front door when it opened and he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

"Jason," Carly exclaimed clearly surprised to see him at the Quartermaine mansion.

"Carly," He said coldly as he tried to get around her and out the door but she grabbed his arm her long red nails digging into the leather of his sleeve.

"Can't you even say hello to an old friend?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him as she looked up at him with wide calculating brown eyes.

"You are not my friend and I don't waste my time with people I have no use for," He responded yanking away from her.

"You know you don't mean that Jason, we were good together once we could be again. All you have to do …"

"Carly, leave my brother alone," AJ called sternly from where he stood at the top of the stairs.

Carly's head whipped around at the sound of her husbands voice and her eyes narrowed in hatred but backed off nonetheless. "I was just saying hello," She lied.

"No you were throwing yourself at someone who obviously doesn't want you," AJ responded coming down the stairs. "Michael is upstairs and asking about you. Why don't you go spend some time with our son before he forgets that you're his mother and starts calling Leticia mommy. Again."

Carly stalked off up the stairs with a huff glaring at AJ as she passed to which his smiled. "Sorry about that," AJ told his brother awkwardly.

Jason shrugged. "It's Carly it's to be expected."

"Yeah it is," AJ agreed. "Have you been to see grandmother?"

"Yeah, I was just on my way out."

"Then I won't keep you."

Jason gave AJ a quick nod as he departed and wondered if he just had a civil conversation with his older brother for the first time in God only knew how long.

Elizabeth looked around her grandmother's living room as she sat on the flowered sofa while Audrey fixed their tea, everything was exactly the same. It was oddly reassuring to find everything just as you'd left it. She was sure that if she went up stairs to the third bedroom on the right she would find her old room as it had been the day she'd thrown her things in a couple of suitcases and taken off for the city. She wasn't sure she was ready to go face those demons yet, to remember all the nights Lucky had snuck in through her window and slept on her floor so she would feel safe. Or the nights that it was too cold for him to sleep in the box car and she would sneak him in herself since her gram didn't approve of him then. They weren't all bad memories but the good ones hurt just as much as the bad because she knew they were gone forever because he was gone.

"Here we are," Audrey said carrying in a silver tray with white china cups and saucers with pink roses painted on them, a silver tea pot that she only used on special occasions or for company and little tiny cookies. She set the tray on the coffee table and bustled about fixing everything for them.

Elizabeth accepted the steaming cup of herbal tea from her grandmother with a soft smile and settled back on the couch. She watched her gram fix her tea with two sugars and a bit of milk and got a little teary eyed.

"I missed you Gram," She said quietly allowing herself to admit something she'd tried desperately not to. She didn't want to need anyone or anything.

"Oh I missed you too darling," Audrey responded reaching out to lay a hand on Elizabeth's knee. "But your home now and I hope you'll be staying awhile."

Elizabeth smiled noticing how hard her grandmother was trying not to push her and she appreciated it. "I'll be staying for quite awhile Gram."

"Wonderful," Audrey exclaimed pleased with her answer. "Will you be staying here or do you have other plans?"

"I um, I thought about getting a room at Kelly's," Elizabeth responded as she named the first place that popped into her head. She hadn't really thought about it yet. Lorenzo's request had caught her so off guard that she hadn't had time to think about things like where she would stay or what she was going to do for a job.

"I see, well you know I'd be glad to have you stay here," Audrey said quickly. "But I can understand why you wouldn't want to stay with an old woman; you've been on your own for so long and all."

Elizabeth laughed out loud realizing that she must have inherited her tendency to ramble from Audrey, she'd never noticed it before and it was nice to know she had at least something in common with a member of her family. "Its not that I wouldn't like to stay with you but it's hard to come back here and face everything. I don't have to live here to spend time with you."

"I know darling, it must be hard to come home."

Home, Elizabeth imagined that Port Charles was the closest thing she had to a home. She sort of liked the sound of that, _home_. "I'll be fine Gram, it was time."

"You never said what you were doing here, not that I'm not glad to see you of course."

Elizabeth shrugged and again was left searching for an answer. "I just felt like it was time. It's been a long time and I –I need to do this."

"I'm so happy you decided to come for whatever reason," Audrey told her with a smile.

"Me too," Elizabeth agreed and hoped her gram would still think that when all of this was over. The truth was bound to come out soon or later and then all hell would break loose.

Standing on the pier Jason watched as a new shipment came in; he wanted to personally oversee this one. So far it was looking good but he wanted each crate opened and checked, he wasn't taking any chances after the past few weeks.

"That's it Mr. Morgan," Doug said walking over to him and handing him the clipboard so he could sign off on the shipment.

"Good, you'll let me know if anything is found," Jason asked scribbling his name in the correct place without even looking at it he'd done it so many times.

"Yes sir," Doug answered walking away clipboard in hand as he went to go do as his boss asked.

Jason pulled out his phone and dialed quickly. "Hey Tara, what do you say we skip dinner at the city at some stuffy restaurant and stay at your place?"

"I'll see you later then," He said after she readily agreed and hung up without even a smile. Why get excited over someone he'd never see again after tonight?

Elizabeth couldn't make herself go in. Things here too were the same, the sign still glowed red in the window, the curtains were still green and white checked, yellow flowers sat in their clear vases on each table in attempt to make things more inviting and homey. She had waitressed at Kelly's from the time she was 15 until she was 18 and left town. She had spent a lot of time here whether working or hanging out with friends. Audrey had commented offhandedly that the Spencer's still owned the dinner; Bobbie ran it and tried to keep Luke out of the kitchen and away from the books.

Figuring she'd just come back later when she was ready, had a chance to prepare she turned to walk away just as the door swung open and someone exited.

"Oh my God! Elizabeth, is that you?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4: **

"Oh my God! Elizabeth, is that you?"

Elizabeth turned around at the sound of a familiar voice and couldn't help but smile. "Hi, Em."

"I knew it was you even from behind," Emily said rushing forward to hug her old friend. "What are you doing here? How was New York? Are you staying and for how long?"

Elizabeth laughed as Emily fired off one question after another not even bothering to wait for an answer or take a breath for that matter. "New York is fine, I'm here for a visit and I'm not sure how long I'll be staying."

"Come on let's sit down," Emily said directing her to one of the tables in the courtyard and plopping down. "I want to hear all about your life and – and just everything."

Elizabeth joined her and when the silence stretched out between them she tucked her hair behind her ears nervously and started to reach for her cigarettes but changed her mind. "You look great Em," She said finally and it was the truth. Emily's long auburn hair was streaked with honey blond highlights in preparation for summer and looked stylish in her faded denim hip huggers and purple and orange sweater.

"So do you, I like your hair straight," Emily replied recalling her friends formerly curly locks. "I guess we've both grown up huh?"

"Yeah we have," Elizabeth agreed.

"Emily, are you _still_ here?" Bobbie asked coming out of the dinner. "I thought you had to get back to L&B?"

"I got sidetracked," Emily responded gesturing to her companion who Bobbie had yet to get a good look at.

When Elizabeth turned around to look at Bobbie the older woman almost dropped the tray she was holding with freshly filled sugar shakers on it. Elizabeth smiled weakly at the woman she'd once been so close to and hoped this went well, it would be her first contact with any of Lucky's family since she'd left town without a word.

"You better get over here and give me a hug," Bobbie told her sternly making Elizabeth laugh and do as directed.

"It's good to see you Bobbie."

Bobbie cupped Elizabeth's face in her hands and studied her. "I have missed this face so much," Bobbie said. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good," She answered with a nod trying to make herself believe that as well as everyone else. "How are you and your family?" She asked moving the conversation away from her.

"Crazy as ever," Bobbie said with a sigh. "Lucas is a teenager now if you can believe that and doing his best to make my hair gray. Carly is married to AJ Quartermaine and still … well she's still Carly. Luke and Laura are … okay. Laura owns and runs Deception, a perfume and cosmetics company here in town, she's doing pretty well at it. Luke is the same, you know how he is; he'll never change. You should go see him; I know he'd be thrilled."

"I was planning on it," Elizabeth replied. She had been considering stopping by the club but hadn't known if she would be welcome or not.

"Good," Bobbie responded already having decided to call her brother and give him the heads up so he wouldn't act like the disgruntled grizzly bear he normally did when surprise visitors showed up. "Is there anything I can get for you two?" Bobbie asked remembering why she came out in the first place.

"I'm good," Emily answered.

"Actually I was hoping to rent a room here," Elizabeth said.

"Of course," Bobbie told her immediately. "We have two rooms available so you can have your pick. Come see me when your ready to move in and we'll talk more."

"Thanks Bobbie, I'll do that."

"I'll leave you two alone to chat, I'm sure you've got a lot to catch up on."

**Docks:**

"So you'll take care of it?" Sonny asked Jason.

"Yeah, tonight."

"I thought you had a date," Sonny said with a sneer thinking of the women Jason dated.

"I do but it won't take long," Jason responded.

"Fine," Sonny replied not wanting to start a fight. Jason knew how he felt about his lifestyle, the constant rotation of women each one worse than the one before it seemed like. He'd given up on remembering their names because as soon as he knew their name they were gone.

Jason ignored Sonny's disapproving frown and instead asked, "Aren't you supposed to go pick Brenda up from somewhere?"

"Yes, she's over at L&B harassing Ned about some situation at the Quartermaine's," Sonny said with a shake of the head and a chuckle.

"As long as it isn't me she's harping at," Jason muttered but Sonny heard him anyhow and couldn't help but laugh. Brenda did so love to mess with Jason and damned if she wasn't good at it too.

Both men turned when they here someone approaching, Jason tensed as Lorenzo Alcazar came down the steps with two of his goons tailing him at a close distance.

"Gentlemen, nice day for a walk, isn't it?" Lorenzo greeted with a smile.

"What do you want?" Sonny demanded the other man's mere presence raising his hackles.

"I don't want anything," Lorenzo answered with a casual shrug. "Wait that's not true, I want your territory or your shipping lines to be more accurate but that will keep until a later date."

"Never going to happen," Sonny responded confidently as Jason stood statue still beside him

"Hmm, you think so?" Lorenzo mused stroking his jaw. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sonny asked getting more agitated by the minute. He recognized a threat when he heard one no matter how vague it might be.

"Nothing," Lorenzo said walking away. "Not a thing."

Sonny shook his head when the other man turned and said over his shoulder, "You'll never even see it coming."

Sonny had no time to respond even if he wanted to as Lorenzo had already turned the corner and disappeared. "What it the hell was that?" He asked Jason.

"I don't know."

"He seems awfully cocky about something," Sonny told the enforcer.

"I thought that was how he always acted," Jason said making his partner laugh.

**Kelly's courtyard:**

"I just can't believe that you and Nikolas got together after all these years," Elizabeth said taking a sip from her straw and then swirling it around in the diet Pepsi Bobbie had brought out for her a few minutes ago. "I remember you having such a huge crush on him."

"It sort of blows your mind huh? I mean sometimes I'll look over at him and I just can't believe that it's real, that he loves me and we are together."

"I think its great Em, I'm happy for both of you."

"I cannot wait for him to get a look at you," Emily exclaimed. "Oh! Oh! I think we should surprise him. Nikolas is so shock proof that I can never really surprise him and seeing you will really send him for a loop. I can just imagine his face now."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "Knowing Prince Niky he'll smile politely and say, 'It's so nice to see you again Elizabeth, we must get together for dinner sometime,' or something to that effect."

Emily started cracking up at Liz's imitation of a very staid and formal Nikolas complete with a deep voice and regal, overly polite tones. Emily's laughter is contagious and Elizabeth soon found herself doubled over in laughter as well.

People passing by stare at the two young women giggling uncontrollably and shook their heads while smiling indulgently. The dark man in the expensive navy suit and tie was no different as he stopped under the archway and watched. Rolling his eyes he approached them and said with humor shining in his dark eyes, "Okay break it up. That is unless you'd care to share the joke; it's obviously a good one."

Emily looked up and smiled as she got herself under control again. "Hey Ric, what's going on? Saving our brothers from the jaws of justice once again?"

"Something like that," He answered looking at Emily's companion curiously.

Noticing his appraisal of her friend Emily said, "This is my friend Elizabeth Webber. Liz, this is Ric Lansing. He's Sonny's brother as well as his and Jason's attorney."

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth greeted extending her hand to him.

"You too," He responded shaking her hand as he studied her carefully. "Emily said you two are friends but I don't believe I've seen you around before. Granted I've only been in town a year but I'm sure I'd remember you."

He was obviously flirting with her and had yet to release her hand so she played along. She smiled as she slipped her hand from his loose grasp and said, "I just came back after a seven year absence. Emily and I were just catching up and reminiscing about the old days; that is what we were laughing about."

"Seven years is a long time to be away from home, what brings you back now if you don't mind me asking?" He inquired intrigued by the beautiful brunette with the bottomless blue eyes and sexy smile.

Her smile faltered for a just a second but he didn't notice and she recovered nicely and forced a charmed laugh. "Just wanted to catch up with family and friends, see how things have changed and I sort of just thought it was time," She replied all the while thinking that Ric and Emily would be shocked to know the real reason for her return. It had not gone unnoted that Emily had said Ric was Sonny's brother or an attorney that represented the two mobsters Lorenzo wanted her to get dirt on. She just didn't know how much help a lawyer would be to her.

Emily looked at her watch and groaned as she hopped to her feet. "I have to go! I am so late for work and Ned is going to kill me. Liz, I'm still at my parents call me later okay?"

"Definitely," Elizabeth promised.

Emily smiled happy to have her old friend home and skirted the table to hug her tightly. "I am _so_ happy that you are back."

"Me too, Em."

Emily picked up her purse and turned to Ric leaning in to whisper in his ear, "She's single and a total sweetheart. Go get her."

"I have no idea what you're getting at," Ric responded feigning innocence.

"Don't be a brat," Emily scolded before walking off humming the words to some pop tune she'd heard earlier.

Ric slid into Emily's vacated chair and sets his briefcase down by his feet. "So I take it you and Emily are good friends?" He asked not wanting to leave Elizabeth's company just yet, not until he knew at least something about her.

"Yeah, we went to school together and had the same friends," Elizabeth responded careful not to mention Lucky.

"I believe you also said you had family here?"

"Are you interrogating me counselor?" She asked with a lift of a brow and a teasing smile gracing her lips.

"No, just trying to find something out about you. You could say you interest me a great deal," He said flashing her a grin.

Elizabeth laughed and replied, "Yes I have family here, my grandmother is Audrey Hardy, a nurse at GH."

"Mmm hmm," He said trying to think if he knew who that was and recalled meeting the head of nursing the last time Sonny had been shot.

"I really should be going, I have to go see someone," Elizabeth said excusing herself.

She really didn't know if she could do this. She was all of a sudden reminded that Jason was Emily's brother and how much her friend loved and admired him. Could she really do that to Emily?

"Another old friend?"

"Yeah, you could say that," She answered mysteriously. "It was nice to meet you Ric."

"It was my pleasure and I hope to see you again very soon," He responded rising to his feet as she stood.

"Maybe," She replied over her shoulder with a laugh.

Well she just may have found her way in, too bad she didn't want to do this at all but she had a job to do.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5:**

**Luke's:**

Elizabeth surveyed the empty bar with a smile tugging at her lips, this too was just as she had left it; Luke's décor left a lot to be desired and the colors kind of made your head ache even stone cold sober but it had character and Luke was a character himself so it fit. Not bothering to call out for anyone she headed straight for the office the heels of her boots clicking against the dark, scarred wood floor.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited.

"Whatever you're sellin' I ain't interested. And if you're Claude you're still fired," Luke yelled making her laugh.

She opened the door ignoring his caustic tone. "I'm not selling anything and I don't think Claude is even here," She said coming into the disorganized office that smelled of age old cigar smoke and cheap whiskey.

"Well I'll be damned," Luke said with a whistle. "I thought Barbara Jean was making it up. Welcome home, darlin'."

"Thanks Luke, did I come at a bad time?" She asked nervously.

"Nope, I've always got time for you," Luke said gesturing to a chair. "Have a seat and let's talk."

Elizabeth sat down and crossed her legs before looking up at Luke, he may not be perfect but he was more of a father to her than her own ever had been. His hair was a little grayer, new lines had sprung up around his eyes but they still sparkled mischievously and just as it had been with her grandmother she was so happy to see him she wanted to cry.

"Want a drink?" Luke asked holding up a bottle that was sitting on the corner of his desk.

"No thanks, it's still a little early for me," She responded as she looked at her watch and saw it was only a little after two.

"Well its happy hour somewhere," Luke replied pouring himself a shot of whatever it was he was drinking these days.

After he'd downed the shot and slammed the glass down on the desk he leaned back in his chair and just stared at her and realized just how much time had past. Elizabeth was no longer the teenager he had come to know and love now she was a grown woman. "You look good kid," He announced making her blush.

"I still look like I'm sixteen and you know it," She responded with a frown.

"And I'm as old as dirt but what are you gonna do about it," He said with a shrug. "So what brings a classy lady like you to a dive like this?"

"You of course, I came to see you. And I like this old dive, it holds fond memories."

He gave her a skeptical look but shrugged and pressed on. "I know you didn't come back to Port Chuck just to see me so spill it, sweetheart; what kind of trouble are you in?"

Elizabeth gaped at him but recovered quickly. "What makes you think I'm in trouble? Why can't I just come home for a visit is that a crime I don't know about?"

"But why in the hell would you want to?" Luke asked throwing his hands in the air. "Last I knew you were in New York City probably having the time of your life and you come back here. Something's up and I don't buy the urge to stroll down memory lane. You couldn't lie your way out of a paper bag darlin', and I say that in the nicest way possible."

She almost laughed out loud at that; wouldn't Luke love to know she could pull off a scam with the very best of them; hell he'd probably be proud. Instead she smiled sweetly and said, "I'm not in trouble but I do need a job."

Luke raised an eyebrow questioningly and then laughed. "Don't tell me you want to work for me, _here_?"

"That's exactly what I want. I don't have a resume with me or a list of references but I was hoping that since you know me you'd over look it."

Again he stared at her wondering if she was serious or this is some weird ass joke, but the Elizabeth he knew didn't run around playing pranks on people. "And just what kind of job are you looking for?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't really care, waitress, bartender, I don't think I'd make much of a bouncer but whatever you need done I can do."

Luke laughed at the idea of Elizabeth as a bouncer, the girl was anything but intimidating and unless she planned to talk them to death she wouldn't be of much use in that particular role. He mulled something over for a few minutes and came to a quick decision. "Tell you what, I'm getting ready to go on a trip, a very long trip and I need someone to run the place. Since Claude can't be trusted I need someone."

"I thought Claude was fired?" She asked hiding a grin.

"Well not anymore, he's got a new boss," Luke answered pulling out a cigar.

"You'd really just leave me in charge of your club? Luke, you haven't seen me in years much less spoken to me and you'll just up and leave the club in my hands because I asked for a job?"

"Yes and yes," He responded with a smirk as he lit his stogie the dark gray smoke curling up into the air like a ribbon. "You need a job and I need a manager I don't see the problem. All you have to do is sit in this office, yell at Claude, fire him once a day if you'd like just so he doesn't feel neglected and pay the bills when the final, final notice comes. I think you can handle that, you're a smart girl."

"I-well I guess I could but …"

"No buts about it Elizabeth, you've got yourself a job. I leave it two days so that will give us plenty of time to go over anything you need to know and settle on how much I'll be paying you. How's that sound?"

"I - I … fine I suppose," She stammered wondering how asking for a waitressing job ending up as being hired as the manger.

She came to Luke for two reasons; she wanted to see him and knew he was friends with Sonny so working here would be to her advantage. Maybe it was wrong to use her friendship with Luke to further her cause but she thought he'd understand; it was her job as much as she hated it.

"Good, come back tomorrow and we'll go over things."

"Okay, thanks Luke."

"No thanks necessary."

After Elizabeth left Luke propped his feet up on his desk and puffed on his cigar, a good Cuban and let his mind go to work. He didn't know what it was but Elizabeth was in trouble and deep. If she wouldn't talk about it maybe he'd just have to find out on his own. That was tempting since he always loved a good mystery but he had bigger fish to fry, this one came in the form of one Helena Cassadine, a great white shark if he ever saw one.

**Kelly's:**

With some clothes hung in the closet and her make-up bag on the dresser her room above the diner looked almost like a home. She couldn't complain about the accommodations because in truth this place was a whole lot nicer than some of the places she'd lived in the past few years. She traveled light so there wasn't much to unpack which was good since there wasn't much room to store things.

Elizabeth pulled out a few t-shirts and put them in a dresser drawer before going to remove the last item from the bottom of her bag. She set the small gray metal locked box in her lap and tapped her blood red fingernails on it before sliding open a drawer in the nightstand beside the bed and putting it inside. It was better to keep it close at hand but at the same time out of sight.

Just as she was about to close the drawer she stopped and removed the gray metal box once more. Pulling her keys out of her pocket she found the one she was looking for and unlocked the box. Sorting through some things she found what she was looking for at the bottom in the right hand corner.

Slowly she pulled it out the flat disk hanging on a gold chain, Lucky's subway token. She didn't wear it and almost never took it out but she always, always kept it close. It was all she had left of her innocence.

That done she kicked off her boots and laid back on the bed her hands behind her head. With her eyes closed she went through a mental check list; reconnect with old friends. Check. Get a job. Check. Find a way into Sonny Corinthos' organization. Check.

So far this job had been a piece of cake which meant only one thing; it could only get worse from here on out.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6:**

**One week later:**

**Luke's:**

Elizabeth stood behind the bar serving drinks since they were so busy and shorthanded as usual. Picking up an empty glass and replacing it with a full one she smiled at Ric. He came in every night and sat at the bar sipping club soda with a twist of lime talking with her when she had a spare minute and inevitably asking her out.

It wasn't that she didn't like Ric because she really did. What wasn't to like? He was an educated, successful lawyer, with impeccable manners, an easy demeanor and he made her smile. In short he was nothing like any of the men she'd attracted these past few years. He was nothing like the free spirited Lucky but when he offhandedly mentioned he played the guitar she'd flashed back to the guitar she had given Lucky all those years ago and heard the song he'd written just for her playing in her head.

The problem was she didn't want to use this very nice man to get close to his brother because Alcazar demanded it and his only crime was that he liked her. She hated liars, hated even more that she was one. It didn't matter that her ability to lie was keeping her alive; she had no doubt that if she crossed Enzo he would kill her. She had been a liar long before she fell in with Lorenzo though, had been one most of her life. What was one more lie in a lifetime littered with them?

She knew the answer to that; this time, this game she was playing would hurt people she cared about. Her gram would finally see her for exactly what she was. All her lies, schemes and manipulations would come to light and she would lose her only family. And then there was Emily; it was so nice to have a best friend again, to sit around and talk over hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and sprinkles and a plate of cheese fries as they had done was kids and to feel like she really was twenty-five instead of middle-aged like she normally felt. She wanted this life again, to have a home, family and friends, to be that girl Lucky had loved. If she could be like that again then maybe she would be able to look in the mirror and like the person she saw reflected there.

If she could just find a way out of this or at least a way not to hurt people then she might be able to do what she had to. Inevitably people were going to find out the real reason she came home and most likely they were going to hate her but as long as she knew in her heart that she had done her best to protect them she could leave town with at least that to comfort her.

"Penny for your thoughts," Ric said with a grin.

"Only a penny, my thoughts are only worth a lousy penny? I'm offended counselor," She teased before turning to take an order.

The last thing she needed was Mr. Harvard Law asking questions. Focus Liz, she scolded herself while mixing a martini. Don't give anyone cause to question your motives or intentions.

When the door opened she glanced up and the smile she had been wearing all night faded. The last person she expected to ever see in here was Lorenzo. What in the hell was he thinking? He was going to blow everything and of course it would be her fault. It was always her fault.

Turning her back on him as he slid onto a stool at the other end of the bar she let Claude wait on him. She smiled at Ric but her eyes were worried fortunately he didn't notice, didn't know her well enough to see that something was most definitely wrong.

"Are you working tomorrow night?" Ric asked.

"No, it's my night off," She answered distracted by the man over her shoulder, she could feel his eyes on her, burning into her back.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to spend your only night off this week with me could I?" He asked stirring the ice in his glass nervously. It wasn't exactly easy to be turned down time after time and still keep coming back for more.

Tucking her hair behind an ear she sighed. "Ric, I …"

"Let me guess you already have plans," He said cutting her off. "Dinner with Emily and Nikolas, or maybe your grandmother or hey I bet you have to wash your hair."

"I'm just not ready to date anyone yet. I just moved back and still trying to get my bearings. I hope you can understand that it has nothing what so ever to do with you."

Ric smiled a bit ruefully but it was a smile just the same. "I'm not going to quit asking you know," He said. "One of these days I will get you to say yes."

Unable to help herself she laughed. "One of these days I just might."

"Excuse me," He said when his cell phone rang.

Elizabeth moved down the bar to take a few orders and mix a few drinks. She liked working here, liked seeing familiar faces and getting to know new ones. She didn't even mind bartending or waitressing a little when needed. Luke's books were a mess though and she had spent more than one night pouring over them, trying to sort it all out so she could decide what bills to pay and when until the sun peeked up over the horizon. It was a good job and she felt like it was a good fit.

"Elizabeth," Ric said leaning over the bar to get her attention. "I have to go; work calls."

"Justice never sleeps," She responded with a wink and a wave. "Go take care of business."

"You'll make it back to Kelly's alright won't you?"

"Of course," She responded rolling her eyes. If he only knew.

Lorenzo watched as Corinthos' brother and lawyer left giving Elizabeth one last longing look as he slipped out the door, and smiled. It looked as if his darling girl hadn't wasted any time in getting to work; not that he had any doubts about that. Elizabeth had proven herself to be quite the little asset to him and his business. What was it about her that had men lining up to rescue her? He supposed it was that her fragile china doll look she had, the big blue eyes a less calculating man and one who was easily conned could drown in, the wounded little bird act she used so well. And she was great in bed.

Elizabeth worked her way around the club stopping to visit with people she knew and some she didn't to make sure they were all doing okay or if they needed anything. She played the role of gracious hostess to a tee all the while shaking on the inside. Lorenzo obviously wanted to talk to her and she was not in any hurry to do so. She was afraid that he had heard Ric ask her out and if so he would want to know why she turned him down.

Finally resigning herself to what had to be done she went back behind the bar filled a few drink orders before she casually approached him. "Good evening, can I get you a refill?" She asked with the biggest fake smile she could muster.

"Thank you," He said as she took his glass and replaced it with a fresh one.

"Your quite welcome, is there anything else I can get you?" She asked in her best cheerful cheerleader voice then leaned closer to whisper. "What in the hell do you want? Are you trying to screw everything up?"

"I'm fine thanks," He said and then leaned forward to speak his lips barely moving. "Why did you turn Lansing down, he is eating right out your hand? Have you forgotten what it is you're here to do?"

"No, you won't let me forget," She murmured making a show of wiping down the bar to his left where no one was sitting.

"Lansing is your way in; don't waste it," He advised.

His tone left little room for argument so she sighed and said, "Fine the next time he asks me out I'll say yes."

"No," Lorenzo replied lifting his glass to his lips. "You'll call him and tell him you changed your mind, tomorrow night sounds perfect."

"I don't want to arouse any suspicion. He'll ask me out again."

"Call him; this is not up for debate," He growled his eyes hard.

Elizabeth paused, looked at him for a long second and then nodded once. "Fine."

**PCPD:**

Ric strode into the interrogation room and tossed a file folder onto the table in front of his client. "Sign that."

Jason glared at him, not just any glare but his full on enforcer glare, his arms folded defiantly over his massive chest the cotton of his blue gray t-shirt pulled taut. When Ric just stood there staring at him, waiting for him to say or do something he uncrossed his arms and reached out a hand to rest on the file and slid it across the table to lay in front of him. Opening it and scanning the statement, his presumably he shrugged. "You got a pen?"

Ric produced one from his briefcase and practically tossed it at the other man. He didn't know what it was about Jason Morgan that just grated on his nerves but just being in the room with the man put him on edge. It wasn't that Jason carried a gun or had killed more men than he could probably name even though that should have bothered him, it was the simple fact that Jason was Sonny's brother in every way except blood.

It was almost funny that Ric found himself suffering from sibling rivalry with someone who wasn't even his brother. He felt very childish every time he found himself competing with Jason over any small matter but it always revolved around Sonny. The truly ironic thing was that Jason wasn't even aware of the competition; Jason just did his job and acted the same as always while Ric found himself jumping through hoops that no one had set for him but him.

It wasn't that Sonny instigated these feelings it's just what was. Sonny hadn't known he had a brother until he had shown up provided proof and consented to a DNA test. After all that had been taken care of and even before that Sonny had made an effort to get to know him, try to form some sort of bond even if it was tentative at times. It was just that Sonny had had a brother all these years, not by blood but forged out of trust, loyalty and honor. Jason Morgan was Sonny's partner, best friend and family; Jason was the person Ric wanted to be. No not a killer but part of Sonny's life in a way he never would be. It was like being stuck on the outside looking in through the window at Sonny and Jason in front of a warm fire while there was a blizzard raging where he was.

"So can I go?" Jason grunted.

He didn't get what Ric's problem was; had no idea what he had done to make Ric dislike him so much. Oh no Ric would never come right out and say so like a real man he just hid it behind snide little remarks and a patronizing attitude. Jason couldn't help thinking that Ric would fit right in over at the Quartermaine's and lord knows they could always use a good attorney.

It didn't really matter to him what Ric thought of him as long as he did his job and kept them all out of jail. The rest of the time Ric could just … fade away.

"You're free to go but the next time you decide to run from the cops because you're speeding they will press charges," Ric responded resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Jason stood the metal chair scraping noisily on the tiled floor and spared Ric a glacial glare before walking out of the room. Ric followed behind to make sure that Jason made it out of the PCPD without incident. Jason waited by the front desk for him to catch up and file the papers so he really can leave. His jaw clenched when Ric stopped to answer his cell phone, did it look like he wanted to stand here all night while the lawyer gabbed on the phone?

Walking over to Ric he stood there while Ric talked on the phone. Jason knew he was being rude and didn't care. Ric was paid to do a job and it wasn't to stand around the PCPD shooting the breeze.

"No, I mean yes," Ric stammered to whoever he was talking to. "No I'm glad you changed your mind and yes, tomorrow night is fine. I'll pick you up at eight."

Ric glared at Jason as he tries to juggle his briefcase, Jason's signed statement and his cell phone all while trying to talk to Elizabeth. Jason snatched the file out of Ric's hand and turned on his heel to go shove the file in the clerks face before walking out of the police station as if he owned the damn place.

"I'll see you then," Ric said before hanging up, a huge grin lighting his face. He didn't know what had changed Elizabeth's mind but he was thankful in any case.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7:**

The next night Elizabeth found herself getting ready for her date with Ric with Emily's help. As soon as Em heard that she was going out with Ric she insisted she come over to help her prepare.

"Ric is a really great guy," Emily said running a straightening iron through her friend's hair. "I'm not just saying that because he keeps my brother out of jail either."

"So uh, Jason still works for Sonny?" Elizabeth asked in a casual tone like she could care less.

"Yeah," Emily answered on a sigh. "You know even after all these years the family still has hope that … I don't know Jason will suddenly remember being a Quartermaine and come home. Or at least quit working for Sonny and come back even if he doesn't remember being Jason Quartermaine."

"What about you, how do you feel?" Elizabeth asked sincerely. She remembered how much Emily worried about Jason and the life he led and it seemed that hadn't changed either.

"I don't know, I mean I love Jason, I really do but he's always getting hurt or arrested. He doesn't have much of a life other than his job and – and I just wish he had some sort of normalcy in his life. Not that the Q's are normal or even all that law abiding. I just worry about him."

"He's lucky to have you Em, you're a good sister and friend." Elizabeth meant what she said but lord she felt guilty. She didn't want to hurt Emily but it looked like there was no other choice. Sometimes you had to choose self-preservation over friendship.

"You never knew Jason very well did you?" Emily asked.

"No, I don't think I ever had a real conversation that didn't involve taking his order at Kelly's or saying hello when I saw him with you and-and I used to see him a lot when I went to see Lucky."

Emily paused her straightening of Elizabeth hair at the mention of Lucky. She'd forgotten that Lucky had lived over Jason's motorcycle shop and had died in that building. Why couldn't she ever think before she spoke?

Elizabeth saw the stricken look on her friends face and grabbed her hand. "It's okay Em, we can talk about Lucky. It doesn't hurt to say his name or think of him as much as it used to."

"I-I sometimes just get hit with this feeling; like I miss him so much I can't believe it's been so long since it happened. In that moment it feels like it just happened yesterday and I realize all over again that he's not coming back. I'm sorry, it has to be even worse for you and here I am making it all about me."

"No, its okay you were his best friend long before I ever came along. You're allowed to miss him, no one's grief out weighs another's. But I get exactly what you're saying, I feel that way too."

"I'm so glad your back," Emily said setting down the iron and hugging her friend tightly.

"Me too," Elizabeth responded a little sadly. It wasn't fair that she had to come home only to hurt people she cared about because of some stupid job.

Emily released her and wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. "Okay, let's make you beautiful for your date with Ric," She announced picking the iron back up.

Elizabeth nodded blinking back tears of her own she hadn't allowed to spill over. She picked up her make-up bag and dumped the contents on the vanity table she sat in front of. While Emily did her hair she put on a little make-up.

**The Grille:**

Ric smiled across the table at Elizabeth not quite able to believe his good fortune of being here with her. He could only owe it to his persistence in pursuing her. It had been a long time since he had been attracted to a woman like he was Elizabeth but who could blame him.

"Have I told you tonight how beautiful you look?" He asked.

Ducking her head as if embarrassed Elizabeth said, "Several times actually. Thank you."

"I can't help myself, you do look …,"

"Beautiful," She finished for him with a nod. The bitter taste of guilt over what she was doing made her stomach churn and her dinner tasted like sawdust. "You don't have to keep saying that Ric, I appreciate it but it's unnecessary."

She hoped he would listen because if she had to hear it one more time she might scream. She was scamming him for crying out loud, she didn't care if he was the greatest guy in the world she was only using him to get to Sonny because it was her job. To be fair to Ric she would admit to liking him, she wasn't attracted to him but she liked him. He was smart, had a decent sense of humor, a really nice smile and kind brown eyes. If things were different she would want to be friends with this man. If things were different, which they weren't.

"So uh, what made you want to be a lawyer?" She asked trying to find something for them to talk about and it was safer if they talked about him and not her.

"Well it wasn't something I planned, I got to Harvard and sooner or later they want you to pick a major," he replied with a grin. "I wanted to do something to make my dad proud and –and I've always been really good and arguing."

She chuckled at his answer; it wasn't what she had expected. "Harvard huh? Consider me impressed."

He waved her off dismissively. "It's just a school," He told her and when she frowned at him disbelievingly he added, "Really."

"I don't care what you say, I'm still impressed," She told him then took a sip from her water glass. "I never finished college, I … it just didn't work out." She lied.

"You could always go back," Ric responded.

"I could," She agreed but quickly added, "but I won't."

"Can I ask why? You can't tell me it's because you aren't intelligent because I won't buy that."

How did she tell them that art school had been her dream with Lucky, that without him it all seemed pointless? What she told Emily was true; she didn't mind talking about Lucky, not with people who knew and loved him as she did but trying to explain to someone else, someone who didn't know Lucky was … she still didn't know how to do that.

"It was … it is a left over dream from when I was young and I'm not as naïve is I once was. I grew up and joined the real world. Dreams are for people who don't have to live in the real world."

Ric sort of stared at her his wine glass halfway to his lips and she knew she said too much. Sometimes her mouth just ran away from her and she found herself in uncomfortable situations like this. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say all that."

"No, no don't be sorry," He told her putting down his glass and covering her hand with his on the table. "You answered me honestly and – and I'm glad you felt you could."

She forced a smile not knowing what else to do and certainly had nothing to say. She slid her hand out from under his and placed both her hands in her lap as she cast her eyes downward. Honesty. It was such a simple word, seven letters, three syllables, and spelled exactly how it sounded. It was just too bad that she couldn't remember what it was like to really be honest, to tell the truth and just speak her mind.

Ric said nothing about her withdrawal and managed a smile for her. Emily had explained or tried to about Elizabeth's lost love, Lucky Spencer and he knew not to rush her or this. It didn't bother him he just had to remember that Elizabeth wasn't suffering from some simple break up; her boyfriend had died in a tragic and horrible way.

"What do you say we call it a night?" He offered.

With a relieved smile she agreed and grabbed her purse off the table as he gestured to the waiter for the bill. She was tied in knots; out of all her jobs this was proving the toughest yet. It was because it is personal she told herself. It involved people she cared about, people she didn't want to hurt. Casting a glance at Ric she sighed; it was too bad she liked him. Why couldn't he be a total bastard; that would make what she had to do so much easier?

Untangling himself from his latest lover's bed Jason slipped away unnoticed as she continued to sleep on obliviously. Not for the first time Jason was grateful for good night vision he grabbed his clothes and boots from the floor and left the room silently. Dressing quickly in the living room he had to look around for his leather jacket not remembering where it was discarded in their haste to reach the bedroom. He found it behind the couch.

Shrugging the weathered black leather coat on he took a look around the cluttered feminine apartment. He didn't even know his latest partners name, hadn't bothered to ask, didn't see the point and honestly he doubted he would have remembered it if he had. She was just like all the others; he'd never see her again. He didn't feel bad about it in the least either; after all she hadn't asked his name either. But then again she probably knew who he was, maybe that was the attraction in the first place; the prospect of adding a dangerous criminal to her sexual resume.

Leaving the tiny, one bedroom apartment he locked the door securely behind him and looked around for an elevator. Not seeing one immediately and without the patience to go searching for one he took the stairs instead.

There were a few rules he lived by these days where women were concerned. He never, ever took them to his place and never gave out his phone number. By going to her place he could take off whenever he wanted to _and _she wouldn't know where he lived. Not that it mattered since everyone with half a brain knew he lived in one of the penthouses at Harborview Towers but who was going to get past all those guards? It was easier this way though.

He never "saw" the same woman twice so there were no chances of any sort of attachments established. There had been a few times, very few, that he had been tempted to break that rule but in the end he always resisted, able to think with the big head instead of the little one. This worked for him.

Brenda called him a pig and a bastard among other things. Maybe he was, he didn't know and really didn't care.

Emily and Lila wanted him to "settle down with a nice girl." He'd had the nice girl and tried the whole settling down bit. It didn't work. He tried going the already made family route and it had blown up in his face. Both of those women, different as could be betrayed him, stomped on his heart and left him alone and bleeding. He was done with all that.

He was alone by choice but never lonely; at least not in the physical sense. He liked his job and was good at it, had good friends he cared about, loved his sister and grandmother; as far as he was concerned his life was complete.

Women were nothing but trouble and as much as he liked living dangerously or on the edge as Emily always said, women were the kind of trouble he couldn't afford. They were fine for rolling around in bed with for a couple of hours but if he wasn't related to them or friends with them he had no other use for them.

If you were looking for Mr. Right you could just keeping looking because he prided himself on being Mr. Wrong.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8: **

Wiping down the bar to get ready to open for the night Elizabeth hummed an unnamed tune as she worked feeling pretty darn good for a change. She was home with her gram, Em, she was working for Luke, a man she loved like a father, she'd made a new friend in Ric and Lorenzo hadn't been bothering her. She almost felt normal.

When the door opened she didn't bother to look up she just called out that they weren't open yet and to come back later.

"Not even for me?" Ric asked.

She looked up and smiled at him as she tossed the rag she had been using into the sink. "Well for you Mr. Lansing, we'll make an exception."

Ric laughed and laid his briefcase on the bar as he slid onto a stool. "I'm honored."

"You never know when you're going to need a good lawyer," She teased.

"Oh is that it? Somehow I don't feel quite as special now."

"Tell you what I'll buy you a drink to make up for it," She said turning and grabbing a clean glass and a bottle of bourbon. Dropping a few ice cubes into the glass she then poured the amber liquor over them and set it in front of him.

"Thanks."

Resting an elbow on the bar she propped her chin on her open hand. "Long day?" She asked.

"Everyday is a long day when you work for my brother. There's always something you know."

"It's good though right, working for your bother? I mean it means more when you care about the person you're working for they aren't just some stranger off the street or someone you really don't like."

"I like working for my brother I just wished …"

"He wasn't a mobster?" She finished for him.

"Alleged mobster," He corrected, "but yeah."

"So your brother's a mobster and mine is a doctor, actually I come from a whole family of doctors and nurses. And look at me here bartending. I think I relate more to your brother," She told him with a grin.

"First of all you shouldn't be so hard on yourself and second I thought you were the manager."

"I am the manager but I spend most of my time bartending. Not that I'm complaining because otherwise I'd be setting back there in Luke's office and – and have you ever seen it?"

"Yes I have," Ric answered with a laugh knowing exactly she meant. Luke was somewhat eccentric and that was putting it mildly not to mention his taste definitely left something to be desired in addition to being a pack rat.

"Elizabeth, can you come sign for the deliveries?" Claude called from the kitchen.

"Be right there," She yelled and then turned back to Ric. "I'll be back in a minute."

"I'm not going anywhere," He assured her.

**Harborview Towers:**

Emily got off the elevator and smiled a Max as she went to her brother's door and rapped on it twice.

"Jason's not home Miss Quartermaine," Max told her.

With a dejected sigh she asked, "Do you think he'll be home soon?"

"I really don't know. Is there something wrong I can help you with Miss Quartermaine?" Max asked.

"Max, how many times have I asked you to call me Emily?"

"I'm not sure Miss Quartermaine," He responded with a grin.

Rolling her eyes she decided to just let it drop. "There's nothing wrong I was just – just avoiding going home. I thought I'd hide out here with Jason for awhile, no one says anything, well not anything much, if I'm with Jason."

"I see," Max replied. "I really don't know when Jason will be back but …"

"That's okay Max," She said cutting him off and pushing the button for the elevator.

"I was just going to say that Mrs. Corinthos is home as is Davy. I'm sure she'd like to see you."

Max was giving her a way out. "I could just kiss you," She enthused.

"I don't think your brother would like that," Max told her with a grin. "You want to knock or should I announce you?"

"I'll just knock like a normal person, Brenda will like that," Emily answered going to the door. As much as Brenda loved Sonny and the life she had she got a little tired of the guards, the bullet proof limos and penthouses so she tried to maintain some sense of normalcy.

Brenda opened the door and broke into a huge smile when she saw who it was. "Hey come on in," She told Emily and nodded at Max.

"Hope you don't mind my dropping in like this," Emily said laying her purse down on Sonny's desk.

"Are you crazy? I'm always glad to see you," Brenda assured the younger woman. "Sonny's out and Davy is down for his nap so I'm bored."

Emily laughed and plopped down on the plush burgundy velvet couch. Brenda soon joined her and curled up in the corner of the L-shaped couch she had picked out personally.

"So what's going one Em, I haven't seen you lately?" Brenda asked.

"Well things at home are crazy as usual but you know the Q's. Grandmother misses you."

"I miss her too but that house is just so …," Brenda trailed off unable to think of the right words to describe the Quartermaine's. "Tell her I'll bring Davy by soon to visit with her."

"She'll like that," Emily responded with a smile.

"So anything else going on?" Brenda prodded always eager for news that didn't involve organized crime.

"My best friend, Elizabeth Webber, is back. I don't know if you know here but she's been gone for years and then out of the blue I ran into her at Kelly's. I can't even tell you how excited I was to see her again."

Brenda tried to place the name but wasn't able to despite the familiarity of it. "I'd love to meet her sometime."

"Ohmigosh you'll just love her Bren," Emily replied practically bouncing in excitement at the though of introducing her two friends. She just knew Brenda and Elizabeth would get along famously.

**Luke's:**

"So after a while Sonny offered me a job and we've been working on getting to know each other ever since," Ric concluded his tale of how he had come to Port Charles in search of the older brother he never knew and came to work for him.

"You mean in-between keeping him out of jail?" Elizabeth asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes you could say that," Ric agreed. "Let's put it this way, I'm never bored."

Elizabeth laughed and Ric grinned loving the way she threw her head back and laughed. Her blue eyes crinkled at the corners and when she was through her eyes twinkled in amusement. She was so free, very open and honest but not in a naïve way; he liked that about her.

"Elizabeth," Claude said coming up behind her and laying a hand on her shoulder which startled her and caused her to gasp. "Sorry," the big black man apologized sincerely. "We have a slight problem in the kitchen."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second," She responded her heart still racing and mentally scolding herself for being so damn jumpy.

"You better go, work calls," Ric told her.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," She said pointing a red tipped finger at him.

"I'll be here," he promised. Like he would ever dream of leaving.

He'd been here for over an hour and since the club had long since opened and was packed he'd only been able to spend a few minutes with Elizabeth here and there. His whole point in coming was to see if he could convince her to go on another date with him. Something fun this time because last time had just been too intense. He didn't want to pressure her since she obviously was still dealing with her boyfriend's death. He liked her and wanted to get to know her better.

"Hey little brother," Sonny said sliding onto the stool beside him. "What's going on?"

"Not much, just having a drink after work and enjoying the company. What about you, what brings you by?"

"Nothing much, just looking for Luke. You haven't happened to seen him lurking around tonight have you?"

"No, I haven't but that would be the lady to ask," Ric said gesturing to Elizabeth who had just come out of the kitchen. He smiled and called her over.

Elizabeth smiled at Ric and then caught sight of the man beside him and when she did her steps faltered but she caught herself and kept the smile plastered across her face. Sonny Corinthos. This was it. Don't blow this, Elizabeth, she coached herself.

She stood on the other side of the bar and refilled Ric's glass for something to do before turning to Sonny. "Hi, what can I get you?" She asked in a friendly tone of voice.

"I'll have the same as Ric," Sonny responded studying her blatantly for a moment and then grinned as he recognized her.

"Elizabeth, this is my brother Sonny Corinthos. Sonny, this lovely woman is Elizabeth Webber," Ric introduced.

"It's good to see you again, Elizabeth. I didn't know you were back in town."

Elizabeth set his drink in front of him and smiled slightly. "You too Mr. Corinthos."

"Sonny please."

"Okay Sonny, I just got back a couple weeks ago."

"I bet your grandmother was really glad to see you," Sonny said remembering that she lived with Audrey Hardy when she was younger. As far as he knew Audrey was her only family. Elizabeth had always impressed him; he remembered her from her days waitressing at Kelly's, running around with Lucky Spencer and Jason's little sister and then later after Lucky died. She'd handled it all so well for someone so young.

"Yes she was, I mean is," She responded thrown off guard that Sonny remembered her after so long when they barely knew each other.

"Listen, I'm looking for Luke do you have any idea where he is or I might find him?" Sonny asked.

"Luke left town a couple days after he hired me; didn't say where he was going, what he was doing or when he'd be back but that's Luke."

"Yes it is," Sonny replied with a chuckle.

Elizabeth leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Between you and me, I think it has something to do with the Cassadine's, most likely Helena."

Sonny shook his head and said, "He'll never give it up."

"Well it _is _Luke," She responded with a smile. "Do you want to leave a message or something?"

"No that's okay; I'll just catch him when he comes home. You could tell him I'm looking for him if you see or talk to him though, I'd appreciate it."

"No problem."

Elizabeth moved off to take a few orders leaving Ric and Sonny to talk. "So you know Elizabeth?" Ric asked trying to act casual about it.

"Yes, not well but I know who she is. I take it you're getting to know Elizabeth."

"Trying to."

"Is she not cooperating? Is my little brother having women trouble?" Sonny asked with a dimpled grin.

"No not really, we went out the other night."

"I see," Sonny nodded. "Listen Ric, I don't know Elizabeth well but I do know that she's been through a lot so just take it easy. For you know both your sakes."

"She uh, told me about Lucky Spencer."

Sonny nodded again and said, "I'm not talking about just that. It's not my place to say anything but trust me when I say that Elizabeth had a really rough couple of years. She was a good kid though from what I know so I'm sure she's an even better woman."

"She is at that," Ric confirmed watching her interact with her customers so naturally it was like she was talking with a group of friends rather than people she had just met.

"You really like her don't you?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, I do. I haven't felt this way about anyone since … god since I was in college."

"Brenda wants the whole family to come to dinner tomorrow night, you should bring Elizabeth."

"Brenda's cooking?" Ric asked warily.

Sonny laughed and said, "No, we'll have it at the No Name."

"I'll ask her but I don't know how Elizabeth would feel about it being a family thing. Sort of weird you know meeting the family and everything on the second date."

"How are we doing over here?" Elizabeth asked coming back over to check on them.

"We're good." Ric responded.

Sonny grinned at the dopey look on his brother's face. "I was just telling Ric that he should bring you to dinner tomorrow night. My wife, Brenda, loves to have everyone get together once in awhile so she can harass them all at once instead of separately, saves her time and all that. It's nothing formal, just dinner and I'd love for you to join us and I know Ric would too."

"I don't know," Elizabeth said a little overwhelmed at the invitation.

"I won't take no for an answer," Sonny told her. He supposed this is what it felt like to be a big brother, helping him with girls or in this case, women. It felt good.

"Sonny, I don't …"

"He's making you an offer you can't refuse Elizabeth," Ric said causing her to laugh and Sonny to glare at him.

"In that case I'd love to, thank you."

"Great, Ric will fill you in on the details and we'll see you tomorrow night. Brenda will love this, she enjoys a crowd."

"I can hardly wait," She said with a tremulous smile. Dinner with the mob, yeah this would be great. Lorenzo would be happy though. Good for him.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9: **

Elizabeth tugged at the hem of her midnight blue dress that fell mid thigh and shifted in the tan leather passenger seat of Ric's Mercedes trying without much success to hide her nervousness. She was having dinner with the mob. Okay maybe not the mob but a mob family. What _did_ one say at dinner with mobsters? Somehow she didn't think Emily Post covered such things.

Stop it, she scolded herself. She talked to Sonny with no problem the other night and Jason was Emily's brother she'd just have to think of him that way. Ric would be there the whole time and she wasn't nervous around him at all. It wasn't as if this was even her first experience with the mob; she _did_ work for Lorenzo Alcazar after all.

She guessed her problem was she was lying and she wasn't lying to just anyone this was Emily's brother and people Em considered friends or even family. She'd never had to con people she knew or cared about before. This was turning into one hugely gigantic mess.

She knew this would happen one day that she'd find herself in over her head and she wouldn't be able to get out of it. It looked like this was going to be that time.

"You look great," Ric said as they stopped at a red light. Actually she was breathtaking but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by saying so.

"Thanks, you look nice too," She responded with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Playing with the sapphire necklace at her throat she cast her gaze out the window hoping to avoid anymore conversation. She didn't want Ric to be nice to her or say sweet things. She would be much more comfortable with all this if he was a jerk. Yeah, that would make her job so much easier.

"Here we are," Ric announced pulling her from her heavy thoughts once again.

Elizabeth jumped slightly when the valet opens her door. She stepped out of the car and pulled at the hem of her dress once more before taking the arm Ric offered. Squaring her shoulders she told herself she could do this, it became a little chant in her head with every step she took.

"If any of this makes you uncomfortable at any time just let me know and we'll leave," Ric told her quietly as they followed a waiter to the table where everyone else was waiting.

With a confident smile she didn't really feel Elizabeth said, "I'm sure I'll be fine, it's only your brother and his family."

Ric smiled but it looked more like a sneer at her remark about his bother's family. It was just too bad Sonny's "family" included Jason Morgan. All the years Ric was left wondering about his big brother Sonny had a brother the whole time; Jason. There was no room in Sonny's life for the little brother he had no idea about up until a year ago, he could be their lawyer and keep them both out of jail just to be close to Sonny even though he would sometimes rather leave Jason in jail to rot but that was beside the point. Sonny didn't really need him, he had his own family.

Sonny stood as they approached and greeted them both warmly. "So glad you joined us, Elizabeth," he told her quietly. "Let me introduce you to my wife Brenda."

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said extending her hand to the drop dead gorgeous brunette at Sonny's side.

"You too, I love your dress," Brenda replied with a bright smile. She hated to be shallow but the way a person dressed said so much about them.

"This is Jason Morgan, my partner," Sonny said guiding her away from his wife who he knew could chat someone's ear off for hours if you'd let her. He found it funny that they went from his outgoing spouse to his taciturn friend.

"Hi," Elizabeth said shaking his hand but found herself wanting to get away from him as fast as humanly possible when he just stared at her expressionless with blue eyes seemed to pin her in place.

"Hey," Jason responded and then released her hand with a nod.

"I wish my sister Courtney could have been here but she's still vacationing in the Caribbean," Sonny told her with a grin but Elizabeth was sure she saw Brenda roll her eyes.

"Some other time," Elizabeth replied as she sat down in the chair Ric pulled out for her.

"You'll also have to meet our son Davy," Brenda told her. "We left him at home with a babysitter because we will be out way past his bedtime and he has school tomorrow."

"How old is he?" Elizabeth asked and is rewarded with a huge smile from Brenda.

"He's five."

"Has he started school?"

"Yes, kindergarten this year," Brenda answered pleased very much with Ric's choice in women.

"That's such a great time. Hard for the parents but great as a kid," Elizabeth commented before they are interrupted by the waiter with their menus.

It was quiet around the table as they all try to decide what to order and Elizabeth found herself feeling at ease with these people. She hadn't expected that but it was nice. Too bad she was there under false pretenses.

"You're Emily's friend aren't you?" Brenda asked after they've all ordered and the waiter had left once more.

"Yes, we went to high school together," Elizabeth answered with a smile at the bubbly brunette across from her.

"I've seen pictures of you and knew you looked familiar. Plus Em was just talking about you last night," Brenda told her pleased that she'd not only remembered but put all the pieces together.

"Actually it was Emily that introduced us," Ric commented putting an arm on the back of Elizabeth's chair without actually touching her.

Sonny said nothing as he watched Jason stare at the petite brunette with unabashed curiosity. He hoped Ric wouldn't notice the interest Jason was showing in his date. They did not need a scene tonight.

"You were Lucky Spencer's girlfriend," Jason said bluntly.

Elizabeth's eyes flew over to meet the icy blue one's of Jason Morgan and stammered, "I … yes, I am. I mean was."

"Jesus Jason, it's called tact, you should get some," Brenda snapped ready to reach over and slap him upside his head. The idiot.

"No, no it's okay," Elizabeth said quickly not wanting to make a big deal of it. "The question just caught me off guard is all."

"Just ignore Jason, he has no manners," Ric whispered in her ear but it was obvious that Jason heard him anyhow as he glared at the lawyer menacingly before taking a drink from his water glass.

"Since Jason is being so rude," Brenda said giving him a pointed glare, "let me introduce his date; Tammy."

"It's Tanya actually," The bleached blond with two inch black roots in the tight blue dress that looked like it was painted on corrected.

"Whatever," Brenda murmured into her wine glass, "it's not like we'll ever see you again. Thank God."

"It's nice to meet you," Elizabeth said politely.

"You too," Tanya responded hanging onto Jason's arm as if to claim him to the whole world even though he looked like he'd forgotten she was even there.

Jason watched Elizabeth with a discerning eye not missing a single thing about her. She screamed class, not the kind that money could buy or that you were even aware of but the kind you were born with. She was beautiful, breathtaking if you wanted total honesty; her eyes were a deep indigo and seemed bottomless, the kind a man could get lost in if you believed in those sorts of clichés. Her full lips were painted a rosy pink and had him longing to wipe it off; she was the sort of woman that make-up only hid her beauty not enhanced.

Elizabeth tried not to squirm under his laser gaze but she was getting tired of his staring. Looking up from her plate their eyes lock, hers glinting with a challenge and she was surprised to see the corners of his mouth twitch as if amused. He didn't seem the kind of man to smile much or with ease.

She looked away only when Ric brushed her leg under the table by accident or maybe it wasn't she reconsidered when Ric sent the blond man across from her a death glare which Jason met with a bland, unfazed look of his own.

Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes at the childish antics of men. Brenda on the other hand wasn't as successful and when she caught Elizabeth eyes across the table they both shared a private laugh causing Sonny and Ric to look at them oddly.

After dinner they all went their separate ways and Jason found himself alone in the limo with Tanya and staring out the window as if he had never seen the streets of Port Charles before but in reality he saw none of it. He was too involved in his own thoughts.

Jason loved a good mystery just as much as he loved a challenge and he saw both in Elizabeth Webber. He remembered her as Emily's friend and Lucky's girlfriend, she had been friendly enough back then but a little on the skittish, always murmuring a hello with a shy smile when she came into the shop to see Lucky. He'd always thought he made her nervous because of what he did for a living but hadn't really made much of it. She always wore baggy clothes but that was the style then although her tiny frame and swum in the overalls and sweaters she always used to wear. He'd noticed all this and remembered it because it was a habit; Elizabeth had never been a threat not then and not now.

Later he had learned from Lucky that Elizabeth's behavior around him and other men as well as her way of dress had nothing if anything to do with nerves or fashion; she'd been raped. Even now his hands tightened into fists as he recalled Lucky's pleas to have Tom Baker for what he'd done. Sonny told him what he had to; that there was nothing they could do. Not long after that Jason did do something about Baker; for what that piece of scum had done to Emily _and_ Elizabeth.

Tonight however as he stared across the table at Elizabeth he tried to reconcile the teenage girl she had been with the grown woman she was now. She still had that same shy smile but was still friendly in a way that drew people to her like moths to a flame. She was more at ease with herself now, you could tell by the way she carried herself; she was confident but not arrogant. Back when she was running around with Emily and Lucky he had never noticed how beautiful she was. She looked like one of those porcelain dolls Emily always got for Christmas when she was younger and hated not only because she was too old for dolls but because even though they were beautiful they were so fragile you were always scared they would break.

Elizabeth looked like one of those dolls except for one thing; the haunted and possibly hunted look that hid in the blue depths of her eyes. He knew that look, had seen it often enough when he looked in the mirror. Elizabeth was no porcelain doll; she was flesh in blood woman. She intrigued him in a way he wasn't sure he was comfortable with.

"Jason," Tanya cooed as she cuddled into his side and ran a bubble gum pink nail down his chest.

"What?" He asked gruffly not pleased to have his thoughts interrupted. He didn't know why he'd brought Tanya with him tonight aside from bugging the hell out of Brenda that is.

"You just seem awfully distant, kind of tense," She responded in her high pitched and girlish voice that was really starting to annoy him. Elizabeth's voice was rich and smoky like finely aged whiskey; went down smooth but had just enough kick to make you take notice.

"It's been a long day," he told he was supposed to give some sort of response although he wondered why he even bothered; he owed her no explanations.

Tanya nodded like she understood but he truly doubted she had a thought in that bleached blond head of hers. She was his type though; she knew the score, no ties, no questions and no feelings. For tonight he wouldn't be alone and she'd be able to brag to her friends that she'd nailed a dangerous mobster or whatever they were calling him this week in the papers. It all worked out. It was just sex.

"I think I know a way to get you to relax," She told him letting her hand drift down to the zipper of his pants as her brown eyes sparkled up at him suggestively.

He doesn't stop her as she unzips them and lowers her head to take his engorged manhood into her mouth. Closing his eyes he absently stroked her hair and enjoyed the satisfaction she was sure to bring him. But instead of comforting darkness his mind was filled with the vision of two sapphire blue eyes.

Ric walked Elizabeth to the front entrance of Kelly's both of them enjoying a comfortable yet pensive silence.

"I had a great time tonight," She told him as they stopped at the door. "Thank you and Sonny for including me."

She meant it; it had been fun and during dinner she had managed to forget that she was here to hurt these people. She was the enemy not their friend and for that she was sorry, so unbelievably sorry but she didn't know who she felt sorrier for; herself or all of them.

"Thank you for coming Elizabeth, for the first time I really felt like a part of Sonny's family, like a belonged at that table and I owe it all to you," He told her sincerely as he took her right hand in his.

"Your brother cares a lot about you, I can tell. It must be hard for both of you to get to know each other as brothers now when you've spent your whole lives not knowing the other existed."

"I always knew I had a brother, Sonny didn't. So you are right it is probably harder for him."

"I have a brother, we know about each other, lived in the same house for years, went on family vacations together and all that but I can honestly say that we don't know each other. I have a sister too and we know each other well enough to know we don't like each other."

"Is this your way of telling me I don't have it so bad?" Ric teased.

"Maybe," She replied with a chuckle.

Ric laughed and then said, "You are an amazing woman, Elizabeth."

The smile fell from her face and she was ready to bolt except that Ric grabbed her other hand and looked searchingly into her eyes. She became aware that he was going to kiss her … and she was going to let him.

His lips were thin but firm and the kiss was … okay. No fireworks. Nary a spark, shiver or quiver. Her knees didn't go weak and her heart didn't leap. At least on her part. She could have kissed Emily and probably felt more.

With a smile she said goodnight, went into the diner and after locking the doors up to her room.

Upon entering the penthouse Brenda threw her purse on the couch and kicked off her shoes before flopping down on the couch. Sonny looked at the black heels laying haphazardly in the middle of the middle of the living room floor and shook his head. Brenda was known for leaving things right where she dropped them and if he didn't pick those shoes up before they went to bed he was sure to trip over them in the morning and take a header into the fireplace. Not the best way to start the morning in his opinion.

"You know he did it on purpose," Brenda said with a huff.

"Who did what on purpose?" He asked removing his coat and undoing the top two buttons of his red silk shirt.

"Jason. He brought that-that skank with him tonight for no reason other than to make me crazy."

"Looks like it worked too," Sonny replied with a dimpled grin he just couldn't hide. Jason and Brenda reminded him of a brother and sister that lived to irritate one another.

"It's not funny," Brenda told him with a dark scowl.

"If it's any consolation I doubt bringing Tammy …"

"Tanya," Brenda corrected absentmindedly.

"Tanya," he amended. "I'm sure Jason had other reasons for brining her other than making you crazy."

Brenda rolled her eyes aware of what her husband was alluding to. "He is such a pig. You really should talk to him Sonny."

"What do you want me to do Bren, ground him? Take away his motorcycle? Order him to date a better class of women?"

Brenda shook her head and decided to change the subject. "I liked Elizabeth. At least your brother has good taste in women."

"He'll be so glad to hear you approve."

She ignored him and said, "Elizabeth seems very sweet. Did you like her?"

"She's a nice young woman," Sonny responded wondering where she was going with this.

"A little young for Ric though don't you think?"

"I don't know, didn't everyone say you were too young for me?"

Brenda shrugged accepting his point as a valid one. "Well I liked her and I think I am going to make an effort to get to know her better. She _is_ dating your brother and you never know where that could lead."

Sonny chose not to mention the way Jason was watching Elizabeth at dinner because he knew it would send Brenda off on another tangent and lead to her marching across the hall to warn Jason off. Besides he really didn't think Jason would be interested in one of Emily's friends, she just wasn't his type or at least she wasn't the type of woman he went for these days.

"Maybe I'll ask her to lunch one day," Brenda commented off-handedly.

"You do that," Sonny told her shaking his head. Poor Elizabeth wouldn't know what hit her once hurricane Brenda got ahold of her.

After dropping Tanya off at her place and deciding not to go in, Jason sat in the limo contemplating something on the way back to Harborview Towers. Coming to a decision he lowered the divider and addressed the driver.

"Hey Johnny, I've got a job for you if you want it."

"What's up?" Johnny asked curiously. As long as it didn't involve driving this damn car, taking Brenda shopping or guarding Courtney he was all for it.

"Find me everything you can on Elizabeth Webber. And I mean everything."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10: **

Elizabeth was just finishing dressing for the day when the cell phone on the nightstand started ringing. She glared at the small silver object with supreme hatred. With a huff she reached over and snatched it. It rang again and she flipped it open before putting it to her ear.

"Hello," She answered.

"_Tell me what progress you've made with Corinthos or at least his brother?" Lorenzo demanded without so much as a 'hello.'_

With a sigh she said, "I went do dinner with him the other night and we got to know each other then a few days later Sonny came into Luke's and Ric introduced us."

"_Good, very good. What else?"_

"Sonny invited me to dinner with his family. It was last night and I went with Ric."

"_Who all was there?"_

"Sonny and his wife Brenda, there son Davy was at home with the nanny, Jason Morgan and his date and me and Ric. That's all," She reported.

"_Did Corinthos or Morgan remember you?"_

"Yes," She answered shortly. She hated that she was using Lucky's memory to get in with these people. They one knew and remembered her from her relationship with Lucky and she felt like she was tainting his memory and the love they had shared.

"_I want you to make an effort to get to know Corinthos' wife. He has a sister as well, where was she?"_

"Courtney is on vacation in the Caribbean," Elizabeth responded. "I thought you wanted me to get in good with Ric?"

"_I do," Lorenzo sighed. "Take advantage of every opportunity you get Elizabeth, I want this done and soon. It would be very beneficial for you to do what I say and get me what I want."_

In other words do it or start making funeral arrangements. "Fine, I'll figure out some way to approach Brenda."

"_I'll be checking in again soon," He warned before hanging up without even a goodbye._

Snapping the phone closed Elizabeth tossed it from hand to hand and considered hurling it against the wall but knew it wouldn't make her feel better. It would only really serve to make Lorenzo mad and she didn't want that. He had a nasty temper and so far she had not been on the receiving end of it just witness to it.

**Corinthos/Morgan Imports: **

Numbers were reassuring, they only added up one way … as long as you did it right that is. Credits in one column, debits in another all nice and neat. Two plus two would always equal four, that wasn't going to change. Numbers would never let you down unlike people. Jason liked numbers.

They had an accountant and Benny was a great one, no one would tell you otherwise but Benny's job entailed a lot more than just keeping the books; Benny often found himself doing research on things that were of a sensitive nature and during those times Jason took over the books. It was one job he didn't mind doing, in fact he sort of looked forward to it.

Writing down totals at the end of each column Jason barely glances]d up when his door was thrown open and Emily breezed in a bundle of energy.

"Hey Em," He greeted only to have his words muffled by the slamming of the door. One thing about his little sister, she couldn't do anything quietly.

Emily flopped down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and grinned. "Hey big brother, what's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He responded laying his pencil down and closing the ledger. It wasn't odd for her to come see him at the warehouse but she was usually at work this time of day.

"Not much actually, Nikolas is over at Wyndamere with Stefan doing princely stuff and Ned gave me the day off at L&B."

"So what have you got planned for your day off?"

"Actually I came to see if you'd have lunch with me at Kelly's," Emily replied with a hopeful smile.

Jason chuckled and said, "Give me a few minutes to finish up here and then we'll go."

"Okay," She agreed readily happily surprised that it had been that easy to get him to say yes.

After signing a few contracts and making a quick call to Benny he was ready. "I saw a friend of yours last night," He told her as they left the warehouse.

"Really who?"

"Elizabeth Webber."

Emily looked at him curiously and asked, "Where did you see her?" As far as she knew Elizabeth and Jason wouldn't be traveling in the same circles.

"Ric brought her to dinner at the No Name; Brenda was trying to have a family dinner without subjecting us to her cooking," He explained.

"That's great, really great," Emily enthused more to herself than him. "So Ric brought Liz to a _family_ dinner?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Emily ignored him and forged on," How did they seem?"

"Who?" asked being purposely obtuse.

"Elizabeth and Ric," She answered exasperated with his seeming inability to follow the conversation.

"It was dinner how do you think they acted?" Jason asked.

"Did they seem close; like they were having a good time together or did they look uncomfortable?"

"I don't know."

Rolling her eyes Emily groaned. "You aren't much help here, Jase."

"Sorry," He mumbled lifting his shoulders in a shrug.

"Never mind you don't have anything to apologize for; you're just a guy. I don't know what I expected you to say."

Neither did he which is why he kept his mouth shut. He wanted to ask Emily about Elizabeth but knowing his sister one question from him would lead to fifty from her.

**Kelly's:**

Sitting at the counter Elizabeth perused a menu even though it still read the same as it always had. She wasn't even really hungry, that call from Lorenzo pretty much ruined her appetite but she had to eat.

"Have you ordered yet?" Someone asked from behind her.

Elizabeth turned around and found Brenda Corinthos smiling back at her. "Nope, nothing is really jumping out at me and screaming 'order me'," Elizabeth responded tossing her menu down on the counter.

Brenda laughed as she leaned against the back of the empty seat next to Elizabeth. "Then why don't you come have lunch with me at The Grille; my treat."

Elizabeth blinked in surprise, how weird was this? First Enzo demanded she befriend Brenda and now the lady in question was making her job way too easy. "I – I, um," She stammered.

Brenda smiled broadly and said, "I'd really like to get to know you better and The Grille has this triple layer double chocolate cake that I love but refuse to eat by myself. You _do_ like chocolate don't you?"

"It's only my favorite food group," Elizabeth answered with a smirk.

"Oh good, then we can be friends," Brenda said grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. "I just knew I was going to like you."

Elizabeth didn't say anything as Brenda linked her arm through hers and led her out of the diner. It looked like she was having lunch with Sonny Corinthos' wife and she didn't even have to lie, cheat or steal to make it happen. This was so perfect it had to be wrong.

Emily chose a table towards the back of Kelly's knowing Jason liked to keep a low profile and let him sit facing the door, it was more out of habit anymore for her to do these things and she hardly noticed anymore. Jason handed her a menu even though neither of them needed one but you never know Kelly's might actually update them one day.

Bobbie came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of specials and served them to a table near Jason and Emily's. She smiled when she spotted them and headed over. "Hi you two."

"Hey Bobbie," Jason replied with a half smile for the older woman. Just because he had a problem with Carly didn't mean he didn't like and respect her mother. He didn't make decisions about people based on who their family was. Bobbie had been good to him long before Carly had entered his life or left it after blowing it to smithereens.

"Hi Bobbie, do you know if Elizabeth is upstairs?" Emily asked causing Jason to look up from his menu curiously.

"Sorry sweetie, I think she went some where with Brenda," Bobbie answered pulling out an order pad. "Now what can I get for you?"

Both of them placed their orders and Bobbie went back to the kitchen after promising to have it right out to them. Jason rolled his neck from side to side as Emily played with the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

"I wonder where Elizabeth went with Brenda; they really must have hit it off last night," Emily said thinking out loud.

"I guess," Jason commented feeling that he was supposed to say something in return. "Is Elizabeth renting a room here?" He asked wondering why Em would ask Bobbie where she was or if Elizabeth was just working here again.

"Yeah, Audrey wanted her to move in with her but Elizabeth has always been sort of the independent type. She likes her space, you know, kinda like you."

"She working here as well?"

"Nope, Luke hired her as manager at the club," Emily answered not thinking anything of all the questions he was asking about her best friend. "She seems to like it over there even if Luke did drop the whole mess in her lap and take off for part unknown but that's Luke."

"Yeah, it is," He agreed thinking he might have to stop by Luke's one night real soon.

**The Grille: **

Brenda laughed as she stuck her fork into the piece of cake she and Elizabeth were sharing and said, "I can't believe you stole an invitation to my wedding with Sonny; that is so something I would do."

Elizabeth blushed embarrassed to have admitted such a thing but laughing just the same. "It seemed like the event to be at and I wasn't going to miss it."

"Well I can't blame you and it was something else. I mean Sonny almost standing me up at the alter and my slapping Jason when he told me Sonny wasn't coming only to have him show up a minute later," Brenda said shaking her head sadly but then breaking into a huge smile. "I can't believe I actually slapped Jason Morgan. God how many women would love to do that?"

"Why do you say that?" Elizabeth asked before taking another bite of the sinfully delicious cake.

Brenda rolled her eyes and sighed. "Jason is – is … well the man is a pig. He goes through women like some people go through Kleenex. Don't get me wrong I love him but in this weird annoying little brother kind of way but he really is a jerk sometimes. He wasn't always though and I can't really blame him for being like that; Carly really did a number on him and to be honest so did Robin but since she's my friend I tend to blame Carly more. Carly's the bitch from hell, I recommend staying away from her at all costs."

"So I've heard," Elizabeth commented. "But on the brighter side of things; you were _so_ right about this cake."

"Oh I know!" Brenda exclaimed sending them both into a fit of giggles.

After they composed themselves Elizabeth asked, "So who else should I avoid in this town? I've been away so long I don't remember anymore."

With a conspiratorial grin Brenda leaned forward happy to have found someone to gossip with. "Well most people would tell you my husband but being as you just had dinner with us last night I'll skip that and just tell you that his sister, Courtney, is a real pain in the ass. Honestly if I had known that she would come out of no where and be his insta-sibling I would have rethought marrying him."

Elizabeth laughed and Brenda said, "No really! You don't even know how annoying she is. Wait till you meet her; you'll be wondering how she could possibly be related to Sonny. I mean at least Ric looks a bit like Sonny, the family resemblance is there you know but Courtney … no freaking way."

"Okay now I'm dying to see this for myself," Elizabeth announced.

"Yeah but don't get to close I swear just being around her makes your IQ drop at least 30 points," Brenda said sending them into yet another fit of laughter.

From the entrance of the restaurant Lorenzo watched as Elizabeth worked her magic on Corinthos' wife and mentally patted himself on the back for bringing Elizabeth in for this job. Little Lizzie was turning out to be a valuable asset to him and his business. He might just have to keep her around on a more permanent basis.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11:**

The diner was crowded not only with people but with noise and the smell of bacon frying as Elizabeth slipped into a chair at the counter and dropped her black canvas messenger bag onto the seat next to her. Breakfast rush was in full swing and she was reminded of how hectic it really could get in here and how glad she was that she wasn't part of it. No more rushing around taking orders, mopping up spilled coffee or orange juice, wiping off tables sticky with syrup or listening to customers complain about runny eggs.

She smiled as she thought about it though; working at Kelly's had been good for her in more ways than one and she would be lying if she said that she didn't have some fond memories of it. All the times Ruby fired her but took her back, breaking countless dishes, closing down early for dinners with Lucky, Emily and Nikolas, searching for the perfect song on the jukebox and how quiet it got after they closed. Was it possible for a diner to feel like home?

"Morning sweetie," Bobbie said appearing behind the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"Morning Bobbie, coffee please," Elizabeth answered with a smile as she turned over her white ceramic cup.

While filling the cup Bobbie took in her young friend's appearance, hair up in a messy ponytail, denim shorts and a white hoodie partly unzipped to reveal a pink bikini top. "Where are you headed today?"

"Sailing with Ric," Elizabeth answered before lifting the cup to her lips and blowing on the scalding hot contents before taking a little sip. Coffee was something she learned to like or at least tolerate but sometimes it seemed like she lived on caffeine - that and nerves.

"That sounds nice," Bobbie commented with a nod. "So how are things with Ric?"

"He's a great guy," She responded with a shrug.

Bobbie rolled her eyes and asked, "Is that all? I mean I think my mail man is a great guy but I don't think I'll be going out on any dates with him."

Elizabeth laughed and asked, "Is it still Mr. Jenkins?" At Bobbie's nod she said, "He has to be at least ninety."

"At least," Bobbie agreed with a laugh. "What is really going on with Ric?"

Frowning thoughtfully into her cup Elizabeth shrugged once more and said, "I like spending time with him but I'm not exactly sure we're going to be anything more than friends."

"Not exactly dying of passion huh," Bobbie replied with an understanding nod.

"Not really, but he really is a nice man and I do like him. He's just not … I've always sort of gone for …"

"The bad boy," Bobbie agreed. "Or at least the mischievous type."

Pursing her lips Elizabeth thought about that for a moment. Lucky wasn't really a bad boy but mischievous did suit him. Other than Lucky she'd never been in love, he was her one and only. There had been other men but she'd never allowed them into her heart. Now Lorenzo was a bad boy in every sense of the word but they were not romantically involved; that was about business even though they occasionally slept together. Okay more than occasionally, she wasn't proud of it though.

"I guess you could put it that way," Elizabeth responded. "Nice guys always finish last huh?"

"Not always. Eventually after you have had your heart stomped on by one, too many of those bad boys we all find so exciting the nice guy starts to look pretty good. Especially when they are always the ones to help you pick up the pieces."

"Yeah I guess," Elizabeth, murmured licking her lips. She couldn't help but think that Ric had a thing for bad girls because she was sure to stomp his heart into a million pieces by the time she got through with him. He didn't deserve it but she didn't have many options here. She liked living way too much to back out now.

Bobbie wanted to ask why she looked so dejected but a crash in the kitchen forced her to go check it out instead of playing twenty questions like she'd really like.

Elizabeth sat at the counter sipping her coffee and trying to come up with a plan to get Lorenzo the information he wanted so she could just get the hell out of town. Ric was not just going to tell her everything he knew about his brother's organization or worse yet he might not know anything worthwhile. She would be screwed if that happened. She was in a perilous position; Lorenzo made it clear he expected results and in a timely fashion and if he didn't get them her days on this earth were numbered. She was only useful to him if she was, well, useful.

Setting down her cup, she reached into her bag and pulled out a few bills, which she placed under the cup and saucer so it didn't blow away when the door is opened. Grabbing her bag she decided to wait outside thinking fresh air might help calm her. She was wound tight and the last thing she needed was for Ric to get suspicious of her now. He was her way in and so far he had proved useful. And she was bitch for even thinking like that.

Going out the door she tripped over her own feet and her bag went flying, its contents spilling onto the brick paved courtyard. Calling herself a klutz she knelt to gather up her mess. Reaching for a bottle of sun block her fingers brushed someone else's. Glancing up she found herself face to face with Jason Morgan.

"Are you okay?" He asked her hand still over his as she gawked at him

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine," She stammered. Giving herself a mental kick she said, "I'm a total klutz, but I'm fine."

"Good," He responded releasing the bottle of sun block and watched as she almost bungled it trying to shove it in her bag.

He noted with some amusement that he made her nervous but he didn't know whether it was because he was a known criminal or if she was attracted to him. Eyeing the exposed length of her legs he is surprised to find that even though short in stature she had long legs. She had great legs. He could not blame her for being a little wary of him given his reputation in the press and on the street but if; it was because she was attracted to him - that would be interesting. He found her interesting.

Brushing off her blue and white striped beach towel, she looked over at him and found him watching her just as he had the other night at dinner. What could he possibly find so fascinating? It was rather annoying and even more disconcerting how he could seemingly bore right into you with his glacier blue eyes. His unwavering gaze made her edgy and she didn't like it.

Cramming the last of her belongings into the bag, she stood up brushing her hands on her jean shorts. Jason stood at the same time and from his vantage point, he discovered that he could see right down her partially unzipped sweatshirt.

"Where are you off to, the lake with Emily?" He asked curiously.

"Uh no, actually I'm going sailing with Ric," She responded pleased that she didn't get tongue tied this time. She would assume that far too many women had stuttered and stammered in his presence and she was determined not to be one of them. Weakness of any sort was not allowed in the game she was playing. Jason Morgan would not be the one to trip her up.

Nodding Jason stroked his stubbled jaw with his thumb thoughtfully as he looked her over once more. Call him crazy but Elizabeth didn't seem like the sailing type, she didn't belong at a yacht club. Miss Webber had far too much spunk for a place like that and something as boring as spending a day on the calm waters of Port Charles' bay.

"The sun's pretty strong out on the water be sure to use lots of that sunscreen. You wouldn't want to burn," he said reaching out unexpectedly to brush his fingers over her cheek.

Her eyes went wide and took an involuntary step back. What in the hell was going on here?

"I'm sorry," Jason apologized immediately letting his hand fall back to his side. He didn't know why he did that and he regretted it. He knew about her past and the last thing she would want is a stranger touching her in even the most casual gesture.

"Its fine I just wasn't expecting you to … touch my face like that," She replied putting her hand to the cheek he touched. Mentally she cursed herself for being so on edge. She was acting like a nut and that wasn't good. "I-I guess I'm a little nervous about being out on the water. I'm not much of a sailor."

"The water is pretty calm," He assured her with a tight smile. "You'll be fine."

"Of course your right, Ric's an experienced sailor so I have nothing to worry about. I just need to keep telling my stomach that," She said with a laugh.

Jason smiled or at least she thought it was a smile; it became clear to her that Jason was not one to smile much and probably laugh even less. He wasn't cold or at least he wasn't right now with her but he didn't seem very demonstrative emotionally. She wished she could ask him how he did that, schooling her emotions had never been her strong suit.

She was shaken to find that she liked him. There was something about Jason that she found oddly comforting, like she could stand out here all day not saying anything and it wouldn't bother her. He threw her off balance that was for sure but even that didn't scare her the way it should. She didn't like the way he stared at her that was for sure but it flattered something purely feminine deep inside her that he did.

"Are you here for breakfast?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He asked his eyes drawn once more to the exposed skin of her neckline. She had the palest most luminous skin he had ever seen. Part of him wondered if she was even real, she had some unearthly quality about her. That or he was looking for some sort of reason why he was so drawn to her.

"Are you here for breakfast?" She repeated finally figuring out what was distracting him. Not very subtly, she zipped her sweatshirt up a little so not quite as much skin was exposed.

Jason smiled for real this time the gesture not lost on him. "No, just coffee. I don't eat breakfast."

"What didn't anyone tell you it's the most important meal of the day?" She teased.

His mouth twitched as he fought a smile. He couldn't help it she intrigued him. Shy one minute, playful the next. "Only by Sonny about a million times before he gave up."

"Sonny doesn't seem like the type of guy to give up very easily," She commented without thinking.

"No he's not but then again neither am I," He told her staring her straight in the eye like it was some sort of challenge or at the very least a warning.

Refusing to back down Elizabeth said, "Oh I could tell that about you right away. I bet you're used to getting what you want."

"Yes, I am," He replied flatly if not a little arrogantly.

He was flirting with her. She'd just realized that and she supposed she was flirting back. Oh this wasn't good. Ric was safe, he was her way in. Jason on the other hand had trouble written all over him and getting information out of him would be like trying to get blood from a rock.

"Consider me warned," She said smartly. "Not that I have anything you'd want."

Licking his lips Jason said, "I don't know about that."

Her eyes went wide again, he had to quit doing that. Every time she thought she had things under control he found away to throw her off. Damn this man was a disaster waiting to happen. At a loss for words, Ric's arrival saved her.

"Elizabeth. Jason," Ric greeted them both except he smiled at her and glared at Jason. He did not like what he saw or heard as he came into the courtyard.

"Ric," Jason returned with a scowl.

"Are you ready to go?" Ric asked turning to Elizabeth.

"Whenever you are," She responded with a smile that had Jason grinding his teeth together.

What could she possibly see in him, Jason wondered. Ric was way too old for her not to mention too boring. Unless you wanted to discuss law Ric was totally useless.

"Here let me take that," Ric said relieving her of her bag.

"Thank you," She said touched by his thoughtfulness. A man with manners was not something she'd run across a lot in the past several years.

Ric smiled and offered her his arm. "If you'll excuse us we have plans," He said to Jason.

"So I heard," Jason, responded stonily. "I'll see you around," He told her before walking into the diner.

Elizabeth watched him go and then turned back to Ric to find him watching her. She didn't get the same flicker of awareness as she did when she found Jason looking at her in almost the same fashion.

"You should stay away from Jason, Elizabeth," Ric told her quietly. "I know he's Emily's brother but he _is_ dangerous."

"He works for your brother," She said with a shrug.

"Yes and that is how I know exactly what kind of man Jason Morgan is. I'd hate to see you hurt in any way by him."

"I don't intend to. We were just talking. He stopped to help me when I dropped my bag, nothing more," She lied.

"Even so please be careful."

"Of course," She replied with a forced smile. "Are you ready to get out of here and out on the water?"

"Absolutely," Ric responded with a smile of his own as he guided her from the courtyard.

From the opposite direction, Sonny and Brenda entered the courtyard having heard a good deal of that exchange and both equally concerned.

"What do you think that was about?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know," Sonny, answered with an intense frown. It looked like he was right; Jason did have some sort of interest in Elizabeth Webber and his little brother didn't like it at all.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12:**

Luke's was hopping and Elizabeth had to work double time just to keep up but she wasn't complaining. As long as she was busy she wouldn't have to think about the man sitting at the corner table, partially hidden in the shadows nursing a beer and staring.

She was used to people staring for one reason or another but Jason Morgan had this way of looking at you that seemed to cut right through your skin straight to the bone. She didn't like it, she wasn't sure she _liked_ him. Sure she was attracted to him but that was a physical thing and one she could and would ignore. She was here to do a job and she would to it. As far as she was concerned Jason was simply a man, a really good looking man that was standing between her and Sonny Corinthos.

She would ignore him she decided. Jason Morgan meant nothing. She didn't know why he was here and didn't care. He could sit there all night for all she cared because she wasn't going to think about him or those intense blue eyes of his that saw far too much.

With a determined set to her shoulders got back to work. He was not going to throw her off her game; she had worked too damn hard to let some guy ruin it now.

Luke's wasn't his normal hang out even though he'd spent a considerable amount of time here because Luke did business with Sonny on occasion but he preferred Jake's. Although he would concede that Luke's did have better scenery especially since Elizabeth had started working here. She was certainly better looking than Luke.

He couldn't make up his mind about her. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on and that bothered him. He prided himself on being able to read people, it was what made him so effective at his job but he could not figure this woman out. He was drawn to her for reasons he couldn't explain and honestly he didn't like it. He was done with women like her, Elizabeth was the kind of woman you could take home and introduce to your family except she already knew his family probably better than he did actually but that wasn't the point. The point was – okay, he didn't have a point exactly. He just knew that Elizabeth Webber had stirred something up inside him and he was not going to rest until he knew the how's and why's of it all and found a way to make it go away.

The shattering of glass had everyone looking up to see what was going on and Elizabeth's face flaming. A whole tray of drinks just slipped right out of her hands and it was all Jason's fault.

For two hours he sat there and did nothing but watch her and to say that she was on edge was putting it mildly. Jumpy as hell just about did it and she was sorely tempted to have him tossed out of the club but she didn't have a reason other than he bothered her and to do so would only hurt her standing with Sonny and therefore Lorenzo. She was damned if she did and damned if she didn't.

Claude sort of nudged her out of the way and picked up the tray handing it to her before sweeping up the mess. Suzy, one of the waitresses, had already replaced the drinks Elizabeth had spilt and was serving them to the table.

Ignoring him wasn't working. The man filled the room with his mere presence and she couldn't escape it. In all her years no one had ever had this affect on her without some sort of reason.

If she wanted to be honest with herself she knew the reason Jason bothered her, she was attracted to him on some basic purely physical level. She had never known anything like this before and that alone scared her. She had her eye on the prize and it sure as hell wasn't Jason Morgan.

Maybe if she kept reminding herself of that it would finally sink in.

Turning to glare at Jason, she stalked off with whatever dignity she had left towards the bar. She had to get her hormones under control and soon or she was going to wind up in some deep shit in more ways than one.

Jason watched her go with a small smile playing at his lips as he lifted the beer bottle for a drink. So he got to her - that was good at least it wasn't one sided. Not that he was going to do anything about it. He still had too many questions about her to even think of it.

The smile quickly faded when he saw a guy grab her arm as she passed the table he was sitting at with two friends. All three were suits, fairly harmless but when the guy wouldn't let go and she started to look more than a little uncomfortable Jason found himself getting to his feet.

"Sir, you really need to let go of my arm," Elizabeth calmly yet firmly told the slightly smashed businessman in the rumpled gray suit and blue tie who had apparently taken a liking to her.

"I will if you have a drink with me … us," He corrected nodding towards his friends who were grinning like a bunch of jacker-lanterns.

"That's quite the offer but I'm working right now." She'd been working as a waitress since she was fifteen years old so she knew how to tactfully but effectively handle these sorts of situations.

Blue tie guy laughed and looked at his friends to make sure they were still paying attention before asking, "What's your rate sweetheart, whatever it is I'm sure you're worth it?"

"Excuse me?" She asked thoroughly confused and still trying to extricate herself from his hold.

"Your hourly rate."

Eyes widening in comprehension she's sorely tempted to slap him; he thought she was a prostitute. "I'm the manager here not a hooker. Now. Let. Me. Go." She ground out as she tried once more to free herself by jerking her arm violently away from his tightening grasp.

"Let her go."

Elizabeth looked up to find Jason standing there in all his leather bound glory looking tremendously foreboding not to mention completely drool worthy. Oh boy. This could not be good.

"Who asked you?" Blue tie challenged with a sneer.

Jason scowled and said, "Let her go. Now."

"Make me." Obviously more interested in the prospect of a fight than in Elizabeth any longer he finally let her go.

Elizabeth winced at the dare hanging in the air. This guy had no idea who he was messing with and she didn't want to think about how much it would cost to get blood up off the clubs floors.

"Jason," She whispered the plea plain in her voice. She was fine; there was no problem and certainly no need for a fight. It fell on deaf ears as Mr. Blue tie shoved Jason back a step.

Before she knew it Jason had hauled the guy up by his jacket lapels and was carrying him to the door. Damn it.

Helplessly she followed behind them not knowing what she thought she was going to do. Calling the cops was out of the question; no need to alienate Jason right now if she didn't have to. Her job was hard enough as it was.

Surprisingly Jason didn't hit the guy he just tossed him to the ground out in the parking lot and told him to go home and sleep it off. Oh and to never come back. He was so good for business she thought rolling her eyes.

The guy's friends were right behind her and they helped him to his feet and supported him between them. "Come on Cal, your wife will kill you if she finds out you've been brawling," one of them said as they led him to a waiting cab.

Jason watched them go still wearing that same scowl and she stood a few steps behind him with one hand on her hip watching him, the corners of her mouth turned down. Her knees were knocking a little but she hid it well or at least she thought she did.

"Are you alright?" He asked gruffly not bothering to look back at her.

"Yes, fine," She responded with a huff.

"I could have handled that you know," She told him running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, you were doing a great job of handling it," He responded still without bothering to look at her.

"I didn't need any help. I've been dealing with idiots like that for most of my life without any assistance."

"You're welcome," Jason said turning to face her.

Narrowing her eyes, she let out a huff of frustration as she turned on her impossibly high-heeled shoes to go back in the club to see if she could keep the rest of her customers from leaving. Nothing could empty a club faster than the first whiff of blood, it didn't matter if there had been no actual blood spilt tonight just the promise of it was enough.

Jason reached out and snagged her elbow in one hand pulling her back around to face him. "I don't know what you're so pissed about. All I did was give you a hand."

"Did I ask to you? I'm sorry I must have missed it."

He arched one sandy brow at her snippy reply and then had the audacity to laugh. Actually laugh. If she wasn't such a ball of nerves she probably would have stared in wonder.

"Sorry, next time I'll remember you like to be pawed by drunken businessmen."

"Fine with me," She replied tilting her chin up a notch in defiance. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a bar full of people to see to."

"No, I don't think so."

"What?"

"You're not excused because we aren't done here," He clarified.

"Oh I think we are. Goodnight Mr. Morgan," She stated firmly as she removed herself from his loose hold on her elbow.

"What you think and what is are two different things," He told her taking a step in her direction coming close to invading her personal space.

Telling herself she would not be intimidated she unconsciously took a step back clearly not paying any attention to her own directive. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she'd stood toe to toe with some very nasty people and Jason Morgan didn't even make the top five.

He saw her deep blue eyes take on that edge of fear which surprised him given the venom of her words just a second ago. That was exactly what made her such a puzzle; aggressive one minute and skittish the next. Unable to help himself he took another step forward just to see what her reaction would be this time.

They did their little dance until she was backed up against the wall simmering with anger at him for trying to intimidate her with his size and presence and herself for being more intimidated by his physical proximity. Jason braced one hand on the side of the building beside her head.

"You don't scare me," She informed him.

"That's good; I have no reason to want to scare you."

"Then what's with the intimidation tactics? Shouldn't you be saving them for enemies or do you shake 1st graders down for their milk money in your spare time?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a real smart mouth?" He asked more amused than offended.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a real asshole?" She countered with a smirk.

"Actually yes, several times in fact."

"That's no surprise to me given your winning personality."

"You're no peach yourself."

Jason couldn't believe he was doing this; standing around trading insults like a five year old. He didn't do this he just kept his mouth shut until the other person got fed up and walked away. The only person he ever played this game with was Brenda but that was because they had some sort of brother/sister thing going where they tried to make the other one crazy. He definitely didn't have any brotherly feelings where Elizabeth was concerned. The more she sniped at him the hotter he got. Apparently arguing was a turn on or at least it was with this woman.

"You know what your problem is?" She asked.

"No but I'm sure your going to tell me."

"You can't stand it that I am not bowing down to you; the great Jason Morgan, God's gift to women. Sorry but I just don't get what all the fuss is about. You're just another macho meat head who thinks he's all bad ass because he rides a motorcycle and carries a gun. Give me a fucking break."

"Oh is that my problem?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Uh-huh, you think you walk into the room and all the women cream in their panties at the sight of you." Conceited jerk, she added in her head because it was probably true.

A smile tugged at his lips as the flush of anger worked up her long slender neck to her cheeks making her look like a disgruntled fairy all she was missing was the wings. The madder she got the cuter she was and the harder it was for him not to lean down and take her hot little mouth under his.

His free hand went to her hip and his thumb moved in a slow circle over her hipbone making her swallow a gasp. It was like a lightening bolt went through her body.

"Care to test that theory out?" He asked suggestively.

Her first reaction was shock but she quickly recovered and found the ability to speak by some miracle. "What makes you think I'm wearing panties at all?"

That wiped the smug smile right off his face but she got very little satisfaction from it as something changed in his eyes and his nostrils flared. Awareness. If she wasn't already backed up against a wall she'd be trying to make her escape. Something told her she was way out of her league with Jason.

She was suddenly aware of him staring intently at her mouth and the scrutiny caused her to draw her bottom lip between her teeth in a nervous habit she had never been able to break. His eyes darted up to hers and lingered.

He was going to kiss her, she was almost sure of it. All he had to do was lower his head a few scant inches and their mouths would meet. That was all it would take. Her knees were knocking again.

His hand was still at her hip and the other braced beside her head, barely an inch was between them and the heat radiated from him like a furnace. He could smell her shampoo; strawberry and could hear her quickened breath. All of a sudden he had this feeling that if he didn't kiss her right now he would die. The pull was that powerful.

Just a few inches, that's all it would take.

Heaven was that close.

He started to lower his head.

The door to the club creaked open.

Claude's booming voice filled the night air and had the effect of a bucket of ice cold water.

"Elizabeth, you've got a call."

Jason jerked back from her and took several steps away from her giving her his back as he pinches the bridge of his nose with two fingers. Elizabeth stood frozen, she couldn't move.

"Elizabeth," Claude called again sounding impatient.

Jason turned and looked at her and for a second they seem to communicate with just their eyes; this was not over. Not even close.

"Coming Claude," She responded breaking the moment and felt bereft as Jason turned and walked away.

Wrapping her arms around her middle, she walked back into the club and went straight to the phone waiting for her on the bar.

"Hello," She said distractedly eyeing the door apprehensively as if expecting Jason to come charging through it to finish what they'd started.

"_Elizabeth, this is Ric."_

"Hi Ric," She responded still only half listening. In less than twenty minutes her world had been turned on its side and she was still reeling.

"_Is this a bad time?" He asked._

Pulling herself out of her own little world she said, "No, its fine. What's going on?"

"_Well I won't keep you I just wanted to see if you'd let me cook you dinner tomorrow night at my place."_

"T-that sounds great," She answered immediately and smiled.

"_About seven o'clock?"_

"I'll be there."

" _I'll see you then."_

"Uh-huh, night Ric."

"_Goodnight Elizabeth."_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13:**

"Dinner was great," Elizabeth enthused as she sat on the couch a glass of red wine in her hand.

"You're just surprised I know how to cook," Ric teased as he joined her.

"Well, maybe," She admitted with a sly smile.

"Should I be insulted?"

"Only if you want to be. Dinner _was_ really good; I've never been very good in the kitchen."

Ric nodded in understanding as he said, "When I got to college I could barely boil water. Toast was the extent of my culinary skills and even that was usually burnt."

"Ah a kindred spirit," She responded raising her glass in a salute. "I'm good with brownies but even that took some perfecting. Over time you learn though, out of necessity more than anything."

"Yeah, toast gets really old after awhile," he replied in a very gravely tone that made her laugh and he smiled.

He was head over heels in love with her. Just totally gone over a woman he had met little more than a month ago and barely knew, but that didn't matter. He, Richard Lansing, was in love with one Elizabeth Webber.

He wouldn't tell her that though, she was still wary of him and their budding relationship. Actually he wasn't even sure he could call it a relationship, they'd never discussed exactly what was between them. He didn't care though; he could be patient and wait for her to catch up with him. It wouldn't be a hardship for him if they took things slowly and he had to work to get her to fall for him. She was worth it.

Elizabeth was so full of life, fairly boiling over with it; you could see it in her eyes. She was so … vivacious, open and honest; he could go on and on singing her praises. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, had caught himself doing so many times since meeting her, but he just didn't care, he was in love.

She hated herself. She was a rat. The queen rat. No, that wasn't fair to the other rats. It was a horrible feeling to carry around in the pit of your stomach, the guilt and self-loathing. She liked him, he was her friend and she really liked that feeling. In recent years she hadn't had many friends, they were a luxury she could not afford and coming home to Port Charles she suddenly had too many.

Emily and Nikolas were thrilled to see her and the three of them fell into their easy friendship of old. Ric and Brenda were new friends; she and Brenda had become fast friends bonding over their love of chocolate, cheesy 80's music and the same ironic sense of humor. Now Ric wanted to be more than just her buddy or pal, while that was useful to her she'd already filed him firmly in the friendship file.

One day hopefully soon for all their sakes her job would be done, she'd lose all these friends, old and new, which made her unbelievably sad and reminded her just how lonely she'd been. It wasn't fair but life wasn't fair; that was a lesson she was more than familiar with. If life had been fair or just a little kind Lucky would still be alive and her life would be different.

When the phone rang Ric excused himself and took the cordless phone off his desk into another room leaving her alone. With a beleaguered sigh she got to her feet, sitting her wine glass aside and looking around for a place to start. As much as she liked Ric he was a means to an end and right now she needed a quick look around to see what she could find.

She was a rat. A first class rat.

Sitting behind his desk in his office at the warehouse Jason reviewed a few contracts making a note or two here or there on things he wanted to discuss with Ric and signing the ones he found acceptable.

Not many people would consider him a businessman but he was good one at that. He was more than just an enforcer but few would or could see past that. He was brain damaged but far from stupid. He didn't care what people thought of him though and his reputation served him well enough; it kept people at a distance. He was a criminal, a killer and if you asked Brenda, a womanizer. He rarely asked Brenda anything though and if he was in fact a womanizer he hadn't heard any complaints so far.

A knock sounded at the door and Jason called for them to come in. Johnny entered with a file clutched in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"What's up?" Jason asked curiously.

"I got the stuff you wanted on Elizabeth Webber," Johnny answered setting his coffee down on the corner of the desk before taking a seat in one of the chairs across from Jason.

"And?"

Clearing his throat Johnny opened the file. "There wasn't much to find but I did come across some interesting info. Do you want the basics or just skip to the good stuff?"

"Skip to the good stuff," Jason answered, he would look at the rest later.

Johnny turned a few pages and read what it said there before looking up at his boss with an amused little smirk. "She has a police record."

"Really?" Jason asked unable to hide the surprise from his voice.

"Nothing major; a few traffic and parking violations but who doesn't have those. Francis has about fifty unpaid parking tickets," Johnny laughed but it quickly died when Jason glared at him.

"Uh yeah, anyhow there's also this assault charge. She wasn't the victim though. I guess some guy made a pass at her she didn't like," Johnny reported looking like he was ready to laugh again at the absurdity of a little bitty woman of Elizabeth stature beating anyone up. "The charges were dropped before it went before a judge though."

"Anything else?"

Adjusting the navy blue tie at his throat Johnny shifted uncomfortably. "Just one more thing; she uh, was picked up for solicitation. Twice."

"Excuse me?" Jason asked not sure he heard that right.

"Miss Webber was arrested for solicitation twice in the last three years. She was found not guilty both times but I couldn't get ahold of the actual court documents. I also thought you might be interested in her last place of employment."

"Spit it out already O'Brien," Jason growled when the guard seemed reluctant to tell him.

Johnny sighed tiredly, he did not feel right about besmirching the good name of a young woman for whatever reason his boss was doing this. He remembered Elizabeth from when she was a teenager running around with the Spencer kid and waitressing at Kelly's. She was a good kid he remembered that.

"Johnny."

"Uh, for the past two years or so she was a waitress at The Blue Moon Lounge; a strip club."

Both men shared a skeptical look that said, 'a waitress, yeah right and they were choir boys.'

The night air was cold because of the wind blowing off the water as she walked along the docks on her way back to Kelly's. She wasn't shivering on account of the wind though; no this came from the inside out. The kind of cold you felt when you knew you were in the wrong.

While Ric was on the phone she'd made quick work of casing his apartment and taking a brief look at the papers on his desk. When all this was over if he was still talking to her she would recommend a good security system; he was making it far too easy for her. She wanted to slap him for it. He was a lawyer for the mob for crying out loud and he didn't even have a home security system. They advertised them on television all the time for heavens sake. Her grandmother had one but not the guy with enough information about Sonny Corinthos laying around to send him to jail for life.

Shaking her head and the stupidity of some people she paused and looked out at the moon reflecting off the water. She'd missed this view when she was in New York. She missed a lot of things.

Two years ago she had been nothing but a cocktail waitress at a somewhat up-scale strip club, The Blue Moon Lounge, not the best job or one she'd brag about but it paid pretty well. She would have made more money had she actually stripped but even she had her limits. Although stripping was looking pretty good compared to what she was up to right now.

Lorenzo had come in one night and she'd waited on him, other than his order; scotch, double, straight he hadn't said anything and had barely looked at her. He came in every night for two weeks before he asked her to join him. He was attractive, she had a break and she hadn't seen any harm in it.

She had not seen the harm in it or him for that matter. Now that was laughable. If she had only known then what she knew now.

It took him a month and a half for him to ask her out and another three weeks for her to say yes. They had only been dating a week when he asked her for that first favor; keep her ears open when a select group of men came in. He showed her pictures and gave her a cell phone with his private number programmed into it. She'd agreed for reasons still unknown to her.

It had just escalated from there and … here she was in over her head.

No blackmail, no death threats at least not spoken; just plain old stupidity.

Why did she ever agree to do this?

She was playing with people's lives here.

Since she hooked up with Enzo she'd done things she never thought she would. Breaking and entering, pick pocketing and cuddling up to whomever she was told to. But now - now she was playing cat and mouse with the mob.

The freaking mob!

She'd given up her art for this.

However, there _were_ many forms of art; manipulation was her art now. And this was to be her masterpiece.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14:[**

Using her lock picks Elizabeth made quick work of getting into Ric's apartment. She had shoved the guilt as well as any feelings she may have for Ric or anyone else involved away so she could do her job. That was the only way she could carry on.

Once along time ago she'd had principles but she'd given them up when she willingly joined Enzo's world. There was no going back now even if she wanted to. At first she told herself she knew what she was doing, that she could handle it, she had nothing else to live for. Destined for a life of mediocrity she'd been given the opportunity for a little adventure and in the end go out with a bang; literally.

Ric's apartment looked different in the daylight and without him in it. Again shoving her misgivings aside, she jumped right in heading directly for his desk. Ric was a straight forward kind of guy; organized and probably in an anal kind of way so his desk should be a treasure trove of information. That was her hope at least.

Telling herself not to rush and to do this right she studied the surface of the rich chocolate oak desk memorizing how everything was placed so she could put it back exactly as she found it. Next she carefully but quickly read every post-it note, phone message and receipt but found nothing of any interest to her or more precisely Lorenzo.

Pulling out the tan leather desk chair but instead of sitting down in it she moved it out of her way and opened the middle desk drawer scowling when it slid right open. Ric really had to learn something about security, even in his own home, if he wanted to be an attorney for the mob. Finding three files all in plain manila folders she laid them on the desk and opened the first one scanning it quickly; a bunch of legal mumbo jumbo that she neither understood nor cared about. Moving on, the second was simply a contract with The Port Charles Grill and again meant nothing to her except that CM Imports charged a hell of a lot for their Columbian Roast.

With the third file however she hit the mother load; a schedule of incoming shipments and she was going to bet those shipments contained more than coffee since they were docking at a pier quite a ways from their warehouse.

"Bingo!" She whispered slipping a compact digital camera from her purse and taking a few pictures as proof for Enzo.

Snapping the file closed she gathered them up and put them back the way she found them. Taking a quick look at her watch she started putting everything back, she'd been here too long.

Making her exit she waited until she had the door closed securely behind her before removing her black leather gloves and shoving them to the depths of her purse. Walking down the hall at a leisurely pace she boarded the elevator, smiling at an elderly woman and her little dog.

It was best to act natural; if she avoided someone's eyes, acted rudely or off in the slightest way it would draw attention to her but if she simply smiled politely and kept her cool no one would have any reason to remember her later. Dressed in non-descript black pants and shoes with a white shirt and her hair down in a way that helped hide her face a little she drew no attention to herself. She was just a woman you passed on the street without sparing a second glance to.

Since she had not let the guilt creep back up on her yet she was flying high on the thrill of the game. It was a rush to commit a crime and get away with it. It didn't make you a nice person but then again not much did. And she'd never claimed to be a nice person.

Lorenzo opened the door as soon as she knocked on it and pulled her inside without even a hello. It was a risk for her to come here but he had insisted she report to him in person.

"What did you find?" He demanded.

Handing over the camera to him she said, "Take a look for yourself."

Wasting no time he went to his computer and loaded the memory card into it. "Tell me what I'm looking at," He instructed as the pictures came up on the monitor.

"Sonny has a shipment coming into pier 22 at five o'clock tomorrow."

"Pier 22 is not one of the ones they use for their coffee business," He mused. "What else did you find?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Are you telling me all you found is a stupid schedule while you were in Lansing's apartment? There had to be more on Corinthos' organization than this?"

"I didn't know you were interested in his coffee business because that's all there was."

"You'll have to go back," He informed her with a cold look.

"Go back? Don't you think that someone is going to notice if I start going in and out of his apartment? I don't even know what I'm looking for," She said raising her voice but not quite yelling. "I'll get caught."

"No you won't, not if you know what's good for you."

"Tell me what you want me to find Lorenzo, so I know what to look for."

"I want to know anything and everything about Corinthos' business; holding companies, schedules, and people he has on payroll, safe houses and property he owns. He has holdings in Puerto Rico find what you can on that. I want to find a weakness, everyone has one and Corinthos is no different."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"That's not good enough."

"What do you want me to do Lorenzo? I'm doing everything I can to earn Ric's trust and cozy up to Brenda just like you told me."

"And your enjoying every minute of it aren't you?" Lorenzo asked thoughtfully as he lights a slim cigar.

"Oh yeah, I love manipulating people who have never done a damn thing to me," She responded sarcastically. The adrenaline high she had been experiencing was over and the self-loathing was back. She hated this. She hated him and the things she did for him.

"You've never had a problem before Elizabeth, what is so different about it this time?"

"This is my home, I know these people," She shouted putting a hand to her chest. "I will never be able to come home again after this."

Lorenzo smirked and stubbed his cigar out in a nearby ashtray. Going to her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You'll always have a home with me Elizabeth, just as long as you remember what your place is."

Oh she knew what her place was; if it wasn't in his bed, it was doing his dirty work. Cozying up to the men he told her to, research that didn't involve libraries or computers and if it wasn't helping him with business she was arm candy. She had no illusions about what she was to him or what he was to her. She didn't love him; she didn't even really like him all that much. He was good looking and he'd given her something no one else had since Lucky had died; belief in herself.

It sounded stupid given the position she was in right now but in the beginning Lorenzo had cared about her and not because of what she could do for him. They'd been two lonely people and together they weren't so alone but then business had gotten in the way.

Maybe she was just fooling herself, maybe Lorenzo had never cared about her in the least and she was so tired of being alone that it didn't matter. Her life had not turned out as she had planned; she was supposed to be married to Lucky by now, possibly have a child or even two, a home and a life. Hell they'd probably even have a dog. A perfectly idyllic life, the American dream.

Now her life was a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

**Kelly's:**

"_Elizabeth!"_

"Huh? What?" Elizabeth asked snapping her head up as her fork slipped from her hand and clattered on the plate.

"Where were you?" Emily asked her lips twitching in a smile as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh I was just thinking about this thing I did this morning," Elizabeth responded shaking her head. "Work stuff you know."

"I can't even imagine what kind of mess Luke left you with at the club," Emily commiserated.

"Yeah, it's a real mess," Elizabeth agreed unable to meet her friend's eyes. If Emily knew what she had really been up to this morning she wouldn't be so understanding.

"I guess that's part of Luke's charm you know, that whole free spirit thing," Emily mused. "Lucky had that too."

Nodding in agreement Elizabeth said, "Yeah he did, I loved that about him."

"Me too," Emily replied reaching across the table to squeeze her friends hand.

Withdrawing her hand Elizabeth picked up her fork and pushed her mashed potatoes around on her plate. "So how's Nikolas?" She asked effectively changing the subject knowing that Emily could wax poetic about her boyfriend for hours on end.

"Omigosh, I have to tell you about what he did the other day. It was so cute but you can't tell him I told you, he'd be so embarrassed," Emily said talking animatedly and barely stopping to breathe as she launched into how Nikolas bought out a whole movie theater so they could watch the new Johnny Depp movie alone.

Elizabeth however only heard every third word as the door to Kelly's opened, the bell above the door jingling, to admit Jason in all his denim and leather glory. Instantly she was on full alert; a pink flush worked its way up from her neck to reside in her cheeks and her hands held a fine tremor. And that was without him even looking in her direction.

That whole plan about ignoring Jason … it wasn't going to work. Jason Morgan was not a man to be ignored.

Her eyes followed his trek to the counter as she nibbled on her lower lip not caring that she was staring but knowing she had no business to even let herself go there even in her mind. She was startled when Jason sat down and then turned to face her, his blue eyes twinkling knowingly.

She'd been caught. Her face flamed as she quickly turned her head and focused her attention on the table in front of her. She could still feel his gaze on her and it took all her self control not to look up and meet it challengingly. She had learned the other night that Jason did not respond well to a challenge, spoken or not.

"Wasn't that the most romantic thing you've ever heard?" Emily asked oblivious to the fact Elizabeth had not heard half of what she had said and her brother's arrival.

"Yeah," Elizabeth agreed not wanting to hurt Em's feelings. "You're lucky to have someone who loves you so much."

"I am aren't I?" Emily asked tossing her hair over her shoulder and laughing.

Elizabeth laughed along with her but snuck a look over at Jason. He was still watching her and the knowledge almost had her knocking over her water glass as she whipped back around.

Finally noticing something was bothering her best friend Emily turned to see what Elizabeth had been looking at and found her brother staring at Elizabeth with unabashed curiosity or was it amusement, she couldn't tell.

What really threw her was that Elizabeth kept looking over at him out of the corner of her eye every so often when she thought no one would notice. Something was definitely going on and she didn't know how she felt about her brother checking out her best friend. Liz _was_ just the kind of woman she would like for her brother but she also knew Jason wasn't looking to settle down.

As soon as she had the chance she was going to have to have a talk with him about staying away from Elizabeth. She didn't want her best friend hurt and she also didn't want to have to hurt her brother for breaking said best friend's heart. That's all there was too it. Elizabeth had been hurt enough in her life and Jason could keep on behaving like a man whore. She couldn't change him no matter how much she'd like to. And she also wouldn't use Elizabeth to see if she could.

Elizabeth found herself getting angry for being attracted to Jason. He was a risk she couldn't afford to take under any circumstances. She'd stick with Ric. He was nice guy and in the end he was the safer choice, on all counts.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15: **

"Okay guys let's get it unloaded," Johnny shouted at the guys unloading a freighter. He held a clip board in his hand, his tie was in his back pocket, his jacket was back in his office and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows.

This was not part of his job but the foreman had left to go to the hospital, his wife was in labor with their third child and Johnny figured he could make an allowance just this once being as a new life was making his or her entrance into the world. Hey, he could be flexible.

Jason ambled through the door looking wind blown from the ride over on his bike and nodded to Johnny in greeting. "You get a promotion O'Brien or you just moonlighting?" He asked.

"Hey it's better than shopping with Brenda," the Irishman replied with a shrug.

"What's better than shopping with Brenda?" Sonny asked as he joins them. The walls of his office were starting to close in on him so he was taking a break from the never-ending paper work.

"Anything," Johnny mumbled studying the clipboard he held with renewed interest.

Sonny shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at the guard before smiling. "She has sort of turned shopping into an Olympic event hasn't she?"

"Yes sir, she's got the gold medals to prove it too I'm sure," Johnny answered, his mouth twitching as he tried to fight a smile.

"That's great," Jason said, "but what's going on with this shipment?"

The grin Sonny was wearing faded at his partners question and he cleared his throat. "Johnny?"

"We're about an hour behind schedule but we had a problem with one of the forklifts."

"What kind of problem?" Jason asked.

"I-I don't know. I'm a bodyguard not a mechanic. The guys are looking at it now in Bay 4," Johnny responded.

When Jason started to turn Sonny laid a hand on his leather clad shoulder. "Jason, you're the boss, not a mechanic."

"If I'm the boss doesn't that mean I get to do whatever the hell I want to? Isn't that the point of being in charge?"

Unable to find fault with that Sonny just shrugged and said, "I guess."

"Okay then," Jason responded and started to walk off.

Just then three police cars pull up out front, lights and sirens off. Taggert and five uniformed officers got out.

"Don't run off on us now Anger boy, things are just getting good," Taggert called, his face splitting into a wide grin. Sometimes he really did love his job.

"Shall I call Ric now or wait until they've got you in cuffs in the back of the squad cars?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Wait," Sonny answered and stepped forward to intercept Taggert and the boys in blue. He knew he should have stayed in his office.

Jason stood right where he was staring blandly at the scene in front of him. Same story, different day and another day spent at the PCPD chained to a desk. Sometimes he really did hate his job.

Taggert presented Sonny with a search warrant and told the uniforms to check everything out. Sonny scowled as he read the warrant as Taggert looked on with a satisfied smirk.

"Call Ric," Sonny instructed Johnny.

"What are you afraid of Corinthos; I'm sure we won't find anything illegal. After all this _is_ a completely legitimate business," Taggert said, the smile never leaving his face despite the heavy sarcasm of his words.

"Do your search and then get out," Sonny responded with little expression. "I don't know what you think you're going to find though. This is a coffee warehouse in case you haven't noticed; those great detective skills you have and everything."

Taggert's smile turned to a sneer and he turned to look out the loading bay door as a forklift approached with a wooden crate of coffee right off the freighter. "Open that one up," He instructed pointing to the crate.

Sonny looked at Jason who shrugged; as far as they both knew the load was clean. Sonny nodded to the forklift operator to stop and lower it to the ground right where it was.

The wood and nails screeched as two cops attacked the lid with crowbars prying it open. They removed the lid and propped it up against a wall. Taggert stepped forward and started digging around in the loose coffee beans. Immediately Jason and Sonny were on alert; there weren't supposed to be any loose coffee beans, only ones in their labeled burlap bags. Something was going on; they were being set up.

Taggert pulled out a brown paper package and cut it open; a fine white powder fell out. Looking up with a triumphant smile Taggert said, "Let's get all these other crates open and cuff Corinthos and Morgan; they're under arrest."

"Sonny, Ric's on his way," Johnny announced coming back downstairs from the office.

"Cuff O'Brien as well, we wouldn't want to break up the party," Taggert instructed with a chuckle. "And take this into evidence," He said handing over the package.

**PCPD:**

Three hours later they were still waiting for Ric to work some legal magic and get them out of there. An hour into their stay they'd been moved into an interrogation room; Taggert didn't like Jason glaring at him while he tried to work.

"I should have called in sick today," Johnny grumbled as he rubbed his wrists were they were still red.

"Shut up," Sonny growled glaring at him even though he was thinking the same thing. Not that it would have mattered; Taggert would have just shown up at the penthouse and arrested him there. At least this way neither Brenda nor Davy had to witness it.

Jason ignored both of them as he sat in his uncomfortable metal chair and crossed his arms on the table in front of him. Sometimes it felt like he spent more time in the custody of Port Charles finest than in his penthouse. That was just part of his job though.

If Ric was worth his salt as a lawyer they'd be out of here before dinner. But that was only _if _ Ric knew what he was doing. Had anyone bothered to ask him, they'd have kept Alexis on as their attorney. Now she knew what she was doing. But no one had asked him. He was just the enforcer after all.

Snapping his cell phone closed Ric closed his eyes and sighed; she still wasn't answering. He was supposed to meet Elizabeth at The Grille almost thirty minutes ago and she was not going to be happy when she figured out she had been stood up albeit involuntarily. Of all the times for his brother and his goons to get arrested this was not the best. Elizabeth didn't seem the type of woman to take kindly to being stood up.

After how long it took him to get her to go out with him he was afraid it would all be for nothing now. He'd not only be starting from scratch he now had a strike against him. Damn it.

"Lt. Taggert, I want to see a copy of that warrant and you better hope its all in order. If I find one little mistake I will have your head and badge served up on a silver platter," Ric announced loudly as he marched across the squad room.

**The Grille:**

Beating a rapid tattoo against the table leg with the toe of her shoe Elizabeth checked her watch for the fourth time in five minutes. Ric was over twenty minutes late and patience had never been one of her virtues.

As the minutes passed the angrier she got. She did not like to be kept waiting. A woman was not supposed to be kept waiting that was the man's job. A woman could be late that was her prerogative just like changing her mind. Ric was going to have to do some fast talking to get out of this one.

With a sigh she took a drink from her water glass. She hoped like hell he was okay.

**PCPD:**

Ric strode into the interrogation room causing the three men to look up expectantly. Ric tossed his briefcase on the table and smiled a little.

"So are we out of here or what?" Johnny asked impatiently fidgeting in his chair.

Sonny glared at him and then asked his brother, "What's going on?"

"Well as soon as Taggert quits crying in the bathroom and Mac gives his go ahead you all can leave. I however will be here for another hour taking care of paper work."

Jason said nothing, just kept staring at the wall in front of him. Johnny's curiosity got the best of him and since no one else was going to ask he felt he had to. "Is Taggert really crying in the bathroom? Because if he is I might have to go see that. Hell I'd pay to see that."

"Not literally but I'm sure he'd like to," Ric answered. "That substance they found planted in your coffee was not cocaine like Taggert believed."

"So what was it?" Sonny asked his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Regular, old run of the mill, baking flour."

"Flour?" Sonny asked in bewilderment.

"Flour," Ric repeated with a curt nod as he tried not to burst into laughter. "I think someone's trying to mess with your head big brother."

**The Grille:**

After half an hour she'd finally just ordered figuring she had to eat whether Ric showed up or not. No one seemed to think it was odd that she was dressed to the nines and dining alone and quite frankly she didn't care what it looked like.

She ate her dinner and paid the bill leaving a sizable tip, well over the normal fifteen percent. She had been a waitress most of her life so she knew what a rough job it could be and she didn't even want to think about the hell the wait staff had to put up with here.

Gathering her purse and lightweight knee length jacket, she left the restaurant. She was mad that she had been stood up she wouldn't lie to herself by claiming otherwise but she was a little concerned as to why Ric would stand her up.

If Lorenzo had done something to hurt Ric or anyone else she was going to kill him. A body count was not part of her agreement with him. She didn't want anyone's life or death in her hands. She didn't even want to think about Sonny or Jason lying dead somewhere because of the information she'd given Enzo about the shipment coming in today. Sonny had a family; a wife and a little boy waiting for him at home and Jason whether he claimed them or not had the Quartermaine's and they loved him whether they admitted it or not.

Oh God what had she done?

**Docks: **

Standing on the docks looking out over the dark water of the harbor with his hands thrust deep into his jeans pockets Jason enjoyed the fresh early evening air. After being cooped up in an interrogation room for most of the day he needed to be outside. He really didn't want to go home to an empty and all too quiet penthouse.

Sometimes he still expected to find Michael waiting for him when he walked in the door, that he'd find pacifiers and teething rings between the couch cushions and jars upon jars of baby food in his kitchen cabinets. It was hard for him to think about the little boy he'd raised for that short time as being up at the Quartermaine's. Carly had made her choice though and that was it for him. To go to the Quartermaine's and call him a kidnapper because of some lame brained plan she came up with when he'd taken Michael out of town at her request. He would have moved heaven and earth for that little boy and she knew that but she still had to do things her way even if it hurt him and everyone else involved.

Michael wasn't his, he never had been. Michael had a father and AJ was good to him even with Edward breathing down his neck AJ had turned out to be a good father. Jason could respect that and somehow despite the whole mess of keeping AJ in the dark about Michael and Carly's stunt they had actually come to some sort of truce. They weren't brothers and never would be but they could be in the same room without some sort of fight.

Jason handed Michael over knowing it was the best for all of them, it had hurt like hell and still did sometimes if he allowed himself to think about it. He made a conscious effort to stay away from Michael so as not to confuse him and to protect himself from the ache he always felt in his chest when he saw the little boy.

Even though he missed Michael he knew that it was for the best. His life was not conductive to having children and he was better off without Carly constantly trying to run and ruin his life to suit her wants and needs. He loved that little boy like nothing else in his short life but he was glad to be through with his mother and her never ending drama. He'd rather be alone for the rest of his life than have to put up with that.

For all those reasons and more he was done with trying to have any sort of meaningful relationship with women. He didn't have it in him to be hurt like that again. It just wasn't worth the heartache they left behind when they inevitably left.

Turning when he heard the staccato click of heels behind him he saw a short brunette come around the corner. It took him a minute to realize it was Elizabeth and that she was muttering to herself. He must have made some sort of noise because she glanced over and saw him standing there watching her.

"Nice night isn't it?" She asked with a frown, she was not in a good mood and seeing Jason was not going to improve it but she had to remember that she couldn't alienate him just yet.

Jason looked around and shrugged. "I guess."

With a sigh, she went down the steps and joined him. Truth be told she was a little relieved to see him and all in one piece. That had to mean that Lorenzo hadn't done anything too horrible to that shipment.

They stood there regarding each other curiously if not a little warily for a few minutes before Jason broke the heavy but not uncomfortable silence. "So what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, you looked like something was bothering you?" He asked wondering why he cared.

Shaking her head she sighed again as she said, "I was supposed to have dinner with Ric at The Grill tonight. He stood me up. I'm sure he has a good reason but he still left me sitting there waiting."

"He was at the PCPD," Jason responded.

Giving him a bland look she couldn't resist in asking, "So what did you do this time?"

Her casual question caught him off guard. She didn't sound judgmental or even disgusted by the fact that he had been in need of a lawyer in the first place. She made it sound so matter of fact like it must happen everyday and she wouldn't be too far off in thinking it either.

"What makes you think had anything to do with me?" he asked his blue eyes twinkling as she rolled her eyes. He didn't know why but he couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her a little. She rose to the bait so quickly and with such amusing results.

"You're forgetting I know your sister and used to live in this town, I'm sure nothing has changed and Taggert still likes to haul you in every other day and twice on Sundays for any reason he can come up with." Leaning forward and lowering her voice she asked, "So what did you do; jaywalk, forget to tip your waitress at Kelly's, park in front of a fire hydrant?"

"It was nothing that exciting, just a mistake," He replied not liking how close they were standing now. He could smell her perfume or maybe it was her hair but in any case the scent of raspberries tickled his nose and something warm and unexpected churned in his stomach. It felt an awful lot like desire but he shoved it back, choosing to ignore it.

"A mistake that required a lawyer?" She inquired with the lift of one slim brow. "That must have been some mistake."

"Yeah it was."

"So does this usually work?" She asked with a little smirk.

"What?"

Gesturing between them with one hand, she clarified, "You know this whole mysterious bad boy with his monosyllabic answers and devil may care attitude kind of thing you're trying to pull with me; does it normally work with women or am I special?"

"Why is it working with you?" He asked with a smirk of his own.

Biting her tongue, she bit back a retort. She was not going to do this again. After their whole exchange outside of Luke's the other night she promised herself she would not get sucked into another one of these verbal wars with semi sexual undertones with him. No good could come of it.

"No it is not working with me and I would appreciate it if you quit baiting me Mr. Morgan," She responded in a coldly polite tone.

If anything that amused him even more; her voice was ice cold but her eyes were flashing with annoyance. It would take very little to fuel that fire. "It's Jason and I'm not baiting you. You're the one that started this."

"I am not!" She yelled in outrage. "You have to be the most … you know what I am not going to do this with you. Ric's right you have no manners, although I suppose you don't need them when you carry a gun. I doubt anyone is going to quote you Emily Post while you have a gun to their head. And another thing, you can just stay away from me from now on."

"Is that so?" He asked rather entertained by the rush of words that left her flushed and breathless.

"Yes, that's so," She responded jutting her chin out defiantly.

"Okay then," He said before grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling her into a hard, unrelenting kiss.

She dropped her purse when she put her hands to his chest caught off guard by the kiss. She intended to push him away but instead curled her hands around the lapel of his leather jacket and responded. His lips were firm but full and soft at the same time and he obviously knew what he was doing but that was no surprise to her.

What did surprise her was the fact that she liked it.

Jerking away from him, she reached up and slapped him hard across the cheek. Scooping up her purse, she didn't dare to look at him as she turned and ran.

Jason stood there watching her leave putting a hand to his stinging cheek. She sure packed one hell of a wallop. Shaking his head, he laughed. He wasn't going to be able to stay away from her. Not after that kiss.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16: **

It had been a long day and he was worn out. All he wanted to do was sit in the back booth of Jake's have a beer or two, maybe a game of pool and then go home. After yesterday's debacle with the PCPD Sonny wanted answers and fast as to who would plant flour in one of the shipments so Taggert or whoever came to bust them found it and would think it was drugs. The answers seemed pretty cut and dried to Jason; it was Alcazar. Sonny however wanted proof while Jason didn't need any; they weren't a court of law, they didn't have to prove a damn thing to anyone.

Sonny was the boss though so Jason spent his day trying to find a way, any way at all to link this prank on Alcazar but came up empty. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that Alcazar was playing mind games, trying to psyche them out and it was working. They'd been arrested and held for most of a day because of some fucking baking flour. Sonny was mad because Brenda was upset, not that it was unusual, she got upset every time he was arrested but Sonny was so whipped that of course this became some big production.

As was his way Sonny would fuss and fume, ordering everyone around and making threats he had no real intention of carrying out. How could you carry anything out if you didn't have proof? Sonny was going soft. No correction, Sonny had gone soft. That's why men in their line of work should never get married. Women just messed everything up.

With a snort Jason took a long pull of his beer and set it back down on the scarred table. To be honest he liked Brenda or at least he could tolerate her. He was glad Sonny was happy and he had to admit that Davy was a pretty neat kid maybe a little too much like his mother but a good kid just the same. Having a family in this business was rough though, he'd learned that from experience.

When you had a family your world seemed to shrink. Those people became your number one priority and keeping them safe was a full time job. You couldn't think about anything else. It kept you awake at night worrying and you ended up scaring yourself thinking of all the things that could happen. It was one of the reasons he knew giving up Michael was the right thing … for all of them.

Part of him still wanted to blame Robin for telling AJ because if she hadn't he may have never had to make such a decision but the more rational part knew why she had done it. Carly would have continued to use Michael against him. He knew that it killed Robin to watch Carly use her own son to get her way all the time. He hated that Robin had done it but he no longer blamed her for any of it. She was just doing as she'd claimed, looking out for him.

Sonny always said things happened for a reason but he usually said that when something horrible happened and saw it as a punishment for the things he had done. God's way of getting even with him or some shit like that but Jason didn't see it that way at all. God wasn't vindictive like that but things did happen and they had to have some sort of reason behind it we just didn't always to get to know what that was.

He didn't think anyone was punishing him by making him give up Michael, Robin or Carly. It was just a string of events he had helped put in motion. Starting with lying to everyone about being Michael's father because Carly asked him to. It was a mistake, he saw that now but then he had been blinded by his dislike of all things Quartermaine save Lila and Emily and a misguided since of loyalty to Carly.

His anger at Robin only masked his fear of losing Michael. He had felt betrayed of course and some shock that she would do that to him when she claimed to love him but now he realized that what she had done had hurt her too. She did love him and because of that love she broke both their hearts and did what she thought she had to do to protect him.

It was a convoluted and confusing mess.

After all, that though he knew that he was meant to be alone. It was safer that way. And he didn't mind it … most of the time.

Peeling the label off his beer bottle he didn't see her come in and go to the bar as all eyes focused on her. He didn't notice the way the noise level dropped several decibels or how she slid onto a bar stool like she could careless about the attention she was receiving and belonged here.

When he did notice however he did so with a curse. She didn't belong here. Not in _his _bar.

Elizabeth wasn't one to go hang out in bars or spend time with a bunch of strangers in a bar, she preferred her solitude and privacy but tonight she had to get out. It was her night off and instead of going out with Emily or Brenda, both of whom had called her with invitations, a place like Jake's sounded pretty good.

She wanted to go somewhere no one knew her or at the very least didn't know of her. All she needed was one night to feel something besides all consuming emptiness. Even though she wasn't much of a drinker, she valued a sharp mind, she really wanted a drink. If she could just lose herself for one night, allow herself to act her age for once and forget. She could and would carry out her mission.

Her mission. That sounded so weird but what other word could she use to describe what she was doing. She was doing her job and would use any means necessary. Isn't that what she had been told, by any means necessary?

What she never thought about was how she would feel when someone who had been nothing but nice to her spent a day in jail. When Brenda had called her tonight and told her what had happened yesterday she felt sick. She tried to tell herself that it could have been worse, no one was hurt or killed, Lorenzo was just playing a stupid game but it didn't work. It was because of her that Brenda and Davy and even Emily had to sit at home and worry about Sonny and Jason. She was playing a dangerous game with people's lives here.

By any means necessary.

It was her job.

"What can I get sweetie?" The short blond woman behind the bar asked in a deep, raspy voice that spoke of years of hard liquor and chain smoking.

Her head snapped up, she'd forgotten where she was there for a minute. "A beer," Elizabeth said making it more of a question than an actual statement. It was so obvious she didn't drink it was pathetic.

To her credit the bartender didn't say anything just grabbed a bottle from the cooler, popped the cap and sat it on the bar. "Did you want a glass?"

"No, this is fine thank you," Elizabeth responded wrapping her hand around the frosty brown bottle.

"Do you want to pay now or start a tab?"

What the hell she said to herself. "I'll start a tab."

"Good enough," the blond replied with a curt nod. "I'm Jake, I own this place. It's a dive, but it's my dive."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "It's a very nice dive. I'm Elizabeth."

Sitting slumped in the booth with his hand over his mouth Jason watched as she spoke with Jake, laughing at something that the bar owner said and sipping a beer. She didn't look like the beer type. Actually she looked so out of place here he wasn't surprised people had stopped to stare. That and a pair of jeans that looked painted on and a red tank top that barely met the waist of her jeans, on her feet where red platform flip flops and he could see that her nails were painted red as well.

She looked like trouble personified. Of course he was of the opinion that all women were trouble and so far Elizabeth Webber didn't seem to be any different. That was exactly why he didn't feel guilty for wanting her or for that kiss last night.

From that first night when she had walked into The No Name on Ric's arm something inside him had sat up and took notice. He didn't know her, he wasn't sure he wanted to but it felt like he did know her on some level. He was attracted to her but you would have to be dead from the neck down and blind not to be. She was Emily's friend though and he knew her past so he'd blocked her from her mind telling himself she was off limits. Or he'd at least tried.

That all changed when Johnny had given him that file on her and ever since he couldn't get her out of his head. She wasn't who he thought she was and everything he never expected; a waitress, possible stripper and prostitute. At first that had shocked him, he just couldn't wrap his mind around it, it hadn't seemed possible but he knew all about the impossible becoming the probable. He had once been Jason Quartermaine, doctor in training and golden boy extraordinaire after all and just look at him now; Jason Morgan, enforcer. Nothing was ever impossible. And it gave him the excuse he needed to pursue what he wanted; her.

As far as he was concerned it was open season on Elizabeth Webber.

If he was wrong about her, well, he'd worry about that then. He wanted her and he'd seen that same sentiment reflected back in her eyes. That slap she'd given him last night hadn't fooled or put him off for a second. She liked it and that scared her.

Besides he liked a woman with fire and he was willing to bet Ms. Elizabeth Webber had plenty of it.

Gulping down the last of his beer he climbed to his feet and headed for the bar where she was still sitting.

He'd risk getting burnt.

Or singed at the very least.

By her second beer she was used to the taste and no longer wrinkled her nose every time she took a drink. However she still wanted to know how people could possibly drink very much of this stuff and enjoy it.

When he slid onto the stool beside her she met his eyes for a fleeting second before looking away only to find herself staring at him in the mirror above the bar. He was everywhere it seemed including her head way too often for her liking.

"My cheeks fine thanks for asking," He half growled in her ear making her arms break out in goose bumps and her stomach clench.

With the most scathing look she could muster she said, "You're only lucky I didn't do more damage than that for you mauling me."

"I didn't maul you, it was a kiss," He responded, not put off by the frost in her tone as it was countered by the heat in her eyes. "And you were into it."

She almost spewed beer out of her nose and it wasn't because she was laughing. Was she that transparent?

Gathering her wits about her she glared at him once more. "Why are you bothering me?"

"You're in my bar."

"Actually I've already met the owner and you're not her," She told him tossing her hair over her shoulder before smiling at the approaching Jake.

"I don't own Jake's I just …"

"Practically live here," Jake finished for him as she set fresh beers in front of both of them. "You'd think you still lived here Jason, for as much time as you spend here."

He just shrugged in response. What would she say if he was to tell her that this place felt more like a home than anywhere else he had ever lived? He liked it here, he liked Jake. She always had a room for him and never appeared to care that she had a mob enforcer under her roof. Jake also knew how to keep her mouth shut. She was his friend.

"You two need anything else?" She asked.

"I'm fine thank you," Elizabeth answered and Jake bestowed her with a rare smile.

"I'm good," Jason replied.

"No, you're not," Elizabeth muttered, "You've got trouble written all over you."

"What was that?" He asked with the lift of one sandy brow in question.

"Nothing. Tell you what; you go crawl back into your dark corner and I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine."

"So you've been watching me huh?" He couldn't resist teasing her a little bit and he knew he hit home when she blushed.

Before lifting her beer to her lips she said, "I'm beginning to understand why Brenda keeps saying she'd like to strangle you."

"Trust me the feelings mutual."

They both finished their drinks in silence before ordering two more; Jason because he'd already been talking way more than usual and Elizabeth because she kept hoping he'd go away. Elizabeth's head was already buzzing answering her question of what people meant when they referred to a beer buzz.

Eyeing the man next to her she asked, "You aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

"You haven't asked me to yet," He pointed out with a little almost imperceptible smirk.

With a sigh she said, "Well if you're going to pester me you can at least make yourself useful."

"What did you have in mind?" He asked running his eyes over her.

"Play pool with me," She responded pointing to a table that has just become free. "You do play don't you?"

"You could say that."

"Meaning that you're good," She responded knowingly and nodding in understanding.

Leaning in to whisper in her ear he countered, "I'm better than good."

Rolling her eyes she grabbed her beer and hopped down from the stool. "I bet you say that to all the girls. We'll just have to see how you do on the follow through."

Watching the sway of her hips as she walked away, he smiled. "Oh I'll follow through all right."

As it turned out Elizabeth was a fairly descent pool player which both impressed and pleased him. And the funny thing was she got even better the more she drank his only reasoning was that she quit over thinking things when she relaxed.

"You have a warped perception of women you know that right?" She asked out of no where as she watched a woman at the bar watch Jason and him ignore her.

"You think?"

"Why else would you waste your time with me, a woman who slaps you when you kiss her, when you could have the little blond at the bar who's drooling over you? Although I can't say that I blame you."

At his curious look she continued, her tongue loosened by all the alcohol she had consumed. "Emily told me what happened with Robin and Carly so I can understand why you'd be wary of women."

"What else has my little sister been telling you?"

Shrugging she said, "Just that you're a male slut, different woman every time you turn around and all that. Brenda says the same thing actually."

"They both need to mind their own business," He groused taking a swig of his beer.

"They care about you so that makes you and your life their business. Suck it up and deal Morgan."

"Is that an order?" He asked looking up from lining up a shot because he was amused by her bossiness.

"Would you listen if it was?"

"Not likely."

"Then it doesn't matter."

He found her surprisingly easy to talk to and even easier to be around. He didn't want to like her but he did. Although that could have been the beer talking.

"You know I remember seeing you with Michael when I'd go by the – the bike shop. You were so good with him. It must have been hard to let him go. Especially because of two women you trusted betrayed you."

"It was a long time ago," He commented wanting for her to drop it.

"Maybe so but it still affects you."

"Are we back to my warped perception of women again?"

"Yes we are."

"Why don't we talk about you for awhile? How's your perception of men; warped I hope?"

She laughed and nodded her head after a minute. "Probably. After everything I've been through I just … I have no illusions left. There is no such thing as romance; love is the worst thing you can ever experience because once it's gone you never recover. It's like having an arm or leg cut off; you spend the rest of your life missing it."

"So there's been no one else since Lucky?" He asked half hoping she would just tell him the truth so he would know one way or the other. She either was or wasn't what he thought she was and that would, believe it or not, make a difference to him.

Thinking of Lorenzo and the two or three men before him she said, "Yes, there have been others but they didn't mean anything. I needed to move on so I did. Lucky's dead but I'm still here, I'm still alive and he wouldn't want me to spend my life grieving for him."

"Your right he wouldn't." He'd known Lucky and he meant what he said; Lucky would have wanted Elizabeth to move on with her life.

"It took me awhile to realize it though," She admitted. "For the longest time I wished I had died with him. I didn't know how I was supposed to live without him; he was such a huge part of my life, of who I was."

"But you found a way," He said, "to live I mean."

"Yeah I did," She replied with a soft smile. She didn't think she had ever said any of that out loud to another person except for that shrink she'd seen for awhile. It felt really good to say it to someone who'd actually known Lucky.

Catching him staring at her with a look in his eyes she couldn't read she realized what a serious turn the conversation had taken. She didn't like it. "You rack us up a new game," She announced noticing he had beaten her yet again, "and I'll go grab us two more beers."

Turning on her heel for the bar, she downed the rest of the one she still held. She didn't know why she had just told him all that. She'd just played a part in having him arrested yesterday. They weren't friends. It must have been the beer talking.

Several games of pool and just as many beers later all vestiges of serious conversation were long gone as was their ability to think coherently.

Elizabeth pulled back the cue and when it connected with the cue ball it went flying off the table. Bursting into laughter, she leans against Jason when he picked it up and placed it on the table.

"Nice shot," he commented with a half smile.

"T-thanks," She said gasping for air.

Pressed up against his side his hand was on her hip trying to keep her upright she looked up at him and suddenly wasn't laughing anymore. Reaching up she curved her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down as she rose up on her toes and kissed him.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17: **

Together they stumbled through the door of room 2 too wrapped up in each other than where they were going. All it took was one kiss … and a hell of a lot of beer to get them here.

Jason kicked the door closed with the back of one foot as he picked Elizabeth up a few inches off the floor his lips finding the long column of her throat. Her fingers dove into his hair, her head thrown back, and eyes closed, and lips parted on a low moan. His hands at her waist to direct her they bump into the dresser as Jason rammed her back none too gently into the wall, the mirror hanging above the dresser jumping on impact and tilting at a crazy angle.

Elizabeth made not a word of protest at the rough treatment as her lips claimed his once more, her tongue passing his lips to tangle and mate with his own. She had discovered that she didn't mind the taste of beer so much as long as it was on Jason's lips. Presentation really _was_ everything.

Parting her legs with one of his, her thighs clamp around it and Jason could feel her heat even through the thick denim of both their jeans eliciting a groan from deep in his chest. She rained kisses down on his face, his closed eyes, the bridge of his nose, the strong line of his jaw before nibbling on his neck. When she nipped at his ear lobe and then drew it between her lips making his knees grow weak.

"Jason," She whispered huskily in his ear before running her tongue around the shell.

The sound of his name passing through her full lips spurred him into action. Pulling them away from their resting place against the wall, he turned and headed for the bed. They land without any finesse at all in a tangle of arms and legs but neither notice nor care. Skill and experience meant little in their drunken and lust filled haze.

Paying homage to the cute little cleft in her chin and hallow of her throat with his lips and tongue Jason slipped one hand under the hem of her red tank top. His hand closed over one bare breast, the discovery that she wore no bra inflaming him even more. She gasped as he rolled her nipple between two work-roughened fingers and arched into his wide palmed hand.

Never one to be submissive she planted her hands on his shoulders and with surprising strength rolled them over so she had the upper hand so to speak. She grabbed a handful of his t-shirt in each hand, jerked it from the waist of his jeans, and pushed it up to expose the well-defined muscles of his abdomen. Her wicked fingers dance over the hard bronze skin smiling triumphantly as the muscles rippled and rolled at her touch. Lowering her head, she trailed a line of wet open-mouthed kisses up until she reached his nipple. She spared him a long look before laving it with her tongue only to be rewarded with a low moan that made her smile against his warm skin.

Having enough of that Jason grabbed her and kissed her hard distracting her enough for him to roll them back so she was once again under him. He pulled the spaghetti straps of her tank down and ran his mouth from shoulder to shoulder paying special attention to her collarbone. As displeased as she was to find that she was once again under him she did see the benefits of this position.

The passive role had never suited her though so she placed a hand at the back of his neck urging his mouth back up to hers where she nipped his lower lip and then soothed the tiny wound with her tongue before crushing her mouth to his. Her legs wrapped around his waist she tried to regain the more dominate position but he refused to budge.

It was a fight for control and neither one was willing to give it up to the other. Truly a test of wills between two stubborn and prideful people; their struggle more instinctual than a conscious decision. They both valued their self control and relied on it to keep them alive, one misstep, a moment of weakness and it could mean their death. But more than that it had become their shield, the one they used to protect themselves and keep others at a safe distance even in intimate situations such as this.

Jason was used to being the one in control not only of himself but of the people around him. The classic alpha male and with the added bonus of serious women issues. He'd been burned in the past by letting women get to close, influence his decisions and use his emotions against him to suit their own needs. He wasn't about to let it happen again. He was looking out for number one and as sweet as Elizabeth may seem … or taste, he didn't trust her. To him women and trust were two words that never belonged in the same sentence.

Elizabeth had learnt to always be on her toes and wary of men the hard way. Being raped at fifteen and having your innocence taken from you in an act of violence so brutal and terrifying that her distrust of men came naturally. It had taken her a long time to allow herself any physical contact with men after that and then when Lucky had managed to break down her walls of defense she knew her first taste of love. He too had been taken from her and she'd avoid other men after that as well for quite sometime before she ever considered letting another man touch her.

Finally she had grown close enough to a male friend at school to let some of her walls down and slept with him. It hadn't been terribly traumatic for her but not exactly the stuff dreams were made of either. As the years passed she had relationships of varying length and discovered that she wasn't broken, that even if her partner knew she had been raped they still wanted her. It was a relief to know that she was still desirable to someone besides Lucky.

Sex with Lorenzo was more like part of their business relationship rather than anything else. He was attracted to her and she to him so it made sense that they would find themselves sharing a bed and not much else. No strings, no romance, nothing to hold her down; it worked for her. It was safer that way. And Lorenzo was no threat to her heart what so ever.

Jason was proving to be a problem though; he was a control freak. She'd seen that from the moment she'd laid eyes on him and it wasn't a big surprise considering what he did for a living. And she wasn't referring to the coffee business either.

They continued their battle for control rolling back and forth across the bed their hands grabbing clothing and flesh until they were both bare from the waist up and breathless from the tussle. Elizabeth bit him on the shoulder causing him to pin her to the bed finally in a show of nothing but brute strength of which would have made her angry had it not placed him firmly against her. She could feel every hard inch of him right where she wanted him most, only without layers of clothing between them.

He rocked against her earning a groan of approval from her and closed his lips around one turgid nipple. Her nails bit into his back as she rubbed herself against him trying to ease the ache between her legs, the overriding need to rid herself of this all consuming ache that only he could provide.

Her whole body began to loose its tension as she melted against him, her every nerve ending alive and tingling. She was going to come with both of them more than half dressed and his mouth on her, that just blew her mind. Her breath hitched when he lifted his head and switched to its twin paying it the same amount of attention.

With one hand she clenched a fist in his hair and the other she reached up to grab the head board but missed and instead knocked a cheap ceramic lamp off the nightstand. It crashed to the floor breaking into several pieces and in doing so snapped Elizabeth back to reality.

Suddenly she was all too aware of what she was doing and with whom. She couldn't be doing this.

"No," She whispered in a tiny, thin voice that didn't even reach her own ears.

"Jason, stop," She said louder, shoving at his shoulders causing him to look up in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't do this."

"You were doing fine a minute ago," He argued as he tilted his head to the side and grinned at her with his blue eyes twinkling down at her.

"No," She said again scrambling off the bed.

Jason watched as she grabbed her shirt off the floor and pulled it on over her head with stiff, agitated movements. Without sparing him a glance she ran from the room like the hounds of hell were on her heel leaving him wondering what in the hell just happened.

Elizabeth ran out the back door out into a deserted parking lot, Jake's having closed hours before, and just keeps running. She had to get home and forget this night ever happened.

She never noticed the black car parked in the shadows with the engine running.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18: **

It took her a few minutes to realize the ringing she heard wasn't in her head but actually the phone. Opening one eye a tiny slit she groaned and closed it again. Blindly she reached for the still ringing phone on the nightstand.

"Hello," She answered hoarsely, her mouth was as dry as the Sahara.

"_Good morning, sunshine," Brenda giggled. "Rough night?"_

Putting her free hand to her head to keep it from spinning she said, "You have no idea."

"_Well you can tell me all about it at lunch."_

"Lunch?" She asked her stomach revolting at the mere mention of food.

"_Yes, that's why I called, Davy and I want you to come over for lunch. Sonny's already sticking something delicious in the oven before he leaves for the warehouse so don't worry about me trying to kill you with my attempts at cooking. So what do you say?"_

"What time?"

_Brenda laughed again and said, "Around noon is fine."_

"Can I bring anything?"

"_Nope, just yourself."_

"Okay, I'll see you at noon."

"_Great, bye Liz."_

"Bye."

Feeling brave she opened her eyes and is relieved to find the room isn't spinning and her head didn't explode as she was anticipating. Hanging up the phone she checked the clock to see what time it was and discovered that it was already after ten. It felt like she'd just gone to bed five minutes ago.

If she wanted to make it to lunch though she had to get moving, she had a feeling it was going to take her awhile to do even the most mundane things such as get out of bed and make her way into a hot shower. Too bad Kelly's didn't do room service because she would kill for a cup of coffee right about now.

As for last night, she wasn't going to let herself think about it. She'd just have to do her damnedest to stay away from Jason and she would be alright. The man was just all sorts of bad for her. Next time she saw him it would be in her best interest to turn around and run in the other direction.

Forty-five minutes later after taking a few aspirin she was showered, dressed and slowly making her way downstairs. She was in desperate need of coffee so everyone would be smart to stay out of her way or they might just get hurt. No wonder she didn't drink, this hangover business sucked.

The diner was relatively empty, the breakfast crowd was long gone and there was still a little while until the lunch rush, she had her choice of tables but decided to sit at the counter; it was closer to the coffee.

Turning the white ceramic cup over in it's saucer she looked around for someone to wait on her. She was just about to give up and get it herself when Bobbie came out of the kitchen.

The red head took one look at her young friend and shook her head with a sympathetic sort of smile as she grabbed the full coffee pot off the warmer. "Elizabeth sweetie, I never would have taken you for much a drinker," She commented filling the cup.

"I'm not, I think that's part of my problem," Elizabeth responded wrapping both hands around the cup and lifting it to her lips. She blew on it, a little steam rising up as she did so, before taking a tentative sip. Lowering it again she looked up at Bobbie and said, "Bless you."

Laughing Bobbie shook her head again. "Do you want to chance some food or would you just like a side of aspirin with your coffee?"

"I already took some aspirin and I'm due at Brenda's for lunch soon."

"Okay, you just let me know if you need anything," Bobbie replied with a kind, motherly smile as she patted her on the shoulder before going back into the kitchen.

Elizabeth slowly sipped her coffee letting the fog in her brain lift with every drink. She vowed then and there to never have another drink again as long as she lived; she just wasn't any good at it. And this was just from beer, how people drank anything stronger she didn't know and she didn't want to find out.

Closing her eyes she took another drink from her cup, the bitterness of the brew didn't even bother her anymore. She'd like a cigarette but Kelly's was a non-smoking establishment and even though she had an in with the owner she wasn't going to take advantage of it or push her luck. She kept promising to quit but so far that hadn't met with much success. She'd been smoking on and off since she was fifteen, old habits died hard apparently.

The bell over the door jingled admitting a new customer and she winced as the sound reverberated around in her head painfully. It was going to be a long day at the rate she was going. All of a sudden she sat up straight in her chair, a chill working its icy fingers up and down her spine, she didn't even have to turn and look she_ [i]knew[/i]_ he was there.

Bobbie returned from the kitchen and was all smiles for the new arrival. "Morning Jason, let me guess; coffee."

"To go," He responded sparing the red head a half smile.

Biting her lower lip Elizabeth set her cup back on the saucer and dared a glance over at Jason to find him staring straight ahead. Well fine, she said she was going to ignore him and that would be made all the more easier if he ignored her as well. She also said she was going to turn tail and run the next time she saw him but she was in no condition to do so at the moment; her head might fall off if she tried.

"Thanks Bobbie," He said placing some money on the counter before turning, finally sparing her a fleeting glance that gave nothing away and went out the door.

Once he's gone Elizabeth relaxed again, this was good; he was leaving her alone. It would make her job so much easier to do. Like it or not she had to consider Jason Morgan the enemy, he was dangerous not only to her job and life but her sanity as well.

**Harborview Towers: **

Riding up to the penthouse in the elevator Elizabeth realized she had never actually been to Harborview Towers before and didn't know what to expect from this visit. She'd been to Lorenzo's apartments both here and in Manhattan and to his house in South America in their two year acquaintance so she figured Sonny would have the requisite guards but Lorenzo was a bachelor and Sonny a family man so there would probably be heavier security. It wasn't like she was casing the joint but Lorenzo's guards had always made her very nervous, although that was because they always seemed to look at her like she was some tasty dessert and they were dying for a taste, in short they creeped her the fuck out. She just didn't want to act like some paranoid idiot in front of Sonny's men so they would start wondering what was up with her and become suspicious.

As the elevator climbed higher and higher she tried not to worry too much about what she was doing here because she really didn't know. She genuinely liked Brenda and their friendship had kind of blindsided her. Lorenzo had instructed her to get close to Brenda but she'd done very little to do so, Brenda had been the one to seek her out. When she'd accepted today's lunch invitation she had not done it because it was her job, in fact she hadn't even thought of it, she just wanted to have lunch with a friend. The only problem was she couldn't afford the luxury of friends, especially not the wife of the man she was working against.

The doors dinged as they opened and she was so lost in her thoughts that she paid little attention to where she was going and plowed right into what felt like a brick wall. A brick wall she was all too familiar with right down to the way he tasted.

She sort of bounced off him and he grabbed her around her upper arms to prevent her fall. Her eyes flew up to his and started stammering, "I-I'm so sorry Jason, I – I wasn't watching where I was going and – and I'm sorry."

Jason assessed her with those cool blue eyes that cut right through you like a hot knife yet left you frozen in their wake and released her. "It's okay," He dismissed her apology gruffly.

She stood there staring at him and him staring right back for a few long minutes before he quirked an eyebrow and asked, "You getting off?"

"Huh?" She asked and then recovered with a shake of her head. "Oh yes, sorry."

After she stepped off the elevator, he boarded and just as the doors closed concealing him from her eyes, she was sure she saw a little smirk on his face. With a huff, she turned on a heel and headed for the Corinthos' penthouse. "Ass," She muttered under her breath.

Stopping short when she saw a man of hulking proportions guarding the door she considered turning around and getting right back on the elevator. Provided Jason wasn't on it that is.

The tall, dark Italian raised a black eyebrow and asked, "Can I help you?"

Clearing her throat she said, "I'm Elizabeth Webber; I'm supposed to have lunch with Brenda."

"Mrs. Corinthos is expecting you Ms. Webber, go right in," He responded opening the door for her.

"Thank you and its Elizabeth," She told him with a relieved smile.

"You can call me Max, Ms. Webber," He commented with a dimpled grin that rivaled his bosses.

"Max, quit flirting with my guest; you'll scare her away," Brenda teased standing in the doorway having heard voices.

Max blushed making Brenda laugh and elbow him good-naturedly in the side. "Come on in, Emily has decided to drag herself away from Prince Niky long enough to have lunch with us," She informed Elizabeth.

"Great," Elizabeth replied with a grin as she entered the penthouse.

Brenda looked back at Max and pointed a finger at him in warning, "Now Max, we are going to participating in the age old practice of girl talk so no interruptions."

"Sure thing," He agreed.

"And no eavesdropping," She said over her shoulder before slamming the door in his face.

"Who do I look like; Johnny?" He asked and then shrugged. "Women."

Later that night after she had locked up Luke's and was walking back to Kelly's along the docks Elizabeth smiled thinking about her afternoon with Emily and Brenda. It has been a long time since she had done anything like that. She really enjoyed being one of the girls; gossiping about people in town, teasing one another about the men in their respective lives and stuffing their faces with Sonny's delicious food. Add little Davy to the mix and it had been an afternoon to remember.

Davy was a perfect combination of both his parents with Sonny's dark curly hair, intense eyes and killer dimpled smile and Brenda's outgoing and often outrageous personality. He'd charmed them with his manners first and then kept them in stitches all afternoon with his stories and never-ending chatter. He also did an absolutely hilarious imitations of his father and beloved Uncle Jason that almost made them pee their pants it was so dead on.

Spending time with Davy made her wonder what it would have been like to have a child or children with Lucky. Her life now wasn't conductive to children but once upon a time she'd wanted to be a mom and have a family. If Lucky hadn't been taken from her she probably would have a family by now. Some things weren't meant to be though and that was one of them.

With a deep sorrowful sigh she looked up at the sky and looked at the stars twinkling down at her from above. When she was younger and fanciful she used to wish on them but now she knew it was futile. Wishes never came true, not the really good ones anyhow. She'd learnt that the hard way.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder she whirled around, a scream building in her throat but instead of finding an attacker she found something much worse … Jason.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She yelled poking him none too gently in the chest for all the good it did; it was like poking a steel plate.

Ignoring her question he asked one of his own. "Don't you know the docks are dangerous at night?"

"I don't see that it bothers you any," She responded haughtily. "Or maybe you're what I should be afraid of."

"Maybe," he responded with a smirk and then leaned forward to whisper, "but you don't look very afraid to me."

"I'm shaking in my boots can't you tell?" She asked drawing attention to her black leather knee high boots.

"You were shaking last night too but that wasn't from fear either."

Blushing furiously at the reminder of how she had trembled under his touch the previous night. Tremble hell, she'd been a mass of quivering goo.

When she doesn't respond he sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you to Kelly's."

"I'm capable of making it on my own."

"Humor me," He insisted putting a hand to her lower back to guide her along.

"Fine," She agreed reluctantly. "But only so I won't crush your fragile male ego."

"I appreciate it," He replied drolly. "So where are you coming from?"

"Luke's, we just closed for the night."

"You should have taken a cab or something. I'm not kidding, the docks really are dangerous."

"Uh-huh, you never know what sort of unsavory character you might run into," She commented with a devilish smile.

"Exactly," He agreed somberly.

"I usually do drive or Ric walks me, but he didn't come in tonight and it was such a nice night that I wanted walk," She explained.

At the mention of Ric's name Jason was struck mute. He was having a hard time remembering that Elizabeth was dating the lawyer, especially after last night. He was left with the uncomfortable question of whether she was sleeping with Ric or not and that didn't make him happy in the least.

"Here we are," She said chipperly as they stopped at the front doors of the diner.

He stared down at the top of her head as she dug the keys from her purse and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Why did he feel like he was dropping her off after a date and was left with the quandary of whether to kiss her goodnight or not?

"Thanks for walking me," She said. "Even though you didn't have to I would have been fine."

"So you keep telling me. You have to be careful Elizabeth. I mean it," He warned and without thinking about it put a hand to the back of her neck and kissed her on the forehead.

It is unclear who is more shocked by the unexpected tender gesture but it was Jason who turned away first and left her standing there with a bewildered look on her face watching his retreating back.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19: **

Emily Bowen Quartermaine led a pretty charmed life all things considered; she had the best boyfriend in the world, a real prince … literally, her best friend had returned and she had a family she loved and who loved her in return even if they were a little crazy. Looping her arm through Nikolas's she leaned into him as they sat around a table at The Grille with Elizabeth and Ric. Nikolas spared her a caring smile as he continued to carry on a conversation with Ric about inheritance taxes and which was better Swiss bank accounts or The Grand Caymans. At times like this she was really pleased with how her life was going.

No one noticed Elizabeth picking at her salad, smiling in all the right places and rarely speaking unless addressed directly. She was feeling more than a little awkward sitting here pretending that everything was perfectly normal with two of her oldest friends and the man she was supposed to be dating. Spearing a cherry tomato with her fork, she popped it in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. She was lying to everyone and it was really starting to wear on her. That was the only excuse she could come up with for the way Jason affected her. Because there had to be a reason she was so drawn to him despite herself, there just had to be.

Nikolas looked across the table at the girl, no the woman, he once knew so well. It seemed strange to him that he would find himself around a table with Elizabeth and Emily talking and laughing, except that Ric was in the chair Lucky belonged in and they were at The Grille instead of Kelly's. It was just like old times only completely different.

He hadn't been sure he would like Ric but as it turned out he was a pretty decent guy… for a mob mouthpiece that is. Not that he was one to talk, he was dating Jason Morgan's little sister and his aunt Alexis was Sonny's former mouthpiece. Ric wasn't exactly the kind of guy he would have expected Elizabeth to date but maybe her tastes had changed over the years. On the other hand, maybe she liked Ric because he was as far from Lucky as you could get. He couldn't blame her if that was the case. The fact that she was back and sitting before him was grounds enough for him to dismiss any misgivings he had. He had missed her so much.

Surprising even himself Ric found that he was having a good time with Elizabeth's friends. He knew that getting along with Emily and Nikolas would be a necessity if he and Elizabeth were to make any sort of relationship between them work and that was what he intended. He could look for a hundred years and never find another woman like her and that knowledge made him work twice as hard to keep her. It did trouble him however that she had been so quiet this afternoon but he didn't want to embarrass her or risk offending her by calling her on it in front of her friends.

Draping his arm along the back of her chair he pretended not to notice that she tensed up beside him, he had just surprised her he reasoned and so far he had kept physical contact with at a minimum. Elizabeth looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. He tried not to see how the smile had not quite reached or eyes or feel that she had yet to relax at his simple gesture of companionship. Something was definitely bothering her and he was determined to find out what it was so he could help her if he could and if she would let him.

Elizabeth did her best not to jump out of her skin when Ric laid his arm across the back of her chair. It wasn't like he was actually touching her but it still made her tense up; she was wound up tighter than a spring and about ready to burst. Noticing he was watching her she smiled slightly and made an effort to relax. Trying to ignore his searching looks and puzzled expression she looked around the room and then did a double take.

"Oh no, not now," She muttered to herself wishing she could crawl under the table and hide or perhaps run screaming to the out onto the patio and jump over the low brick wall, either would attract the same amount of attention and she sure didn't want that.

"What did you say?" Ric asked still studying her with rapt attention to every detail of her expression and posture.

Coloring she replied, "Nothing, just talking to myself."

"Oh, okay," He responded giving her an odd look and removing his arm.

She didn't know where to look, her eyes darting down to her plate, over at Ric, then across to Emily and Nikolas but at last her gaze fell on the one person she didn't want them to but she was helpless.

"Jason," Emily cried jumping to her feet as she spotted her brother entering the restaurant. "What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"Lunch meeting with a client," He answered tilting his head toward the table where Sonny sat waiting with a rather portly gentleman in a brown tweed suit and steel gray hair.

"I didn't know about this," Ric jumped in. "If you are discussing contracts your lawyer should be there."

Jason turned and glared at him and said, "I think we can handle it Ric, we made it just fine before you came along." Turning his attention from the pompous attorney to the woman beside him Jason felt his blood zing through his veins as her eyes met his.

Ric sat up straighter at the other man's derogatory tone and when he noticed the way Jason's gaze came to rest on Elizabeth and lingered there he felt the need to stake claim to what was his, he put his arm around her.

Elizabeth sat there unable to look away from Jason, he held her pinned with just one look. She forgot where they were and that there were other people around, there was only Jason. It was a very bad sign and she couldn't decide whether the knot in her stomach was from fear or excitement.

When Ric puts his arm around her, pulling her into his side she seemed to come to her senses and wrenched her eyes away from Jason. She sent Ric a distracted smile while glancing back at Jason and saw him walking away after mumbling a few words to his sister about seeing her later.

Emily took her seat again and noticed Ric and Elizabeth looking cozy. She nudged Nikolas and smiled brightly, terribly excited that her best friend seemed so happy. Ric was just the kind of guy she wanted for Elizabeth and while it might be selfish she really wanted things to work out between Ric and Elizabeth because there would be a better chance of Elizabeth sticking around.

With a dreamy smile on her face Emily imagined them all married and raising their children together possibly living in the same neighborhood having barbeques on weekends and parties on holidays. She and Elizabeth could join the PTA together and Ric and Nikolas could play golf at the country club or whatever it was guys did these days to bond. It would be perfect, absolutely perfect.

The only way this little fantasy could be better was if it was Lucky instead of Ric. Lucky and Nikolas were brothers and that would have made her and Elizabeth sisters. She's always wanted a sister and Elizabeth was her best friend. If only.

It wasn't like Elizabeth was raving about her life in the city so Emily was hopeful that she would be sticking around regardless of what happened with Ric but as far as Emily was concerned she needed all the help she could get. Elizabeth was staying in Port Charles no matter what she had to do to ensure it. She wasn't going to lose her best friend again.

Across the room Sonny was introducing Jason to their lunch guest. "Jason, this is Mr. Roland. Winston, my partner Jason Morgan."

They shook hands and Jason took his seat very aware that he had a very clear view of Elizabeth from here. He placed his napkin in his lap and tried to follow the conversation as Sonny outlined their operation and where their coffee was imported from. His only real role here was as a figurehead, Sonny did most, if not all of the talking, charming prospective clients and making deals that the lawyers would have to iron out later. Jason was free to sit back, relax and enjoy the view.

Why was it that he and Elizabeth always seemed to show up in the same places? He'd found it amusing at first but now it was just annoying. He could write off the incident at Jake's because of the quantity of beer they both had consumed but he had no idea what had gotten into him the other night. It was his nature to protect women and finding her strolling along the docks in the middle of the night was dangerous no matter how she tried to down play it, he knew she wasn't stupid but she was stubborn as hell and that was why she insisted on doing things her own way. So like a chump he'd walked her home and kissed her. Not an 'I want to make you come all night long' kind of kiss but the kind you would give your grandmother. What the fuck was up with that?

This woman was bad news. Hell he thought all women were bad news but this one was down right dangerous. He found himself thinking about her far too often for his liking and the interest he had in her was alarming on more than one level. He kept telling himself to ignore her or avoid her but it seemed impossible like the fates were conspiring against him. He couldn't even come to The Grille to get away from her and he hated The Grille.

He didn't like the feeling he got when he saw Ric put his arm around her and he didn't want to take notice of the way she tensed up under the lawyers touch or how once she looked up at him albeit reluctantly she couldn't look away anymore than he could. The attraction they had was helpless and it bugged the hell out of him.

Glowering when she looked over at him a frown on her lips made him feel a little better. She wasn't any happier than he was.

Sonny continued to chat with Winston but kept an eye on his best friend. Jason was distracted and at first he hadn't been able to figure out what it was that would hold Jason's attention like this but then he had followed his gaze and found the source of the problem.

'Son of a bitch,' Sonny cursed under his breath. This was the last thing the needed. Jason obviously had some interest in Elizabeth Webber; he had seen that time and time again but hadn't yet said anything to Jason about it. Jason already had a somewhat volatile relationship with Ric that made things difficult at times and going after Ric's girlfriend would not make things any easier.

The truth was he didn't know what to think about it. On one hand he had Jason; his best friend and partner, a man he considered his brother and trusted with his life and the lives of his family on a daily basis. Then you had Ric; his brother by blood. What was he supposed to do, he couldn't choose between them or take sides? If this was life or death it would be a different story but it was just a woman.

Now Sonny was aware that women could complicate any matter after all he had married Brenda he knew all about it from experience. The problem here was that Ric had already gotten the girl but Jason didn't seem to care and Jason was a known womanizer. He couldn't believe his friend would actually pursue one of Emily's friends especially given this particular woman's history.

Clearing his throat Sonny decided to put a stop to this. "Jason, what do you think?"

Tearing himself away from his staring contest with Elizabeth Jason looked over at his friend in utter confusion. "Think about what?"

Elizabeth tucked her hair behind her ears nervously looking down at her hands folded primly in her lap as she tried to get her out of control heart beat under control. She was sure everyone in the restaurant could hear it pounding, she knew she could. This was getting damn ridiculous; she was not some hormonal teenage girl with her first crush on her friend's older brother. She was a grown woman with a job to do and he was getting in her way.

She had come too far to let some guy screw it all up. This was her job and she had promised herself a long time ago that she could do whatever she had to, consequences be damned. She'd chosen her lot in life and this was nothing more than her final test. And she aimed to pass it with flying colors.

So far she hadn't been doing a very good job but that was all going to change right now. Unconsciously she sat up in her chair a little straighter, her eyes were a little brighter and her chin jutted out just a little in defiance of what was to come. The game was on and she would be declared victorious in the end.

Apparently she'd needed a good wake up call and her vulnerability with Jason had given it to her but instead of giving in she was going to use it to reaffirm what she already knew; she wasn't the Elizabeth Webber everyone knew anymore.

Looking up she met not Jason's clear blue eyes but Nikolas's brown ones. He gave her a tight smile and she returned it hoping that he knew well enough to keep his mouth shut. She did not need any more interference.

Nikolas had been watching Elizabeth ever since Jason had showed up and he did not like what he saw. Emily might be oblivious and Ric seemed pretty clueless but he was neither blind nor stupid, he saw the looks Jason and Elizabeth had been trading. Something was going on between them and he for one did not like it. Didn't like it at all.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter 20: **

It was troubling to find that Luke was three months behind on the bills, and his books were an absolute nightmare, making it very difficult to pay those bills. The man kept his receipts in an old cigar box for crying out loud, that is the ones he bothered to keep at all. And don't even get her started on his so-called filing system. She had opened a file cabinet to find half a bottle of scotch, a box of Cuban cigars and a gun, thankfully not loaded, but not a single file that was of any use to her.

Luke was making her job here very hard to do and she was beginning to think she should have asked for a more generous salary considering what she had to put up with. When he got back she was going to ream him a good one. She said that now but knew when he did resurface all would be forgotten, that was just Luke. You couldn't stay mad at him … it was Luke; you couldn't help but love him.

Noticing her coffee cup was empty and she still had hours of work ahead of her she decided now would be a good time to take a break, collect her thoughts and refuel. Getting to her feet, she stretched her arms above her head to work out the kinks before picking up her cup and heading for the door.

Just because her job at Luke's was part of her cover didn't mean she didn't want to do a good job. She would never do that to Luke, not when he had been so good to her, besides the work here kept her mind off of other things. Not to mention she loved a challenge.

On her way to the kitchen for coffee she decided to go through the bar to check on things even though she knew Claude was more than capable of handling anything and everything you could possibly throw at him, years of working for Luke had prepared him for it.

They had a pretty good crowd for a Wednesday which made her happy, maybe she could write out a few checks without having to worry about them bouncing since they seemed to be pulling in a profit every night. She really had to get those books ironed out though if she wanted to get anywhere, that and keep them from shutting off the power on them.

Noticing Sonny and Ric at a table she set her cup down on the bar and went to say hello, it would be rude not to. They were so deep in conversation they didn't see her approach allowing her to overhear something she probably wouldn't have otherwise.

"From all we have been hearing it seems Carlos is getting ready to make a move against us," Sonny reported undoing the button at his throat as if he was having trouble breathing.

"Carlos is your man in Puerto Rico right?" Ric asked wanting to make sure he had his facts straight, he was still having trouble remembering the names off all of Sonny's people here in Port Charles much less the ones in other parts of the world.

Sonny nodded in confirmation and said, "It's not the first time he has tried something, Carlos is very interested in climbing the ranks. Usually we can back him off with very little effort but with Alcazar lurking around and trying to stick his finger in all our pies …"

"You can't take any chances of Alcazar getting wind of Carlos's possible defection," Ric finished when his brother trailed off.

"Exactly," Sonny agreed lifting his glass to his lips but setting it back down when he noticed they had company. "Elizabeth, we were wondering where you were keeping yourself this evening."

She smiled closing the distance until she stood next to their table. "I've been trying to sort out the books but Luke's accounting system leaves something to be desired. I was taking a little break when I saw you and thought I'd say hello but you two seemed so involved I was just going to slip away and leave you alone."

"Nonsense," Sonny dismissed. "You know I could send Benny over to help you out with those books. He's my accountant and has some experience with Luke and his, uh, practices."

"Thank you for the offer and I'll keep in mind but I'm taking this as a personal challenge. I am not giving up until I can account for every dime that has passed through this place."

"Just as well, Benny would probably threaten to quit if I was to tell him he had to work on Luke's accounts again," Sonny responded with a chuckle. "He has high blood pressure and he claimed it went through the roof the last time. I'd hate to lose him, Benny's pretty irreplaceable."

"Any heart condition we should know about?" Ric asked her with a teasing smile.

"Nope my heart is good it's my sanity I'm worried about," She replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to refuel and get back to work."

"Why don't you join us instead," Ric suggested hopefully, alarmed by her distance since their lunch with Emily and Nikolas the other day. He was afraid he had over stepped his bounds and was losing her.

"You were obviously discussing something important," She said trying to wheedle out of it.

"Please sit with us," Sonny invited flashing those dimples she was starting to consider his secret weapon.

"I – okay," She relented. "Just let me go grab some coffee and check on things in the kitchen in the process."

Making a quick escape, she went directly to the kitchen grabbing the empty coffee cup on her way past the bar. Instead of doing what she claimed she had to, she set her cup down on the counter beside the coffee maker and slipped out the side door to the hallway, which led to her office.

Practically diving for her purse on the desk she fished out her cell phone hurriedly. Making sure she had the right phone she quickly found the number she needed programmed into it and pushed send.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," She chanted looking around the office in a panic, she only had a few minutes and she didn't enjoy making this call when anyone could walk right in.

"_Yes?" _

"Lorenzo, I just overheard Sonny telling Ric that they were having trouble with their guy in Puerto Rico. I think his name is Carlos," She reported speaking in a rush of breathless words eyes darting to and fro afraid she was going to be caught.

"_Interesting, what else have you got?"_

"That's it for now," She answered waving her free hand in the air. "I have to go they're waiting on me."

"_Good, keep in touch," Lorenzo commanded._

"Oh I will don't worry," She replied before snapping the phone closed and depositing it back in her purse.

She'd gotten her wake up call the other afternoon at The Grille and she had Jason to thank for it. Now she was recommitted to doing what she had to. She had lost her head there for a little bit and let her emotions get in the way but now she was ready to work. Emotions had no place in this; she had just needed a little reminder.

Running her hands down her slim black skirt she composed herself on her way back to the kitchen where she poured her coffee with a steady hand and emerged moments later in the bar with a straight face the picture of serenity. She could do this; she knew how to play the game. No problem.

Rejoining Ric and Sonny, she took a seat between them again interrupting a conversation but this one did not appear to be about business.

Ric cast a small smile in her direction as he said to his brother, "You'll have to run that past Elizabeth."

Curiously she asked, "Run what past Elizabeth?"

Sonny set his empty glass back on the table and said, "I just asked Ric if the two of you would like to join Brenda and me for dinner Friday night."

Turning to Ric to see what he thought she's met with a shrug letting her know it was entirely up to her. "We'd love to," She responded with a winning smile.

"Great!" Sonny exclaimed clasping his hands together on the table. "I'll talk to Brenda to see what time suits her before getting back to you."

"That's fine," Elizabeth agreed as she gestured to a passing waitress for refills.

If Sonny wanted to invite her into his home she wasn't about to argue. Maybe she'd learn something useful at this little dinner party. Still unsure as to what Lorenzo was looking for she would have to keep her eyes and ears open and if it came to it, let her fingers do the walking provided the opportunity arose that is.

Sonny was quite pleased Elizabeth had accepted his invitation so easily. Even though he knew he should be feeling at least a twinge of guilt for stacking the deck in his little brother's favor he didn't. He saw this as not only helping out Ric but also protecting an innocent young woman from his best friend's philandering ways.

He loved Jason he really did, besides Brenda and Davy there was no one he was closer. However, Robin and Carly had done a real number on him and while he had no room to talk, he didn't like what Jason was doing with his life. He may not be able to do anything about Jason's lifestyle but he could save Elizabeth from becoming one of its casualties.

"Any word on when Luke is returning?" Ric asked.

"No, I haven't heard a word from him," Elizabeth replied. "I imagine he'll show up when it suits him and that is usually when you least expect him."

Sonny laughed at her dead on assessment of his friend. "Book a band in here that he wouldn't approve of and I guarantee he'll walk through the door just so he can throw a fit and fire Claude."

Elizabeth laughed having witnessed scenes similar to that before. "I'm afraid I'd be the one fired this time if I tried something like that."

"I doubt Luke would ever fire you," Sonny assured her. "It says a lot that he left you in charge of this place."

"Yeah, it says he's crazy," She joked with a sardonic twist of her lips.

"Well that's a given," Sonny commented.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber."

Tensing at the sound of her full name Elizabeth didn't have to turn around to see who was speaking. She was very familiar with that disapproving tone; she had been hearing it since she was fifteen.

"Hi Gram," She said getting to her feet to greet Audrey. "I wasn't expecting you tonight; to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm sure you weren't expecting me nor did I expect to find you looking so cozy with Port Charles very own Tony Soprano. Honestly Elizabeth, what would your parent's say?"

"First they'd have to care," Elizabeth mumbled rolling her eyes. Her parents didn't give a damn if she was having drinks with Jack the Ripper and Dr. Kevorkian. If they couldn't be bothered to show up after she was raped, lost her boyfriend or graduated from college she doubted they would find the time to care that she was consorting with mobsters. "Gram, please don't insult the customers, it's bad for business."

"I did not see you through some of the most difficult times of your life to see you put yourself in the kind of danger that seems to follow Mr. Corinthos. He may be a paying customer in the bar you work but that does not mean you have to sit with him. Do you know that Nikolas was shot just for standing too close to Jason Morgan? I do not want to see that happen to you."

Elizabeth having enough of this embarrassment grabbed her grandmother's arm and pulled her away from the table so they could speak in private. "Gram, I thought you knew I was seeing Ric Lansing, Sonny's brother. Of course I am going to see Sonny and sit with him, they are family and you raised me to have some semblance of etiquette."

"Your manners are the last thing on my mind when I see you associating with known gangsters. Right now I am fearing for your life. I am sure that Ric is a very nice man and honestly I hadn't given a second though to who his family was until I came in here and saw you sitting at a table with that – with that man."

Completely exasperated with her grandmother Elizabeth sighed and said, "Gram, I am sorry you are upset but you can't choose my friends."

"So now you are _friends_ with a career criminal?" Audrey demanded disapproval dripping from every word.

Rubbing her forehead with one hand Elizabeth closed her eyes praying for the patience to deal with this. Never did she expect that her grandmother would interfere with what she had to do here like this. "Listen Gram, I'm working tonight so why don't we have lunch tomorrow and sort all this out. I promise to listen to your side of things if you'll listen to mine."

Audrey's lips formed a prim line but she seemed to be mulling the offer over. "I suppose that is acceptable. Kelly's at noon."

"I'll be there," Elizabeth promised walking Audrey to the door.

"And please think about what I've said," Audrey pleaded with her parting.

"Oh I will." If her gram knew what she was really up to and the people she normally hung out with she'd be shocked. No, actually she would probably keel over and die on the spot if she ever found out. That wasn't a very settling thought considering her time was running out here; soon everyone would know all her secrets.

Squaring her shoulders Elizabeth went back to the table to try to smooth things over with Sonny … and Ric. It wasn't a task she was looking forward to.

Both Ric and Sonny looked up when she approached and she smiled apologetically at them. "I am so sorry about my grandmother Sonny; I wish I could tell you she didn't mean it but …"

Sonny took her hand and said, "Its okay Elizabeth, I understand. I am the one who should be apologizing for causing a fight between you and your grandmother. She has your best interests at heart and I can't fault her for that. Please don't worry about me being offended; I've heard that and much worse a million times before."

"I – I," She stuttered unable to speak. He was being so gracious about the whole mess and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Sonny just smiled and patted her hand. "I just hope this won't make you think badly of Ric or change your mind about being Brenda's friend … or mine."

"Of course not," She responded vehemently.

"Good, then we'll just put this behind us," Sonny told her.

"Absolutely," She agreed with a nod of her head. Now if only she could get her grandmother to be so agreeable.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Chapter 21: **

The first thing he saw when he walked into Kelly's was Elizabeth sitting all by herself at a table shredding a white paper napkin into long strips and depositing them in a neat little pile. When she glanced at her watch and scowled, he knew that she was waiting for someone and that someone was keeping her waiting. From the expression on her face he could tell she did not like to be kept waiting for long, by anyone.

Without much thought about what he was doing he went over to her table and grabbed a chair, turning it around he straddled it resting both his hands on the back. She looked up to find him instead of whomever she was expecting and scowled again.

"What do you think your doing?" She demanded sounding and looking displeased to see him.

"Lansing keeping you waiting again?" He asked in return.

Dropping the napkin she was massacring she focused on her new target. "No, he's not. Why did you just get out of jail again leaving him with a mountain of paperwork while you waltz out of there without a care in the world?"

"Surprisingly no," He answered. It had actually been awhile since he had been hauled into the PCPD but he wasn't going to get into that with her.

"I'm waiting for my grandmother if you must know. She's late but I'm sure she just got held up at the hospital and is on her way as we speak so you should leave."

Ignoring her he stated his reason for being there, "I need coffee."

"You own a coffee warehouse."

"Point being?"

"The point is you own a whole warehouse full of gourmet coffee and you're here. You cannot tell me that in that whole building there is not one single person that can make a decent cup of coffee."

"Actually no there isn't. No one that makes it the way I like it anyhow," He responded straight faced and obviously telling the truth.

"I know this is a mind blowing concept but try to stick with me; make your own damn coffee. I am assuming, which I probably shouldn't, that you do know how."

"Yes I do, but if I do it then everyone will complain that it's too strong. Besides Kelly's gets their coffee from us so it is my coffee in a way."

Gogging at him she shook her head. "You are truly a lost cause."

"That's what Edward has been saying for years but you forget the hoodlum part," He pointed out with a twinkle in his eye. "That's the best part."

He hated to admit it but he really did enjoy their banter. He didn't do this with a lot of people. Actually it was just her and Brenda but it was totally different with Brenda. Brenda was like an annoying little sister and Elizabeth was – was, well, he sure as hell didn't think of her as a sister.

"Why don't you go get your coffee and leave me alone?" She suggested with absolutely no subtlety as she kept her desperation out of her tone.

"And leave you sitting here all alone?"

"Yes," She responded eagerly. "It's not like strange men were coming over here to give me a hard time. Or should I say they weren't until you showed up."

"You know I'm starting to get the impression you don't like me," He said the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought a smile. That was the thing, when he was around her he found himself smiling a whole lot more than usual. And laughing. He laughed when he was with her.

"What was your first clue?" She asked sarcastically.

He could not help but smile this time and could tell it really grated on her nerves that he did so. Leaning forward so no one could hear he said, "I seem to remember you liking me a whole lot one night at Jake's not so long ago."

Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously as she clenched her teeth in anger although who she angry with is unclear; him or herself. "I was drunk."

"Me too, what else you got?"

"I was drunk and you took advantage of me," She seethed knowing it wasn't true, she wasn't doing anything she didn't want to.

"Actually if I remember correctly and I may not, seeing as I was drunk as well, you ran out before anyone could be taken advantage of." Just because he knew it would get a rise out her he added, "But I'm willing to let you take advantage of me anytime you want. Name the time and the place and I will be there."

She didn't know whether to slap him or laugh so she settled it by turning beet red and sputtering indignantly. "I – you … just leave me alone."

"Not ready to take me up on it just yet then? That's okay, I'm a patient man."

Recovering nicely she said, "I could think of several things to describe you as and patient isn't one of them."

"I would be intrigued if I didn't know that most of them would be comprised of words that a lady should neither speak nor have in her vocabulary."

Leaning forward herself she asked, "Whoever said I was a lady?" The question is accompanied with an evil smirk which he returned.

"Well …"

"Oh shit," She interrupted spotting her grandmother just entering the diner and from the sour expression on her face she had already seen Jason.

With a severe frown and practically radiating disapproval Audrey approached them. "Elizabeth, Jason," She greeted with a curt nod.

"Gram," Elizabeth murmured.

"Mrs. Hardy," Jason returned inclining his head.

"Elizabeth dear, I wasn't aware that Jason would be joining us," Audrey said not bothering to sit down and sounding very much like she'd find it preferable if Jack the Ripper were to join them instead.

"He's not. Jason was just leaving, weren't you Jason?"

"Yeah, I was."

He walked away without as much as a 'see you later' knowing he probably just got Elizabeth in some sort of trouble with her grandmother. Surprisingly enough he felt a little guilty about it.

Audrey sat down across from Elizabeth finally and set her purse on the table beside her. "After last night I had hoped that you would think about what I said but apparently I was wrong. I cannot believe you Elizabeth, surely you have better sense than to befriend all these criminals."

"Jason and I aren't friends," Elizabeth stated firmly.

"Well you two certainly looked friendly when I came in. Your heads together whispering God knows what to each other."

"You are blowing this way out of proportion."

"I don't think so," Audrey argued. "I hardly think worrying about my youngest granddaughter's safety is blowing anything out of proportion given that she has taken to acquainting herself with a bunch of gangsters."

"Gram," Elizabeth said in exasperation as she slumped down in her chair not believing she had to deal with this. Whoever said you couldn't come home again was so right.

"No Elizabeth, I know you think you are invincible because you're young and have already survived so much but that is precisely why I am worried. Why should you have to go through anything else especially voluntarily? Think of what you're doing to yourself."

"I can't," She blurted out unable to stop herself.

"What do you mean you can't?" Audrey asked clearly at the end of her rope.

"Gram, just leave it alone. I get to choose my own friends," She replied mentally kicking herself.

If she kept it up she was going to end up blabbing her whole reason for coming home and wouldn't her gram just love that. She couldn't even sit at a table with a couple of Port Charles's less reputable citizens without Audrey getting a bee in her bonnet. What would Audrey say if she knew her granddaughter was in bed with one mobster, literally? And at the rate she was going the count could go up to two at anytime if she didn't start watching herself around Jason.

Lowering her voice again and taking on a more soothing and understanding tone that she used with her patients Audrey took Elizabeth's hand between hers and asked, "Darling, are you in trouble? Is that why you are spending time with Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan? If you are you can tell me, I won't be mad. I'll help you however you can and we will get through it together. Mac Scorpio is a dear friend and a very understanding man with plenty of experience with this sort of thing after having to deal with his niece, Robin, dating Jason and he'll know what to do."

Barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes Elizabeth pulled her hand from her grandmothers. "I'm not in trouble," She lied. If her gram only knew what kind of trouble she was in she'd keel over and die.

"Then I don't understand," Audrey said throwing up her hands in a combination of frustration and defeat.

"What's to understand? I'm making new friends and you don't approve. I am not fifteen anymore Gram, you have no say in it. Besides Lucky was a friend with both Sonny and Jason."

"And just look at what happened to him," Audrey yelled unable to hold her tongue a moment longer. Elizabeth just didn't seem to grasp how much danger she was putting herself in.

Completely caught off guard by her grams outburst Elizabeth jumped to her feet, knocking her chair over backwards and sending it clattering to the floor. "I cannot believe that you would throw Lucky's death in my face like that just because you don't approve of my friends."

"Elizabeth, I – I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about you," Audrey apologized practically wringing her hands.

Shaking her head Elizabeth started backing away. She couldn't handle this, Audrey was asking too many questions and expecting too much. She was already stretched to the limit.

"Don't waste your time worrying about me, I'll be just fine," She informed her grandmother coldly before whirling around and running for the back door through the kitchen.

Doug, the cook, didn't say anything as she came barreling through the kitchen and slammed out the back door into the alley. She was breathing hard not from exertion but anger.

Audrey was getting a little too close to the truth for comfort. As if she didn't have enough problems she had her gram asking questions and lecturing her about hanging out with mobsters. She had a job to do but she couldn't tell her grandmother about it. That didn't matter though this was about respect. Audrey didn't respect her or her ability to make her own decisions in life, she never had. It was getting really old.

Kicking an empty metal trashcan and sending it crashing into the brick wall only to have it bounce off and fall over rolling down the alley she screamed in frustration. Everything was such a mess.

Feeling stupid for her little temper tantrum she retrieved the trashcan and put it back. Brushing her hands off on her jeans, she turned around to find Jason sitting on his black motorcycle, chrome gleaming in the sunshine watching her.

"Feel better?" He asked with what sounded a little like sympathy.

Instead of yelling at him she sighed and said, "No."

He nodded understanding how she felt, the Quartermaine's had the same effect on him. He also felt somewhat responsible for setting Audrey off. "What are you doing right now?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion.

"Do you have some place you have to be?"

"Um, no," She answered shaking her head. She didn't have to go into work until later this evening or until opening really so her afternoon was pretty much free.

Reaching behind him Jason produced a black helmet and extended it. "Wanna go for a ride?" He offered wanting to make it up to her.

Eyeing him skeptically she shook her head again but not in refusal, more like bewilderment. "You want to take me for a ride … on that thing?"

With a half smile he nodded. "Yeah. So what do you say?"

Biting her lower lip she regarded him and the bike thoughtfully trying to reconcile the urge to take him up on the offer and the need to stay away from him.

"Okay," She agreed finally and stepped forward to take the helmet from him. What could it hurt?

When they came to a halt in a gravel parking lot after the most exhilarating experience of her life Elizabeth hopped off the bike her knees feeling like they were made of jello and her heart racing a million miles an hour.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed removing her helmet with shaking hands. "That was … WOW."

Smiling he took the helmet from her and placed it on the back of the bike. "Yeah," He agreed pleased with her reaction."

"How fast were we going because it felt … I don't think I've ever gone that fast?" She asked breathlessly as she looked around taking in her surroundings. She hadn't thought to ask where they were going, she hadn't cared.

"Let's just say we weren't going the speed limit," He responded easily getting off the bike.

"Where are we?"

"Vista Point."

"I don't think I've ever been up here," She told him walking towards the sound of water.

Following her gravel crunching under his boots he shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "I come up here sometimes when I want to be alone. It's quiet and the view isn't bad."

"That is an understatement," She said laughing as they reached the overlook and she rushed down the stairs. You had a great view of the ocean from there as well as Port Charles to the right. The sign posted said it was the highest point in Port Charles. "It's gorgeous here."

"It's nice," He agreed. "Feeling better?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am actually," She answered surprising herself.

"Good."

"I'm sorry about my gram. You know she flipped out on Sonny last night so it's not just you," She said sounding disgusted by the whole thing.

"She's got a good reason. Sonny and I aren't exactly the safest people to be around you know?"

"That hasn't stopped you yet. I've lost count of how many times I've told you to leave me alone."

"If I thought you really meant it I would."

Glaring at him for being right and knowing it she decided to change the subject. She didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was going on between them.

"You know my gram didn't like Lucky much either," She told him taking a few steps away to look over the railing. Her arms were wrapped around her middle as if she needed something solid to hold onto. "Well it wasn't so much that she didn't like him but disapproved of him."

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask. The Lucky Spencer he remembered was a pretty good kid, for Luke Spencer's only son and namesake in any case. If he thought it was strange that she was trying to make him feel better about Audrey's obvious dislike of him and his partner he didn't say anything.

"He lived on his own and disowned his parents for awhile, but you knew that already, it was one of the things that bothered her though. I think she really did like him in a way but was worried about the influence he had on me. She really came to appreciate him later on. After – after the rape, he was the one who held me together."

"He loved you," Jason told her simply as if it went without saying and explained everything.

"I loved him too," She said with a sad little smile. Realizing she had been rambling on about something deeply personal to someone she barely knew and was trying to stay away from she was suddenly very embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to dump that on you, especially the stuff about my rape."

Lifting a shoulder, he joined her at the railing. "It's good you can talk about it like that, shows that you're healing and strong enough not to let it stop you from living your life."

Glancing over at him, she felt the wall around her heart crack just a little. She liked that he seemed to know that being raped was never something you just got over; she was still dealing with it. She didn't think she was all that strong but had the good sense to keep moving, Lucky helped her learn that.

Feeling close to Jason in this moment out of time, she confided something in him. "I'm still afraid. I think about what would happen if he ever got out of jail. I worry about him coming after me."

Jason looked at her and when he didn't say anything she clarified. "Tom Baker, that's his name, he - nothing happened to him for what he did to me. He, uh, he went to jail for those pictures he used to blackmail Emily. I screwed up; I didn't do all the things you're supposed to do."

"I was in court, I know what happened," He said quietly. She was wringing her hands and he didn't want her to feel like she had to get into it if she didn't want to.

"Oh, okay. Good."

He hoped that was relief he heard in her voice. "You don't have to worry about Baker ever again Elizabeth. He's dead. He died in jail."

"I – how? When?" She asked in shock.

"About three years ago another prisoner stabbed him. He's dead; you'll never have to be scared he'll hurt you again."

Bracing one hand on the railing, she put the other to her heart as she took in a shaky breath. He was dead. She would be safe. Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned with how pale she had become.

She nodded unable to speak just yet. The nightmare was over. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Jason's face, worry written all over it.

"I'm not going to ask if you had anything to do with it. I don't care. It isn't important."

"I wouldn't answer you one way or the other anyhow," He responded looking back out at the water.

"I do want to say thank you though," She continued. Holding up a hand to silence him when he started to speak she said, "I'm not saying you _did_ do it or had it done or whatever and _if_ you did I know it was for Emily. But thank you anyhow."

"He'll never hurt anyone again," Jason stated firmly not looking in her direction as his hands gripped the railing so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I wish I'd known," She sighed thinking about all the sleepless nights she'd had over the years and the nightmares she had when she did manage to sleep. She wished now that she had kept up with Baker's status, she would have known a lot sooner and it wasn't like she didn't have connections.

"You'd think they would have sent me a letter, a smoke signal or something," She said in disgust.

"They sent one to Emily," He confided regretting that he hadn't thought to have one sent to her as well. He should have thought of it.

"It doesn't matter," She said shrugging it off. "I know now and that's all that matters."

She smiled as she looked out over the water feeling better than she had in a really long time. One less weight off her over burdened shoulders. And suddenly she knew that no matter what happened here she was going to be okay, after all that she'd been through she could survive anything. The only way she could describe what she was feeling right now in this moment was empowered.

She could take on anyone or anything and come out the victor; Lorenzo, Sonny, her gram, the man beside her. Anyone.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked knowing it was time to leave.

"Whenever you are," He responded.

"I should probably get to the club and get some work done before we open," She admitted reluctantly.

"I have contracts I should take care of. Coffee contracts that is," He said sparing her a glance.

"What other kind would you be talking about?" She asked feigning innocence. She knew why he saw fit to clarify he thought she would think he meant another sort of contract, the kind where people ended up dead.

Shaking his head, he gestured towards the stairs with an arm. "Let's get out of here."

As she climbed on the back of Jason's bike and wrapped her arms around his waist, she promised herself she wasn't going to overanalyze what happened here today. It wouldn't do her any good and she had other things to concentrate on.

That decided she let the roar of the bike's engine drown out her thoughts as they pulled out of the parking lot, gravel spraying out in their wake.

When they pull into the parking lot at Luke's she was tempted to tell Jason she had changed her mind, that he should just keep driving and never stop. Knowing that was impossible, she got off the bike and started to remove the helmet.

Jason turned the bike off but stayed on it. He watched her struggle with the chinstrap for a moment until she got it unhooked. She hadn't wanted to wear it but he had insisted. He was already brain damaged the worse that could happen to him was death and he faced the grim reaper on a daily basis.

Handing him the black helmet she smiled. Her eyes sparkling from the ride they'd just taken down the cliff roads at less than safe speeds as she ran her fingers though her hair. "Thank you," She said wondering if he would ever know how grateful she was for today and the little break he had given her from her life.

"You're welcome," He responded after hooking the helmet on the back of the bike.

The way he said it and how he looked her in the eye she knew he was talking about more than just the bike ride. It was as close as she would ever get to an admission.

On impulse she leaned down and brushed her lips across his cheek before giving him a distracted smile and then running into the club.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Chapter 22: **

It was a gorgeous summer day with the sun a white ball of fire in the endless blue sky that Elizabeth couldn't help but comparing to a certain blond enforcers eyes. She felt like an idiot but it was a pretty good comparison. In accordance to the steamy day with temperatures well in the upper nineties she had on a denim mini with a frayed hem paired with a white tank top with a ribbon that ran through the neckline and up over her shoulders to serve as straps and a pair of well worn leather flip flops. Her hair was gathered in a messy ponytail, the humidity was too high for her to even attempt to straighten it and the heat always made her a little lazy.

Glancing at her companion she wondered how he could stand being all trussed up in a suit and tie every day. How did he breathe like that? With effort she ignored the urge to reach over and loosen his conservative blue and red striped tie and unbutton the top button of his pristine white shirt. Did the man even own a pair of jeans?

These questions bothered her as they walked along the docks to Kelly's, Ric speaking lawyer gibberish on his cell phone. They'd just come from his office at the warehouse and she had some new information to feed to Lorenzo, which she hoped would get him off her back for a few days.

Two of the names of Sonny's many holding company's should do that she thought to herself ignoring the pang of remorse she felt at the thought of what Lorenzo might do with this information.

So far she had been lucky, nothing serious had happened. Of course she wasn't working as hard as she probably should or could be to find out every little thing about Sonny's organization. Her only thought at the moment was to keep Lorenzo happy and the body count down. The thought of someone's death on her head was not something she wished to come into being. Didn't she have enough problems on her hands?

It had been three days since Jason had taken her to Vista Point and she'd impulsively kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't even a kiss really, more like a peck. It meant nothing, nothing at all damn it. She hadn't seen Jason since then, not even a glimpse of him around town. Not that she was looking or anything.

She simply found it odd that Jason had suddenly pulled a disappearing act on her. It wasn't like she missed him or anything; he'd just been conspicuous in his absence. This was what she wanted, him to leave her alone. It really was better all around if he did stay away, she was free to do her job with very little to distract her. Not that he was a distraction, more of an annoyance than anything else.

Nope, she didn't miss Jason Morgan one iota.

He could ride his bike off the edge of the cliff and the only sadness she would feel was for that gorgeous piece of machinery. What she wouldn't give to feel that between her legs again? All that power and hard steel, she thinks as she unconsciously licks her lips.

"Elizabeth?"

"Huh? What?" She responded jumping at the sound of her name.

Giving her a strange look Ric said, "I asked if you wanted to have dinner tonight."

"Oh, I uh, I have to go in early to sign for some deliveries. We've been having some problems with the distributor and I thought if I was there to meet the order it might help," She answered hurriedly in an effort to get her head back into the game. "But you know what, no one will notice if I skip out for an hour or so."

"Great, if you'd like me to speak with the distributor on your behalf I'd be glad to. Free of charge of course," He offered with a charming grin.

"Thanks, but I'd like to take care of it on my own if I can," She replied returning his smile.

"Let me know though," He said letting the subject drop, for which she was grateful. Studying her for a moment he asked, "Is the heat getting to you, you look a little flushed?"

Putting a hand to her warm face she blushed further. "No, I-I'm okay. I'll just be sure to get some water when I get to Kelly's."

"That's a good idea."

Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity they continue their leisurely stroll down the docks in no real hurry to be anywhere. She liked spending time with Ric. She didn't like lying to him all the time but she was past stewing over it. Right now they were friends and she would enjoy it while it lasted. Ric wanted to be more than just her friend but so fair she'd been able to put him off. He wasn't pushing so much as hinting every so often but as soon as she put up a wall he hit the brakes.

Ric was a good guy, she liked him. It was just too bad he wasn't the one that got her motor running. Why was it that she was always attracted to the bad boys and never went for the good guy? It would make her life so much simpler. Someone should do the world a favor and wipe all the Jason Morgan's and Lorenzo Alcazar's from the face of the earth. Women's hearts everywhere would be safe and they could all breathe a sigh of relief.

The thought wasn't all that that appealing though; life would be so much more boring without the Lorenzo's and Jason's of the world. Damn it.

Before she knew it they were standing in Kelly's courtyard and Ric was looking at her strangely again making her uncomfortable. Reaching out Ric tucked a stray curl away from her face and lingered on her face for longer as necessary as he stared deeply into her eyes. If he was a mind reader she was in some deep shit.

When he took a step forward closing the distance between them and lowered his head, she knew he was going to kiss her. Instead of backing away or turning away, she met his lips. The kiss was soft, exploring and she closed her eyes waiting to feel something.

When he pulled back and smiled at her she wanted to cry. Nothing. Nary a spark or tug. She just wasn't attracted to him romantically. Damn the luck.

"I'll try to come by Luke's tonight about eight," He promised.

"Good, I'll buy you a drink before we go to dinner," She responded with what she hoped was a smile.

"I'll look forward to it," He said with a wave as he walked off in the direction of the courthouse.

Walking over to one of the little café tables set up she sank into a chair propping her elbows on the table and burying her head in her hands. She needed to go call Lorenzo but she just didn't feel like it, she needed a minute.

She didn't even get thirty seconds before the sound of motorcycle boots on the brick walk drew her attention. Peeking up through her eyelashes, she saw Jason standing in front of her and stifled a groan.

"Hey," He said gruffly.

"Hey," She returned hoping he didn't hear the way her voice caught. It had to be a crime to look that good. Before now she didn't know that a rumpled gray t-shirt and jeans could look so good but when you combined it with darkly tanned skin, disheveled blond spikes and two days worth of stubble it looked down right delectable.

"Can I sit or are you expecting someone?" He asked and they both knew he was referring to her grandmother.

Sitting up she waved a hand at the empty chair and said, "Don't worry your safe."

Pulling out the chair he sat down heavily and ran a hand over his face. Not bothering to ask herself why she cared she asked, "Are you okay?"

Dropping his hand from his face he said, "It's been a long couple of days. I had to go up to Canada for business. I just got home."

"Oh," She replied.

So he wasn't avoiding her he was just out of town she told herself. And she just so happened to be the first person he saw when he came home she thought in a complete panic before good sense took over and she reminded herself that he liked the coffee here and was in all probability not here looking for her but a cup of hot, strong coffee. Black. He liked his coffee black, for some reason she couldn't get that out of her head and she didn't even know how she knew that unless it was some left over memory from when she worked here.

"Have you talked to Emily lately?" He asked looking a little more alert.

"Umm, no," She answered after thinking about it for a minute. "I spoke to her last week I think but she hasn't really been around. Why?"

Lifting one shoulder he said, "No reason, I just wondered. She left a message on my voice mail a couple of days ago and I haven't been able to call her yet. I figured you'd know if it was really important."

"Sorry," She said with a shrug of her own. "I'm sure if was important she'd have left you more than one message though."

"You're probably right," he agreed with a nod. Watching as she pulled the strap of her tank top up, as it had been drifting down her arm he asked, "So what's up with you and Lansing?"

"W-what?" She asked startled.

"That was some lame ass kiss he gave you," He said with a little smirk playing about his lips.

"Were you watching us?" She demanded torn between outrage and embarrassment.

"You were the one's kissing in public."

"What goes on between me and Ric is none of your business."

"Then quit kissing him in front of me and I won't ask," He responded refusing to think about what it is he felt when he saw his attorney kissing Elizabeth. It felt a little like jealousy, not an emotion he was used to or welcomed. He shoved that thought from his mind.

"Well, I would think that witnessing a kiss, lame or not, should clue you in," She snapped.

"So you admit it was lame," He said jumping on that little tidbit of information.

Gaping at him, she shook her head. "Nope, I'm not going to do it. Not today, so you can just go pick a fight somewhere else, with someone else."

Licking his lips, he tried not to smile as she crossed her arms over her chest and jutted out her chin stubbornly. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Oh really, since when?" She asked skeptically glaring in his direction.

"You're the one that jumps down my throat every time I dare say a word to you."

"Because you're a smug asshole that's why," She yelled jumping to her feet. God he got her all tied up in knots that just kept tightening until she thought she was going to snap and hit somebody mostly likely and hopefully him.

"Tell me something, does Ric know about Jake's?" He asked his voice even and unbothered.

"Would you quit bringing that up," She shouted in exasperation. She would love to forget that night altogether but it was pretty impossible with Jason bringing it up all the time.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them caused Jason to look up and Elizabeth to whirl around to find Sonny, Brenda and Davy all standing there staring.

Sonny flashed his dimples and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could borrow Jason for a little while."

Throwing her hands up Elizabeth said, "Take him. Please."

Brenda laughed and Davy watched the goings on of the grown ups around him with interest until a butterfly fluttered by stealing his attention.

Scowling she added, "And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you keep him?"

The corners of Sonny's mouth twitched as he tried not to burst out laughing at the harried brunette standing in front of him. Elizabeth looked like she'd enjoy nothing more than to strangle his best friend who was still sitting at the little table with a blank face but his eyes gave him away, he didn't like the way this was going.

"Jason, why don't you come with me to the warehouse," Sonny suggested.

Getting to his feet Jason ruffled Davy's dark brown hair, nodded at Brenda and followed Sonny. As they left the courtyard, he stopped under the archway and gave Elizabeth one last lingering look. This wasn't finished, not by a long shot he seemed to be telling her.

With a huff, Elizabeth turned to face Brenda who was just shaking her head. "What?" She demanded wanting to know what Brenda had to say about this.

"Why don't you come to the park with me and Davy? We could order some food and have a little picnic," Brenda offered.

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed as Davy took her hand in his little pudgy one and smiled at her. She was a sucker for a guy with a cute smile and sticky hands.

Sonny sat behind his desk as Jason prowled around the office telling him what he found in Canada. He wasn't so much interested in their problems with Carlos and Alcazar at the moment but what was going on with Jason. This thing with Elizabeth was worse than he thought and that worried him.

Jason didn't have the best track record with women and this particular woman was dating his little brother. And it wasn't even like Jason and Elizabeth even got along as far as he could tell. Every time he saw them together they were at each other's throats. Who would want that?

A thought occurred to him and he started shaking his head. All the arguing could be some strange form of foreplay for them. He really hoped that wasn't the case.

"So basically I came up with nothing," Jason finished reporting everything he had done and what he found or in this case hadn't found. They'd gotten a report from a fairly reliable source saying that Alcazar had been moving drugs into Port Charles through Canada.

"You'd think Alcazar would have made his move by now."

"It's like he's waiting for something," Jason mused.

Rubbing his forehead as a headache brewed Sonny said, "Okay good work, you should go home and get some rest. We'll worry about Alcazar later."

"Do you want me to fly down to Puerto Rico?" Jason asked wondering if they should take care of their other problem before it got out of hand.

"No, we'll wait a little while and see how far Carlos gets. I want to see if we have anymore distention in the ranks while we're dealing with this, two birds with one stone and all that."

"Okay," Jason agreed with a shrug rubbing his gritty eyes. He didn't think he got but five hours sleep in the past three days and it was catching up with him.

As Jason turned to leave, Sonny debated on whether to stick his nose into what he foresaw becoming a disaster if someone didn't do something to prevent it. Knowing he would end up regretting it either way he called after Jason. "What exactly is going on with you and Elizabeth Webber?"

His hand freezing on the door knob Jason turned around to look at his best friend. "What do you mean?"

Standing up Sonny came around his desk and sat on the corner. "I mean all the lingering looks, the arguing, and who knows what else. Something is going on with the two of you."

Pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger Jason shook his head. "Nothings going on."

"Jason," Sonny sighed in disbelief.

"Nothings going on," He repeated before walking out the door. He had neither time nor the inclination to deal with this.

Sonny groaned and undid the top button of his shirt. Jason was as talkative as usual and at the moment he was sorely tempted to let Brenda loose on him just to get some answers. Of course he would have to hear the shouting once they got started and inevitably play referee.

Would it be too much to ask for all of them to be one big, reasonably happy or at least civilized family? Now it looked like his brother's would be fighting over the same woman. Something had to be done, but what?

After they finish their lunch Brenda and Elizabeth sat on a park bench watching Davy play on the slide with Max standing near by looking severely out of place in his gray suit and blue tie, sand filling his expensive Italian leather shoes.

Brenda kept sneaking little glances at Elizabeth wondering if they were close enough for her to ask personal questions. Laughing silently at herself she shook her head, since when did she care about offending anyone by being her usual nosy self.

"I'm sorry we had to cancel dinner the other night but Davy was running that low grade fever and I'll freely admit to being a paranoid mother," She said trying to work her way up to what she really wanted to know.

"That's fine; I don't blame you for worrying about your son."

"How are things going with you and Ric anyhow?"

Looking away from Max pushing Davy on the swings now Elizabeth shrugged and said, "Pretty well I think, why has Ric said something to you?"

"No, not at all," Brenda assured her. "I was just curious you know, about how you thought things were between you two. Ric's a really great guy and I'm not just saying that because he keeps Sonny out of jail and at home where he belongs."

"Ric is a really good guy, I can't argue with you there."

"Then why, if you don't mind me asking, are you and Jason circling around each other in some sort of crazy mating dance?"

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed her eyebrows shooting up towards her hairline. "Where on earth would you get an idea like that?"

"Um, I just saw it and it wasn't the first time."

Not knowing what else to do she decided to downplay it. "Me and Jason, please, that is so not even what is going on here. We just seem to rub each other the wrong way."

"Or the right way depending on how you look at it," Brenda commented suggestively with a little smile.

"That is not what I meant," Elizabeth protested unhappy with the way her words were twisted.

"Well you know what they say, where there's smoke there's fire and sweetie, I saw some serious flame-age back at Kelly's."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

With a little sigh Brenda said, "I'd like to think we are friends and I know we haven't known each other very long but I already consider you a really good friend. All I really want is us to be able to talk to each other openly and honestly like friends do."

Shifting in her seat suddenly all Elizabeth wanted was to spill her guts. She wasn't good with all this stuff; the crazy attraction she had to one man and not even a tingle from the one she was dating, it was all so foreign to her.

"I really like Ric," She said after a moment of silence. If she couldn't be honest about everything else she could about this. It would be nice to confide in someone for once.

"But you're drawn to Jason," Brenda concluded in complete understanding. There was just something about those mobsters that never failed to turn a girls head not to mention turn her brain to mush.

"Y-yes, I guess I am," Elizabeth admitted twisting her fingers together in her lap. "I can't seem to get him out of my head or stay away from him even though I keep telling myself I should."

"Oh I remember those days so well."

"You and Sonny?"

"Uh-huh, like a moth to a flame. I won't get into who was the moth and who was the flame, I think we traded off," Brenda said with a grin and then waved her hand dismissively. "Anyhow it didn't matter how many people told me he was dangerous and would get me killed, I couldn't stay away. Sonny was it for me then and now."

"You don't think I'm awful do you?"

"No, definitely not," Brenda said vehemently laying a reassuring hand on her friend's arm. "I'm just curious as to what you're going to do about it. I don't want to see anyone hurt, especially you. I know Jason can take care of himself and Ric's a big boy."

Biting her lower lip Elizabeth looked off into the line of trees that surrounded the park deep in thought. "I'm not going to do anything. This thing with Jason is just physical it will pass."

"And Ric's the real deal huh?" Brenda asked not so sure she believed that.

Eyes darting over to meet Brenda's she nodded slowly. "Maybe," She responded wishing it was true but knowing it wasn't.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Chapter 23: **

It felt good to skip out of work a few hours early, okay more than a few, it was only ten o'clock. Luke's was left in Claude's very capable hands just two hours after they opened and she had just come from meeting with Lorenzo. He was getting more and more demanding and if anyone was going to expose her it was going to be him. What if someone was watching her? Didn't he think of these things before telling her they had to meet?

She knew she was being paranoid and basically annoyed with Lorenzo in general but she had never liked answering to people and that hadn't changed at all as she got older. Besides she had a lot riding on the outcome of this whole thing.

Kicking off her sandals next to the dresser, she peeled off her lightweight apple green sweater leaving her in the matching tank and padded across the room to her bed where she collapsed bonelessly. It looked like she was actually going to get to bed before three am for once.

The light on her answering machine was blinking and even though she was tempted to let it go until morning she reached over and pushed play. It could be important she reasoned.

"_Liz, its Emily but you probably knew that. I mean you do probably know my voice after all we have been friends for years and years so it would stand to reason that you would know the sound of my voice." _

Sitting up Elizabeth eyed the black box with amusement, Emily was on a roll it seemed. She may have mastered the fine art of rambling but Emily could talk on and on until she passed out from lack of oxygen because she forgot to take a breath every once and a while.

"_Anyhow, the reason I'm calling is that I need to see you. Feel free to say no but if it's not an imposition could you meet me at Jason's? I need to talk to him too and if I could talk to you both at the same time it would save me from repeating it. Please, please, please. If you can meet me at Harborview Towers at around ten that would be great, if not I guess I'll just talk to you tomorrow. Bye."_

The machine cut off and Elizabeth glanced at the clock it was just ten after, she would only be a little late. The thought of seeing Jason was the only thing holding her back. Emily needed her though her conscious cried, over ruling the need to avoid Jason.

"Oh the hell with it," She said and got up slipping on her shoes, grabbing her sweater and purse before going out the door.

Sonny could tell something was bothering Brenda by the way she was reading the new copy of Vogue that had come that morning or should he say not reading. She had been on the same page for ten minutes and he didn't think the ads for Chanel perfume or Clinque mascara were that interesting.

He closed the newspaper and folded it back up before asking, "Okay what's wrong?"

Brenda sighed heavily before snapping the magazine shut and tossing it on the coffee table with a thud. "I'm worried about Jason," She admitted with a thoughtful frown.

"He's a big boy Bren, he can take care of himself," He responded with a chuckle assuming she was referring to the job Jason did for him. It wouldn't be the first time she had expressed some concern for them both and he doubted this would be the last.

"Okay let me rephrase; I'm worried about Jason and Elizabeth Webber."

That got his attention and he laid his newspaper down on the coffee table knowing he wasn't going to be reading it until Brenda said her piece. "I would have thought you'd be ecstatic that Jason has taken an interest in Elizabeth. She is the first decent woman he looked twice at in forever. Isn't that what you wanted?" He didn't like it but he was curious as to what his wife thought of the whole thing.

"That is the whole problem Sonny, I like Elizabeth and I don't want her to get hurt." She had not been about to get the conversation she'd had with Elizabeth yesterday out of her head and she was tired of stewing about it on her own. Sonny had a right to know his best friend was about to make an innocent woman's life miserable by being his usual pig-ish self.

"I don't know Elizabeth that well but from what I can remember and from what I've seen lately; she is more than capable of taking care of herself. She's been through a lot so I'm sure she can handle Jason. In fact I bet Jason is going to have his hands full with her."

Sonny laughed thinking about the pretty little brunette running circles around the stoic enforcer. Couldn't happen to a better guy.

Wait a minute, he was against this. He didn't want Jason and Elizabeth together. For one thing Elizabeth was dating Ric, his brother, and Jason was still out screwing bar sluts every night for all he knew. Actually he wasn't sure what Jason had been up to lately. That wasn't the point though, Jason's track record spoke for itself and the lady in question was happily seeing Ric. It was a moot point he assured himself.

"She's been hurt so much already," Brenda said sadly remembering the things Em and Elizabeth herself had told her. "I just … I don't want her to be hurt anymore."

Sonny put an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You have such a good heart Mrs. Corinthos."

"Yeah well I'm being selfish as usual. I don't have many friends and Elizabeth and I are well on our way to being really good ones. She's smart and funny but most of all she doesn't treat me differently because I'm Mrs. Sonny Corinthos; mob wife extraordinaire or like I'm stupid because I was a model once upon a time and can sometimes be a little flakey."

"A little?" Sonny teased with a dimpled smile.

"Be careful or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight buster," Brenda warned playfully but ruined it by giggling.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Sonny assured her all the while hoping that it was true, that Jason would stay away from Elizabeth.

"Where_ is_ Jason tonight?" She asked suddenly aware that they hadn't been interrupted with business once that night.

"I don't know I'm not his keeper."

"If he is out screwing some two-bit tramp and leading Elizabeth on I'm going to …"

"You're going to what?" He asked when she trailed off.

"If he is using Elizabeth in any way I'm going to crack his head open with a frying pan," She announced looking very ferocious like she would do just that in an instant if given the right opportunity.

"Not one of my pans your not," He responded in horror.

"Relax, your precious kitchen and every thing in it is perfectly safe. I'll go buy one special just for the occasion. Then I'll have it bronzed and mounted over the mantle as a reminder to one and all but especially for the lummox across the hall."

Sonny just kissed her again and said, "Put plastic down first, blood stains won't come off these floors easily."

A knock at the door pulled Jason away from his solitary game of pool and he placed his cue on the table before going to see who it was. It was almost ten-thirty and he wasn't expecting anyone but around here you just never could tell who was going to stop by. Knowing his luck it would be Taggert with an arrest warrant.

Pulling open the door with a scowl on his face he was taken aback to find a breathless Elizabeth on his doorstep. "What are you doing here?" He demanded thoroughly baffled.

"I came to see Emily," She answered as if it was obvious.

"Uh, then your at the wrong place," He replied. "The Quartermaine's live in the big mansion over on Harborview Road."

Rolling her eyes she said, "I know that but Em left a message telling me to meet her here. I'm assuming she isn't here though so I'll just be going. Sorry to have bothered you."

When she turned to leave Jason called her back. "Hey wait a minute."

With a huff of impatience she turned back around, a hand on her hip she inclined her head in his direction and asked, "What now?"

"I didn't know Emily was coming over," He explained with a shrug. "Why don't you come in and we'll sort this out."

"I don't know, I was supposed to meet her at ten so if she's not here now then she's not coming. She must have just decided it wasn't important or it could wait until tomorrow."

Elizabeth was reluctant to be alone with him, whenever she was alone with him something usually happened and she did not need a repeat of their night at Jake's. Actually, her new rule was to never be anywhere with him that had a bed readily accessible.

"It must have been important for her to want to meet you here. Come in and we'll call her to find out what is going on. You can't tell me you don't want to know, I know I do."

Well now that was just wrong, he was appealing to her sense of curiosity and that was totally unfair. She never could turn down a mystery and Emily's call certainly counted as one. Why on earth would Em call practically beg her to come over to Jason's and then fail to show up? It just didn't make sense.

All of a sudden she was worried. What if something had happened to Emily and she needed help? Or maybe it was one of the Quartermaine's, had something happened to Lila or Edward or even Alan and Monica; none of them were getting any younger.

"Okay," She agreed striding back over to him and he let her into the penthouse.

Jason closed the door behind her with a final sounding thud and she was more than aware that she was alone with Jason in his home. Nothing but trouble could come of this but it didn't matter at the moment because they had to find out what was going on with Emily. This was about Emily she kept reminding herself.

Almost jumping out of her skin when Jason reached around her to pick up the phone she began to scold herself on getting her hormones under control. While he was calling his sister, she laid her purse on the desk and took the time to look around his penthouse.

The layout was pretty much the same as Sonny and Brenda's but Jason's was done in lighter colors and sparse to put it mildly. No pictures hanging on the walls, barely any furniture and absolutely no sign that anyone spent much time here at all. The pool table made her smile though but it quickly faded as she remembered playing pool with him at Jake's while they consumed way too much beer and ended with them rolling around half naked on a bed upstairs.

Jason hung up the phone scowling again, menacingly this time. "No answer," He revealed.

"Not even Alice or Reginald?" She asked becoming even more concerned.

"I called Em's private line."

"Oh," Elizabeth whispered her eyes darting towards the door.

Noticing how uncomfortable she was he decided to put them back on more familiar ground; hostile ground. "Are you sure you didn't just make this up as an excuse to come see me?" He asked with a smirk.

"What? No!" She exclaimed distractedly. Her mind was still on what could possibly be happening with Emily rather than on the man beside her for once. Then it hit her what he was accusing her of and it spiked her temper. "Like I would want to see you, I spend most of my time trying to avoid you."

"How's that been working out for you?" He asked curiously, because he knew he wasn't having any luck staying away from her.

Shaking her head she sighed tiredly, "Not very well actually."

Nodding in complete agreement, he leaned one hip against the corner of the desk and looked over at her admiring the way her short white skirt showcased her slender legs and the green sweater set that played up the green in her eyes. With her hair twisted up in a complicated knot it emphasized her long neck and delicate collar bone.

Oh he was in deep if he was noticing all this and it had his palms sweating and his heart racing. She didn't even have to do anything but stand there and he wanted her. This was getting down right annoying not to mention pitiful on his part.

He did not pine after women. Women threw themselves at his feet ready and willing to do whatever he wanted but he did not chase after them picking fights just to get them to talk to him. At least he hadn't before Elizabeth Webber had waltzed into his life turning his world upside down. If he didn't do something soon he would be tempted to start howling at the full moon like the lone wolf searching for his mate.

"I should, um, probably get going," Elizabeth mumbled jerking a thumb over her shoulder at the door. The past few minutes of silence had her jumpy again and to stop herself from wondering what Jason was thinking about she needed to get the heck out of there.

"I'll tell Emily to call you when I talk to her," He responded staying where he was lounging against the desk.

"Good, thank you. If I happen to see her first I'll tell her to get in touch with you."

Nodding he said, "I'd appreciate it."

"So, um, goodnight then," She stuttered shuffling closer to him to reach her purse that was lying beside him on the desk.

Snatching it up in one hand, she hazarded a look up at him to find that he was watching her in the way that sent chills up and down her spine but not in a bad way at all. Drawing her lower lip between her teeth, she met his steady gaze head on unable to look away.

Whenever they did this it was like some sort of time warp, the whole world just melted away until it was the two of them alone in their own little world. Her pulse started racing and when he reached over to cup her chin in his large calloused hand she found herself leaning into his touch.

His eyes flickered between her swirling sapphire orbs and her mouth he drags his thumb over her tortured bottom lip getting her to release it. Drawing the rough digit over her full lip she gasped slightly and his eyes darted back up to meet hers. Desire leapt between them like fire catching dry wood.

Leaning towards each other like two magnets drawn together their lips met as Jason slid his hands into her hair pulling it from the pins that held it up and Elizabeth stepped between his legs to wrap her arms around his neck.

The only coherent thought in her head was that Brenda was right; where there was smoke there was fire. Except in this case it was wildfire. She moaned when Jason angled her head to the left and slanted his lips over hers in a hard, unforgiving kiss that rocked her to her core.

God she wanted him.

Right here.

Right now.

Consequences be damned.

Running her hands down his back and then back up raking her nails over the cotton of his t-shirt. She could feel the heat of his skin through his shirt as she sank into him in total abandon but not submission, never that. She would not let anyone control her, not in any way. She'd already known too much domination in her life to ever consciously hand it over to any one much less any man. And Jason was a man used to being control and that frightened her.

Unwinding his hands from her hair he cupped her face gently and partsed her lips with his tongue to delve into the depths to taste her sweetness. Their tongues tangled, mated and when she thought she would pass out from lack of oxygen he started trailing his mouth down her throat. Letting her head fall back to allow him better access she took in great gulps of air, breathing rapidly.

Turning them around swiftly so they traded places and she was backed up against the desk he lifted her to sit on the edge. Without protest he guided her back until she was practically laying across it he continued his to make love to her with long drugging kisses that leave them both shaking and wanting more.

She could not seem to get close enough to him or enough of him and kept trying to pull him down on top of her. His fingers found the small round buttons of her sweater and started undoing them as fast as he could but they kept slipping from his fingers clumsily in his haste.

Arching up to him he finally got the last one undone and parted the soft cotton only to find more and cursed her decision to wear so many layers keeping him from her silky skin. She laughed and pulled him into another mind-numbing kiss that made him forget why he was aggravated in the first place.

When the phone began to ring she groaned and he lifted his head to snarl at it and batted the offending object off the desk before diving back in for more.

"_Hello. Hello? Jason? __**JASON!**__" yelled a voice from the phone that had fallen off its base._

She turned her head leaving Jason with his face buried in her hair. "Don't you think you should get that?"

"No," he growled brushing her hair out of his way and nibbling at her neck.

Shoving at his shoulder she said, "Jason, the phone."

"Who cares about the damn phone," He murmured against her skin.

"I think you should get it," She insisted.

Prying himself away, he released her and bent to snatch the phone off the floor. "What?" He barked vowing to kill whoever was on the other end.

Elizabeth sat up on the desk in a sensual haze as Jason talked on the phone. Her synapses didn't seem to be firing correctly tonight because it appeared she was doing the very thing she said she wouldn't.

Damn, damn, damn.

Pulling her sweater up from where it had fallen off her shoulder and buttoning the bottom three buttons again, she tried to get herself in order.

Jason hung up and placed the phone back on the desk. "That was Emily, she wanted me to tell you she can't make it and will see you tomorrow at Kelly's."

"Did she say what was going on?"

"No," He responded shortly running his hand over his face. "She sounds upset though."

"I'm worried," She admitted climbing down off the desk and tugging at the hem of her skirt.

Jason nodded in agreement; he was worried as well. Pulling open a desk drawer he grabbed his keys. "I'm going over there."

She watched him go to the closet and get a well worn black leather jacket out and put it on. Grabbing her purse she said, "I'm going with you."

Glancing at her as if he forgot she was there he nodded curtly. "Okay but I'm taking the bike," He said eyeing her skirt.

"And that would be a problem because?" She inquired arching a slim brow.

Sparing her an amused half smile, he opened the door and motioned for her to precede him. Rushing past him, she hurried out into the hall and jabbed the down button calling for the elevator several times.

Ric was walking across the street from Harborview Towers on his way home from a late night at the office when he heard the roar of a motorcycle. Involuntarily he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Jason come tearing out of the underground parking garage like a demon straight out of the gates of hell. The real surprise was seeing Elizabeth with her arms around his waist holding on for dear life and looking like she was enjoying every minute of it.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Chapter 24: **

When they passed through the front gates of the Quartermaine mansion Jason turned off the bikes headlight and they coasted up the driveway and circled around to park by the servant's entrance at the back of the house. Turning off the bike Jason waited until Elizabeth got off before he followed suit.

Glaring at the house while he waited for Elizabeth to remove the helmet he was still making her wear despite her many protests Jason felt the apprehension of being anywhere near this place settle in. Nothing but bad memories were held here. While he wasn't one to dwell on the past he couldn't help but resent the way being here made him feel. This wasn't his home it was Jason Quartermaine's.

"Are we really going to go in through the kitchen and chance facing Cook's wrath?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she came up behind him.

Shrugging Jason said, "She likes me."

Smirking as she followed him to the door she said, "Well you don't exactly ooze charm so she can't like you for that."

She was teasing him he knew because she picked up on his apprehension and he appreciated it but he couldn't resist getting a little dig in. "I'll leave the oozing to Ric."

Refusing to take the bait, she quietly followed him into the kitchen and up the back stairs. She couldn't believe they were sneaking into his family's house to see his sister when she had always been welcome here in the past. She understood why Jason preferred to do things this way, she had heard the stories from Emily over the years, things were just too confrontational between him and his family.

They crept down the hall towards Emily's bedroom with Jason keeping Elizabeth behind him as if they were storming some enemy camp. She said nothing though even though the barb was right on the tip of her tongue, now was not the time to taunt him although it was very, very tempting. Never in her life had she enjoyed irritating someone so much as she did Jason.

Apparently her unusual silence had not escaped Jason and he kept glancing back at her over his shoulder as if he thought something must be wrong with her. She couldn't say that she blamed him, she normally couldn't shut up around him that is unless he was kissing her, she wasn't actually capable of speaking then. Smiling at him cheekily, he just shook his head as they reached Emily's door and he knocked quietly.

"Go away."

Jason knocked again and called quietly, his voice just above a whisper, "It's me Em."

"Jason?"

They heard movement behind the door and then it opened to reveal a crying Emily with red, swollen eyes and tissues clutched in her hand. Sniffling she threw her arms around Jason in a tight hug before releasing him and doing the same to Elizabeth.

"Come in before the family catches you," Emily invited looking down the hall in both directions.

After they are inside and the door locked securely Elizabeth asked, "Em, what is going on?"

Plopping down on the bed Emily burst into tears and since Jason seemed vaguely uncomfortable, men and tears just didn't mix, Elizabeth sat down beside her best friend wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Shh, it's okay Em," She soothed as Emily cried on her shoulder trying to stem her tears with a crumbled and soggy Kleenex.

Jason crouched in front of them and put a hand on Emily's knee. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" He asked thinking that if it was Nikolas he'd kill him with his bare hands. Slowly. And he'd enjoy it too.

Shaking her head Emily sat up and sniffled audibly trying to collect herself enough to speak. "N-Nikolas …"

That was it he was going to kill him, Jason thought clenching both his hands into tight fists.

"What about Nikolas?" Elizabeth prodded running her hand up and down Emily's back like you would do a small child to calm them.

"H-he came o-over tonight and – and asked for the families blessing," Emily said her voice wavering and breaking as she choked back a sob.

"Blessing for what?" Jason demanded with a furrowed brow.

Rolling her eyes at his cluelessness Elizabeth said, "Their blessing to marry Emily."

"Oh," Jason responded taken aback. His little sister couldn't get married, she was just a kid. But he knew Emily and Nikolas were in love, it took a lot for him not to roll his eyes at the thought, so he didn't understand why Nikolas wanting to marry her would upset her. "So why are you crying?"

He almost fell over when Elizabeth kicked him in the shin and glared at him. Apparently he wasn't supposed to ask that.

"You know the family," Emily replied sniffling. "They got into a huge fight. Grandfather went on a tirade about how he wouldn't allow me to marry into a family of psychopaths and Dad thinks I'm too young to get married. Nikolas tried to play peace keeper and tell them all the reasons he thought we were ready for this but they didn't listen and in the confusion they told him that we couldn't get married."

After she was done Emily started sobbing on Elizabeth's shoulder again apparently through with her story. Elizabeth continued to try to comfort her friend and stared at Jason waiting for him to say something or do something to help.

He had no idea what to say about this, as far as he was concerned Alan was right, she was far too young to get married. He dodged another kick from Elizabeth and scowled at her in warning. He was going to be black and blue tomorrow if she didn't stop.

Squeezing Emily's knee to get her attention he said, "Listen if you want to marry Nikolas then marry him. The Quartermaine's can't stop you."

Emily looked at him tears still gathering in her eyes and blew her nose on the fresh tissue Elizabeth handed her from a box on the nightstand. "You don't understand," She told Jason looking at Elizabeth for help.

Patting her friend's shoulder she said, "She wants the Q's to be happy for her. She wants her dream wedding, where Alan walks her down the aisle and gives her away while the whole family looks on. She wants them to be happy for her and share this with her."

"Where was grandmother?" Jason asked with a sigh. If anyone could sort this out it would be Lila.

"In her room, she'd already turned in for the night."

"Emily, I want you to listen to me," Elizabeth told her firmly and gave her a kind smile when Emily finally looked at her. "You _are_ going to marry Nikolas. I'll help you convince the Quartermaine's and if that doesn't work I'll hold the ladder and help the two of you elope. We aren't going to let anyone ruin your wedding. Jason will even help, won't you Jason?"

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked her in a low voice.

"Well, Emily wants Alan to walk her down the aisle and we are going to make sure it happens even if we have to kidnap him," Elizabeth informed him pertly.

When Emily giggled he knew what Elizabeth was trying to do, she was cheering Emily up. Apparently it was funny for them to plan a kidnapping that would get him tossed in jail for years. He wasn't mad though; he even managed to crack a small smile. "Fine but I will not kidnap the old man; he would have me thrown in jail and I'd miss the wedding."

"Not if I have anything to say about it he won't.," Lila announced as she comes wheeling through the door with Reginald right behind her looking pretty pleased.

"Grandmother," Jason said the pleasure obvious in his voice as he got to his feet to greet her.

"I thought we locked the door," Elizabeth commented.

"Like a locked door would stop Mrs. Quartermaine," Reginald responded with a smile.

"Elizabeth, it's always a pleasure to see you," Lila said through speaking to Jason in hushed tones.

Smiling Elizabeth went to her and takes her proffered hand. "You as well Lila, sorry we sort of …"

"Snuck in," Lila finished smiling over at her grandson who didn't look the least bit embarrassed. "Jason does like to stop by unannounced and keep a low profile shall we say. I suppose you heard the news of Emily's upcoming nuptials?"

"I thought you were in bed?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"News has always traveled fast in this house my dear," Lila responded.

Everyone turned to look at Reginald who stuffed his hands in his pockets and whistled a jaunty tune as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Lila took mercy on him and said, "Emily, my dear eloping won't be necessary although it was a nice thought. You will have the wedding you and Nikolas both want and deserve, I'll see to it."

"Oh grandmother," Emily sobbed going to Lila and hugging her.

"Now that is enough crying for tonight, you'll make yourself sick if you continue to carry on like this. I don't want you to worry about the family anymore. They will be happy about this or answer to me."

"Thank you," Emily said sniffling once more as she composed herself and bestowed Lila with a watery smile.

"Now I think Reginald and I will leave you three to chat," Lila told them. "Jason, you and Elizabeth stay as long as you want, Reginald will let you know if anyone comes so you can make your escape."

"Thank you Grandmother," He said bending to kiss her on the cheek.

"Elizabeth, come see us again soon," Lila said as she left the room with Reginald in tow.

"I will, goodnight," Elizabeth called quietly after her.

Jason put an arm around his sister's waist and she wrapped her arms around his in turn. "Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I worried you," She apologized looking mildly embarrassed as she recalled her dramatics. "Thanks for coming though."

"We were worried about you Em," Elizabeth confided.

Nodding her head Emily looked between her best friend and brother before asking, "What took you so long to answer the phone?"

All of a sudden Elizabeth found her shoes terribly interesting leaving Jason to come up with something to tell his sister. "I dropped the phone," He told her with a shrug.

Giving him a funny look, wondering when her brother had become clumsy, Emily shrugged apparently buying his excuse. "If you say so."

"We're going to get out of here now unless you need something."

"No, no, you better go before Grandfather turns on his hoodlum radar and comes flying up the stairs to raise hell," Emily told him with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Knowing that she would be okay Jason and Elizabeth snuck out the way they came saying a quick goodbye to Reginald on their way out. The bike was just where they left it and it seemed that their visit would go relatively unnoticed for which Jason was grateful.

As Jason handed her the helmet Elizabeth asked shyly, "Do you think we could take the long way home?"

Unable to help himself he grinned at her as he got on the bike. "You mean a few passes on the cliff road?"

Blushing furiously she nodded. "I love the turns."

"I noticed," He responded as she got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I promise not to scream this time," She prodded.

Starting the bike, he looked over his shoulder at her and said, "You can scream as much as you want. Hold on."

Since they were no longer worried about sneaking into the house unnoticed Jason guns the engine and they go tearing off into the night with Elizabeth's laughter carrying over the sound of the engine.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Chapter 25: **

"Thank you for the ride," Elizabeth told Jason as he sat astride his bike. They'd just spent the past hour driving up and down the cliff road while she screamed herself hoarse and urging him to go faster and faster.

"Anytime," He replied. What surprised him most was that he meant it. Riding his bike was something he usually did alone and liked it that way but her obvious joy was infectious, he didn't mind sharing this with her.

"I'll, uh, see you later," She said unable to quit smiling as she turned to go inside.

"Yeah you will," he responded. "Goodnight Elizabeth."

"'Night Jason," She called over her shoulder as she disappeared inside the dark diner.

Starting the bike Jason waited until he saw a light go on upstairs signifying she made it to her room alright before driving away.

Elizabeth stood at her window watching Jason's departure until she could no longer see the red glow of the bike's taillights. She was now experiencing what she liked to call 'the adrenaline letdown' and it left her feeling a little blue not to mention tired.

For a few hours all her troubles had just faded away and she was happy. But being happy never lasted for her, there was always something lurking just around the corner to knock her back down.

Standing on the deck of his yacht Lorenzo admired Port Charles at night, such a quiet, sleepy town with a dark underbelly of violence and death. As an idealized young man, he would have loved Port Charles, perhaps taught history at PCU but his family obligations came calling and he had answered.

Had he allowed himself the time to look back he knew he would regret what he had become. Trading history for drugs and while it paid more it had no heart. He had no heart; it had shriveled up and died long ago.

At first he had thought maybe even hoped Elizabeth would become his one shining bright spot in an otherwise dismal and depressing world but unfortunately, she had proven to be just as heartless. Perhaps he cared for her in his own way but over time she'd become a means to an end, just another expendable pawn in his game.

It was sad really, such a beautiful young woman wasn't meant to be used and then discarded but admired and cherished. He'd seen she didn't belong serving drinks and getting hit it on by drunks in that strip club the moment he laid eyes on her. He knew she was special and that is why he kept going back. He had wanted to take her away from all that and given her the kind of life she deserved. As he said he had such high hopes only to have them dashed by her deviousness and bitterness for the world in general, both useful qualities in his line of work but not so appealing in a mate.

Elizabeth was a multi-faceted woman and very intriguing in her own way but her cunning made her both useful and dangerous. When he was done with her she would have to be taken care of.

He would not enjoy giving that order but she simply knew too much now and he couldn't have her running around blabbing his many secrets, not that she knew even a fifth of them. She would get him what he needed to destroy Corinthos though, her relentless determination demanded it.

It was because of her he knew the names of two of the holding companies Corinthos used and could start dismantling them. Corinthos had a tightly run organization but even the strongest foundation could crumble if you chipped away at it long enough. With the right information and a little patience, Corinthos would no longer stand in his way. It was Sonny's own fault really; he'd turned down an offer he shouldn't have.

"Senor Alcazar," Raul said respectively if not a little fearfully as he approached.

"Yes?"

"She was with Morgan again Senor Alcazar, first she went to Harborview Tours and then an hour later they left together on his motorcycle. We followed them to the Quartermaine estate but afterwards …"

"Afterwards what?" Lorenzo demanded his voice dark and threatening.

"I am afraid we lost them," Raul reported practically pissing his pants under his boss's hot glare.

"Where is she now?"

"Morgan dropped her off at Kelly's and she was in her room when Umberto took over for me."

"Good, you may go," Lorenzo said with the flick of a hand but changed his mind and calls Raul back. "If you ever lose her again you'll pay for your carelessness with your life."

"Yes senor," Raul responded and then disappeared from sight as if by magic, fear driving him.

Lorenzo stared back at the twinkling lights of Port Charles with a thoughtful frown. Elizabeth was just full of surprises. Lansing was one thing but Morgan was another entirely. Apparently he had underestimated her.

Such a pity she had to die.

Even though he wasn't tired Jason went home forgoing Jake's for the night. He wasn't in the mood for a crowd or noise. His penthouse was dark when he arrived and something crunched under his boot when he walked in the door. Flipping on the lights he found the floor littered with the things that had been on top of his desk: paperclips, some pens and pencils, a yellow legal pad and a stapler.

What a mess.

Stripping off his jacket and tossing it on the back of the desk chair which was over by the stairs he started picking it all up. It may be a mess but it was worth it. His only regret was that Emily had to chosen that moment to call.

Although it might have been a good thing that he and Elizabeth had been interrupted, he still didn't like his reaction to her. She was exactly what Lila, Emily and Brenda wanted him to have, the perfect woman but he didn't want perfection. He wanted something real.

Perfection was an illusion.

As was goodness or honesty.

Elizabeth wasn't perfect; he saw that in her eyes as well as other things he couldn't define. He wasn't sure she was real either though. There was just something about her that wasn't quite right although that could just be him wanting there to be something wrong with her.

He would admit he wanted her but that was as far as it went. He would not be sucked in by another traitorous woman. He didn't care how beautiful she was or how responsive she was to his touch. All the passion in the world would not tempt him into letting himself fall into another trap.

He wanted her so he would have her and that would be it. End of story.

Then as far as he was concerned Elizabeth Webber didn't exist.

After the adrenaline had worn off and she'd started thinking about what had transpired tonight Elizabeth was ready to crawl under a rock and die. What had she been thinking almost having sex with Jason on his desk of all places?

Hadn't she sworn to Brenda that she was not going to let things with her and Jason go anywhere? She wasn't lying when she said it. If she had it was only to herself but that wasn't the point. The point was that once again she had lost her mind when Jason got within breathing distance.

God she hated him.

She hated what he did to her just by being in the same room, in the same town, in the same freaking universe.

Changing into her pajamas, she crawled in bed and turned out the light before snuggling down in the covers and tightly closing her eyes begging sleep to take her. As most things in life though things didn't happen just because you wanted them to.

She tossed and turned looking for a comfortable spot. Then her pillow was too flat, then too fluffy. Twisting it this way and that, still trying to get comfortable the pillow fell to the floor and she banged her head on the nightstand when she leaned over the bed to pick it up.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She yelled kicking her feet like a three year old having a temper tantrum.

It was all Jason's fault.

It was his fault she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes he was there, touching her, kissing her and murmuring her name as he sampled the taste and texture of her neck. Even thinking about it made her blood flow through her veins like molten lava and pulse race like a marathon runners.

Cursing she kicked off the covers and turned on the light before sitting up and reaching for the bottom drawer of the nightstand. Pulling out the gray locked box, she realized she would need the key and carried the box with her as she went to her purse on the dresser. Once she had the key, she took both over to the bed and unlocked it.

Extracting Lucky's subway token she relocked the box and put it back in the drawer, laying the key on the nightstand. Scooting back to rest her back against the headboard she rubbed her thumb over the cold metal and fought tears.

"What am I supposed to do Lucky?" She asked. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. You were supposed to be here with me and we were going to be happy."

Part of her felt like she was betraying Lucky by having these intense feelings for Jason. Lucky was the love of her life, her perfect first love taken from her much too soon. She knew he would want her to be happy but without him she didn't know what happiness was all she knew was pain and sorrow. She needed him to show her the way like he always had.

"I love you Lucky, I always will," She said closing her hand around the token and holding it to her heart.

"I'm trying my best down here without you. Please don't be disappointed in me, I didn't … I really didn't know it would be like this. I don't want to hurt anyone but I know I am and will again. If you were here you'd know what to do and – and I don't. I don't know what to do Lucky."

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she looked up at the ceiling and then closed her eyes trying to conjure up an image of Lucky and succeeding with a little effort to picture him as she had the last time she'd seen him as they said goodnight.

"Please help me," She pleaded. "Please Lucky, help me."


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**Chapter 26: **

"This is a bad idea," Jason told Sonny as he stood in front of the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sitting on the couch drinking his coffee Sonny nodded in understanding but said, "I know how you're feeling but I really think that Ric can handle this."

Snorting at the prospect Jason gazed out the window giving his boss and friend his back. "What if he can't handle it? He's our lawyer not one of our men and Carlos isn't a complete idiot. I know how you'll feel if Ric gets hurt."

Sonny sighed accepting that Jason was right but Ric was also eager to prove his usefulness in an arena besides the courtroom and he was willing to give him a chance. Besides he needed Jason in town to help deal with the Alcazar situation, if Alcazar did in fact try something. The South American's lack of movement was a little puzzling and had him on edge which he did not like in the least.

A knock on the door pulled Sonny out of his revelry and he got up to answer the door himself. Nodding at Johnny he waved Ric inside and closed the door behind him. "Ric, Jason and I were just talking about you."

His curiosity effectively peaked Ric looked over at the enforcer staring pensively out the window and scowled thinking of seeing Elizabeth with him last night. Shoving that out of his mind he focused on the reason Sonny called him here. "Why is that?"

"Come sit down," Sonny invited gesturing to the couch and went to sit back down himself. "Coffee?" he asked when Ric joined him.

"No thank you," Ric replied setting his briefcase in front of him on the coffee table and unbuttoning his coat before smoothing out his tie.

"Well then we'll just get right to it then," Sonny said with a smile sans dimples, showing he was all business. "I'd like you to go down to Puerto Rico for a few days maybe a week for business."

With a furrowed brow Ric asked, "Aren't you having problems down there?"

"Yes we are, with Carlos," Sonny answered pleased that his brother remembered, it would save him the trouble of repeating himself. "That's why we, no I," he corrected himself casting a look over at a statue still Jason, "would like you to go down there."

Running his hand down his tie again in an unconscious gesture of his nervousness Ric asked, "What is it you want me to do?"

Sonny smiled kindly at him glad that even though he was nervous his voice was strong and without any outward sign of fear. "It's simple really. All you need to do is make friends with Carlos and get a feel for what he has planned. You're my lawyer not to mention my brother, you know things about the business, how much Carlos doesn't know and that all works in our favor. He doesn't know you so it would be easy for you to get him to think that maybe you aren't so loyal to me, that you wouldn't be opposed to changing sides if it was beneficial to you in the long run."

Swallowing hard Ric asked, "What exactly does that mean? What I'm trying to ask is what am I supposed to tell him?"

Sonny set his cup and saucer on the table before getting up and going to the wet bar. He poured a glass of water and then handed it to Ric. "You don't tell him anything, you're going down there to check on some contracts, renegotiate some sticking points. That shouldn't be a problem for you and even though it does need to be done it's not pressing, it's just a convenient excuse. You'll be dealing with Carlos and you'll buddy up to him, which won't be hard since he'll be on you like glue trying to find out what you know and how loyal you are."

"I just make him think that I'll go wherever the power lies?" Ric asked catching on finally.

"Right, and while you're doing that it wouldn't hurt to sort of nose around and find out just how much support Carlos has on the island or even back here," Sonny told him retaking his seat and picking up his now cool coffee. "So what do you say?"

Ric took a big swallow of his water and mulled it all over. This was his chance to prove himself to his brother and to Jason as well because to gain Sonny's complete trust he would have to have Jason's as well which would not be an easy task. Sonny trusted Jason implicitly so this would most likely be his one and only opportunity. Looking up he saw that Jason had abandoned his post by the window and was standing by the fireplace watching him carefully. He realized that Jason expected him to fail or to turn them down flat. That made his decision quite a bit easier to make.

"When do I leave?" He asked setting his water glass aside and squaring his shoulders as he met Jason's challenging stare unflinchingly.

Sonny flashed him a dimpled grin and slapped him on the shoulder before getting to his feet and crossing the room to his desk. "The plane is already fueled and on stand-by, if it's at all possible I'd like it if you left this afternoon."

Looking away from his staring contest with Jason Ric said, "That's fine, I'll just go pack and take care of a few things before I leave for the airport."

"Good, here are the contracts for you to look over on your flight," Sonny said handing him a folder. "I'll be in touch and if you have any questions or find something call me or Jason."

Standing Ric took the folder and placed it in his briefcase. "I'll be sure to let you know anything I find," He responded snapping the case closed.

"Have a good trip," Sonny told him on his way out the door.

After Ric was gone and the door shut securely behind him Jason spoke up for the first time since Ric's arrival. "Let me know when you want me to fly down there to clean up the mess he's made."

Sonny just shook his head and sighed but didn't say anything in his or Ric's defense. Jason was just covering all his bases and that was why he was so good at his job. He didn't trust anyone and always expected the worst. "I'll see you at the warehouse later," He replies.

"Yeah," Jason agreed as he walked out the door still wearing a dark, forbidding scowl.

**Kelly's:**

When the phone started ringing she was tempted to let the machine pick up but she never had been able to just let a phone ring as evidenced by her insistence that Jason answer one last night. If she hadn't and he hadn't complied they would have made love. She was sure of it.

Had sex, she corrected herself as she glared at her reflection in the mirror. To make love you have to at least care about the other person and she was almost positive that she was just a passing fancy for him. For now she was the unattainable but once he had her she would be nothing but a memory. She'd heard all about Jason's sexual exploits and she was not going to be another notch in his bed post.

Although she was halfway considering making him a notch in hers.

Dropping her hair brush she crossed the room to pick up the insistently ringing phone. "What?" She snapped.

"_Elizabeth?" Ric asked tentatively thrown by her abrupt tone. _

"Oh sorry, Ric," She apologized shaking her head to clear it. "I was …well, never mind. What did you need?"

"_Are you alright?" He asked in concern, he had never heard her speak quite like that before, so angry and impatient._

Sighing she rubbed her eyes and said, "Yes I'm fine, just a little tired. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"_Yes of course, no harm done," He responded immediately pushing it from his mind. "I just wanted to call and tell you I have to go out of town for a few days on business."_

Immediately her attention is peaked. "Where are you going?" She asked trying to sound causal and disappointed that he was leaving. She was sort of disappointed he wasn't going to be around; right now she needed him to keep Jason at a distance. And everything else aside he was a good friend.

"_Just to Puerto Rico for a few days," He answered placing some neatly folded clothes in a suitcase. His suits and shirts were already packed in a garment bag hanging on the back of the door ready to go._

Well wasn't that interesting she thought to herself, Sonny was sending Ric to Puerto Rico when they were having trouble with their operation down there. "Can I see you when you get back?" She asked hopefully.

_Her sudden neediness caught him off guard and started him thinking that maybe things were going better between them than he originally thought. Although he had just seen her with Jason the night before and that gave him pause for concern. "Of course you can," He told her._

"Good, I'll look forward to it," She responded. What she was really looking forward to was this whole charade being over with even though she knew how many people would be hurt by her deceptions. At this point however she had to look out for number one, herself.

_Although he hesitated to ask he knew he had to for his own frame of mind. "Elizabeth, I meant to ask you about something I saw last night."_

Her mind was racing with all the possibilities, her greatest fear was he had seen her meeting with Lorenzo and her cover would be blown. All her hard work down the drain. "W-what is that?" She asked her voice quaking with fear.

_Taking a deep fortifying breath he said, "I saw you with Jason as you were leaving Harborview Towers on his bike and I was just wondering what that was about."_

Her knees went weak with relief as she uttered a silent prayer of thanks. She was saved. For the time being that is. "Oh that," She said laughing lightly. "Emily wanted to meet me at Jason's to talk but she couldn't make it so he drove me over to the Quartermaine's to see her."

_Relief washed through him like a tidal wave. He should have known there would be a simple explanation. Even if Jason was interested in her Elizabeth would never go for a guy like that, she had much better sense than that and besides she was with him. If anything Elizabeth was loyal, just look at how she honored the memory of her first love Ric reminded himself. "I figured it was something like that, I was just curious you know," He says with a chuckle not wanting to let on how worried he's been._

"Well now you know," She replied shifting her weight from one foot to the other, ready to be off the phone.

_Glancing at the clock Ric sees he needs to get a move on. "Listen Liz, I'll see you when I get home. Take care of yourself and I love you."_

She almost dropped the phone. He what! He didn't say that he loves her did he? She must have misunderstood him.

_Ric was stunned that he'd let that slip out in his rush to get going. He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. He'd actually planned it out down to the last little detail how and when he would tell her and this was not it. "I-I didn't mean … I mean I did but I didn't …," He stammered ready to beat his head against a wall._

In a very small voice she said, "We'll sort it all out when you get home. Have a safe trip."

"_Y-yeah sure, see you when I get back," he said but she'd already hung up. He was an absolute idiot but he would have to berate himself on the plane because he was going to be late. Not that being late mattered when you had a private jet at your disposal._

Elizabeth hung up the phone quickly and then reeled back staring at it with wide uncomprehending eyes as if it had come alive and was about to bite her hand off.

Oh Lord no!

This couldn't be happening.

He couldn't love her.

She hadn't given him any sort of hint that their relationship was headed anywhere.

Has she?

It was all just too much for her to take. She was being torn in so many different directions all at once she was in danger of splintering into pieces. So many secrets, so many men and only one her trying to be the person they each think she was. Working for Lorenzo, dating Ric and wanting Jason, being a friend to Brenda and Emily, trying to be a good granddaughter to Audrey, how many more roles could she take on?

The four walls of her room were starting to close in on her and she had to get out of there. Out of the room, of Kelly's and most of all out of Port Charles, just keep running until she couldn't run anymore. Maybe then she could breathe again.

Grabbing her purse and her keys she got the hell out of there and practically ran at full tilt down the stairs. She would just get in her car and drive as far and as fast as she could. She would return of course, she didn't have a choice in that, her job here wasn't finished. To avoid anyone she knew she thought she would be better off to go through the kitchen but she didn't even make it that far.

"Elizabeth," Brenda called her clear voice cutting through all the other diner noises.

Skidding to a stop her sneakers screeching on the tiled floor she looked over at her friend and tried to smile but her face just won't cooperate and it came out more like a grimace. "Hey Bren, what's up?"

Brenda didn't answer just marched over and grabbed her arm. "Thank God you showed up when you did, Sonny's sister is back and she cornered me as soon as I came in. You have to save me."

"But I…"

Sticking her lower lip out in a pout Brenda pleaded, "Be your best friend forever and ever."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile this time at Brenda's childish promise but the laugh that bubbled up was more hysterical than anything else, she would love it if Brenda would be her friend forever and ever. She had a feeling she'd be in need of one very soon.

As her usual steamroller self Brenda led her over to a table where a blond sat watching them in bewildered interest, her bright blue eyes innocent and clueless as a child's. Elizabeth could not believe this was Sonny's sister, even a half sister; there was no family resemblance whatsoever. She hoped Sonny had the good sense to demand a DNA test.

"Courtney, this is Elizabeth Webber," Brenda said pushing Elizabeth in front of her like some sort of human shield. "Liz, this is Sonny's sister Courtney Matthews," She continued but the title of sister came out sounding just a tad forced like she couldn't quite bring herself to say it.

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said with a smile offering the other woman her hand.

"You too," Courtney replied with a matching smile as she looked her over and then finally shook her hand like she had to be sure she wouldn't catch something if she touched her.

"Let's sit down shall we?" Brenda asked trying to sound cheerful but sounding like she'd rather have her hair styled by a weedwacker than sit down and make nice with Sonny's sister.

Elizabeth sat down knowing there is no way to get away now, Brenda would probably throw her arms around her legs to keep her from getting out the door. "So I heard you've been vacationing in the Caribbean," She said trying to make small talk.

"Yes, on my brother's private island. He thought I needed a little break," Courtney responded flipping her white blond hair over her shoulder.

"More like Sonny thought I needed a break from you before I used one of his precious knives to slit your throat," Brenda muttered under her breath as she hid behind a menu she already knew by heart.

"That sounds really nice, I wish I had a brother like that," Elizabeth said looking curiously over at Brenda who was uncharacteristically chewing on her manicured fingernails in attempt not to say anything.

"So what brings you to Port Charles?" Courtney asked.

"I used to live here a long time ago and still have family and friends here. I decided it was time to come home I guess."

"And we are all so glad she did," Brenda piped up looking genuinely happy for the first time since they sat down. "Sonny and I so love having you here, you're like a part of the family now," She said laying a hand on Elizabeth's arm.

"T-thank you," Elizabeth murmured unbelievably touched by the sentiment.

Courtney however looked like she'd just eaten something rancid and said, "Well I suppose everyone has to have friends, even former supermodels like Brenda."

Elizabeth thought for a moment that she was going to have to referee a cat fight when Brenda started to reach across the table for Courtney, apparently they really didn't like each other, but Jason chose that moment to walk in. Elizabeth forgot how to breathe as every memory from last night assaulted her every sense. His hands in her hair, on her face and unbuttoning her sweater, the taste and feel of his mouth on hers, the hard planes of his chest crushed into her soft curves and the hungry way he moaned as he nibbled her neck.

Jason seemed just as affected by her presence as well as he stopped in his tracks and openly stared. After last nights near miss, he guessed you could call it that, he promised himself that he would either stay the hell away from her or grab her and carry her off to the nearest bedroom the next time he saw her. Now that he was face to face with her he didn't know what to do. So he just stood there like a statue and gawked.

Courtney was watching both of them with avid interest but she did not like what she was seeing. She hadn't made it a secret that she had a crush on Jason, actually it was much more than a crush she loved him. And given the right opportunity she knew she could make him love her too. Except now it looked like little Miss Muffet had moved into town and into Jason's life while she was gone. She won't stand for it.

She had to put up with seeing him around town with his many conquests, turning green with envy every time but she would not just sit idly by while some little waif moved in on her man. Elizabeth Webber was going to have the fight of her life if she thought she cold have Jason.

Brenda watched all three of them with disgust. She knew Courtney had some school girl crush on Jason and really that was rather amusing because Jason barely noticed she was alive and probably wouldn't at all if she wasn't Sonny's sister. What wasn't amusing however was Jason's interest in Elizabeth and Elizabeth's admitted attraction to him.

She didn't understand what women could possible see in him. Jason was a male chauvinist pig who went through women like Kleenex, using them and then tossing them away without a care and the hell of it was he got away with it. Sure he was loaded but he has no manners so to speak of and absolutely no tact. The art of romance was lost on him _and_ she had a feeling he went so far as to sleep with his gun, the man was a workaholic. Didn't believe in vacations unless Sonny ordered him to take one and even then he went down to the island to check on their holdings there. If you asked her Jason Morgan was a wet towel even if he did have a nice body. Hey she wasn't blind and just because she was married didn't mean she couldn't at least look.

Deciding she had to break this up Brenda started to open her mouth to say something but the shrill ringing of a cell phone stopped her, saved by the bell. Literally. "Hey Liz, your purse is ringing."

"Huh? What?" Elizabeth asked finally tearing her gaze away from Jason.

"Phone," Brenda said pointing to her purse.

"Oh, oh, my phone. I should get that," Elizabeth said grabbing her purse and unzipping it. Realizing that it's the phone Lorenzo gave her she said, "If you'll excuse me I'm going to take this outside."

"Sure," Brenda agreed but when Elizabeth tried to get up she grabbed her arm and whispered, "Just come back. There is no telling what I'll do if I'm left alone with her."

"I'll be right back," She promised hoping that she'd be able to keep her word.

Brenda took her at her word though and released her. Elizabeth flipped open the phone to answered it while she was on her way to the door knowing that Lorenzo won't like being kept waiting. "Hello," She said quietly.

"_What took you so long?"_

"I was talking to Brenda," She answered just as she looked up and found Jason still standing by the door effectively blocking her path.

With no expression to give her any clue what he was thinking Jason said, "We need to talk."

'Oh no we don't' the little voice in her head screamed. Lowering the phone she said, "Later, okay? I really need to take this call."

Nodding he walked off leaving her to dart out into the courtyard. "Okay, I'm back," She told Lorenzo.

"_How is Mrs. Corinthos?" He asked sitting at his desk smoking a thin brown cigar._

With a dejected sigh she said, "She's unhappy because Sonny's sister is back in town. I was just sitting with them both at Kelly's."

"_You know Elizabeth, I think I under estimated you. I knew you could handle Corinthos' wife, and all the other women in his life not to mention his brother the good attorney but I never expected you to get close to Morgan. I applaud you on that."_

Closing her eyes she swallowed a curse, he knew about her and Jason. "H-how did you know I was …"

"_Surely you didn't think I would let you run around without some supervision? I trust you to do your job but I don't trust you," He answered cutting her off. "Now just how close are you to Morgan?"_

Running a hand through her hair she did what she did best, lied. "I'm not close to him. I'm dating his lawyer, friends with his sister and his boss's wife; we run into each other from time to time."

_Grinding out his cigar in a near by ashtray Lorenzo smiled slowly and with malicious intent. "So you just ran into him at Jake's and spent the majority of an evening with him? I'm told you also went upstairs with him, is my information incorrect?"_

"I was … It wasn't like that," She stammered trying desperately to cover her ass. If Lorenzo thought even for an instant she had the inside track with Jason there was no telling what he would do or worse, want her to do. Lorenzo would think nothing of having Jason taken out to get to Sonny. Without Jason Sonny would be left at a serious disadvantage. "I was drunk and he took me upstairs to sober up."

_Choosing not to call her on her lies he said, "It doesn't matter just keep doing what you are doing. Given your recent successes I feel it reasonable to expect results even more quickly. I underestimated you once but I won't again."_

"I don't understand what is it you want me to do?"

"_Quite simply my dear, I want to do your job. I don't care how you do it but I'm sick of waiting. Find me something to destroy Corinthos and do it **now**."_

Her reply was cut off when he abruptly hung up on her leaving her with the annoying buzzing of the dial tone in her ear. Snapping the phone closed with one hand she dropped it back in her purse and wasn't surprised to find that her hands were shaking and damp with sweat.

If Lorenzo knew about her attraction to Jason this whole little game had just gotten a whole lot more dangerous, for all of them. And now he wanted, no demanded some sort of damning information. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to learn anything new? Jason wasn't going to tell her anything, Brenda didn't know anything of any real use and Ric was out of town and that was all she had.

Ric was out of town.

That was it.

A plan started to come together in her head and even though she dreaded doing it she didn't see any other choice. She was going to have to break into Ric's office at the warehouse.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**Chapter 27: **

The weight of her decision to break into Ric's office at the warehouse weighed heavily on her but at the moment she didn't have any other options. If she didn't give Alcazar what he wanted it was certain death, and maybe not just hers. At this point she was not only trying to save her own ass but protect everyone else involved. Jason was the person most at risk and she had recognized that from the beginning, if she couldn't find a way to take Sonny down Lorenzo wouldn't think twice about offing Jason to get to Sonny. She couldn't let that happen.

Breaking into Ric's office wouldn't be easy but she had to do something. Her time was running out.

"Elizabeth," Emily called breathlessly as she entered Kelly's courtyard, her arms full of magazines and binders.

"Hey Em," Elizabeth greeted rushing over to relieve her of some of her load. "What is all this stuff?"

"Wedding stuff. Do you know how hard it is to plan a wedding especially one to a prince?"

"Uh, no. Weddings are a little out of my experience."

"Mine too apparently," Emily sighed. "You wouldn't happen to know where Brenda is would you. She knows how to plan a wedding, her and Sonny's was something out of a fairytale."

"She's inside," Elizabeth answered pointing into the diner.

"Really?" Emily asked relief obvious in her voice as he turned on her heel and went to the door.

"Yeah, she's inside with Courtney."

Emily stopped in her tracks, her hand resting on the door handle. "Did you just say Courtney was in there with Brenda, there are knives in there?"

"I doubt Brenda is going to slit Courtney's throat with a butter knife," Elizabeth scoffed.

"No, but she might slit her own wrists."

They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes when Elizabeth finally said, "Let me guess you aren't a Courtney fan either."

Emily threw her head back and laughed. "That is an understatement. That girl is … well I won't go into that because she is Sonny's sister and that is her only saving grace."

"Are you going to let her stand between you and your wedding guru?"

Emily scowled and then bowed her head in defeat. "Okay I'm going in," She announced squaring her shoulders.

"I've got you covered," Elizabeth quipped shaking her head as she followed Emily into the diner.

Brenda was alone at the table but the look on her face when she saw not only that Elizabeth had returned as promised but Emily was joining them as well was priceless. She leapt to her feet and hugged Emily tightly as she whispered in her ear, "Save me. I'm begging you to just put me out of my misery."

Emily patted her on the back and gave her a sad little smile. "Better idea," She responded, "help me plan my wedding."

That seemed to distract Brenda and she was suddenly back to her bubbly, vivacious self. "Money is no object right?"

"Between the Quartermaine's and Cassadine's I think you can assume that money is not going to be a problem," Elizabeth said throwing her two cents in.

"Money is no object," Emily concurred.

"God, I love those words," Brenda told them with a broad smile.

Leaning forward and whispering conspiratorially Emily said, "I heard Courtney was back, where is she?"

"Bathroom," Brenda answered rolling her eyes. "Hopefully she'll fall in and drown."

Emily giggled while Elizabeth just shook her head and said, "I'm going to go get us all something to drink. What do you want?"

"Chocolate milk shake," Emily responded her nose already stuck in a bridal magazine.

"Iced tea," Brenda answered scrolling through the phonebook on her cell phone for Elton Herbert's phone number. They were going to need all the help they could get and Elton was efficient if not a little anal but he was the best.

Elizabeth sauntered over to the counter to make their order when she noticed that Jason was sitting there drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Undaunted she slid onto the stool beside him. "I would keep a low profile or Emily just might try to get you to help plan her wedding," She told him in a low voice leaning toward him so no one could hear them.

"I doubt that," He snorted as he refolded the paper and laid it aside. "Not unless she wants to have her reception at Jake's and dine on pizza and beer."

"Doesn't sound so bad to me but I don't think Nikolas would approve, being a prince and all."

Jason looked over at his little sister sitting with her head bent close to Brenda's as the looked at dresses in magazines. He couldn't believe she was old enough to get married. It seemed like just a few years ago she was running around with Lucky getting into all sorts of trouble and now she was marrying Nikolas Cassadine. At some point when he wasn't looking she'd grown up.

"So Jase, how do you feel about tuxedos?" Elizabeth asked with a grin.

Scowling deeply he said, "I have one, don't wear it unless someone forces me though."

Raising a brow she replied, "I didn't know anyone could _make_ you do anything."

With a shrug he said, "You'd be surprised what I'd do for the people I care about."

Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth she looked away scared he would see the emotion swirling in her eyes. "No I wouldn't, we all do things we wouldn't otherwise for the people we care about," She said finally thinking of the things she had been doing lately.

Furrowing his brow Jason laid a hand on the back of her chair, his arm barely grazing her shoulder but it was enough to send shivers up her spine and him to feel a jolt of electricity pass through him. Ignoring the sexual attraction he focused instead on the sadness he heard in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

Drawing in a deep breath she cursed the way her defenses always seemed to crumble around him. Shaking her head she said, "I'm just … sad I guess. I always thought I've married Lucky by now." She wasn't lying about that but it wasn't what was bothering her. She'd let go of all that along time ago, there was no reason to hold onto dreams that would never come true.

Jason backed off leaning back in his chair and said, "Emily would understand if you told her all the wedding talk bothered you. You don't have to lie to your friends Elizabeth."

The guilt was clawing at her stomach but she pushed it away. All she'd done since she came home was lie to her friends, to everyone really and no one would understand when it all came out. "I'm not going to ruin this for her," She replied. "And I do want to help her with this."

Jason nodded once to show he understood or at least accepted her answer before checking his watch. "I have to go."

"The warehouse?" She asked hoping the answer was no. The thought of Jason being the one to catch her if someone was to catch her that is made her stomach turn.

"No."

That was all he said, no explanation or further information just 'No.' If she wasn't so relieved she would have laughed. Was there any doubt that she was crazy about this man; she even loved his monosyllabic answers.

He got up but paused beside her laying his hand on the counter to lean in and spoke gruffly into her ear. "I still want to talk to you later. Alone."

Closing her eyes and licking her lips she nodded in acceptance. "I'll come by the penthouse later tonight if that's okay."

"Its fine," He answered before walking away without a single glance back at her.

Unbeknownst to Jason and Elizabeth Courtney stood around the corner listening to them seething with unbridled jealousy. For the past year and a half she had been doing everything in her power to get Jason to notice her but she'd been out of town for a little over a month and came home to find a new woman firmly ensconced in Jason's life. By the little byplay she had just witnessed it was pretty obvious even to her that Elizabeth wasn't just anyone to Jason, he cared about her.

She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or break something.

She had to do something to keep Elizabeth away from Jason.

For good.

The wheels started turning in her head as a plan started to form. It wasn't a very complicated one but it didn't need to be. With Jason's reputation most women would think twice about getting involved with him and she was willing to bet Elizabeth didn't really know about Jason. Elizabeth probably didn't know how he settled for whores when a real woman, a woman that loved him and could make him happy was right under his nose. Courtney knew all she had to do was get Jason to open his eyes and see her, which was all she needed but to do that she had to get Elizabeth out of the picture before she ruined everything.

Pasting a smile on her face she rounded the corner and instead of rejoining Brenda who was now talking animatedly with that little Quartermaine bitch Courtney stopped at the counter where Elizabeth sat talking with Penny. When she slid onto the seat beside her Elizabeth over at her with a raised brow and Penny disappeared into the kitchen mumbling something about getting Elizabeth her order. Courtney didn't care, Penny was beneath her anyhow, she was Sonny Corinthos' sister, she didn't need any of these people anymore. She didn't have to be nice to anyone anymore; she could by and sell them all now that she had her big brother to pay her way.

"Did Jason leave?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth answered wondering what the blond wanted since she so obviously didn't like her from the moment they met.

Courtney sighed dramatically as she flipped her white blond hair over her shoulder. "It really is sad," She said shaking her head.

"What is?"

Waving a hand Courtney sighed again and said, "Jason. It's just so sad the way he lives his life."

"He seems to be okay with it," Elizabeth replied giving the blond a strange look.

"Oh I know, that is the truly sad part," Courtney said placing her hand over her heart and trying to work up a few tears for effect. "I mean the way he hops from bed to bed it's a wonder he hasn't picked up some sort of ..." She leaned forward and whispered, "well you know, disease. I heard that one of his old _girlfriends_, if you want to call her that, had AIDS. Sonny so worries about him, I mean we all do."

Courtney bowed her head as if troubled by the whole thing but glanced over at Elizabeth to see how she was taking all this. To her disappointment Elizabeth didn't look the least bit shocked or even outraged, she actually looked bored. What in the hell was this woman made of, ice, Courtney wondered.

"I think you're talking about Robin Scorpio," Elizabeth told her. "She has HIV not AIDS and from what I hear she is doing really well. As for Jason I am sure he knows all about safe sex and _Sonny _should worry about something else. Jason can take care of himself."

Courtney watched in absolute disbelief as Elizabeth got up and walked over to Emily and Brenda like she hadn't a care in the world. She didn't know where she had gone wrong, she had all but flat out told Elizabeth that Jason was a man ho and she didn't even bat an eyelash.

This was going to be tougher than she thought.

"Can I get some service over here?" She barked turning over the coffee cup in front of her. She had some planning to do.

Emily and Brenda wasted no time in filling Elizabeth in on all their ideas for Emily and Nikolas's dream wedding. Both of them were fairly bubbling over with excitement and it appeared that this wedding would be something the town talked about for years to come.

"Tell her about the wedding party," Brenda prodded elbowing Emily in the side and then smiling brightly over at Elizabeth.

Emily reached across the table and laid her hand over Elizabeth's and gave her a watery smile. "I was telling Brenda that your being home right now is just too perfect and I can't thank whoever or whatever brought you back to us enough. I just – you know that you are my best friend besides Brenda," She said shooting a smile over at her other friend before continuing, "I would like you to be my maid of honor."

Elizabeth was so completely touched that tears came to her eyes. She had been away for years without one single attempt to keep in touch with anyone from her old life and upon her return she had been welcomed with open arms. It was like she had gone on an extended vacation and now that she was back nothing had changed.

Except everything had changed.

In all likelihood she would have been exposed for the liar and manipulator she was by the time the wedding rolled around. Emily would no longer want her as a friend, her name would be mud.

"I-I don't know how much longer I'll be in town," She stammered as a hard fist closed around her heart making it hard to breathe.

"What!" Emily and Brenda exclaimed simultaneously their eyes wide in disbelief.

"Where are you going?" Brenda demanded anger snapping in her brown eyes. There was no way she was going to lose her first new friend in years without a really good reason and maybe not even then.

"Why would you leave you just got here?" Emily asked her lower lip trembling at the thought of losing her friend again.

Elizabeth felt like she was suddenly in one of those dark, dingy interrogation rooms with a light being shined in her face as questions were fired at her one right after the other by some rabid detectives. "I never said how long I was staying," She responded trying to steel herself for all the lies she was about to tell.

"B-but I thought you were home for awhile," Emily said looking at Brenda for help. "I mean you're working for Luke and dating Ric. I thought you were happy here."

Brenda winced at the mention of Ric but decided to leave well enough alone where he was concerned. "What exactly do you have to get back to, do you have a job or something waiting for you that you never mentioned?"

"I am happy here and no I don't have a job waiting for me," Elizabeth answered feeling physically ill as the walls of the diner seemed to be closing in on her.

"Then why are you leaving?" Emily persisted.

"When are you leaving?" Brenda asked as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

A fine sheen of sweat broke out on Elizabeth forehead and her hands were clammy as she twisted them in her lap. "I just … I didn't plan on staying here that long."

Unable to hide her hurt Emily busied herself stacking the scattered magazines in an effort not to say something she would regret. She really had thought Elizabeth was going to be sticking around Port Charles. There was no reason for her not to as far as she was concerned.

Brenda however was not inclined to let this matter drop. "I just want to know why? Does this have anything to do with … what we talked about the other day?" Brenda asked referring to their conversation about Jason.

"No," Elizabeth answered emphatically shaking her head. When she did leave town it would not be because of Jason it would be because of what she had done to Jason and everyone else.

"Will you at least come back for my wedding?" Emily asked quietly. "That is if you do leave."

"Of course I will," Elizabeth replied relieved to find a simple not to mention reasonable compromise to this. The wedding was months off and by the time that it rolled around she would be back to her real life and far away from Port Charles if she could help it. "I just think Brenda would be a better matron of honor. She would be so much more help to you than I would."

Emily and Brenda shared a look and then Brenda announced that they would all talk about this more later. There was after all plenty of time to discuss and plan things better. Elizabeth was relieved and Emily looked pacified with the decision to hold off.

Glancing at her watch Elizabeth knew she had to get moving if she wanted to get to the warehouse while most everyone was at lunch. "Well ladies, it's been fun but I need to go check on a few things at Luke's," She said getting to her feet.

"I'll call you later," Emily replied with a half-hearted smile.

"You can bet we'll be talking later," Brenda told her with a challenging tilt of her head.

"Looking forward to it," Elizabeth said with a grin as she headed for her room upstairs.

Emily started flipping threw a magazine without seeing a thing as Brenda watched Elizabeth disappear up the stairs with an intense frown on her face. "What do you think is up with her?" Emily asked.

Brenda looked over at her and said, "I don't know but I'm going to find out."

**Corinthos/Morgan Imports:**

Just fifteen minutes after she left Emily and Brenda at Kelly's Elizabeth strolled into the coffee warehouse like she owned the joint. Her head held high, shoulders back and a friendly yet distant smile for anyone she met. A long time ago, long before she'd gone to work for Alcazar, she had learned that if you acted like you belonged no one would think of questioning you. It was a state of mind if you believed it then others would as well.

Most everyone was at lunch but she wasn't worried about the office staff, they had seen her with Ric here before, but the guards that came and went with no particular schedule were a problem. She only hoped that she wouldn't be caught and if she was she would simply have to talk her way out of it.

No, she told herself, getting caught was not an option here.

As she reached the door to Ric's office she looked up and down the hall to make sure she was alone and then closed her eyes, concentrating, listening. Satisfied that no one was there or coming up the stairs she pulled her lock picks from her purse and went to work.

When the lock released with very little effort she almost laughed out loud, there were stronger locks on the doors at Kelly's. She really had expected more from Sonny not to mention Jason. It was disappointing in a way. Where was the challenge?

Although she should be grateful it had been easy so far, she admonished herself as she slipped the lock picks back in her purse. Her hand was resting on the doorknob when she heard someone coming up the stairs.

Damn it to hell and back she cursed silently.

Thinking quickly she started knocking on the door. "Ric?" She called continuing to knock.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Brenda asked from the end of the hall.

Elizabeth whirled around placing a hand to her heart and said breathlessly, "OH! You scared me."

"Sorry," Brenda apologized with a slight smile. "I thought you were going to Luke's."

"I was," Elizabeth responded with a lift of one shoulder. "I just thought I'd come by and see Ric though. Spur of the moment you know to surprise him."

"Ric's already left," Brenda replied with a puzzled expression. Something felt off here but she couldn't put her finger on what. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Yes but I didn't know he was leaving so soon, I – I maybe I got my wires crossed or something," Elizabeth said doing her best to look confused. It was times like these that she was happy to be an accomplished actress of sorts.

Elizabeth seemed so disappointed that Brenda quickly shrugged off the strange vibe she was getting. It was silly really to suspect Elizabeth of anything. Brenda's only excuse was that Sonny's paranoia was finally rubbing off on her.

"He'll be back before you know it," Brenda assured her.

"I hope so," Elizabeth replied with a huge sigh. If he didn't get his butt back here soon she was going to have to find a new way to get information on Sonny.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates these past few weeks, everything has been conspiring against me lately. I am also hesitant to post this chapter like this here. If there is a problem with the content, I will take it down. Kelly**

**Chapter 28: **

She couldn't tell you how long she had been sitting on the docks but it had been long enough to see the dark clouds roll in to eclipse the sun and the wind pick up. A storm was brewing and it wasn't just in her.

After her failed attempt to break into Ric's office at the warehouse she had come here to sit and brood for awhile and possibly come up with a new plan of attack. So far though she'd come up empty. Somewhere along the way she had lost the taste for her work.

She hated her job, hated Lorenzo but most of all she hated herself. Despite having worked hard to get where she was she was perilously close to throwing it all away. She was sick of the lies and manipulation no matter how good she was at it or the pride she had taken in it in the past. One day she would like to be able to look in the mirror and recognize the woman she saw reflected there and maybe even like her.

The lightening sliced the dark sky while thunder rumbled in the distance and she watched it all entranced by the beauty and anger of Mother Nature.

There was very little beauty in her life, hadn't been in a very long time, but there was plenty of anger. Anger at herself, God, fate and anything or anyone else she felt slighted by. It ate her up inside until that was all there was left.

She felt empty.

There was nothing left to live for; that was her excuse for the things she did and it had worked well for her until she had come back to Port Charles. The joy in her Grams eyes the day she'd shown up unexpectedly, Emily's immediate acceptance of her back in her as if she had never left, the friendship Brenda offered so openly and sincerely, the love Ric gave unconditionally, all of it tore at her. However, the person who really got to her consumed her every thought whether waking or sleeping was Jason.

Jason had awakened something inside her that she had believed dead; hope.

It wasn't dejection over her foiled attempt at breaking and entering that had kept her out here for hours but her conflicted emotions over a man she shouldn't want or need. She was supposed to go see him tonight, she had promised, but now she was dragging her feet. Committed to keeping her word but lost as to what was supposed to happen once she got there.

Her job was a noose ever tightening around her neck. Her options at this point were very limited. She could do the smart thing, push him away once and for all, and keep her distance for real this time or she could do what _she_ wanted for once.

Time was running out.

A bolt of lightening slashed the canvas of the darkened sky and a particularly loud clap of thunder that seemed to shake the whole world with its power spurred her into action.

The hell with right or wrong she told herself as she got to her feet.

Smart or stupid, it didn't matter she thought as she took off running for her car.

Just as she reached the black four door coupe in Kelly's parking lot the sky opened up releasing a torrent of rain soaking her in seconds. Lifting her face heavenward she decided that whatever would be would be, she was sick of fighting the inevitable.

**Harborview Towers: **

When she pulled into the underground parking garage she was relieved to see Jason's bike parked among Sonny's limos and black sedans. She parked beside the bike and even though part of her screamed to slow down and think about what she was about to do she kept on moving, she had to before she lost her nerve.

Unlocking the glove compartment she grabbed what she needed and threw them in her purse before getting out of the car. This thing with her and Jason was either going to be over tonight or was to be her undoing. She was willing to give into her feelings but she wasn't going to give up to control, not to anyone, not even Jason.

Jason sat on the couch going over a few contracts and drinking a beer as he waited for Elizabeth to show up. As a man that wasn't used to waiting for anything, much less a woman, this was new for him and he wasn't altogether sure he liked it.

It would seem that his infatuation with Elizabeth was becoming a much more serious problem than he'd first suspected. Here he was sitting around waiting for a woman because she said she would come but gave no specific time. He was pathetic.

His eyes kept darting over to look at the clock and shaking his head at his impatience. This woman was making him crazy and he wasn't sure what to do about it anymore. He was at the point where he either wanted to take her to bed and get her out of his system or forget about her for good because this just was not working for him.

Cursing when a knock at the door has his stomach tying itself in knots he threw the contracts on the coffee table and grabbed his now warm beer. Getting to his feet and ambling over to the door he took a swig of the beer before tossing the empty bottle in the trashcan beside the desk. Jerking open, the door with a scowl that quickly melted as soon as he saw her standing there soaking wet. Her blue t-shirt was sticking to her like a second skin and her short denim skirt was dripping slightly from the hem, her hair was in damp waves down her back and she was gorgeous.

"Elizabeth, I …"

She shook her head and then surprising them both she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him hard on the mouth. Although the kiss caught him off guard Jason quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up off her feet and pulling her into the penthouse. He closed the door with his foot and the sound caused Elizabeth to look up.

She stared into his eyes and swallowed past the apple sized lump in her throat. "I don't want to talk."

He couldn't speak. Suddenly his mouth was dry and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. All he could do was blink.

Elizabeth took that as her answer and kissed him again. "Let's go upstairs," She suggested huskily as she looked at him with desire clouding her blue eyes.

All the blood in his body seemed to rush south leaving him light headed at her blunt statement. She wasn't asking, she was telling. And when he put her down he didn't say anything as she gave him a saucy smile and started to saunter up the stairs pausing to look over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" She asked.

His voice sounded rusty and uneven as he said, "Yeah, I'm coming."

Tilting her head to the side she sent him a devilish smile as she said, "No you aren't, not yet anyhow."

His eyebrows arched almost up to his hairline at the suggestive remark and she laughed as she ran up the rest of the stairs leaving him to play catch up.

As if by intuition she found his bedroom and went in not allowing her time to think about what the consequences may be she kicked off her sandals and tossed her purse on the nightstand within easy reach. She heard a noise and turned around to find Jason standing in the doorway watching her closely as if he thought she might disappear at any moment.

She advanced towards him with obvious intent and when she reached him she laid a hand on his chest his body heat seeping through his black t-shirt. Jason reached up and smoothed her damp hair away from her face before lowered his mouth to hers.

Elizabeth wasted no time pressing herself up against the hard wall of his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck as she sank into the kiss. When his tongue flicked at the seam of her lips she parted them allowing him to enter her mouth and their tongues to mate. A low moan filled the air but it was unclear from whom it originated.

Her cleaver hands roamed his chest and began to up his shirt to caress the heated skin beneath. Jason lifted his head and pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side before reaching out to help Elizabeth out of hers. Since he seemed intent on them undressing right in the door way she took a step back and unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor with a shimmy of her hips.

When Jason reached for again she took a step back luring him further into the room to which he obliged. She watched as he removed his socks and shoes and when he started to unbutton his jeans she went to him and brushed his hands away to do it herself and drive them both crazy as she pressed the heel of her hand to his throbbing cock. Ever so slowly she lowered the zipper watching his face and the barely restrained passion there instead of what she was doing.

With one arm Jason grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up against him as his other hand came up and cupped her chin. He ran his thumb over her swollen lips watching her eyes dilate and the pulse at her throat go into hyper drive. Lowering his mouth to hers he kissed her hungrily, Elizabeth wound her arms around his neck forgetting, for the moment, about getting him naked.

There was a time for words and then there was a time when they just were not needed, this was one of those times. Desire had been building in both of them since the night at The No Name. They had come very close to losing the control they both valued twice now. This was bound to happen eventually, Elizabeth just chose to take control of the situation while she still could.

Never one to be deterred long Elizabeth ran her hands over the breadth of his shoulders and down his well muscled back, her fingers molding the his warm, bronze flesh. When she encountered the waist of his unfastened jeans, she slipped those cleaver digits beneath the well-worn denim and palmed Jason's rock hard ass as he continued to make love to her mouth.

Finally unable to take much more Elizabeth turned her head to the side and took in several deep breathes as Jason did the same. Panting she pushed his jeans down and he obliged her by kicking them off leaving him in a pair of snug black boxer briefs that left very little to the imagination. Without any preamble she shoved him down on the unmade bed surprising him with her aggressiveness but he made no protest even a she climbed on top of him with a wicked smile quirking her lips.

Only able to moan as she trailed her lips from his neck down his chest to swirl in his navel and back up again he said nothing when she lifted his arms over his head and held them there with both hands. She was lying fully extended on top of him so that he could feel how perfectly they fit together, like a puzzle of curves and softness and planes and angles. Her dominatrix routine didn't bother him in the least because he knew that he could regain control of the situation with very little effort. He'd let her play her little game.

Still holding his hands above his head with one hand Elizabeth raked the other through his hair as her mouth met his again in a brutal kiss that left both their lips stinging from the intensity. Distracting him with her kisses, she reached out with one hand for her purse on the nightstand. The purse was so small it didn't take long to find what she was looking for. She hoped Jason was a good sport about this.

Jason felt something cold going around his wrist and turned his head to the side breaking their kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Having my way with you," Elizabeth answered as she finished handcuffing him to the bed.

"What in the hell!" He yelled pulling against his bindings. "You handcuffed me to the headboard."

"Yes I did," She responded trailing her hands up and down his corded arms.

Jason jerked his arms not liking this at all. His life was all bout self-restraint, always being the one in control. Putting yourself in someone else's hands was not an option. "Let me go."

"Mmm, eventually," She replied leaning down to nip at his lips. "If you're really, _really_ good. Or really bad depending on how you look at it."

"Damn it Elizabeth, this isn't funny."

"It's not supposed to be," She said sitting up to straddle his waist. She reached behind her unclasping her bra, letting it slide down her arms and then tossed it to the floor.

"Is this going to be like all the other times when you only let things go so far before you take off? You're a fucking tease Webber," He growled eyeing her breast hungrily.

"No, this isn't like those other times," She said tracing the muscles of his stomach with nimble fingers as they jumped and rippled under her feather light touch. "Now you have a choice here Jason, do you want to hear it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice."

"Tell me."

Raking her nails up and down his hard length, he groaned in frustration. Even through the cotton of his boxer briefs, he could feel the bite of her red nails. He could actually see stars before his eyes he wanted her that bad. That and it seemed that all the blood his body was in his groin.

Licking her lips Elizabeth watched as Jason clenched his jaw and closed his eyes determined to be unaffected by her and chuckled. "You can either wait and see what my plans are for you or I can let you go and I'll leave. The choice is yours Jason, but I would like to make one thing perfectly clear. This is your only shot."

His eyes flew open to meet hers as her hand closed around his pulsing length. "I'm sorry I ever thought of you as sweet."

An unholy smile lit her face as she asked, "Is that a yes?"

Jerking his hands again as the metal cuffs bit into his skin, he shook his head in disbelief. Somehow, he never even considered that little Elizabeth Webber would be into bondage. "Do your worst," He growled glaring up at her, the challenge in his eyes. He didn't think she would really go through with it, they'd been here before and she'd run. She would run again, he would bet money on it.

Leaning down to rest her elbows on his chest, her breasts flattening against the hard wall of his chest, she asked, "Don't you mean my best?"

When he didn't answer she placed a quick laughing kiss on his lips. "This is really for your own good Jase."

Jase? Since when did she call him Jase? "My own good?" He echoed.

"Mmm hmm," She said rubbing her soft cheek against his rough one, liking the friction his stubble caused. "You are too used to getting your own way and being in control. The problem is that I don't like giving up control anymore than you do. I'm just … evening the odds so to speak."

"By handcuffing me to the b-bed?" He asked his voice catching when she raked the nails of one hand up his thigh. "Never would have taken you for the kinky type."

"Oh I am just full of surprises," She responded flicking his right nipple with her tongue as her hands drifted down to the waist of his boxers. She traced the edge of them, every so often dipping a finger below the waistband, drawing circles around his navel and driving him crazy in everyway she could think of.

Maybe she was a tease, she considered thoughtfully as she went about removing his last piece of clothing. If she was, he had it coming for making her insane. Jason had made her job very hard to do but that was only making this even sweeter. She had Jason Morgan, mob enforcer, handcuffed to his bed so she could have her way with him. She was giddy from the power she held over him at this moment.

Jason was still feeling torn between being really pissed or extremely turned on. Most men would probably love to be tied to a bed by Elizabeth but he wasn't most men. He should probably be a little shocked that she even thought of it much less went ahead and did it. Being unable to touch her was driving him mad. Every one of her soft touches sent his pulse through the roof. Each kiss had his blood boiling. All of his senses were heightened because he didn't have the use of his hands.

As much as she was enjoying having the upper hand with a man for once in her life this was starting to lose its luster. Reaching for her purse on the nightstand, she dug the keys out and tossed the bag on the bed as she released Jason.

"What's going on?" Jason asked confused at her sudden shift in personality again. It always seemed that as soon as he adapted to her current mood she did a total one-eighty.

"I thought you were enjoying yourself."

Lifting one shoulder in a shrug, she shoved the cuffs in their keys back into her purse. "It wasn't fun anymore."

Rubbing his wrists, he watched her trying to judge what was happening here. Had things gone too far, too fast between them? In the back of mind, he was worried that she felt pressured to do this and he didn't want that. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Nodding she continued to dig in her purse looking for something.

"We can stop," He offered sitting up.

Shaking her head, she pulled something out of her purse and threw it to the floor. Turning she slapped a condom to his chest and started shimming out of her black panties.

Jason just sat there staring at the foil wrapped condom as if he had never seen one before. What was it about Elizabeth that constantly left him scratching his head? She was running hot and cold on him and he couldn't for the life of him figure it out. He wasn't used to such complications.

Elizabeth knelt beside him on the bed in all her naked glory looking like a living contradiction of innocence and sin. Her flawless alabaster skin seemed to be lit from within, as if she was some sort of angel landed here on earth by some cosmic mistake. Her lips were swollen and red from his own but it was her eyes – always her eyes that drew him in. If he could just read what was written there in the endless midnight blue expanse maybe he would understand her and what it was about her that got to him like this.

Well aware of his appraisal Elizabeth shook her drying hair back away from her face and smirked as she asked, "Are you going to use that or what?"

Quirking a brow he looked at her in confusion causing her to roll her eyes and reached out to snatch the birth control out of his hand. Suddenly catching on to what she was asking he held tight to it.

"Are you trying to make me crazy?" She asked in exasperation.

He grinned boyishly and said, "I don't know, you've been making me crazy for weeks. Turnabout is fair play."

Cocking her head to the side, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling as she reached over to run her hand across his chest in a deliberate caress. "I didn't know you knew how to play fair."

As she started to withdraw her hand, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against him. "I don't," He growled in her ear just before nipping the lobe between his teeth causing her to gasp.

When his lips found the sensitive spot just below her ear, she just about lost it. It was too much. He was too much. Every coherent was thought driven from her head in that one little gesture.

When Jason released her, she sort of fell bonelessly back onto the bed beside him. Never in all her years had a kiss done that to her. Her reaction to him was starting to scare her again.

Outside the rain was coming down hard, pelting the windows in a drumbeat that seemed to match the thump of her heart. Sticking to her resolve, she licked her lips and looked up to find Jason bent over her watching her with something bordering on amusement lighting his eyes. In a move that surprised them both, she shoved him back against the pillows and straddled his thighs with agility if not a little grace.

Successfully grabbing the condom from him, she tore it open with her teeth and sheathed him with a minimum of fuss. Jason laid there blinking up at her, again stunned by the lightening fast change of her demeanor. One day he was going to figure her out. That was suddenly the most important thing he could think of, finding out what made Elizabeth Webber tick.

Nuzzling her nose at his neck, she grinned against the heated flesh. "I don't play fair either."

"Good, then we're even," He replied but his words were lost as the storm raging outside made its presence known with a particularly loud clap of thunder.

When a flash of lightening lit the room with its white glow Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to the window giving Jason an opening. Quick as that bolt of lightening he had her flipped onto her back and slid into her wet heat, eliciting both a gasp of surprise and a moan of pleasure from her. Elizabeth arched up trying to get as close to him as possible as her body tried to adjust to his invasion while Jason just hung there seemingly lost in time.

He really had meant to take his time with her. He wanted to enjoy this and her, but she was just so … he was not kidding about her making him crazy. The final straw was chaining him up. They had been playing games for far too long. He could not ever remember being as sexually frustrated in his life. He had been on slow burn since he first laid eyes on her and tonight someone had finally lit the match.

The explosion was inevitable.

Elizabeth's nails sinking into his backside brought him out of his revelry and caused him to surge inside her making her moan. Her eyes fluttered open and locked on his and he knew he was lost.

The thought of Elizabeth being more to him than just someone to pass the time with in bed, or flirt with put him on edge. He was supposed to be through with women. He could not let someone else into his life. It hurt too much when they left.

Thrusting into her with wild abandon, he tried to drive all those thoughts from his mind only to find them even more firmly implanted. Mindless, consensual sex that was all it was supposed to be. He wanted her, he was having her and yet that didn't seem to be enough.

Elizabeth came hard and fast without any notice catching them both off-guard. Her release triggered his and his world seemed to blow up before his eyes.

Oblivion was calling his name but he had strength and sense enough to collapse on the bed beside her instead of crushing her with his weight. He didn't know whether he was physically spent or just mentally. He had a lot to figure out.

Elizabeth rolled onto her side to watch him with a soft smile on her red and raw lips. Jason was ready to crash while she had enough energy to run a marathon. Well, not quite. She was bound to be a little sore later on.

Jason was almost asleep when he felt Elizabeth get up. He struggled to open his too heavy lids but once he did, he was wide-awake. She was getting dressed.

It took her a few minutes to find all her clothes and her skirt was still a little damp from the soaking she had gotten earlier but it didn't stop her from donning it. She had gotten what she'd come for and now it was time to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked sitting up in bed unabashedly naked.

Looking over her shoulder, she was surprised he was awake much less sitting up and talking. "Home."

He watched her bend down to retrieve her purse and then casually walk out of his bedroom without a second glance. Slumping against the headboard, he was well aware that he'd just been given a taste of his own medicine.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

**Chapter 29: **

After leaving Jason Elizabeth went back to her room at Kelly's to shower and change. She exchanged her t-shirt and denim skirt for black cargo pants and a lightweight, long sleeved, black shirt. Her drying hair pulled up in a French braid to keep it out of her way and her small hands encased in black leather gloves. The black boots she wore made nary a sound as she snuck into the warehouse.

The night watchman was not hard to get passed, she simply waited for him to check the perimeter so she could pick the lock and waltz right in the front door. She knew breaking in was risky but she had to take the chance. This night just wasn't going her way.

Instead of getting Jason out of her head, making love to him seemed to have firmly implanted him there. A long time ago, she had hardened her heart to love. Losing Lucky the way she did convinced her that she would never love anyone like she had him and she had accepted that. Accepted it until Jason had entered the picture. Now she wasn't so sure.

She was afraid she was in love with him.

The sad part was that if she did in fact love him she was destined to lose him as well. He would never be able to forgive her for the things she had done and the lies she had told. However, if she did not do her job she would never be able to forgive herself. She had worked too hard and too long to quit now.

Once inside she slipped a small flashlight out of the pocket at her thigh and turned it on. Keeping it at its lowest setting and careful not to shine it around too much other than to see where she was going she made her way up the stairs. Every little sound made her jump but she kept moving determinedly.

Even though she knew Sonny's office would be a treasure trove of information she didn't passed right by it. She also walked past Jason's without pause although her stomach did tighten painfully at the sight of his name on the door. She would have to settle for Ric's, while he wouldn't have nearly the amount of information lying around he would have enough. He had already proven to be careless with security and left things lying out in the open just begging someone to read them.

She only wanted to get Lorenzo off her back long enough for her to figure out how she was going to get them all out of this unscathed. She would give him enough to rattle Sonny or even ruin him but she wouldn't have anyone killed. There would be no death toll if she had anything to say about it.

Picking the lock with little trouble, she slipped into the office and found it as it had been the last time she had been here with Ric. He was neat as a pin but lacked the knowledge of security any attorney for the mob should have. He was making it too easy on her and for that, she was just sorry. If had made it just a little bit more difficult she might not feel as bad about it. Hopefully Sonny wouldn't be too hard on him when he found out.

She wasn't thinking in terms of _if_ it was only _when_ now. When Lorenzo made his move against Sonny – and Jason. When Ric, Sonny, Jason, Emily, Brenda and her Gram all found what she really was.

Shaking her head to clear it she went around the desk and shined the light around the things left lying there. It would be nice if Ric had left something useful out that way she didn't have to get into the file cabinets or worse, the computer. She was no hacker but she knew her way around a mainframe. If there was something in this office, she was going to find it. She didn't care what it took.

She sorted through coffee contracts taking the time to note names of companies but quickly sat them aside. Lorenzo wasn't interested in that part of Sonny's business. Flipping through files with enough legal jargon to put her to sleep she was about ready to give up when she picked up the last folder. It was different from the others, no names on the tab and it was green instead of manila.

When she opened it she silently said, _"Eureka!"_

Although she had the tiny camera with her, she didn't use it preferring to write the information down in the little notebook she'd brought. It was faster and provided her something to hand over to Lorenzo immediately. He was getting impatient and she didn't want to wind up on his bad side.

Satisfied with her find she put everything back as she had found it and turned off her flashlight. She crept to the door and put her ear to it to see if she could hear anything. When she didn't she dared to open it just enough for her to look out into the hall. Finding it empty, she opened it a little more so she could get a better look.

Getting in was easy, getting out might be a problem.

Careful to lock the office door behind her she cautiously moved up the hall sticking close to the wall and the shadows. The stairs were a little tricky in the dark but she'd memorized every step and took each one slowly and with extreme care.

Once she had reached the bottom she didn't heave a sigh of relief, she would do that when she was out of here. Slipping the flashlight back into her pocket, she took the time to pull back the sleeve of her shirt to check her watch. Pushing the button to illuminate the dial, she saw that she was right on schedule. The guards would have changed shifts and the new guy on duty was doing his first perimeter check. A few sleepless nights had allowed her to learn the schedule around the warehouse. Hopefully they weren't running late or early tonight.

All the doors were without windows so she was working blind now. Her only choice was to open the door and take a chance. Holding her breath, she did just that.

**Harborview Towers:**

The penthouse was dark except for the occasional flash of lightening that lit the room as the summer storm waged on. The balcony doors were open letting in the wind and Jason stood leaning against the doorjamb, his arms crossed over his bare chest. He looked out over the harbor and watched the waves toss the ships around like children's toys.

His skin was cold and clammy from the rain blown in the doors, the black sweats he wore were a little damp as well but he didn't feel any of it. His face was pensive as he thought about this evening's events.

He'd gotten what he wanted – Elizabeth in his bed. It just hadn't gone quite as he had planned.

Uncrossing his arms he examined his left wrist where it was bruised from the handcuffs she had used to chain him to the bed. He still couldn't get over that but the thing that was bothering him most was what was she doing with handcuffs. He was having a hard time believing that she was into that sort of thing _and_ he had been there.

He might have gotten her in his bed – or had she gotten him into his bed – but he wasn't any closer to understanding her. Elizabeth was still a mystery. And that mystery kept him coming back. She was in his head, and now she was in his blood.

At first, he thought he could simply get her out of his system. A couple of hours in bed and she wouldn't be anything but a distant memory. Unfortunately that hadn't worked. He still wanted her.

Crossing his arms again, he scowled thinking of her. As a man used to getting what he wanted he knew he wouldn't be able to let it or her go until he'd had his fill.

This, whatever _this_ was, wasn't over.

**Alcazar's:**

The insistent knocking on the door had Lorenzo setting aside his knife and fork. Wiping his mouth with a white linen napkin before tossing it to the table, he got up, abandoning his late dinner with a muttered curse. This was supposed to be his quiet time.

Crossing the room he yanks open the door to rip whoever dared interrupt his dinner a new one. The words died when he saw Elizabeth dressed entirely in black and soaked to the skin from the rain.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" She demanded testily.

He moved out of the way to allow her to enter and she stalked into the apartment giving him a glare that could peel paint. With a smirk, he closed the door and asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ignoring him, she unbuttons the right cargo pocket and pulls out a little notebook. "You wanted me to find you something new on Sonny and I did."

Interest peaked he approached her to see what kind of present she had brought him. He knew that if he pushed he could refocus her. She was just having a little trouble keeping her eye on the prize this time. It was disappointing but not all that unexpected, she was home and around her family and friends after all. He was tired of waiting though.

She flipped open the notebook to the right page and handed it to him. While he read over her information, she moved to the bar and poured herself a stiff drink. She cold, wet and disgusted, she figured she had earned a drink. The scotch burnt her throat but it warmed her up considerably.

"Interesting," Lorenzo mused going to his desk. "Very interesting."

Draining her glass, she set it back on the bar to refill it. "Glad you like it."

"Where did you get it?"

"Ric's office at the warehouse."

With a slight smile, he looked up at her in approval. He did love the way her devious mind worked. "Tell me Elizabeth, do you know who Enrique Montoya is?"

Lifting the glass of scotch to her lips as if she was thinking about it but really only buying her a little time to school her expression, she took a sip. "Nope," She lied easily.

Lorenzo nodded pleased with her answer. He didn't expect her know Montoya and if she had it would have been odd. "Mr. Montoya is a South American businessman, a very prominent, successful man. According to this Corinthos launders money and puts it in an off-shore account where it should be all nice and cozy."

Rolling her eyes Elizabeth took another drink. She knew it was an account number and that Montoya was into some scary shit: drugs, prostitution, white slavery, and gambling to name a few venues. If Lorenzo wanted to mess with Montoya, it was no skin off her nose. Hell let the two of them kill each other. So much better for her if they did.

Lorenzo laid the notebook on his desk, took a few steps away from it, and turned to look at her. "I'm surprised you had time to break into the warehouse tonight."

"Why is that?"

Lorenzo approached her and took the glass out of her hand downing the rest of his drink himself. "I just assumed you would be busy with Morgan."

Even though her blood seemed to freeze in her veins, she kept her face blank. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Although her coy response irked him slightly it was amusing as well. She knew how to play it cool when needed. "I know what you've been up to Elizabeth," He said fingering the end of her braid lying heavily on her shoulder. "I know you paid Morgan a visit tonight."

It took everything she had not to swat his hand away. "Having me followed again, Lorenzo? Don't your men or you for that matter have anything better to do?" She asked keeping her voice level.

"Not at the moment."

"I thought you wanted me to pursue Jason?"

"Oh I do, but I also want to remind you that there is a thin line between business and pleasure. Don't cross that line Elizabeth, you won't like the consequences."

**Hardy Home:**

Climbing a tree was harder than it looked especially when you were over the age of ten. She had never been much of a tree climber, not even as a child so this was a new experience. Sneaking into her grandmother's house when she had a key was just plain crazy.

She wasn't even sure what she was doing here except that after leaving Lorenzo's she felt like coming home. She wanted to sleep in her own bed. What was one more act of breaking and entering after all?

As she opened the window and slithering in headfirst, she wondered how Lucky did this night after night. The room was pretty much as she had left it all those years ago, a whole lot cleaner but other than that the same. Collapsing on the bed, she toed off her boots and curled up in the fetal position.

Everything was about to blow up in her face and she knew it. She didn't know how to stop it either. Damned if she did and damned if she didn't. It was a huge mess that she had created.

Closing her eyes, she waited for sleep to come. If she had to face her downfall, she wanted to be well rested.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter 30: **

**Luke's:**

It was a hot summer night and even though the air conditioner was working overtime, the office was warm and stuffy. The air was so think it clogged your lungs and clouded your head. That was probably why she had left the door open, so she could catch any passing breeze.

He watched her play with a damp strand of loose hair at her nape. Winding and unwinding it around her finger as she stood in front of the desk, head bowed as she studied something. Whatever it was, it had her complete attention allowing him this time to study her.

She made a striking picture in the jade green halter dress that left her delicate neck and shoulders bare. He longed to put his mouth in the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder and breathe her in. To run his hands up her legs all the way from the straps of her impossibly black heels to her hip. To pull those two black chop sticks from her hair to allow it to tumble around her shoulders and for him to bury his hands in. He wanted to bend her over the desk and lose himself in her once more.

Shifting his weight, he leaned one shoulder heavily against the doorjamb, his arms crossed over his broad chest. The material of his navy blue t-shirt stuck to his back because of the humidity but it didn't bother him. He must have made some sort of noise, perhaps a sound of appreciation when she lifted the hem of her dress to scratch her thigh, because she whirled around.

Her hand flew to her heart as she stifled a gasp of surprise. "Jesus Jason, you scared the hell out of me. Make a noise or something," She said with a breathless laugh.

"Sorry," He murmured shouldering away from the door and stepping to the office.

"Mmm, are you now?" She mused eyeing him up and down. Why did he always have to look so damn good? Jeans and a simple t-shirt should not look _that_ good. Licking her lips she met his eyes well aware that he knew she'd been checking him out. It didn't matter though, last night she'd gotten more than an eyeful of him and he of her.

When she looked at him like that, as if she was thinking the exact same thing he was contemplating earlier, it was like a sucker punch to the gut. His eyes went to the plunging neckline of her dress and his nostrils flared. His glacier blue eyes went gunmetal gray. Lethal.

Unconsciously Elizabeth took a step back and ended up against the desk. Jason reached behind him and shut the door with a deliberate crash. Her hands curled around the lip of the desk as he advanced purposely towards her. The closer he got the more erratic the pulse at her throat got. It felt like her heart would beat right out of her chest. She was scared, not of him but of what he made her feel.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked her voice cracking as she eyed him warily.

He stopped within hands reach of her, he could smell her shampoo, raspberry and she could feel the heat radiating off him like a furnace. "I felt like … a drink," He answered not taking his eyes off her.

Her throat seemed to close up. She doubted very much if a drink was what he was after. Knowing she had to get herself under control, she forced herself to turn her back on him. Picking up the account book, she tried to give it her full attention. "I'm sure Claude could help you out with that," She told him striving for cool indifference but failing miserably.

Laying his hands on her shoulders, he closed the distance between them. Slowly drawing circles on her shoulder blades with his thumbs, he looked at what she held and ignored the way she tensed up. "What're you working on?" He asked in a low gravelly voice that sent a chill up her spine and started a slow burn in the pit of her stomach.

"Luke's books, they're a mess," She answered surprised that she could form a coherent sentence.

"Mmm hmm," He agreed kneading her shoulders.

Annoyed that she could be so affected by him she did her best to ignore him even though his touch seared her skin and a low throb started deep within her. Taking slow deep breathes she tried to steady herself without much success.

"You're all tied in knots," He commented, his warm breath against her neck. "Do I make you nervous?" He asked in that low gravelly voice that always had something inside her tightening almost painfully with want and maybe a little fear.

"No," She lied but neither of them believed her.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me Elizabeth," He told her seriously as he dropped a careless kiss on her shoulder.

Biting her lip she swallowed the words on the tip of her tongue. _No Jason, but you should be afraid of me._ Knowing some sort of answer was expected she said, "I'm not afraid of you."

In response Jason ran his fingers through the wispy strands of hair at her nape. The feel of his rough fingertips against the ultra-sensitive flesh of her neck caused her to shiver even as a fine sheen of perspiration formed on her skin. Feeling her response he toyed with the ties of her dress wondering what her reaction would be if he stripped her here, right now.

He was a vindictive man, too many years in the business had made him one, and after the other night he was eager to regain some of the control he had lost. The control she had taken from him. However enjoyable it had been he still didn't like it. Vindictive though he may be he was also patient. Patience could be its own reward he had learned and taking his time with Elizabeth was no hardship.

Abandoning the ties of her dress he slid his hand across the silky expanse of her back to rest once again on her shoulder and began drawing agonizingly slow circles on her shoulder blades with his thumbs.

Elizabeth bent her head forward, chin almost resting on her chest as she let him massage the tension out of her shoulders. His hands felt wonderful on her. She'd been thinking of her earlier as she tried to work. Thought of how wrong yet so right it was to be with him.

She had denied herself so much over the years that it was hard not to let herself fall for Jason. It went against everything she had worked so hard for but this seemed inevitable. When she was with him it was so natural. The doubts only invaded when she was alone, in the dark and at her most vulnerable.

There were many things she didn't understand in life: calculus, quantum physics, the reason her parents had decided to have and then discard her like yesterdays newspaper and why Lucky had to die but above all else she didn't know why some people were drawn together.

Jason was certainly physically attractive, okay; the man was sex on a stick. He was rich, dangerous, and sexy as hell, mysterious, unrefined, completely masculine and gallant and in his own backwards, Alpha male kind of way. He was also emotionally unavailable, a criminal and cold-blooded killer. He could and had probably killed someone with his bare hands.

But what great hands they were.

Broad, strong, long fingered with blunt well-kept nails, calloused from hard work but gentle. Oh so gentle she thought as he ran them down her arms to her fingertips. Their fingers tangled together playfully before he skimmed his hands back up her arms. Goose bumps broke out wherever he touched. She shivered again when, as if by accident, his thumbs brushed her breasts.

If he was trying to seduce her – it was working.

"T-the door," She stammered as he pressed his mouth to her neck.

She smelled like apples he thought, and longed for a nice long taste. "I closed and locked it," He replied and felt her relax against him.

"Guess you don't want that drink after all," She said, a little smirk curving her lips.

She didn't know it but he was already drunk; on her. She was in the blood zinging through his veins. Her scent clouded his brain. His fingers itched to grab and plunder. Again the image of bending her over the desk and lifting her skirt filled his mind.

Shaking his head to clear it he reminded himself that slow was better. He didn't have handcuffs but he fully intended to have her vulnerable just as he had been. Then they'd both get what they wanted. Each other.

Elizabeth moaned as he worked the kinks out of her neck. She'd been carrying around so much guilt and under so much pressure that she really needed this. It may just be foreplay to Jason but her body was in need of some major TLC. The best part however was how blissfully blank her mind was. She wasn't thinking about her job or the consequences of what she had done. All she cared about was how wonderful Jason's hands and mouth felt on her.

Now that she had finally given into her feelings for Jason, whether they be lust or something more, she just wanted to enjoy being with him. She knew he was probably still a little upset with her for handcuffing him to his bed but she didn't care. Let him do his worst, she was up to whatever he had planned. Given the glint she'd seen in his eye she was will to bet they would both find pleasure in her punishment.

Stretching like a contented cat under his continued ministrations Jason nipped the pale flesh of her neck eliciting a surprised gasp from her. Her arms still hung limply at her sides, which made him smile. She was still doing to act unaffected but the little noises that made their way past her lips gave her away. She wanted this just as much as he did.

After she had left him the other night he had come to a decision, several actually. He wasn't going to spend time analyzing what was going on with him and his feelings for her, whatever they may be. He was just going to enjoy the time they had together, no matter how long that may be. It could end tonight and he assured himself that he could and would walk away without a second thought.

Sure he was breaking several of his rules with her but rules were meant to be broken. Right? It's not like he'd ever gave a damn about rules, or laws for that matter, before. So what if these were his rules.

When Jason untied the top of her dress Elizabeth's hands shot up to hold the scrap of material to her chest. Jason's hands closed over hers, his thumbs caressing her wrists where her pulse skittered. Slowly he eased her hands away and the halter-top of her dress fell away bearing her unbound breasts. Jason filled his hands with her full, firm breasts, strumming her taut nipples.

Her head fell back on his shoulder as she gave herself over to him as a low moan passed through her lips. It didn't matter that they were in Luke's office with the smell of stale cigar smoke invading their lungs and the sounds of the club right outside the door.

She had a body made for long, lazy afternoons spent in bed wrapped around each other making love until no one could move another muscle. He wanted to drown in her.

He knew she had secrets but so did he. He knew she wasn't perfect as he had once thought but he reveled in her imperfections. Liked that she was smart and was not afraid to get right in his face. He loved that sassy mouth of hers and the fire you could see in her eyes when she was angry.

He was slightly obsessed with her.

He wanted all of her. Not just little pieces or the façade she showed the rest of the world but the real woman underneath all that. He wanted to see the dark, dangerous and sexy woman he had gotten a glimpse of the other night.

Hell, he just wanted her.

As long as he didn't think about what that could mean things would be alright.

He nipped her earlobe and growled in her ear, "I want you."

She was helpless to prevent her mouth from curling into a smile, her nipples from hardening or her thighs from quivering. She wanted him too. The words were lost as he tweaked her painfully tight nipples between his thumb and forefinger. After that she couldn't think, she could only feel.

When one of his hands left her breast to trail down her side, she reached behind her to grasp the hard muscles of his thighs. He grabbed a fistful of her skirt and started inching it up her thigh. Her breath came in great shuddering pants as his knuckles brushed the top of her upper thigh. With her back plastered against his front she could feel his arousal against her bottom and with a evil gleam in her eye nestled against him causing him to groan. If he wanted to play with fire, he better be prepared to be burnt.

Jason rocked himself against her for a moment before remembering what he had come her to do; drive her out of her mind. He figured she had it coming. Molding her breast with his left hand, he used his right to run up her leg. He stopped at the edge of her panties, which he discovered to be no more than a piece of lace posing as a thong. He knew that with one good tug it would no longer be a barrier but he held off.

He trailed his fingers up and down her leg, danced them back and forth across her thigh as she sagged against him. Whenever he paused at the juncture of her thighs her breath would hitch. She still had a death grip on his leg and he was sure he would have bruises tomorrow. The thought amused him and he smiled against her neck before he sucked the supple flesh there. He wouldn't be the only one with marks left on them.

Slipping one digit beneath the edge of her sorry excuse for panties, he found her hot, wet and ready. Finding the proof of her arousal made him rock hard and caused him to give her shoulder a savage nip as he squeezed her breast. A moan burst from deep in her throat breaking the silence in the room.

Parting her with his fingers, he found her pearl with the pad of one finger that left her quaking in his arms. He continued to manipulate her clit while slipping a single finger inside her, followed closely by a second.

"Oh God yes!" She cried out as the first wave built taking her higher and higher. She was so close. Just a little bit further and –

Jason withdrew his hands leaving her bereft but before she could protest he had her whirled around and in his arms. His mouth came crashing down on hers. This was no sweet, searching kiss, it demanded all or nothing, it promised satisfaction so sweet she would still be thinking about it for days. He was talking all she had to offer and giving back the same. He made no mistakes about what he wanted.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Elizabeth threw herself into the kiss, rubbing her breasts against his chest with only his shirt between them. If this was what she had to remember him by she was sure as hell going to make it a memory that would never fade.

His hand stole under the back of her skirt and palmed her ass urging her closer to him. Soon he was reaching for her thong and with both hands tore it from her earning him a surprised gasp from Elizabeth. She looked at him in wonder as he tossed the useless scrap of white lace aside and hooked an arm around her waist lifting her off her feet. He swept a pile of paper work on the floor and sat her on the edge of the desk.

Licking her red and swollen lips Elizabeth grabbed him by the waist to stand between her parted thighs. She wasted little time in attacking the buttons of his blue shirt and pushing it to the floor. Jason let he undress him, cooperating with needed as he eyed her hungrily, his eyes speaking of all the things he wanted and would do to her. Her hands shook as she unfastened his belt, not from fear but anticipation.

Jason pulled a condom from his back pocket as she pulled down his jeans and boxers. His erection sprung free and she grasped him in her hand, pumping him gently but firmly. He groaned and knew that it was time to quit playing, he wasn't going to last very long if she kept that up. He pressed the little foil wrapped package in her hand and she looked up at him as she tore it open with her teeth.

In seconds he was protected and moving her skirt out of the way. Elizabeth pulled his mouth back to hers for another ravenous kiss that also served to muffle her keening cry as he roughly entered her. His hands were at her waist controlling the pace and intensity of his thrusts which she met eagerly.

He eased her back on the desk and used the opportunity to nip at the cute little cleft in her chin with his teeth before kissing the sting away sweetly. His tongue found the dimple at the base of her throat and he could taste the salty sweetness of the perspiration that clung to her skin. Elizabeth arched her back offering herself up to him like an erotic buffet.

Jason closed his mouth around one turgid little nipple that had her sighing his name in triumph and her hand burying itself in his hair, her nails raking his scalp. One hand remained on her hip as the other found her other breast. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles at the small of his back to force him even deeper inside her.

Releasing the red bud from his mouth and grasping both of her hips in his hands once more, he surged into her eliciting a moan from her and a groan from him. He kissed her again but this time softly, almost sweetly which gave her the feeling of floating on a cloud. Jason could feel his release building and reached between them to find her clit once more. He could feel her thighs quivering and knew she was close as well. He kissed her harder then to keep anyone from hearing either of them cry out.

Within two more thrusts they both went over the edge, the world exploding in a white hot glow that left black spots before their eyes when it faded.

Elizabeth lay with her back on the desk, Jason head on her chest as the both breathed heavily and tried to gather their wits about them. "Wow," was all she could manage to say. It seemed so deficient a word to express how she really felt but her brain wasn't really working at the moment.

"Yeah," Jason agreed lifting his head to look at her. "It was."

Without knowing why she found that incredibly funny and started laughing uncontrollably. Jason removed himself from off her and shook his head as she lay there with her dress bunched up around her waist laughing so hard she was shaking.

"You know I've never gotten this reaction before," He told her only making her laugh harder.

For some reason she was feeling completely jazzed. It could have been the amazing sex but she tended to believe it was the man. He stirred something inside her; something she'd thought was dead. He made her happy. Just being with him made her happy. She didn't know if she should be worried about that or not but right then she just couldn't force herself to care.

Jason zipped up his jeans but didn't button them or fasten his belt. Offering her a hand he helped her off the desk now that she had finally quit laughing. Her hair was falling down from the twist so he pulled the chop sticks from it and laid them on the desk as Elizabeth tied the top of her dress back and smoothed her skirt down.

She would never be able to look at that desk the same way again. She only hoped Luke wouldn't be able to tell what had been going on in his office, on his desk once he got back. She blushed just thinking about it. Luke was like her father and she had just had sex on his desk, in his office surrounded by his things, at his club that she was supposed to be running. Oh, she was a bad employee, very bad.

Looking over at Jason, she couldn't help but smile even though she tried to stop it by biting her lip. Jason caught that pleased little smirk and pulled her back into his arms and kissed her softly before pulling back and just looking at her. He tucked her hair behind her ears and then lowered his mouth back to hers in a kiss so sweet it brought tears to her eyes.

The man was such a contradiction in terms. Rough once second and sweet the next. She never knew what to expect from him and she both liked and feared that. At the moment she was too content to be afraid of what might come tomorrow or the next day. For now she just wanted to be.

Jason was reaching for the ties of her dress again when the door opened.

"Elizabeth," Ric said striding into the room with a broad grin on his face obviously expecting to find his girlfriend alone and excited to see him. Boy was he surprised to find the very opposite.

Elizabeth pulled back from Jason but he kept his arm around her waist holding her to him as they both looked over at their interrupter. Jason eyed him with cool indifference but Elizabeth gaped at him at a complete loss as to what to do or say.

It took Ric less than a second to see what was going on and his heart to shatter into a million pieces. He left for a week thinking that she would pine for him as he had her only to come home to find her with another man. Not just any other man either but Jason Morgan, the bane of his existence. Not only did Jason get his brother's respect and complete trust but also the woman that he loved.

"Excuse me," He mumbled making a hasty exit.

Elizabeth jerked away from Jason and went after him. She hated to say it but she'd forgotten all about Ric. With everything going on with Lorenzo and then adding Jason to the mix, she'd dropped a ball. It was bound to happen with the juggling act she was trying to carry on.

"Ric," She called grabbing his arm just as he'd reached the entrance to the club.

He stopped but refused to look at her. He'd seen enough of her for one night and more than he'd planned on. What hurt the most was knowing that he still loved her. He'd caught her with another man and he still felt nothing for her but love. He was sure that made him a fool. Only fools fall in love right?

"Ric, please," She pleaded quietly, wanting him to look at her. She needed to see the hurt and disgust in his eyes. She had it coming and she deserved it.

Closing his eyes for a moment and swallowing past the baseball sized lump in his throat Ric looked at her. What he saw was a woman who had been well loved and it hurt like hell to know it was with someone besides him. "What?" He rasped.

"I-I'm sorry," She stammered releasing her hold on his arm. "I didn't mean for this to happen. You have to believe me."

The words sounded false even to her ears. She hadn't meant to hurt Ric but she had told so many lies she didn't know what was the truth anymore. She'd been using Ric since the day they'd met, she didn't want to hurt him but knew she would in the end. Of course she'd never meant to do so by getting involved with Jason. Jason was a complication she had never anticipated.

"I believe you," Ric told her and then walked away.

Watching him walk away Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her waist and once he was out of sight hung her head. Oh God, what had she done?

Turning around she went back to the office to face yet another man in her life. She found him standing at the desk, still shirtless, with Luke's account books open in front of him. He had a pencil stuck behind his left ear and was punching numbers into a calculator.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I figured if I could get this mess straightened out I could get you to come home with me tonight," He answered bending to erase something and write in the correct figures.

"Oh really, am I that easy now?"

Jason looked up with a little smile playing at his lips and said, "I don't know, you tell me."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed and crossed the room to lean against the desk beside him. "I think if you can make sense of those books I'll make it worth your while."

"Then I guess I better get back to work," He replied dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

He didn't ask what had happened with Ric because he didn't care. As far as he was concerned she was his, at least for now, and Ric would be wise to learn that and fast. He figured she was feeling a little guilty about it but to be honest he couldn't see why. They'd both known for weeks that this was going to happen. It was only a matter of time really.

**Harborview Towers: **

"Mr. Lansing is here, Mrs. Corinthos," Ben announced through a crack in the door.

"Well then, let him in," She replied throwing down the magazine she was flipping through. Sonny was at the warehouse and she was bored. Davy was already in bed so she didn't even have him for company.

When Ric entered in a rumpled light gray suit, briefcase in hand and a stricken look on his face she knew something was wrong. Very, very wrong. "Ric, I didn't know you were coming home today," She said getting up to hug him.

Ric tried to summon up a smile for her but he wasn't successful. "It was supposed to be a surprise for E-lizabeth," He replied practically choking on his loves name.

"She wasn't surprised?" Brenda asked trying to get the dirt without looking like she was being nosy.

"No," He answered putting his briefcase down on the floor next to Sonny's desk, "I'm the one that got the surprise."

"I'm not following."

Running his hands over his face Ric tried to ignore the pain in his chest around his heart and the tickle in his throat he recognized as tears. That or he was going to throw up and given what he had seen tonight he wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Ric," Brenda asked laying a hand on his shoulder in concern, "are you okay?"

Letting his hands fall to his sides he nods. "I'm fine. I came to talk to Sonny about business."

Sitting one the arm of a leather club chair Brenda tossed her hair over her shoulder and sighed. "He's at the warehouse. Benny called because there was some mix up with their deliveries and no one can find Jason."

With an acrid taste in his mouth Ric said, "They should have tried Luke's, although he was rather busy."

"At Luke's?" Brenda asked skeptically. "He really prefers Jake's."

"Yes well, Luke's has something Jake's doesn't."

"Like what?"

"My girlfriend," Ric answered with a sneer.

Wrinkling her nose in confusion Brenda started to ask him what he meant but he told her before she got the chance.

"I caught her with Jason."

Her eyes bugged out even as she suppressed a squeal of joy. She knew it was coming, saw it from a mile away, even if she'd discouraged it and worried about what Jason could do to Elizabeth she was thrilled at the prospect. Jason was finally interested in a decent woman. Elizabeth could be the one to straighten Jason out and make him happy.

She did however, feel guilty when she saw the defeated and broken look on Ric's face. The poor guy was in love with Elizabeth and Elizabeth wanted Jason. She could sympathize with him.

"I'm so sorry," She told him sincerely. She really was sorry he was hurting but she'd also seen Ric with Elizabeth and there just weren't any sparks. At least not the kind of sparks Jason and Elizabeth created. It was like the fourth of July whenever Jason and Liz were in the same room. Chemistry; some had it and others didn't.

Going to the bar Ric poured himself a stiff drink and downed it in one gulp. Clearing his throat to ease the burning he asked, "What could she possibly see in him? I thought – I just thought she had better sense than to get mixed up with a guy like Jason."

"Oh Ric honey," Brenda clucked putting a hand to her chest. "Are you sure you just didn't get the wrong idea. I mean sometimes things look different than what they really are."

With a drool look he said, "I think finding them half naked in the office speaks for itself."

"Oh," Brenda exclaimed blinking rapidly in utter shock.

"Yes, so much for my surprise."


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

**Chapter 31: **

Elizabeth got off the elevator and strode down the hall with a look that dared the guard posted at the door to stop her. She was not in the mood for anymore of Lorenzo's games or demands. For a man that was supposedly intelligent he was being awfully stupid to keep insisting they meet at his place. If she didn't know better she would say he wanted her to get caught.

Practically snarling at the guard she let herself into Lorenzo's apartment. At six in the morning whatever he drug her out of bed for had better be really fucking good. If he called her over here to nag at her about Sonny, she did not know if she could be held responsible for what she might do to him.

She'd met Sonny, had dinner with him and his family and quite honestly she didn't see what the big deal was. He was just another mob boss to her. Granted he'd had a pretty good run but he wasn't all that. She had met smarter, stronger and tougher.

Whatever Lorenzo's obsession with Sonny was it didn't really matter to her. As long as no one wound up dead, she would be fine. She had a job to do; she would do it and then get the hell out of this town. If she was lucky she'd get out of her Port Charles before anyone found out what she'd done.

"Lorenzo!" She yelled after slamming the door as hard as she could to show her displeasure at the situation.

Unbothered by her noisy entrance Lorenzo came out of the bedroom still in his black silk pajama pants and hair mussed. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Would you like some coffee, it might improve your mood?"

"No, I don't want any damn coffee," She sniped. "I want to know what you want at six o'clock in the fucking morning."

Without taking a drink he sat aside his cup and saucer before turning at her with a hard look. "How many times have I told you to watch your mouth? Does Morgan actually kiss that filthy mouth of yours?" He asked letting her know he had not forgotten whom she was spending her time.

"Oh just leave Jason out of this. I know you didn't call me over here to talk about Jason so let's just get to it."

The corner of his mouth quirked up and he said, "Yes why don't we _just get to it_."

Elizabeth eyed him warily as he crossed the room in three quick strides. She never expected him to grab her around the waist and slant his mouth of hers in a hard, demanding kiss.

**Harborview Towers:**

Sonny let Jason into the penthouse and nodded at Johnny stand at his post in front of the door. "Brenda and Davy are still asleep so we'll have to keep it down," He told his friend as he closed the door with a barely audile click.

With a nod Jason sat on the sofa has he muffled a yawn. All his late night activities were finally catching up with him. He was still trying to straighten out Luke's account books and spending time with Elizabeth. He didn't get to see her last night because he was working but he knew he would see her tonight if he went by the club. Sonny's early morning wake-up call didn't help matters. He wasn't a machine, he needed sleep.

"Coffee?" Sonny asked already pouring two cups of the strong brew.

"Thanks," Jason murmured accepting the steaming white china cup. Sonny didn't bother trying to give him a saucer with it, knew it was pointless. Jason never had seen why you would possibly want to set your cup on a little plate. Sonny'd given up trying to explain years ago.

"Ric will be here in a little while but Benny called last night and wanted a few minutes with us today. He should be here soon," Sonny informed him stirring his coffee and laying the silver spoon on the edge of his saucer.

"Any idea what Benny wants?"

"No, he sounded frazzled on the phone, but when doesn't he? He wanted to meet last night but you were seeing to that shipment so I told him first thing this morning would have to do."

Jason nodded and took a drink still trying to wake up a little more. He had a feeling he would need his wits about him if Ric was going to be there. He had not seen hide nor hair of their attorney since Ric had caught him with Elizabeth at Jake's. No big loss, he didn't exactly miss the guy but Sonny might not like it with his partner/enforcer and attorney/brother at odds. He was somewhat surprised Ric had not already told Sonny, whined to big brother more like. If he had, he was sure he would have heard about it by now.

Not that he really cared but he didn't exactly enjoy arguing with Sonny. Business was one thing, they often saw things differently, but his personal life was not up for discussion. Even if Brenda thought it was. Sonny would feel he had to say something to keep the peace though. Which meant Brenda would catch wind of it and then he would never hear the end of it.

He wished Brenda would stick to hen pecking her husband and leave him the hell alone. It would never happen though because she was the nosiest woman alive, aside from the blond nurse at GH.

"In case you were wondering Ric did just fine down in Puerto Rico," Sonny told him pointedly. "You didn't need to go down there after all."

Grunting in response Jason downed the remainder of his coffee ignoring how it scalded his throat. He would rather burn himself than admit that Ric was not a complete screw up after all. It had not been proven that Ric knew what he was doing or could be trusted yet, not to him at least. Getting up he filled his cup again, a few more and he might actually start to feel human.

Johnny stuck his head in the door and said, "Benny's here boss."

"Let him in," Sonny instructed with a nod.

Their accountant, a short man, slightly pudgy around the middle and balding a little on top came bustling into the room. While it was true Benny was getting on his years, his mind was still as sharp as ever. The intelligence shining in his blue eyes was proof enough of that. He was a little on the nervous side with a bad ticker but he was also the best damn accountant on the Eastern seaboard, maybe even the country. He had kept the IRS and Feds at bay and kept them all out of prison for years. Besides that he was a damn good man and someone Jason looked up to, even if he was Benny's boss. That hadn't always been the case and for the first few years in Sonny's employment Benny had looked out for him, taught him things about the business and life in general.

Because of all that Jason stood to greet the old man, shook his hand and asked about his family which had Benny beaming in pride and mumbling a short answer.

"Have a seat," Sonny said getting to his feet and going to the bar. "Coffee?"

"Just a little, thank you," Benny answered already opening the battered brown briefcase resting on his knees.

Sonny sat a cup and saucer on the coffee table in front of him and retook his seat as he waited for Benny to get his things together. If there was one thing Benny was it was overly prepared. He liked all his facts lined up in a neat little row, just as he liked his numbers, so they all added up as they should. When they didn't add up Benny was not a happy man.

"So what's up Ben?" Sonny asked.

Withdrawing a file Benny handed it to his boss and picked up his coffee. He had rushed out of the house without having even one sip of the caffeinated beverage and he was sorely in need of a boost. "Yesterday afternoon I got a call from Enrique Montoya."

"What did he want?" Jason asked with a distasteful sneer.

Benny cleared his throat nervously, he hated giving his bosses bad news, and said, "He wanted to know where his money was."

"It's in his account like always, I signed the damn papers myself," Jason replied thinking Montoya had finally lost what little mind he had.

Sonny looked up from the file with a grim look on his face. "There's two point four million dollars missing from his account."

"What?" Jason asked furrowing his brow in confusion. "How is that possible?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure," Benny answered when both his bosses looked over at him for answers. "Mr. Montoya is the only one who can withdraw money from that account, other than us of course and he insists, quite vehemently, that he hadn't touched the account in months. I told him I would look into it right away but he was – less than satisfied with that."

"What can you tell us about the activity of that account?" Jason asked.

"It is all in that file I prepared," Benny responded as Sonny handed it to Jason.

"Have you found anything?" Sonny asked.

"No, but I just started looking, so let's keep that in mind. However, I haven't found a trail – so far that is."

"Keep working on it and let me know what comes up," Sonny told him standing up to signal an end to their meeting.

Benny sat his coffee down and stood as well to gather his briefcase. "W-what should I tell Mr. Montoya when he calls?"

"I'll call Enrique and talk to him, you just find that money," Sonny told him.

"Yes, I mean I will. Thank you," Benny said with a nod as he went out the door.

When they were alone again Sonny turned to Jason and asked, "What do you think? Carlos?"

Shaking his head in disagreement Jason checked the figures once more, adding and subtracting them in his head. "He doesn't have a way to get the account numbers."

"An inside job?" Sonny mused more to himself than to Jason.

"Someone with access to the warehouse and our offices," Jason supplied.

"But if not Carlos … then –"

"Alcazar," Jason finished for him throwing the file down on the table.

He would not put it past Lorenzo Alcazar to have someone break into the warehouse, or pay off someone on their payroll, for the information. He should have known Alcazar would pull something. Things had been quiet for almost two months and they'd hoped he had backed off. They obviously couldn't get that lucky were Alcazar was concerned.

**Alcazar's:**

They had moved into the bedroom after a few heated kisses and a lot of groping, mostly on his part, that she had hoped would pacify him. It didn't.

Now she stood in front of him as he sat at the foot of the unmade bed, nervous as hell. It wasn't like she hadn't had sex with him before – and enjoyed it, but that was before.

Before she'd met Jason and started getting her priorities in order. She was reassessing her whole life and her job just didn't fit anymore. She didn't fit anymore. Lorenzo sure as hell didn't fit anymore.

The problem was she had to finish what she'd started, it would cost her everything in the end but there was no way out now. Her chief concern now was getting out of this relatively unscathed and with Jason unharmed. He might never forgive her but if something happened to him - she would never forgive herself.

If that meant carrying on as if nothing had changed with Lorenzo then so be it. She could do that, she could pretend that he didn't make her skin crawl and she might have feelings for him besides hatred.

Whatever it took right?

Lorenzo leered at her with barely restrained desire, or was it disgust, she could tell the difference anymore. Maybe it was a combination of the two.

"Strip," He commanded without preamble.

The refusal was on the tip of her tongue but she swallowed it, the bitter taste turned her stomach. She reached for her faded baby blue t-shirt that had been washed so many times you could see right through it, and started to jerk it over her head.

"Slowly," Lorenzo added with a lazy grin that made her want to punch him right in his smug face.

Blowing out an impatient breath, she took off her shirt and dropped it on the floor leaving her in a plain white satin bra. Deciding it was best not to look at him she concentrated on removing her clothing one item at a time. All the while, she gave herself a pep talk.

She kicked off her white flip-flops with the blue daisies and then eased off her worn blue jeans. Clad only in her matching bra and panties now she shivered in the cool room, she was sure the air conditioner was cranked all the way up.

Lorenzo watched her progress with almost disinterest. He was bored with her he was quickly finding out. Sure, his body still liked what it saw but any moderately attractive woman would have done. It was just as well, she had almost outlived her usefulness. It was better if he already distanced himself from her.

Elizabeth reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Taking a deep, fortifying breath she slipped it off and let it drop to the floor to join the growing pile. When she reached of her panties, hooking a finger on each side she glanced up at Lorenzo almost hoping he had changed his mind but knowing he hadn't.

He eyed her expectantly and she looked away and removed the last article of her clothing. She stood there in all her naked glory letting him look his fill and hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible.

When Lorenzo stood, she jumped back, not at all eager for him to touch her as she once had been. At one time she would have invited him to put his hands on her. My how things could change in the matter of weeks.

"Come lay down," Lorenzo told her holding out his hand for her, which she did not accept.

Resigned she did as requested and laid down. A few months ago she'd laid here willingly, and now she was still here willingly but with great reluctance. Anything that happened would be consensual; she was not saying no or trying to prevent it from happening. She had had sex with him countless other times, what was one more?

"I'm going to take a shower before I go," She told him as he dressed.

"Help yourself," He responded grabbing his jacket. "I'll be expecting more information on the shipment Corinthos has coming on Friday by tomorrow or the next day."

"I don't know that I'll be able to find out," She said nervously tucking her hair behind her ears.

Instead of yelling at her and hurling threats, Lorenzo turned around and smiled. "Then I guess you'll just have to butter up Morgan; get him in bed, do whatever he wants. If that doesn't work then turn on the charm with Lansing."

"I'm not a whore," She whispered.

"You're whatever I want you to be," He said coming to sit on the bed beside her stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. But just as she started to lean into his touch he grabbed her jaw, his fingers digging into her tender flesh. "If I want you to fuck every man in the Corinthos organization you _will_ do it. Are we understood?"

"Are we understood!" He demanded angry that she didn't answer him.

"Y-yes," She stuttered feeling truly afraid of Lorenzo for the first time.

"Good, that's good," He said releasing her. "Go take your shower you'll feel better," He told her patting her knee before getting up.

When he left the room she scrambled out of bed, collected her clothes and practically ran into the bathroom. Throwing her clothes to the gray marble floor she locked the door and turned on the shower as hot as it would go. Not caring that it would scald her skin she stepped in letting the hot steam surround her.

She felt dirty.

The kind of filth that would never come clean no matter how many times you washed.

She scrubbed at her skin, leaving it red and raw only to do it some more. Her chin quivered and her lip trembled even as she bit it hard, drawing blood trying to hold in a sob. Backing up until she felt the tiles at her back she allowed herself to slide down to the floor to huddle into the corner of the shower as the water beat down on her unmercifully. Then and only then did she let herself give into the tears she had been holding in for weeks, hell maybe even months.

How had she let things get so out of hand? It was just supposed to be a job but no job should hurt so much. She'd done this to herself, she knew all the rules and broke them.

Broke them all because she could not stay away from Jason. Couldn't deny the way he made her feel; she was alive for the first time since Lucky died.

It was just too bad her relationship, if you could call it that was a lie.

Her whole life was a lie.


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

**Chapter 32: **

**Harborview Towers: **

Lorenzo Alcazar had been nothing but trouble since he had blown into town like a dark cloud hanging over all their heads waiting to rain down on them. Sonny was used to people envying and wanting what he had: territory, money or power. Was power really the root of all evil as some believed, he wasn't so sure.

Power could corrupt; he had see and experienced that himself. He had also encountered plenty of evil in his life but one was not necessarily tied to the other. Power was something everyone wanted: over themselves, others and the world around them. Once you had it though, you had to defend it. That didn't make you evil, it made you human.

He knew what it was like to feel powerless and weak and had vowed to never feel that way again. Now as he stood at the window, high above the city he ruled like a king, he was suddenly very tired. Bulletproof glass and armed guards stood between him and the rest of the world because he had something everyone else wanted. His family was always in danger and his worries never ended where Brenda and Davy were concerned.

He was tired of men like Lorenzo, coming to Port Charles thinking he could take whatever he wanted. It was never ending and he was getting old, too old for this. He wasn't a young kid going no where with something to prove. No, he was a middle-aged family man torn between the life he had chosen and trying to protect his loved ones.

Walking away wasn't an option for him, he was in too deep. Sometimes he looked at Jason and knew what this life had cost him as well. Jason would never leave, he said it was because it was the only life he knew, but Sonny knew the truth. Jason stayed because he felt obligated to. Sonny was not stupid; he knew that he would have been dead along time ago if it wasn't for Jason. He was grateful of course, but at times he wished that Jason would get out while he could. If he did he would never have to find out just how bad it got.

A knock on the door pulled Sonny from his thoughts and he turned in time to see Johnny open the door. The sandy haired guard opened the door just enough to let his boss see it was him. "Ric is here to see you," Johnny informed him with a bland look.

"Let him in Johnny," Sonny responded with a frown. He did not understand why everyone seemed to dislike his brother so much. He had a feeling however, that most of the men were taking their cues from Jason, not that he could blame them. Jason was rather intimidating and people tended to want to stay on his good side. If of course, Jason actually had a good side.

Ric entered the penthouse looking as he always did, well dressed in a suit and tie, his shoes shined to a mirror finish and without a hair on his head out of place. He looked ready for court not to sit around and give a report on a possible threat. Once again, Sonny was hit with a wave of exhaustion. The power struggle never ended. It was an endless cycle.

Abandoning his position at the window Sonny crossed the room to greet his brother with a firm handshake and a manly version of a hug, a slap on the back. "Sorry I missed you the other night," He apologized with a dimpled grin.

Ric gave him a stiff smile and said, "Don't worry about it; you didn't know I was coming."

Sonny nodded and gestured for Ric to sit down. "Jason and I have been waiting on you."

Ric stiffened at the sound of Jason's name even though he knew he was there, but so far had been able to avoid looking at him. It was a good thing he wasn't a violent man or he might be tempted to do the enforcer some bodily harm. He had purposely put this meeting off for a couple of days saying he needed time to prepare his report but in actuality it was so he could compose himself. He was not sure he could look at Jason and not see him kissing Elizabeth.

He sat on the couch across from his brother and Jason but immediately busied himself with opening his briefcase and withdrawing the report he had so carefully prepared. The need to prove himself to his brother far outweighed his urge to take it and cram it down Jason's throat so he choked on it. As he said, he was not a violent man but he had been having some rather uncharacteristic and disturbing thoughts lately when it came to his brother's right hand man.

Noticing his brother's jerking almost violent motions Sonny's brow furrowed in concern. It didn't seem like nerves and Ric was normally very calm and in control, had to be in the courtroom but he did seem upset about something. He knew it couldn't be about Puerto Rico because the preliminary report he'd gotten over the phone had been good. He hoped Ric wasn't having problems with Elizabeth, his brother really seemed to like her and she was such a nice young woman.

Opening the file holding his report Ric cleared his throat signaling he was ready to begin. His only mistake was looking up and staring straight into the eyes of the man that had stolen the woman he loved. Until that moment he had never understood the saying 'so angry you saw red.'

Jason sat there looking bored, like absolutely nothing had happened. Like he hadn't made love to someone else's girlfriend. Ric's hands curled into fists, crumpling the papers he held slightly as he and Jason stared at each other in some sort of contest where the prize had already been won and lost.

Noticing what was going on Sonny scowled at the childish antics of two grown men. Deciding that he had to call an end to this he asked, "What did you find out about Carlos, Ric?"

Jerking his head to the left to look at his brother Ric felt a little foolish. Clearing his throat once more he decided the best thing to do was to keep his eyes on his work or his brother. "After spending time with Carlos and talking to him I think we can safely say he isn't a threat. Not at this time anyhow. He has his eye on taking a piece of your pie but he has neither the guts nor brains."

Sonny nodded in acceptance of that conclusion. "Does he have any support?"

"No," Ric answered shaking his head. "He has tried to garner support from several men but no one is biting. From the information you gave me earlier you already know that he has tried the five families but none of them are willing to throw in with him."

"Carlos always had made a lot of noise," Sonny commented, "but that's all he does – make noise."

"From looking over your operation there I would say that things are running a smoothly as possible. I do however think you should have Benny pay special attention to your accounts down there. I wouldn't be surprised if Carlos is taking a bigger cut than he is entitled."

"That's to be expected," Sonny replied with a shake of his head. "Jason will look into it."

Jason lifted his chin in acceptance of the task and said nothing.

"I took care of those contracts and have them ready for you to sign," Ric said pulling another file from his briefcase and handing it to his brother. "I'll file those as soon as you have looked them over."

"I'm sure everything is in order," Sonny responded getting up to lay them on his desk. As he did the phone started to ring and he picked it up. "Corinthos."

Ignoring Ric, Jason picked up the file Benny had left and started looking it over. They would deposit the missing funds in Montoya's account to shut him up while they worked on where the money went. His best guess was Alcazar but it wasn't like he was going to tell them. What they needed was some idea of where Lorenzo kept his money or if he had set up any new accounts recently.

The problem was he wasn't sure how to get that information. Lorenzo didn't keep an office in Port Charles, not even in the warehouse he'd purchased upon coming to town. From what they'd gathered he did business out of his apartment and that was heavily guarded. To break in there would be damn near impossible not to mention risky and he just was not up for being shot or shot at.

He could feel Ric's eyes on him but didn't look up or say anything. He had no interest in getting into it with the attorney. They could trade insults and threats all day but what it really came down to was Elizabeth was with him and there was nothing Ric could do about it. It was pretty clear that Elizabeth had made her choice. Ric would just have to deal with that.

Sitting across from the man he had come to hate Ric wondered what exactly he was supposed to do. From what he could see there was nothing he could do. He loved Elizabeth but she didn't love him in return. She had chosen Jason and there wasn't much he could say or do about that.

He would like to punch Jason right in his smug face. Just being in the same room with the man Elizabeth wanted made him so completely angry. It was an anger unlike anything he had ever experienced before. All he knew was he could not just sit here and pretend as if he wasn't pissed off or hurt. He had to say something.

"I hope you at least care about her."

Jason looked up from his reading with a questioning look on his face. "What?"

"Elizabeth; I hope you at least care about her," Ric repeated. "She isn't another one of your throwaway flings. She's better than that. _She_ deserves better than that."

"Whatever is going on between me and Elizabeth is none of your business," Jason told him flatly.

"That may be true but at least one of us cares about what happens to her and somehow I don't think that's you," Ric responded with a rather sad expression.

"You can think whatever you want." He didn't have to defend himself to anyone, let alone Ric.

Still on the phone Sonny tried to listen to Benny and Jason and Ric at the same time. From what he gathered Benny was hitting nothing but brick walls and Jason was now seeing Elizabeth leaving Ric out in the cold. When had that happened? Where had he been? More importantly, did Brenda know?

"What I really want to know is how long this has been going on?" Ric asked unable to help himself, that question had been plaguing him for days. "Did you move in while I was out of town or have you two been sneaking around this whole time?"

Jason threw down the file, finally having had enough of this. He wasn't angry, just annoyed. Ric was no threat to him; he could squash him like a bug any time he felt like it.

"Do you own her?" He demanded. "Are you her father or her brother? Elizabeth is a big girl she can make up her own mind."

"That doesn't answer my question," Ric replied raising his voice in his frustration.

Licking his lips Jason shook his head deciding that Ric deserved an answer to his questions. He wanted to know, why the hell not clue him in. "Yes, it's been going on for awhile."

"You lousy sonofabitch," Ric snarled his lip curling in disgust.

"You wanted to know," Jason said with a lift of one shoulder.

Sonny hung up the phone just as Ric stood up. "Ric, I need to discuss some business with Jason. I'll talk to you later," Sonny said knowing it wasn't a moment too soon. It looked like his brother and enforcer were about to come to blows.

Squaring his shoulders Ric gave a curt nod and bent to pick up his briefcase. "I'll be at the office if you want me to review those contracts with you."

"Thanks," Sonny replied with a smile, sans dimples as he showed his little brother out.

Once Ric was gone and the door was closed Sonny turned to Jason and said, "We have to talk."

**The Boxcar: **

Running her fingers over the faded paintings on the wall Elizabeth tried to remember what it felt like to have that much hope. In an attempt to make the boxcar feel more like a home she had painted murals on the walls of a kitchen, living room and bedroom. As she had done it she had dreamed of what it would be like to make a home and life with Lucky. Back then she had so many hopes and dreams for her life. Never even imagining how her life would really turn out.

Who could have predicted what would happen?

That Lucky would die, leaving her alone in the world, lost and uncertain of who she was without him. That the dreams she had shared with Lucky of their life in Manhattan would fall apart without him there. But worst of all, no one could have possibly predicted that she would wind up back in Port Charles, ready to destroy the lives of loved ones.

She had certainly never seen Jason coming. How could she have? He was an anomaly. Never in a million years could she have prepared herself for falling in love with him. She was supposed to be through with love. The ability died with Lucky, or so she had believed.

Part of her wished that she had never met Jason because to have loved and lost twice in your life was almost too much to bear.

It was hard to lose something you never had though. She and Jason didn't have a relationship. She had never told him she loved him and in turn he never told her – well, he'd never said anything about what he felt for her, if anything at all. In her heart she knew she had already lost him. He might not know it yet but they were over just as soon as they started.

Wiping away a solitary tear from her cheek, she took one last look around. She would never come here again. She knew that in a few days she would say goodbye to Port Charles forever. Coming back here would not be an option after it was finished.

Her eyes and throat burnt with unshed tears as she climbed down from the boxcar. She stumbled a bit on the uneven ground, her flip-flops not being the best footwear for hiking. With a muttered curse, she caught herself before she fell on her face. She never had been the most graceful person.

Swiping her hair out of her face as she looked up she had to do a double take when she found she wasn't alone any longer. "Well of course someone would have to witness my klutziness. I just wouldn't be me if I didn't humiliate myself in public at least once a day," She said only half-kidding.

"Are you okay," He asked closing the distance between them.

Wiping her hands on her jeans, she nodded. "I'm fine. What are you doing out here though? This isn't exactly a high traffic area."

Nikolas stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around. "No it's not," He sighed. "I come up here sometimes to think – about Lucky or just life in general. I – Lucky and I weren't really friends when he lived here. Actually, we didn't even like each other now that I think about it," He said with a chuckle. "I like to think I can feel him here though."

"You can," She agreed with a sad smile.

Nikolas studied her for a moment trying to decide if this was a good time to speak with her about some things he'd had on his mind for awhile. Elizabeth was so hard to read sometimes, especially since she had come home.

"I see I'm not the only one not dressed to be out here," She commented as she eyed his black pants, olive green shirt and black leather shoes.

"I had a meeting at the hospital this morning," He explained, "When I was through I felt like a drive and ended up here."

"Same thing happened to me, except I was out for a walk."

Nikolas knew that there was no time like the present to get things out in the open no matter what sort of emotional state she may be in. She had been avoiding Emily these past few days. Avoiding phone calls, Kelly's and didn't return calls. Emily was worried. As for him, he'd had his concerns since they're lunch at The Grille weeks ago.

"I've wanted to speak with you privately for quite some time," He told her feeling like a heel for doing this to her, especially here. This place felt like sacred ground and if Lucky was here, he expected to be hit with lightening at any time.

Suspicious but curious nonetheless she waved her hand in invitation and said, "Shoot."

Looking around for someplace to sit Nikolas finally said, "Come sit down."

He led her back over to the box car and helped her sit in the open door. He didn't join her, choosing instead to stand in front of her with a few feet between them. This wasn't easy for him and he imagined Elizabeth would be pretty upset with him when he was done.

"This looks serious," she mused.

Clearing his throat before speaking Nikolas replied, "It is."

"Oh?"

Steeling himself he asked, "What is going on with you and Emily's brother?"

If she was caught off guard by the question she didn't show it. Actually she smirked as she tucked her wildly curling hair behind her ears. "I haven't even seen AJ since I've been back."

"Don't be cute, we both know I was referring to Jason," Nikolas scowled, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

The smile faded from her face and she sighed heavily. "Jason and I are … none of your business," She answered choosing her words carefully.

"Maybe not," He agreed with a curt nod. "However, I think Emily would disagree. She would think it was her business."

"And what does Emily have to say about me and Jason?"

Shaking his head Nikolas replied, "She's clueless. She thinks you and Ric have the makings of a fairy tale couple."

"Emily's always been a romantic. It's what makes her Emily."

"Yes it is, but you and I both know that fairy tales are just that."

Tilting her head to the side as she leveled him with an even stare Elizabeth said, "I bet you preferred Aesop's Fables. They're much darker and usually lack that happy ending the others have."

"They do seem to be based more in reality," Nikolas concurred. "So are you and Jason a fairy tale couple?"

"No, we're something else all together."

"And Ric?"

Shaking her head Elizabeth said, "He's a nice guy."

"Nice guys always finish last."

"I don't know about that. Lucky was a nice guy."

"Yes he was," Nikolas agreed, all the while thinking that was only true if you overlooked his more delinquent propensities. "No one could ever call Jason Morgan a nice guy though. Except for maybe Emily that is."

"I never said Jason was a nice guy," Elizabeth reminded him. "Listen Nikolas, don't worry about me and Jason. That's not something you need to waste your time thinking about."

"I'm afraid that as long as you are _seeing_ him, I will be worried."

"That's up to you. I don't have any control over what you think of feel," Elizabeth replied with a shrug.

"You aren't going to give me a straight answer here are you?" Nikolas asked feeling defeated.

With a grin Elizabeth said, "Nope."

Nodding in acceptance Nikolas considered just letting it go there but found he couldn't. He needed to know the truth. "Alright, keep your secrets. You have a lot of them."

There was something in his tone of voice that made her sit up and pay attention. He knew something. She regarded him through narrowed and wary eyes. When he arched a brow and stared at he pointedly she knew.

"How?" She asked trying to remain calm even though her insides were tying themselves in knots.

"I know people."

Suddenly angry she jumped down from her perch. "That's not an answer Nikolas."

"Just as much of one as you gave me," He responded before turning around and walking away. He'd gotten his answer. It was true and he wasn't sure what to do with that knowledge. Elizabeth was not the person he had always believed her to be. She was something entirely different.

**Harborview Towers:**

Sonny had always been a father figure to him but never more than right now. As Sonny stood in front of him with his hands on his hips, looking every bit the disapproving father Jason knew he was in for some trouble.

He supposed it was too much to hope that Sonny hadn't overheard Ric's warnings about Elizabeth. While Sonny usually tried to stay out of his personal business. Why should he when Brenda did it for him? However, he didn't think Sonny would be able to keep from commenting on things this time. Another reason to dislike Ric, he had a big mouth.

Sonny shook his head and paced the floor for a few minutes muttering to himself, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do or say for that matter. It was clear that as big brother he had to say something. To be honest, he didn't really want to be anyone's big brother right now.

Coming to a halt in front of the fireplace Sonny turns around to face his best friend. "Tell me it isn't true," He demands in true Sonny fashion. "Tell me you aren't seeing Elizabeth Webber."

Jason just sat there looking at him blankly and that was how Sonny knew it was true. "Even though you knew she was involved with Ric?" He asked gesturing wildly with one hand.

Again Jason said nothing. Didn't even shrug a shoulder in response.

Uttering a dark curse under his breath Sonny ran a hand through his hair. "Why?" He finally asked.

This time Jason knew an answer was expected. "Why not?"

That disapproving look was back and Jason suddenly felt for little Davy Corinthos. If Davy was anything like his trouble magnet mother he'd be seeing that look quite often. Poor kid.

"Jesus Jason, what were you thinking?" Sonny asked but that particular question required no answer. Sonny knew what he had been thinking. "Do you at least care about her?"

Running his knuckles over his mouth for a minute in contemplation, Jason finally croaked, "Yeah, I do."

The older man's shoulders sagged in relief. It was short lasting though because Ric still figured into the equation. It was turning into one messy triangle if you asked him. He loved Jason, he really did, but Jason's track record with women spoke for itself. Ric however, really loved Elizabeth. As for the woman in question, Sonny didn't know.

As long as he was in big brother mode, he thought she deserved someone better than a mob enforcer. Her life had already known such violence. She deserved someone stable and dependable. Jason's job was anything but stable and dependable. Ric was both of those things though. He could give her everything she deserved.

Coming to a quick conclusion Sonny said, "Stay away from her."

"What?" Jason asked clearly confused by this sudden demand. Hadn't he just said he cared about Elizabeth? Didn't that count for something?

"Stay away from Elizabeth," Sonny said spelling it out in no uncertain terms. "Whatever it is you two have going on – break it off."

Standing Jason looked his best friend and mentor in the eye and said, "No."

From her spot on the stairs, Brenda heard every word. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop. All she really wanted was to make Davy's lunch for school, since she'd forgotten to last night. Sonny hadn't told her he was having a meeting this morning but he often met with Jason before everyone else got up. Sometimes she wondered why Sonny even had a office at the warehouse since he rarely used it.

When she heard the door shut signaling Jason's departure she watched as Sonny went to the bar and picked up the scotch decanter. One of the things she loved most about her husband was how sensitive he was under his tough guy image. He genuinely cared about people and would do anything for anybody. The only problem with that was that he beat himself up over things he had no control over. For a man with a deep belief in God's will he didn't seem to grasp the concept of fate. Something's were just beyond your control.

"Sonny," She called quietly, alerting him to her presence as she made her way down the stairs.

Sonny put the decanter down and watched as his wife seemingly floated down the steps in a lavender silk robe, her dark hair sleek and shining over her shoulders. Her eyes were always what undid him though. Brenda was and always would be beautiful but the compassion for all things made her even more attractive.

Dropping a soft kiss on her lips he then wrapped his arms around her and just held her to him. Despite how crazy she made him she was also his sanity. Just her presence in his life made things better. A beacon of light in what otherwise was a dark existence.

"How much did you hear?" He asked quietly and without accusation.

"Enough," She answered apologetically.

Pulling away from her Sonny unbuttoned the top button of his dark red shirt. "You think what I did was wrong don't you?" He asked. "I shouldn't have told Jason to stay away from Elizabeth."

"It doesn't matter what you say Sonny. It was bound to happen eventually. You and I both saw it and recognized it."

"She was dating Ric," Sonny reminded. "What was Jason thinking?"

"I'm no expert on figuring out what goes on in Jason's head but I imagine he finally met someone he was willing to take a chance on. Neither of us can really begrudge him that, it's not like either of them was married."

Her words struck a cord in him reminding him how he had been married to Lily but still in love with her. He really didn't have any right to judge. "I'm afraid that this will tear my family apart. Jason and Ric fighting over a woman. I don't like it."

"You can't have control over everything Sonny," Brenda said wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know I can't," He sighed in defeat. "I just have a really bad feeling about this."


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

**Chapter 33:**

As she laid in a strange bed, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, listening to the breathing of the man beside her, Elizabeth counted to one hundred. She had told herself that if she counted to one hundred and Jason didn't stir then he was really down for the count. She was on seven hundred fifty-six. Jason was sound asleep. He should be considering how many times they had made love.

Made love, not had sex.

Even if she was the only one in love here, she wasn't going to trivialize it by pretending it was just sex. Lie, cheat, and steal, yes, but pretend she didn't love Jason, no.

_Seven hundred eighty._

_Seven hundred eighty-one._

_Seven hundred eighty-two._

All she had to do was slip out of bed and tiptoe downstairs. It was really very simple. Except that her conscience was eating her alive, paralyzing her to keep her here staring at the ceiling and counting.

_Seven hundred eighty-five._

She would count to eight hundred and then she was getting up. Yes, definitely eight hundred.

_Seven hundred eighty-seven._

Lorenzo wanted to know which dock Sonny had a shipment coming into tomorrow. Jason kept files in his desk. All she had to do was sneak a peek. It wasn't a crime. It was dishonest and shady but not a crime. Except that when Lorenzo inevitably used that information, she would be considered an accessory to a crime. Shit, it was dishonest, shady _and_ a crime.

_Seven hundred ninety-five._

It was her job. _Seven hundred ninety-six._ She'd given her word, not that her word was worth anything. _Seven hundred ninety-seven_. She was committed to her job. _Seven hundred ninety-eight._ She loved her job, didn't she? _Seven hundred ninety-nine._

Letting her eyes fall on Jason and rest on his relaxed and peaceful face she slipped one leg from under covers, her toes brushing the plush carpet. Didn't she?

_Eight hundred._

She loved him more.

_Eight hundred one._

**Lorenzo's:**

It was a sign of her desperation that she had sought out Lorenzo Alcazar. She needed out of her marriage to AJ. Not that she didn't like the respect the Quartermaine name had given her, at first that is. It didn't take her long to figure out that while being a Q might get her into certain places and treated like a queen it didn't stop people from talking behind your back and waiting for the most opportune time to stick a knife in it.

As was golden as long as she had Michael as a bargaining chip but after six years it didn't have the same affect. Leticia was more of a mother to Michael than she was and she knew the old man was working on a way to get her out of the way for good. Now that it was clear she wouldn't be popping out anymore Quartermaine heirs she was of no use to them.

She had quit sleeping with AJ years ago but that wasn't the real reason she there wouldn't be anymore children. She couldn't carry a child. Barren, they said. It also meant out on her ass without a pot to piss in.

Pursuing Jason was pointless. He wasn't cooperating. As it turned out Jason hadn't been a very good friend and all she'd done was say he'd kidnapped Michael. He just didn't understand that she had done that for them. She was going to make sure they had the life they wanted. A life together, just the three of them without Saint Robin and the Quartermaine's breathing down their necks. It would have worked too if Jason hadn't gotten his shorts in a twist.

So here she was Mrs. Alan Quartermaine Jr., with a son that didn't know her and Grandpa Edward ready to kick her to the curb without a dime to her name. She was going to lose everything and there was nothing she could do about it.

Well, maybe not nothing.

Time had been reasonably good to her. She still had a decent figure and knew how to dress to make the most of it. Her face had held up pretty well, especially with a few minor procedures from Dr. Chow. Most of all she still had a sharp mind.

If Jason wouldn't help she would find someone who would. Lorenzo Alcazar was a powerful and ruthless man. He was everything Jason was and more. He was good looking, had more money than he knew what to do with and she'd be more than pleased to assist him in. He was good in bed. He had just as much power as Sonny Corinthos but the difference was Lorenzo knew how to use it.

Lorenzo didn't care who got hurt in the process as long as he got what he wanted. She could respect that. Sure, he was a little creepy but who cared as long as he helped her. If he scratched her back, she would scratch his, she thought with a smile drumming her nails on his desk as called a cab.

Flipping through some papers on his desk as she waited for someone to answer the phone at the cab company she saw Jason's name on a couple of pages. Interested she hung up the phone and scanned the first page quickly. Lorenzo was interested in Jason, not just his business but also his life in general.

Automatically a plan started forming in her mind. If Lorenzo wouldn't help her she might be able to get back in Jason's good graces with this information. Jason had always loved Michael. They could still be a family. As an added bonus she's be able to stick it to the Quartermaine's and keep the distinction of being part of their family without really having to see them.

It all started sounding better and better to her. She was going to get everything she ever wanted. Instead being Mrs. AJ she could be Mrs. Jason Morgan. Mrs. Carly Morgan. Her eyes lit up with unholy glee at the thought.

"Carly," Lorenzo said entering the room buttoning his shirt. He saw her standing by his desk with his papers scattered and raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't anyone told you it is rude, not to mention dangerous, to go through a man's desk?"

Ignoring him she ran a hand up her leg and gave her best come-and-get-me smile. "I can tell you anything you want to know about Jason Morgan," She stated, it was always best to have a back up plan.

"Can you?" He asked with a little smirk as he sat down on the couch and beckoned her over. Once she was seated at his side, curled up against him, running her hand up his chest he asked, "What would that cost me?"

She looked at him with hard blue eyes and replied, "I want out of my marriage."

"Then get a divorce."

Frustrated she jerked away from him with a disgusted huff. "It's not that simple. I'll lose everything, including my son."

"I see."

Narrowing her eyes and regarding him coolly she laid her cards on the table. "Jason and I were friends – and more, for years. I lived with him. I know him. I can tell you anything you want to know, provided you get me out of my marriage with AJ with my son and a healthy settlement."

Lorenzo eyed her speculatively as he stroked his jaw. He was aware of Caroline Quartermaine's history with Morgan that was why she was here. With Elizabeth's lackluster performance as of late he couldn't be sure she would get the job done. Carly might not be able to work herself into Corinthos' inner circle but she knew things that could be useful.

"I think we might be able to work something out," He told her with a snakelike smile.

When she jumped into his arms and began kissing him, he let her. He was bored and she was mildly entertaining. It never hurt to have a back up plan.

**Harborview Towers:**

Standing at the foot of the stairs Elizabeth shifted her weight from one foot to the other. The hard wood floor was cold under her bare feet causing her to shiver. She grasped her unbent right elbow with her left hand as she regarded Jason's desk with something akin to fright.

She had counted to one thousand before finally getting out of bed. Jason never stirred and she took that as a sign to do what she had to.

She loved him but she also had an obligation, one she had made long before meeting him. The clock on the mantle was ticking down the minutes. Each time the hand moved was another second lost. If she stood there long enough Jason would come down looking for her and the choice would be taken out of her hands. Casting her eyes toward the ceiling she listened to the clock ticking away and prayed Jason would wake up or make some sort of noise.

When the clock struck midnight and chimed she jumped, her heart leaping to her throat. Closing her eyes, she strained to hear some movement upstairs over the sound of her pounding heart.

Nothing.

Licking her lips she took a step towards the desk followed by another and then another until she was standing right in front of the desk. Crossing and uncrossing her arms, she argued with herself about what to do. An angel on one shoulder, a devil on the other, bickering over her fate.

_If you really loved him you would forget all about it, the angel whispered in her ear._

_Do it! the devil commanded._

_You should march upstairs and confess everything._

_Do it! You know you want to._

Her two sides warred within her mind until she could not take it anymore. The devil inside her won.

Sliding open a drawer, her eyes widened at the sight of what had to be thousands of dollars in cash. Apparently, Jason didn't believe in banks or in locking a drawer full of money. Although what was a couple of grand when you had more?

Shaking her head, she closed it soundlessly and resumed her search. Surprisingly it didn't take her long to find a scrap of paper with tomorrows date on it. Pier 54 at 3 pm.

She didn't know what the shipment was and didn't really care to know but it sure wasn't coffee. Pier 54 wasn't one of the ones the used for their coffee shipments and wasn't close to the warehouse. This shipment had to be something else, something illegal most likely if Lorenzo was interested in it. It was a ballsy move to move illegal goods during the busiest part of the day. Ballsy and smart. Hidden in plain sight.

The floor creaked overhead and she froze. Her eyes drifted up to the ceiling once more. Her brain screamed at her to move her ass but her body would not comply. She was going to be caught if she didn't do something and fast. But what?

When he woke up and found he was alone in bed he thought she had slipped out once again. He sat up, the covers bunching up around his waist, and cursed. It happened every single time. He would fall asleep after sex and she would disappear. He hated to say it but it was almost a game to them now. He would ask her to stay, she would evade and then afterwards – poof – gone. He always said he would catch her the next time but never did.

Except this time he saw her clothes still littered his floor. She couldn't get very far without those, at least not without starting a riot or getting arrested. She hadn't left, not yet anyhow.

Getting out of bed he grabbed the jeans he had discarded earlier and pulled them on. He zipped them but didn't bother buttoning them, he didn't plan on wearing them for long. The bathroom was dark and the bedroom door was slightly ajar. Wondering where she'd gone he went in search of her.

He checked the guest room and bath before padding downstairs. It was just as dark down there as it was upstairs so she was walking around in the dark, which he found odd. The floor was cold under his feet so he stopped by the front door to turn down the air conditioning. He had a hard time differentiating between hot and cold so the penthouse was either an oven or a meat locker. He didn't feel it either way but Elizabeth was probably freezing. He wondered if she was wandering around looking for the thermostat. He would be more than happy to keep her warm though. That is if he could find her.

He found her in the kitchen, standing in front of the sink drink a glass of water wearing nothing but his black t-shirt. It was about five sizes too big for her and hung off one shoulder emphasizing just how tiny she really was. Her hair was in rumbled waves down her back and in the green glow of the microwave clock her skin was luminous. In short, she was so beautiful it stole the air from his lungs.

He had known she was beautiful of course but it had never hit him until this moment that it was more than just physically. He didn't just see her long, shining chocolate hair or her flawless alabaster skin. Even though he couldn't see them at the moment he knew her eyes were a spectacular shade of sapphire blue, her lips full and rosy and the adorable cleft in her chin he liked to kiss. It was her soul to which he was attracted.

She wasn't perfect. She had flaws and more than a few secrets. He liked that about her though. She didn't exactly wear her heart on her sleeve but she was demonstrative and kind. She made him laugh. She made him crazy. She made him feel things he didn't want to.

"I thought you'd left," He said in a low, gruff voice from the doorway, alerting her to his presence.

She didn't jump, simply lowered the glass from her lips and looked over her shoulder. "I thought about it."

Crossing the room to stand behind her he asked, "Are you staying?"

Pursing her lips thoughtfully she lifted her shoulder, the shirt sliding even farther down her arm. "Are you asking me to?"

Reaching around her, he took the glass from her hand and lifted it to his lips, draining the rest of the water. Elizabeth turned around to face him, a comment on his rudeness dying on her lips. The man was simply gorgeous. Even in the middle of the night, his hair rumpled, eyes heavy from sleep and his voice as rough as sandpaper, wearing a pair of unbuttoned, worn in, soft as butter jeans he was a sight to see. She watched his throat work as he drank the rest of her water. Then they drifted down his chest to his abs and then lower still. Impressive indeed.

She was jerked out of her semi x-rated thoughts when he set the glass down on the counter behind her. The action put him right up against her and she found herself pinned between him and the counter. Looking up she saw him staring down at her with those intense, laser blue eyes that she both loved and feared. All of a sudden she couldn't breathe. The air seemed to rattle around in her chest, never making it to her head. Her heart was galloping like a runaway horse.

"I'm asking you to stay," He told her without expression.

"O-okay," She managed to squeak out.

His right hand found her hip and pulled her even closer to him. "You're wearing my shirt," He said stating the obvious.

Flustered by their proximity even now she blushed prettily. "Want it back?" She teased with a challenging gleam in her eye.

Licking his bottom lip Jason seemed to be thinking it over. "Yeah, I do."

A slow smile curved her lips as she tilted her head to the side. "You want it. Take it."

Her dare didn't surprise him. He was getting used to her glibness. They had been playing this game of words for a long time now. No winner was ever declared but it was fun. Perhaps their taunts had lost some of their caustic sting but they still pushed each others buttons. It was their way for flirting. And he liked flirting with her. She was already in his bed, figurative, not literally - at the moment anyhow, but that didn't mean she would stay there. She had a way of disappearing on him.

"So that's it huh, if I want something I should just take it," He asked using his grip on her hip to jerk her into closer contact with his hard frame.

Not one for the demur, shrinking violet routine, Elizabeth met his gaze unwaveringly. "Depends on what you want, maybe I'm not in a giving mood."

Jason placed his free hand to her neck to feel her pulse galloping, his thumb tracing the stubborn angle of her jaw line. "Oh I think you are." Leaning in until their noses were almost touching and his warm breath fanned out over her face he told her in a gruff as sandpaper voice, "I know you'll give into me. You know you want to."

She hated to say it but his arrogance was a turn on. He was sure of himself and in this case, had every reason to be. However, that did not mean she would go down without a fight. "Only if you don't give into me first," She responded with a cocky smirk.

The power struggle continued.

Never a man of many words Jason used his actions to speak for him and they do so now as he slanted his mouth over hers. Devouring her lips hungrily, he swept his tongue possessively through the sweet cavern of her mouth. Elizabeth curled a hand around his neck, her nails biting into his nape as she moaned throatily.

Jason grasped a handful of the shirt she was wearing and started easing it up already knowing she wore nothing underneath it. While he was busying himself with getting her naked, she took control the kiss. Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes, her hands cupping his face as she ravaged his mouth. Jason's hands found the curve of her ass just as she shoved him back against the island. The impact jarred him and gripping the backs of her thighs, just under her bottom he lifted her off her feet a few inches.

Elizabeth paid little attention to being picked up, she had just rediscovered the spot directly under Jason ear that made him groan when she kissed it, moan when she licked him and gasp when she nipped him lightly with her teeth. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and smiled when she got the desired and anticipated reaction.

Jason retaliated by taking a few steps forward, placing her back against the cold stainless steel of the refrigerator. She shivered as the chill bleed through the thin cotton of the shirt she was almost wearing. It was shoved up around her waist as she wrapped her legs around Jason's waist exposing her sex. The rough denim of his jeans, not to mention what it concealed, had her moaning low in her throat and tightening her legs around him.

"We should go upstairs," She said huskily as her head rolled back and rested on the refrigerator.

With the expanse of her throat exposed, Jason took the liberty of sucking on the slim column paying no mind to the fact he was going to leave a mark on her pale flesh. "Won't … make it," He murmured pausing has he licked the hollow of her throat. "Here's good."

"We're in the kitchen," She reminded him and then lost all semblance of thought as his teeth found her collarbone.

"Problem with that?" He asked as he palmed her breasts. With her back against the fridge and legs securely around his waist, she was not going anywhere giving his hands freedom to roam her prone and quivering form.

"N-no," She replied breathlessly as his thumbs found her taut nipples.

"Good," He answered nipping her bottom lip and then soothing it with his tongue.

When he kissed her it was with familiarity but still just as urgent as it had been the very first time at Jake's. She parted her lips without request and twined her tongue with his. The only difference this time was she kept her eyes open. She didn't want to miss a second of this. She needed to commit all of it to memory. Her time with Jason was drawing to a close, she could feel it.

Unwilling to let herself think about how she would never get the chance to show him her heart or tell him that she loved him she snaked her hands in-between their heated bodies. Her clever digits found the zipper to his jeans and since he'd never fastened the button her job was made easier. She slid the metal tab down slowly, torturing both of them. Jason had broken their kiss and his forehead was resting against hers. The only sound in the room was of the refrigerator running and their ragged breathing. Their eyes connected she slid her hands behind his back and down to his waist, loosing her legs from around his waist she shoved his jeans down.

She licked her lips as wrapped a hand around his hard shaft and guided him to her. Jason kissed her sweetly as he pushed himself into her. The silken heat of her welcomed him home. Something swelled in him, clogging his throat and making him lightheaded. It felt like a fist around his heart and it frightened him.

Her hips undulated against his as she whispered in his ear but one word. "Please." It was enough to have him pulling out and driving back in with enough force to shake the refrigerator. Elizabeth gasped with each stroke, positive that he had never been this deep before or that she had felt this much at once.

A pinprick of light appeared before her eyes, growing larger and larger. A whimper passed her lips as it eclipsed everything. She shattered around him and then floated back together piece by piece until she was whole again. Shaking in his arms from the after shocks she watched as he convulsed with his own climax, spilling his seed deep inside her. She kissed his temple as her eyes drifted closed.

Remember this feeling she told herself. Hold onto it for as long as you can.

Jason let her feet drift to the floor, unable to support her weight any longer. He blindly searched for her mouth and kissed her lazily. He was spent.

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled silently. "Still want your shirt back?" She teased as they stood in the middle of the kitchen with their arms around each other in a loose but comfortable embrace.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," He answered with his chin resting on top of her head.

With a grin he couldn't see but could hear in her voice she asked, "You want to go upstairs? There's an actual bed up there."

"Hmm," was his only answer and she took it for an agreement. She led them back upstairs to his dark bedroom and closed the door.

"You staying?" He asked chucking his jeans.

Pulling her shirt over her head and letting it drop to the floor she said, "I'm staying."

Her answer made him grin that satisfied little smirk that made her roll her eyes and melt all at the same time. He was such a scoundrel. She loved him for that too.

When he grabbed her around the waist with one arm and pulled her to him, his mouth finding hers she knew they wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon. Not that she was complaining. They fell across the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, neither carrying when Jason, or maybe it had been her, kicked over the bedside lamp.

She giggled when he tore himself away from her long enough to look over his shoulder and curse darkly but quickly shrugged it off. He took her mouth again drinking from her lips like a man dying of thirst. She wound herself around him so that no part of them remained unconnected.

Jason felt that swelling and lightheadedness again that had him pulling back to look at her. A deep vee marred his brow as he studied her as if seeing her for the first time. He felt like there had been a shift in him or with them. He suddenly felt as if he needed to make promises or tell her that he … cared about her. He didn't make promises to other people though, especially ones he couldn't keep and even though he did _care_ about her he wasn't altogether comfortable with it.

"Jason?" She whispered in concern.

He lifted a hand and brushed her hair out of her face, fanning it out over the bed. "This is all I can offer you," He told her gravely. His life would not allow anything more. He'd tried before and had failed.

Gazing into his eyes, she gave him a Mona Lisa smile, a smile of course but one that held sadness. She reached up and cupped his chin in her hand as she lifted a single, slim shoulder in a half shrug. "So who's asking for more?"


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

**Chapter 34: **

The world looked different from the back of a cab. When your world was about to come crashing down on you everything looked different. The sun was dimmer everything seemed gray.

She had betrayed the trust of the man she loved.

She had betrayed herself.

** Flashback **

_Dressed in last nights rumpled clothes she stood in front of him as he lounged in a black leather armchair. Her arms crossed defensively, not to mention defiantly, over her chest as she stared at a point just past his head. The sight of him made her want to throw things._

"_Pier 54; 3 o'clock," She announced in a dull, toneless voice. She felt ill, like she was going to hurl all over his Persian rug._

_His expression remained blank but there was a twinkle in his blue eyes. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes, although blue, were nothing like Jason's. They were cold, just like his heart. That is if he had a heart._

"_Very good," He responded as if speaking to a well-trained pet as he took a sip of espresso. _

_Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she studied him with confusion. This was the information he had wanted. He had told her to do anything just short of murder to get and now he didn't care. What was going on?_

_The question was on the tip of her tongue when it hit her._

"_You already knew," She accused, the acrid taste of outrage filling her mouth._

"_I had to be sure of your loyalty."_

** End Flashback **

The bastard was playing games with her head, fucking games. The urge to put her fist through the cab's window just barely banked. The anger bubbled up inside her, choking her until her lungs burned.

Resting her forehead against the cool glass of the window she longed to bust, she watched the passing scenery on the way to Kelly's and drew in shaky breath after shaky breath. Slowly her anger abated leaving her exhausted.

Let Lorenzo play his games. She would be the one left standing in the end. Mark her words, Lorenzo Alcazar would get his. She would see to it if it were the last thing she ever did.

Pulling out her cell phone, she told herself that if he wanted to play, then they would play. And the best part was she would get to keep Jason safe in the process. She would show where her loyalties lied all right.

The phone at the penthouse only rang twice before he picked up, his voice muffled as he gave his usual gruff greeting. Smiling she said, "Hey sleepyhead."

"_You should have woken me up before you left," He responded and sounded suspiciously like he was pouting._

"I'll make it up to you if you'll meet at Jake's at 2," She offered lowering her voice to a sexy whisper.

"_Jake's at 2?" He repeated as he mulled it over. "Okay."_

"See ya later then," She responded before ending the call.

Lorenzo thought he was so damn smart but she would show him. He should have never clued her in on his plans for this afternoon. Sonny's shipment would come in right on time but it would be _his_ shipment. Lorenzo's people had intercepted the ship and loaded it with his own merchandise; drugs. Enough cocaine to keep the entire town high for weeks would be unloaded instead of whatever Sonny and Jason moved.

When Sonny's people found what was going on and Lorenzo's goons moved in to claim what was theirs there would be a shoot out; that she was sure of. Lorenzo was gunning for Jason that much was clear. Jason would not be there though, he would be at Jake's with her and she was going to do everything in her power to keep him there. Even if she had to handcuff him to the bed again, he was not going to make it to Pier 54 today.

Actually that didn't sound like such a bad idea, she mused with a little smirk. And if Jason was especially good she might let him return the favor. That should keep them both entertained for the rest of the afternoon and knowing Jason, well into the evening.

When the cab jerked to a stop in Kelly's parking lot Elizabeth paid the driver and got of the car. She had time for a nice long shower to decompress before meeting Jason. The last thing she needed was for him to pick up on her anger. He would want to know what was wrong so he could fix it. That was what he did, he took care of other people's problems.

Jason couldn't help her with this problem though, not when he was part of it. A big part of it.

She just needed a few more days. After that she could tell Jason the truth. She knew he would never be able to forgive her and she would lose him but she wanted to be the one to tell him. He deserved to know the whole story, the real story. There were a lot of things she could tell him, but only one would be the truth. However, she wasn't sure which was worse; the truth or all the lies.

She took the back stairs up to her room to avoid running into anyone she knew. She wasn't in the mood to talk right now or put on a act for all the people who thought they knew her. Weren't they in for a big surprise?

Lizzie Webber; still causing trouble.

Shaking her head she unlocked the door to her room and went in, making sure to lock it behind her. As things got harrier she got a little more paranoid. With the impending blow up, she was aware that her life might be in danger. Many people would want answers and if not answers then some sort of payment. Her life was not worth much except to those she worked for and even then, she was replaceable.

Hadn't she always been replaceable though and if not replaceable then forgettable? Her parents had never wasted a single second worrying or thinking about her. As far as they were concerned, she might as well not even exist. Audrey cared about her but didn't understand her or even attempt to respect her decisions. Her brother, Steven, had never been much of a presence in her life. She and Sarah had never gotten along and never would.

She had no family.

Actually, she had no life outside of her work. It was sobering to realize that you were completely alone in the world. That if you died tomorrow no one would really miss you.

She started for the bathroom when her purse started buzzing. Turning the air blue with her curses she pulled the black pager out and checked the number. No one, not even Lorenzo, knew she had this with her constantly. It was a lifeline to her real existence.

Going to the phone beside the bed she picked it up and dialed the number flashing on her pager. It took five rings but someone finally picked up.

"Got your page," She said in a clipped voice.

"_It's going down today. Be at Pier 54 in an hour, you'll want to be there for this."_

"Yes, I do," She responded her heart thudding painfully in her chest. This was it; it was almost over.

"_Keep out of sight, we don't want to blow your cover," they warned._

"Don't worry, I know the drill," She answered before hanging up.

Standing there frozen in place for a moment, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. Almost two years of hard work were about to pay off. Rousing herself quickly she practically ran for the closet and pulled out some fresh clothes. A pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, as well as a pair of serviceable black boots that were scarred and faded from wear.

She dressed quickly, scrapping her hair back in a messy ponytail and forgoing make-up altogether. Checking the clock, she knew she had to get the rest of her stuff and get to Pier 54. Lunging for the bottom drawer of the nightstand, she sighed in relief when she saw the gray locked box right where she had left it. Kelly's didn't have very good security and keeping this with her was a risk but necessary.

Leaving the box in the drawer, she only tilted it up to unlock it. She had to be quick about this. No time for second thoughts.

She unlocked it and pulled out her gun as well as two spare clips. She was supposed to stay out of sight but that didn't mean she wouldn't end up needing some protection. Last, she pulled out Lucky's subway token, her only real reminder of him and slipped it over her head.

Holding onto the token for a moment, letting the cool metal be warmed by her hand she prayed this would be over soon. Then she quickly tucked it under her shirt. She always wore it for luck on occasions such as this. It was silly but she liked to think Lucky was watching out for her, that he would keep her safe.

Her pager went off again, startling her. It was time to go.

Running out the room, she left the drawer open as well as the locked box inside it.

**Jake's: **

Jason entered the bar at exactly two o'clock and found that it was mostly empty except for the proprietor and two college guys playing pool. He was a little surprised that Elizabeth wanted to meet at the bar in the middle of the afternoon but who was he to object.

"Hey Jake," He greeted sliding onto a stool at the bar.

"Jason," She nodded, "a little early for you isn't it?"

Instead of answering her he asked, "Have you seen Elizabeth?"

With a knowing little smile Jake said, "Nope, not today."

With a scowl Jason looked around wondering where she could be he asked, "Got any coffee?" It looked like she was going to keep him waiting. Not anything new.

Without a word Jake produced a white mug and poured some coffee into it before sliding it across the scarred bar to him.

**Pier 54: **

Sitting in a surveillance van parked a ways from where all the action would take place Elizabeth felt pure adrenaline pumping through her veins. It was going to be harder than she thought to sit here and watch while the bust of her career took place.

At the moment all she could think of was what was about to happen. All thoughts of Jason and their date were completely overshadowed by everything going on around her.

Lorenzo Alcazar was going to regret the day he ever laid eyes on her.

Check – fucking – mate.

**Kelly's:**

Jason paid little mind to be people watching as he charged up the stairs to Elizabeth's room. He had waited at Jake's for twenty minutes and she had never shown. While he might not be an authority on Elizabeth, he didn't think she was the type to stand someone up.

His first thought was that something was wrong. While they weren't announcing to the world that they were involved, they weren't exactly keeping it a secret either. One of his enemies could have grabbed her. Alcazar leading the list. In his line of work it was hard not to jump to the worst conclusion.

Of course, she could have just gotten hung up at Luke's or lost track of time talking to Emily or Brenda. It really could be as simple as that but his gut told him that something was off here. He couldn't explain it but something was definitely going on.

When he reached her door, he found it slightly ajar, like she had left in a hurry and hadn't bothered to make sure the door was secure shut behind her. Nevertheless, he pulled out his gun and nudged the door open with his foot.

Entering the room, gun drawn, he looked around to find the room empty and relatively neat. Some clothes, the clothes she had been wearing last night, were lying on the floor in a heap and there were some magazines on the floor by the bed. He checked the bathroom and the closet before putting his gun away. She wasn't there and there wasn't any sign of a struggle. Maybe she was just running late.

Pulling out his cell phone, he called Jake's to see if they had missed each other. Jake answered and told him that Elizabeth still hadn't been in. He hung up just as the bar owner started to tease him about losing track of his woman. Normally he would let Jake give him hard time because he knew she meant well and he had to admit she was pretty amusing at times. Jake always told it like it was. She had a no BS rule and he appreciated that about her.

Not knowing what else to do Jason sat down on the bed and decided to wait a few minutes to see if Elizabeth would come in. Just the fact that a woman had stood him up and he was still waiting for her was unsettling. Ever since the other night he had been wondering what had changed in regards to his feelings for Elizabeth. It went beyond getting her in his bed and he knew that now. She was there and he was having a hell of a time keeping her there. Wanting to keep her there was what was really bothering him.

He wasn't getting tired of her. In fact the more she was around, the more he wanted her there. He was in trouble.

Elizabeth wasn't like Robin or Carly, although he did see some of both women in her. Elizabeth was a different sort of woman altogether. He still wasn't sure what to make of her most of the time and he guessed that was part of the attraction.

Disgusted with himself he decided to give up and go back to work. There was a shipment coming in and he still had time to get there and oversee it. Marco was there but Jason had already expressed his concern to Sonny that he might not be ready for such responsibilities.

He started to get up when he decided he might as well leave Elizabeth a note to let her know he'd been here and mention that it wasn't wise to leave her door open. It was inviting trouble. Not that Kelly's was a high crime area but better safe than sorry.

He grabbed the notepad and pencil beside the phone but dropped the pencil in the open nightstand drawer. Sighing Jason bent down to retrieve it and noticed something odd. Elizabeth had a locked box not unlike the one he kept his gun in, a habit left over from when Michael had lived with him. The strange thing was Elizabeth's was left open so he could see what was in it.

A loaded clip for a 9 mm and two boxes of ammo were what really caught his eye. Elizabeth had a gun, which meant she knew how to use it and more than that, she must feel she had a need for a gun. For some reason knowing she had a gun and most likely had it with her worried him. Elizabeth just didn't seem the type to carry a gun.

It was none of his business, he decided. If she felt the need to arm herself then who was he to criticize her? He would ask her about it later but only because he wanted to make sure she wasn't in any trouble.

Reaching down he picked up the pencil and when he did his fingers brushed against a black leather wallet, only it was too thin to be a wallet. He wasn't a nosy person, he believed everyone had a right to their privacy, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from picking it up.

Flipping it open he got the shock of his life.

A gold badge shone in the afternoon sunlight streaming through the window. A picture of Elizabeth on the other side of the case confirmed it was in fact hers. That and what was written there: **Special Agent Elizabeth I. Webber**.


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive

**Chapter 35:**

Even in his position in life there were certain moments that made him fell like a normal family man. It didn't matter that he was one of the most feared men on the Eastern Seaboard or that he had a small army at his command. Sure, his wife was a former supermodel and he owned his own island paradise. All of that was inconsequential as he watched his son, his gift from God, sitting on the floor playing with his trucks as he watched cartoons.

There had been very few times when he had felt content in his life but at this moment, that was what Sonny felt. His wife was upstairs talking on the phone to Emily or Lila most likely, which she often did when she was lonely, bored or just missing them. Davy was playing with his toys and watching Bob the Builder talk to his bulldozer. His son did not care that his father was a criminal; he was too young to know or understand such things. Davy simply wanted his dad to spend a little time with him, time that Sonny gave freely and with great pleasure.

He wasn't thinking about the mess with Ric and Jason. Business was far from his mind. Lorenzo Alcazar was a non-issue and Carlos was not even a blip on his radar. It was amazing what a little time watching cartoons with his son could do for him. The best therapy money could never buy in his opinion.

With a little smile, he took a drink from the glass he held. It wasn't scotch or even bourbon, instead it was Davy's favorite white grape juice. Davy had poured them both some juice, insisting that he was a big boy. He had been so pleased by doing the chore himself, so pleased in fact that Sonny kept quiet about the spilled juice and the half a roll of paper towels Davy used to clean it up. None of that mattered. What mattered was the smile of pride his son had worn as he handed his dad a glass of juice.

Today was a good day.

"Hey," Davy yelled in protest as Bob the Builder's face was replaced with that of a news anchormans.

Sonny looked over and turned the volume up as he saw where they were reporting from.

"_This is John Reed reporting live from Pier 54 where just minutes ago Lorenzo Alcazar from the South American crime family was arrested. Details of the arrest are not being made public at this time but we have been told that someone from the Drug Enforcement Agency, who made this arrest, will be making a formal statement later. We can all rest easier tonight knowing that our streets have been made a little safer. This is Jim Reed signing off for PCNY 7."_

Sonny sat in mute wonder staring at the television. Alcazar had been arrested and not by those knuckleheads at the PCPD but the DEA.

"Dad, what happened ta Bob?" Davy demanded sticking his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout looking just like his mother.

"He'll be back as soon as the newsbreak is over," Sonny assured him as he got up and went to his desk. Picking up the phone, he called Benny; he wanted to know everything about Alcazar's arrest and the DEA's presence in Port Charles.

His reprieve from business had been short lived.

**PCPD:**

Walking down the brightly lit yet dingy green tiled hallway Elizabeth took off her black windbreaker and folded it over her arm, there was no need to advertise. She'd been smuggled in the back way to avoid the press thus keeping her role in today's arrest a secret for just a little longer. It didn't bother her that she'd done the bulk of the work and would get none of the limelight. Soon enough her name would be plastered across every newspaper in the country because of her testimony at Lorenzo's impending trial. It wasn't something she was looking forward to.

They told her this case would make her career. She would be able to choose her next assignment. She had a commendation and a promotion coming her way. All she had to do was become one of the criminals she was trained to despise. Do whatever it takes, they had told her and she'd done it. Done it gladly because it was her job and her job was her life.

At least the job had been her life before she had found out what a lie it all was. Serve her country, make the world a better place, and make the agency proud all the while tearing herself down and becoming one of the bad guys. She no longer had an identity to call her own. She lived a life of lies and deception. She had no idea who Elizabeth Webber was anymore. All she had to cling to was the love she had for Jason, one of the criminals she was supposed to hate. And even that, the one thing she was sure of, was about to be ripped cruelly away from her.

That didn't matter though, right? She had done her job, the bad guy was going to jail for a very long time and that was all that mattered. Things like love and friendship had no bearing here. Love the agency. Friends were your fellow agents.

It was all a bunch of bullshit and she had fallen for it all.

"Hey Webb," a familiar male voice called from behind her.

She turned to see her partner, Vincent Cavanaugh, jogging towards her. Vin was dressed much as she was in jeans and a dark t-shirt, his black windbreaker flapping at his sides. She and Vin had known each other a long time having gone through training together. Some men balked at being partnered with a woman, but not him. Vin's only explanation was that he had grown up with three sisters and a momma that wore the pants in the family. He and his dad had been out numbered and they knew it. Vin knew from experience that women were more than capable of taking care of themselves. He claimed to have the scars to prove it but she had never taken him up on his offer to check them out.

At six feet, four inches of hard packed muscle Elizabeth has a difficult time picturing anyone, much less his sisters, which she had met several times over the years, getting the best of him. Although knowing Vin he had let them beat the crap out of him anytime they wanted because 'it was never right to hit a lady – no matter how much she had it coming.'

When he reached her he picked her up off her feet in a tight bear hug. "It has been too damn long Webb," He told her as he set her back on her feet.

Scowling at having been swung around like a child she reached down to readjust the gun holstered at her side. "I can't believe they let you out of the office," She responded. "What, they forget to lock your cage?"

"Now Webb," He scolded shaking a finger at her, "we've been over this, you'll never catch a man with that sassy mouth of yours. You'll scare all the good ones away."

"Get that finger out of my face before I bite it off," She sniped.

"Oooo, someone is cranky," Vin laughed but withdrew his finger. He'd learned a long time ago it was better to be safe than sorry where Elizabeth was concerned. "Did you get called to the boss's office again? What did ya do this time?" He asked throwing an arm around her shoulders and leading her further down the hall.

Knowing evasion was futile she said, "Got a message that Edwards wants to see me _immediately_."

Vin looked down at her, his brown eyes sympathetic but his smile was pure devilment. "Uh-oh, Big Daddy's mad," He said using their nickname for their boss.

"Who knows," She shrugged and rolled her eyes. Changing the subject, she elbowed him in the side and asked, "You been watering my plants?"

Vin looked over at her sheepishly and said, "I was."

"Vincent," She prodded with a glare. "What did you do?"

"I'm afraid they didn't make it, Webb. I tried but I've got a black thumb, you know that."

"Murderer," She accused in a low threatening voice.

Sighing Vin ran a hand through his wavy blond hair. "I'll buy you new ones when you get back to Buffalo."

"Damn right you will," She responded just as they reached the office Edwards was using while they temporarily set up shop in Port Charles, much to PCPD's finest dismay.

"Don't know what you did but good luck," Vin told her as he left her to face the lion in his den all alone.

Summoning all her strength, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door. For some reason she had a bad feeling about this.

"Enter."

Opening the door at the barked invitation Elizabeth was met with her boss's back, the gold **DEA** emblazed across the back of his windbreaker, identical to the one she held, looked a mile wide and two feet tall. Tyrone Edwards was a massive man; he looked like he would have made a great linebacker. Taller than Vin and wider than most doorways he was an intimidating man. She and Vin called him Big Daddy behind his back to pretend they weren't scared of him when in actuality he terrified them. Big Daddy had a temper like a nuclear warhead and a booming voice that left your, and anyone else's within a ten mile radius, ringing when he got angry.

He turned to face her and gestured for her to sit. "Webber," He nodded in greeting a scowl permanently marring his dark face.

"Sir," She responded meeting his heavy gaze.

"First of all I want to commend you on a job well done," He said sitting down behind the borrowed desk that looked too small for him. "The agency is very pleased with what they've been told."

"Thank you, Sir," She responded stiffly as she bowed her head in acceptance of the praise.

"You'll be able to pick any post in the country after this is over," He continued steepling his fingers together in front of him. "Unfortunately your job here isn't finished yet."

Her head snapped up as she stared at him in disbelief. "I don't understand, Sir."

Sighing Edwards pushed two thick files across the desk towards her. She didn't reach for them knowing she would have ample time later to read and memorize them. "The FBI have their shorts in a twist. Said we stepped on their toes here."

"With Alcazar?"

Shaking his head Edwards answered, "No, with Corinthos."

It was only with practiced care that she kept a neutral expression. "Corinthos?" She inquired as if surprised.

Edwards didn't buy it for a second, he'd read all her reports, had some of them memorized word for word. He knew how close she had gotten to Corinthos' inner circle. She was the first to get that close and it wasn't even her assignment. People were impressed.

"The Bureau has decided this calls for inter-agency cooperation. You will tell them anything they want to know about Corinthos' organization."

Elizabeth felt like the floor had given away beneath her. "I –I can't."

"Can't what?" He asked sternly.

"I wasn't – that wasn't my assignment," She stammered. He was asking her to do the unthinkable, to put the man she loved behind bars.

"Assignments change."

"B-but …"

"You'll be able to write your own ticket after this, Webber. Hell, you could have my job if you wanted it. They've wanted Corinthos for years; they'll probably declare a holiday in your name."

"W-won't it weaken the case against Alcazar?" She asked grasping at straws.

Edwards studied her for a minute before asking, "Webber, are you trying to get out of doing your job? I have to tell you that failing to cooperate won't bode well. Even a high profile bust like Alcazar's under your belt won't look as good if you withhold information on Corinthos."

In short, he was telling her that she would be riding a desk in Siberia until they sent her packing. Her promising career would be over before it really got started.

Getting to her feet, as shaky as he legs were she was surprised they would hold her weight, she swallowed hard and said, "I can't do what you're asking."

Edwards braced his cinder block sized hands on the desk as he stood as well. "Webber, do know what you're saying? Do you understand what you are doing?"

"I …"

"No," He interrupted, "listen to me. I want you to take a few days to think this over. I can hold the boys from the Bureau off for that long. Once you've thought things through clearly and let things get back to normal you'll know what you have to do. It's natural for someone who has been under deep cover for so long to need a little time to readapt."

She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. This was career suicide and she was seriously contemplating it.

"You have a bright future ahead of you Elizabeth," He told her with a nod. "Don't blow it."

**Kelly's: **

When the sound of someone turning the doorknob reached his ears, Jason stood from where he had sat slumped on the bed. He had been staring at Elizabeth's face on that ID card for over an hour trying to make sense of things. He found that nothing made sense anymore.

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jason standing in her room holding her badge. She had hoped to keep from telling him for a few more days until she had figured out what she was going to do. It didn't look like that was going to be an option.

"Jason," She said softly as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"You're a fucking DEA agent," Jason yelled throwing her badge at her feet. The anger was radiating off him in waves. She could see him visibly shaking with it.

The leather case had fallen open so she was looking down at the gold badge that marked her role in life. "Yes," She admitted quietly, knowing denying it would be pointless. He knew the truth and now she would have to face the fallout.

He had known the answer to that but hearing her admit it was like a knife to the heart. Jason grabbed the wooden desk chair and smashed it against the desk breaking the chair in pieces.

Elizabeth winced but held her ground. She was not scared of him. Jason would never hurt her physically.

"You've been using me all this time!" He asked incredulously not believing he hadn't seen this coming, that he had fallen for her act.

"I wasn't using you," She tried to explain, holding her hands out in a gesture meant to calm him.

It was then that he saw the gun holstered at her side. He couldn't believe this was happening. His head was buzzing with all this new information. Not even Robin telling AJ about Michael or Carly claiming he had kidnapped her son had left him reeling like this.

"I was using Ric as my way in and _you_ just happened," She blurted out throwing her hands in the air, frustrated that she had lost sight of why she was really here and gotten involved with him.

"So was all this just about taking Sonny down," He accused his face blank and eyes hard.

"I'm not here investigating you or Sonny," She answered shaking her head. "This is about Enzo … I mean Alcazar."

"Alcazar?" Staring at her dumbly, he was at a loss as to what he was supposed to do. She had lied to him. Lied to all of them and done it so well. He knew she had secrets, knew that there was so much more to her than she ever let on and yet he hadn't see this. He had never even anticipated such deceit.

Knowing she only had one chance to make him understand, she told him the truth. "I've been undercover for almost two years. I was working at a strip joint in Manhattan, it was a mob hangout and Lorenzo was the mark. I somehow finagled my way into his life and instead of just being his girlfriend I wound up working for him. That's how I ended up here."

"You work for Alcazar!" He yelled. There was just too much to take in. He couldn't seem to grasp it all.

"Yes," She confirmed hanging her head.

"That's what this was about, you getting information on Sonny to feed Alcazar," He said finally starting to understand as he got a better grip on his anger.

"I had to get him to trust me." Taking a few more steps towards Jason, she begged him with her eyes to understand. "I never wanted to hurt anyone."

Gazing at her with cold eyes, he felt like he was finally seeing her for the first time. She was still Elizabeth but without the haze of lust clouding his mind all he could see was how manipulative she really was. She lied like a pro. Not even Carly was capable of such duplicity. How could he have been so blind as to have not see the very treachery of her nature?

Neither his glacier stare nor the rigidity of his stance kept her at bay. Elizabeth closed the distance between them and once she reached him, she laid a hand on his arm. When he didn't jerk away she thought perhaps she was getting through to him.

"I tried to stay away from you and ignore the things you made me feel but I couldn't. For the first time since Lucky died I felt something real," She told him, tears gathering in her eyes. "I tried pushing you away but you just kept coming until I wasn't strong enough anymore. I've lied about a lot of things Jason, but nothing about us was a lie. I never wanted to hurt you. I know I have but I didn't want to. I broke all the rules for you."

He looked down at her hand resting on his arm and then back up at her face. Tears were clinging to her lower lashes, her eyes wide and deep blue were pleading for him to understand. Hoarsely he asked, "Am I supposed to believe anything you say?"

Refusing to back down she responded, "How could you after all the lies I've told? So no, I don't expect you to. I h-hope that you'll at least know that I didn't want to hurt you. Even if you believe nothing else, please just trust that."

Even as he was steeling himself to her and her words, part of him wanted to believe it. He wanted so badly to think that maybe everything with them hadn't been a lie. He could not do it though. She was a federal agent and he was an enforcer for the mob. They were on two very different sides.

"I love you," She confessed breathlessly as emotion clogged her throat.

As a single crystalline tear skirted down her cheek he lifted a hand to her face, cupping her chin. He wiped it away and felt her shaky breath wash over him as she leaned into his touch. Lowering his head, he crushed his mouth to hers in a hard, unrelenting kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth, tasted her salty tears as the flowed down her face. His fingers curled into the soft flesh of her jaw holding her in place as he ravaged her mouth. She responded, he left her no choice.

When he finally pulled away and released her, Elizabeth staggered back a step or two. Her hand went to her lips and came away with a smear of blood. Her bottom lip had been cut by the intense and savage nature of his actions. Her whole body was shaking, a mixture of fear, excitement and confusion.

He walked right up to her, their bodies almost touching and his face right in hers. "Get out of town while you still can," He told her in a deep, emotionless voice; the voice he used on his enemies right before he put a bullet between their eyes.

She knew then that he did not just hate her; he despised her. He wanted nothing to do with her ever again. Her declaration of love had fallen on deaf ears. He simply didn't care because she had betrayed him. He would never believe anything she had ever told him. Nothing.

As the door slammed behind him, all that was left was nothing.


	36. Chapter ThirtySix

**Chapter 36: **

The tight rope on which she had been walking had snapped and she had plummeted to the hard, unforgiving ground. Too bad she had been working without a net.

Elizabeth sat out on the docks trying to figure out where she had gone wrong. Getting involved with Jason when she knew the outcome certainly had not been smart but that wasn't even the start of her mistakes. Do really understand her current predicament you had to go all the way back to the beginning. Four years ago, she had been fresh out of college with dual degrees in psychology and criminology. Job offers had not come flowing in so she had kept her job waitressing at a little café near the college. One day a guy in a suit had come in asking for her, said he had a job offer for her. Had she known back then she would end up like this she would have run screaming in the other direction.

As grateful as she was to the Agency for providing some much needed direction in her life, she wished she had never accepted the job. The funny thing was Alcazar had been her first real case. She had never been undercover before but she had shown promise and her superiors had decided to give her a shot. Turns out, she was really good at her job. So good, in fact that she had disregarded all the rules and still made the bust. Of course, she had ruined her life in the process.

The man she loved could not stand the sight of her. Not that she could blame him. She was pretty disgusted with herself to tell the truth, not that the truth was her forte. She deserved whatever he dished out, could have handled anything he had to say. Unfortunately, for her, Jason had not taken pity on her. He had walked away, leaving her to punish herself.

Although, Emily had done a pretty good job of telling her what slime she was. Actually, she believed Em's exact words had been, "_lying, deceitful bitch_." Elizabeth had been called worse but coming from her best friend it was like a knife to the heart. Especially since Emily had been screaming it at the top of her lungs in the middle of Kelly's.

Not less than she deserved she told herself.

Her only bright spot in an otherwise dismay week, other than putting Lorenzo behind bars that is, was putting her fist in the face of the rookie cop who sold her out to the press. Thanks to Robert Daniels, her name had been plastered across every newspaper in the country. She had even earned a mention on fucking CNN for crying out loud.

The whole world knew what she was now, and that included her gram. Audrey had wasted little time in showing up, the day after Emily had chewed her a new one and two days after the news had broken to be exact. Her gram had gone on and on about how proud she was. Explaining how relieved she was that Elizabeth was not wasting her life. Of course then she had gone on to say how dangerous her chosen profession was and to question if she was really cut out for such a job. You just could not please some people.

Nikolas had been kind enough to call her right after the news broke. He wanted her to know that he had not said a word to Emily about any of it and that included Jason. However, Ric had not been so merciful.

For a man that was supposedly in love with her he had wasted little time in adding fuel to what was already a three-alarm fire. He had told Emily all about her relationship with Jason. Sparing no details apparently, since Em had screeched at her for seducing her brother. Like Jason hadn't done his share of seducing. Elizabeth had not bothered to try to explain that to Emily. In any case, she had Ric to thank for Emily's dressing down but so far he had been avoiding her. Not a bad thing given she was armed and prone to violence when properly provoked.

The good news was Sonny did not have a hit out on her, at least not yet. She hadn't heard from Brenda either but she didn't really expect to. She was persona non gratis around here. That was okay though, she was leaving tonight anyhow.

Lorenzo had finally been transferred down to DC so her job here was done. She could go home for a few weeks until the trial started. After that … she didn't know. At the moment she really did not care what happened to her. She was however, worried about Jason.

First Robin, then Carly and now her. He had to be hurting. The last thing she wanted was to hurt anyone and in the end, she had hurt everyone. She felt very selfish for having gotten involved with Jason knowing it could not last. She hadn't had any grand romantic notions that they could actually make it work between them. Well, maybe a few delusional hopes. No one ever said love was rational and she had certainly left rational behind long ago.

**Kelly's Courtyard:**

Looking into to the windows of the diner Jason felt like some sort of voyeur. He wasn't sure what he thought he was doing but he came to Kelly's at least once a day everyday for coffee and food. Fear of running into _her_ kept him from entering though. He did not see her but that did not mean she wasn't there.

He really didn't think he could take seeing her right now. The wounds were still too fresh. Sonny had offered to send him away on business for awhile but he wasn't about to runaway like he was the one that did something wrong. Especially not until he knew for sure they were not in danger from the Feds, or the DEA or whatever agency she worked for.

He could not believe he had fallen for the equivalent of a cop. He had literally been sleeping with the enemy and in more ways than one. Not only was she an government agent but she was also partially responsible for their trouble with Alcazar. It looked Brenda was right; she had always sworn his womanizing ways would come back to bite him in the ass.

Never in a million years had he thought Elizabeth would be his downfall. He had been blinded by a pretty face and let his guard down. He never let his guard down. Knowing she had secrets, he still let her in. Hell, he thought it was sexy. What in the hell was wrong with him!

Shaking his head he turned to leave only to see Carly striding straight for him with a determined look on her face. Oh shit. This was the last thing he needed.

"Jason," Carly breathed feeling relieved. As she grasped his arm and took two very shaky breaths. She was going to be okay now. Jason might be mad at her but he wouldn't turn her away if she was really in trouble. It simply was not in his genetic make-up to ignore anyone in need and she was in need.

Closing his eyes Jason took a deep breath before asking, "What do you want Carly?"

Despite his less than inviting tone, Carly pressed on. "You have to help me," She pleaded.

"Why what have you done this time?" He asked more out of curiosity than anything else as he pulled out of her hold and crossed his arms over his chest.

As foreboding as he looked she knew she didn't have any choice but to ask for help. It was only her absolute certainty that he would help that made her reveal her secret. "I-I'm pregnant," She sobbed. It was the first time she had actually said the words aloud and it really drove the truth home.

"I'm sure AJ will be really happy to hear he'll be a father again. You should go home and tell him," Jason responded and turned to walk away.

Carly grabbed his elbow and cried, "I don't think its AJ's baby."

For a second he was tempted to laugh, he really was. He could not believe how ridiculous this was. Uncrossing his arms, he brought his right hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. In the past, he would have sat her down and gotten her to tell him everything but that was the past. He simply didn't give a damn anymore. Let her husband or better yet the old man deal with her.

He slid her one last look and then started walking again. This time she didn't grab him, just ran after him. He could hear the staccato beat of her heels as she jogged behind him.

"Jason, you have to help me," She insisted.

Stopping suddenly he looked over his shoulder and gave her the coldest look she had ever seen. "No, I don't," He told her tonelessly. "I'm done cleaning up your messes. Get some other idiot to do your dirty work."

Carly gaped at him as he walked away. She could not believe he had just said that to her. That he had looked at her as if she were some stranger. L-like she was one of his enemies. She was his best friend didn't he know that? More than that, she loved him. They were supposed to be a family.

Dragging herself back to Kelly's she slumped down in the first chair she came to. Tears were streaming down her face unchecked as she stared at her wedding rings. She had screwed up. Not only couldn't Lorenzo help her now, he might have knocked her up.

**Docks:**

"No Vin, I am not going to change my mind," Elizabeth told her ex-partner in exasperation.

It was only a matter of time until Vin called outraged that she was leaving. That she was giving up. She knew he would take it hard that. They had been friends for a long time. He was sort of the only friend she had left and he was mad at her.

"I'll see you later Vincent," She told him, cutting off his diatribe.

Snapping her phone closed and slipping it in her pocket, she was not aware that someone had joined her.

"Should you be sitting out in the open? I don't imagine you're very popular these days."

Elizabeth looked up to find Brenda standing over her. She wasn't smiling but she didn't look all that mad either. It was crazy but she thought she saw sympathy in the older woman's chocolate brown eyes.

"Can I sit?" Brenda asked and then sat without waiting for an answer.

Elizabeth looked at her with a befuddled expression on her face but didn't say anything. When Brenda seemed content to sit there silently, she cast her eyes back out to harbor. Alcazar's yacht was being impounded. Oddly enough, she wasn't getting much satisfaction out of watching.

Brenda took that time to study Elizabeth and found that she looked quite a bit different. Dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans, a white vee neck t-shirt under a dark red blazer and red leather heels Elizabeth looked young yet professional. Her chestnut locks were in a thick braid down her back but what really got Brenda was her fingernails. Ever since she had met Elizabeth her nails had been painted a shade of glossy red but now they were clean of all polish.

It struck her that she really didn't know Elizabeth. She did not think it had been a complete act but obviously, there was a different side to Elizabeth that she had kept secret. It was just confusing as to which Elizabeth was the real one.

Elizabeth felt Brenda's eyes on her but kept her gaze out at sea. "If you're here to tell me what a horrible person I am can you just get it over with? I have some things to do and I'd rather not put this off," Elizabeth said with little emotion.

Crossing her legs, Brenda followed Elizabeth gaze out to where a large yacht was being towed out of the harbor by a barge. "Did you know I once wore a wire for the Feds?" She asked.

Wary Elizabeth looked over at Brenda. "Excuse me?"

Brenda nodded and sighed softly before saying, "Sonny swore to me he was legit. I wanted to believe him so I did but then, as always, I was slapped upside the head with the truth. I asked him pointblank and still he lied."

Unable to stop herself Elizabeth asked, "So you wore a wire?"

"I didn't want to but some friends convinced me I had to. I had to know the truth and Sonny _had_ lied to me. I was pissed. I screwed up."

"He obviously forgave you," Elizabeth pointed out staring at the rock on Brenda's left ring finger.

Brenda smiled slightly and looked over at the younger woman. "He didn't want to. He almost didn't."

"W-what did you do to get him to forgive you?"

"There was nothing I could do. He married someone else."

"What!" Elizabeth exclaimed clearly surprised.

"Yeah," Brenda agreed with a twist of her lips. "Not the highlight of our relationship. We worked it out though and you want to know why?"

"I'm still sitting here aren't I?" Elizabeth replied and turned, tucking her leg under her as she waited in avid curiosity.

Brenda smiled and shrugged. "We loved each other. Sometimes that is enough. No matter what your problems are, if you love each other enough you can get through anything."

Elizabeth nodded feeling defeated. It was good advice, it really was but it only worked if both people were in love. She loved Jason that was for sure. He on the other hand could not stand the sight of her. There would be no such reprieve for her as there had been for Brenda.

With a sigh Elizabeth let go of the last shred of hope she had been clinging to that Jason would forgive her someday. It just was not going to happen no matter how much she wanted it.

"Why are you talking to me?" Elizabeth asked.

Laying her hand on Elizabeth's knee, Brenda said, "I was mad, really mad to be honest. Nevertheless, I also know what you are going through. It may not be exactly the same but I get it. You were just doing your job. Kind of like Jason does his job no matter what costs him."

"Somehow, I don't think anyone else is going to see it that way," Elizabeth replied sadly. Putting her hand over Brenda's on her knee she said, "Thanks though."

Brenda smiled and pulled her hand out from under Elizabeth's to pull her into a hug. She really did know what Elizabeth was feeling. Well, sort of. When Sonny had found out about the wire he had been so angry and turned her away. She had been devastated and she knew Elizabeth was feeling the same way. It was hard to lose the person you loved.

Elizabeth sniffled as she pulled away from Brenda. She hadn't cried, not even when Jason told her to leave town but one hug from Brenda, a single sign of compass had her breaking down. Clearing her throat she asked, "Will you give Sonny a message for me?"

"A message?" Brenda repeated. "I guess."

Understanding her trepidation Elizabeth quickly told her what she needed Sonny to know. "Tell him that he doesn't have anything to worry about where I'm concerned."

"Elizabeth," Brenda began but was swiftly cut off.

"Just tell him that, he'll know what I mean."

Brenda nodded and asked, "Anything you want me to tell Jason."

Hanging her head, Elizabeth fought tears again. "He doesn't want to hear anything I have to say."

Reaching over Brenda put her hand on Elizabeth back in a show of support. Jason stormed into their penthouse four days ago and told Sonny that Elizabeth was not only a DEA agent but had also been feeding Alcazar information on their organization. No one was aware of just how much Elizabeth knew but Jason was afraid that the Feds would show up any minute to arrest them both. Sonny had been shocked to say the least but didn't seem as worried as Jason. Since that night, Jason had made himself scarce. Most likely off licking his wounds Brenda imagined.

"What are you going to do? She asked when Elizabeth lifted her head.

Slumping against the back of the hard wood bench Elizabeth sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. "I'm going home I guess."

"Where's home?"

"Buffalo, after that I don't know," Elizabeth admitted.

"Don't you have to go back to work?"

A hysterical giggle made it past her lips as she thought about what she had done. "I would – if I hadn't quit."

"What?" Brenda yelled. "You quit? You quit your job – with the DEA!"

Nodding in confirmation Elizabeth added, "I resigned today. It won't be official until after Alcazar's trial but I'm done."

"Why would you do that?"

Licking her lips Elizabeth glanced over at Brenda and said, "The Bureau found out what I've been up to and wanted in on the action. They wanted me to tell them everything I knew about Sonny and Jason. I couldn't do it so I quit."

"I-I don't know what to say," Brenda stammered clearly at a loss. "I feel like I should thank you."

Elizabeth smiled softly and shrugged. "Don't bother. I should thank you for – this," She responded gesturing between them.

"Still, this is just …"

Knowing what she meant Elizabeth said, "I know Jason will never forgive me but I still couldn't help send him to jail. They need my testimony to put Lorenzo away and the DEA won't risk that no matter what the Bureau wants or how much they whine."

"You could stay," Brenda blurted out. "You could stay in Port Charles. Things will blow over with time."

Laughing Elizabeth said, "I don't think so. I can't stay here, not after everything that has happened."

"I'll miss you."

Nodding in agreement Elizabeth said, "I'll miss you to."

Brenda looked at her watch and groaned. "I have to get home. Will you call me before you leave town so I can say goodbye?" she asked getting to her feet.

Elizabeth stood as well and said, "I'm leaving tonight so we should just …"

Brenda didn't wait for her to finish she grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her into a tight hug. Sniffling she said, "Promise me you'll keep in touch."

"I promise," Elizabeth vowed returning the embrace.

"Good, now I'm going to go before I start crying," Brenda told her backing away. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, and don't forget to tell Sonny what I said."

Brenda stopped on the steps and looked back at her friend. Elizabeth had given up a lot to save her husband and friend. "No matter what anyone else says, know that I'm still your friend."

**Jake's: **

Pouring whiskey into the waiting shot glass; Jason paid no mind when the excess sloshed on the scarred table. Setting the half-empty bottle down, he picked up the glass and lifted it to his lips. It scorched a trail down his throat before settling heavily in his otherwise empty stomach. He rarely drank anything other than beer and even then, he limited himself to one or two, three tops. In this business you needed a clear head at all times. With the exception of one night at this very bark drinking and playing pool with i_her_/i, he'd had a clear head. It had not helped him one damn bit either.

He should have seen it. He should have known. He was supposed to have keep instincts and an uncanny ability to read people. Instead, he had been too busy thinking with his little head instead of the big one, which actually contained his brain. Mind clouded by lust he had screwed up big time.

So here he was, sitting in the empty bar he still considered home, getting shit faced drunk. He figured he deserved a little time to himself. If he wanted to spend that time wallowing in cheap booze then that was his business.

Aware that Jake was watching him in concern from behind the bar he ignored her and refilled his glass again. She would call Sonny after a couple more drinks he was sure. That or make him go upstairs to his old room to sleep it off. Course if he did that he was liable to trash the room after one look because it would remind him of her. His penthouse had taken the brunt of his anger. In fact, he imagined Johnny was overseeing the clean up right about now. The only things left unscathed were his pool table and leather couch but even the pool cues had been broken in half. After he had used one to smash the television that is. Stupid CNN.

He had a bad temper, not easily peaked but once it was – watch out. At one time he would have gone out and picked fights, now he just broke things. It saved him from spending the night in jail that was for sure but it was not nearly as satisfying.

Downing another shot he licked his lips and decided it wasn't too bad. It didn't feel like his throat was on fire and he was getting used to the taste. He filled the glass once more thinking this was not bad at all.

Behind the bar Jake took on last look at her favorite sometime border and shook her head before picking up the phone. She didn't want to cause him anymore problems but there was no way she could handle a drunk Jason Morgan. However, instead of calling his boss she called Johnny hoping the bodyguard could handle Jason without too much trouble.

**Luke's:**

Elizabeth trailed her fingers over the edge of the bar as she breezed past heading to her office. All around her the staff was setting up to open in less than an hour. Crates of clean glasses rested on the bar waiting to be put away, waitresses lit the candles in their red holders on each table and the sound of dishes clattering in the kitchen echoed in the empty club. She was really going to miss this place.

Pausing she yelled into the kitchen, "Claude, I need to see you in my office right away."

She felt bad that she had to leave before Luke came back but the club would be left in Claude's very capable hands. If Luke didn't like it he could track her down and read her the riot act. Actually, she would not put that past him.

Thinking about the man who was the closest thing she had known as a father she slipped into the office with a smile on her lips. She stopped short when she found someone already waiting for her.

"Don't you mean _my_ office, Darlin'?"

"Luke!" She exclaimed taken aback yet unbelievably pleased to see him.

"In the flesh," He drawled snubbing out the cigar he had been chewing on for the past hour.

He looked her over with a thoughtful scowl as she perched on the chair across from him. He had damn near had a heart attack when he had picked up a newspaper and read her name in connection to Lorenzo Alcazar's arrest.

"You sure have landed yourself in on hell of a mess this time, Liz."

Rolling her eyes and expelling an exasperated groan, Elizabeth slumped back in her chair. "How'd you find out?" She asked.

"Well certainly not the way I would have wanted to," Luke responded on a low growl. "Didn't I ask you what kind of trouble you were in before I left?"

Instead of answering, Elizabeth sat up straighter and crossed her legs with a little smirk. "I'm not in trouble, I _am_ trouble."

The corners of Luke's mouth twitched and then he let out a bark of laughter. "Damned if you aren't full of surprises. I don't know whether to be proud of little con you pulled or sick that you're a cop."

"Not a cop, a government agent and I'm not. I quit this morning," She informed him with the lift of one shoulder.

Luke didn't say anything for a few long minutes as if weighing this new information and then said, "Thank God for small favors. I can't have a cop of any sort in the family. Think what it'd do to my reputation."

Fighting a smile she said, "Yeah, I might have had to arrest you."

Narrowing his eyes, Luke wagged his finger at her and replied, "You'd have to catch me first, Little Darlin'."

Laughing Elizabeth shook her head. Luke would never change – thank goodness. She needed someone like him in her life. Changing the subject she asked, "So how's Helena?"

Luke produced another cigar and ran it under his nose savoring its aroma. Nothing like a good stogy after a long trip. "Oh, Hell-Bells Cassadine is just dandy, tried to slit my throat when I snuck into her place in Spain. A fine how-do-you-do if you ask me."

"She beat you to the punch did she?" Elizabeth commented knowingly.

Striking a match, Luke held it to the end of the cigar and took a few puffs until the end glowed red. Shaking the match out he dropped it in the ashtray to his left. Luke Spencer did everything in his own time and that included answering questions.

"The only way to kill a vampire like Helena is to cut off her head. I bought a new knife just for the occasion and the old bat ruined my surprise."

The pout he wore was just too much for her. Elizabeth broke up laughing as Luke glared at her smoking his cigar. He did not find it too funny himself.

**St. Anne's Cemetery:**

She had stayed at the club talking with Luke for longer than she should have. As it was she had to use the flashlight she kept in her glove compartment to find the grave marker she sought. Fumbling around in a cemetery at night, by herself was not something she considered fun. It was her last stop though.

Her car was packed and the car all gassed up. She was getting the hell out of Dodge and she was not coming back. It was the end of the line and she had one more goodbye to give.

Finally she found who she was looking for and feel to her knees on the damp grass, letting the flashlight fall to the ground beside her. The single beam of light fell on the dark gray granite headstone. As she knelt there tears gathered in her eyes but she quickly dashed them away. She would not cry, not now. There was too much to say.

Hesitantly she reached out and laid a hand on the cool stone, tracing his name as if to memorize it. That was not necessary though, it was already engraved in her heart.

"Hello Lucky," She said quietly. "I bet you're surprised to see me here. Although, maybe not. You always did know me better than I knew myself."

Withdrawing her hand she rested both of them on her knees as she continued to speak. "Well, I've sure made a mess of things in true Lizzie fashion," She sighed. "I never meant for any of it to happen but it did anyhow. I keep trying to think of how I could have stopped it. That there was something I should have done differently but I keep coming back to the same thing – I was doing my job."

"It's not an excuse," She chastised herself. "That's not what I'm here for anyhow. I – I came to say goodbye."

Swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand she pressed on, knowing that she had to. "All these years I have kept you alive in my heart and mind. I never stopped loving you. I refused to let go but now I have to. I feel guilty saying this but I fell in love with someone else. He won't ever replace you Lucky, what we had was too special. I didn't want him to mean so much. I tried to fight it, I really did. I kept thinking about you though and how you would want me to be h-happy."

Pulling a tissue from her pocket, she wiped her nose. "I don't mean to cry, I wanted to do this right. I just wanted you to know that even though I'm letting you go I won't forget about you. I never could. You were my first love. You put me back together after the rape. When you were gone though, I had to put myself back together. I don't think I did a very good job if you want to know the truth."

"So that's why I'm leaving. I'm going away so I can make some sense of my life. I need to do that. I'm sure you understand. Isn't that why you moved out of your parents, to make sense of everything? I don't have a boxcar to go to though, I'll have to fine my own safe place. I'll have to make it on my own without you there to guide me."

Sniffling she pulled the subway token out of her shirt. She had been wearing it, close to her heart, since the day of the bust and it was warm from her skin. "I love you Lucky Spencer," She said and then closed her eyes as tears clouded her vision. Lifting the necklace over her head she leaned forward and with one hand dug a shallow little hole at the base of his headstone.

Dropping the token in the hole, she covered it quickly as she cried. Her shoulders shaking with the silent sobs she could no longer contain. Patting the dirt firmly into place lingered for a few more minutes just looking at his name engraved in the unforgiving rock, eternally marking his place in the world he was no longer apart of.

Knowing it was time to go she got to her feet and wiped her eyes. "Goodbye Lucky, rest in peace." With that said she turned around and ran leaving her flashlight lying where it had fallen casting a halo of light on the grave of her first love.

She dove into her car, revving the engine before she pulled out onto the road leaving a trail of burnt rubber as she left Port Charles for the last time.


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven

**Chapter 37:**

With a sigh, Sonny continued to scrape dried yellow Play Doh off the coffee table. Davy's little art project had turned into a big mess. Sonny was positive he had only gone into the kitchen for a minute – two tops. Although Davy was enough like his mother, even at the tender age of five, sixty seconds was more than enough time to get into trouble.

Chuckling Sonny gave up his attempts and sat back on the couch. Reaching for his glass of scotch, he found, to his dismay that the ice had melted watering down the alcohol. He eyed the glass distastefully and then the wet bar which seemed about ten miles away. Far too great a distance for him to drag his tired carcass. He must be getting old because one afternoon of watching his son wore him out.

Too wrung out to move he set the glass back down and dismissed the desire for a stiff drink. He didn't need it anyhow.

With his head resting on the back of the plush burgundy couch, he closed his eyes. He just needed to rest a minute. If he closed his eyes and rested for a second he would be able to get up and finish putting the penthouse back together before Brenda got home.

A minute turned to five and five to twenty. Before long, he was on the verge of sleep. He told himself he should just give up and go upstairs to bed but his body was not listening. Content where he was Sonny let himself drift off.

The sound of the door shutting had him jerking upright completely caught unawares. Seeing that his wife, who was incapable of making a quiet entrance, had finally come home.

"How was Lila?" He asked trying to look like he hadn't been caught napping on the couch.

Brenda sighed as she dropped her purse and keys on his desk. The Quartermaine's wore her out. "Lila is just fine. We had dinner in her rooms to avoid the rest of the family. Apparently, Emily wasted no time in getting them all riled up. She told the entire family that Jason is going to jail and it is all Elizabeth's fault."

"So it's a three ring circus," Sonny concluded as his wife joined him on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled to his side.

She laid her head on his shoulder as she kicked off her shoes and got comfortable. "I did my best to smooth ruffled feathers but as usual Lila was the only one who heard me. She was feeling quite a bit better by the time I left, or at least I think she was," She told him as she rested a hand on his thigh.

"Good," Sonny responded. "If Jason hadn't run off two days ago he would have gone to see Lila himself and she wouldn't have any reason to worry."

"Still no word from him?" She asked feeling more than a little concerned herself over his abrupt disappearance.

"He's probably just riding around on his bike somewhere," Sonny mused. It wasn't like Jason to take off without warning or calling to check in. "I don't know what he's thinking."

"He's hurting, Sonny."

"I know."

Brenda let Sonny stew over that for a few minutes because she knew how worried he was about Jason. It was a strange turn of events; Sonny worried about Jason's frame of mind and not the other way around. Although the longer they were married, the more stable Sonny seemed to become. Davy had helped immensely in that area. When you had a child, you could not spend all your time focused on yourself. Every minute of every day was spent worrying about this little person you had been blessed with bringing into the world. That alone was enough to make you crazy but Sonny had taken to fatherhood like she had known he would, like he was meant for it.

She was a big believer in fate. Call her a flake and make jokes at her expense but she really felt that some things were meant to be. No one could tell her that she and Sonny were not destined to be together. Even with all they had been through, they kept getting thrown together. It was inevitable that they had eventually quit fighting it i_and/i_ each other to accept it.

Just like her and Sonny, she was positive that Elizabeth had been dropped back into their lives for a reason. More specifically, Jason's life. Those two were meant for each other.

Sure, they were facing some serious problems at the moment but they would get through them. She and Sonny had and now look at them; happily married for almost eight years with a five-year-old son. Jason and Elizabeth could have that. As far as she was concerned, Jason and Elizabeth were destined to be together. The fates had spoken.

Sonny watched a smile slowly curve his wife's lips and couldn't help but smile himself. "What are you thinking about that has you looking so pleased?" He inquired.

"Oh, I was just thinking how lucky we are and how much a love you."

"I love you too," He replied turning his head to kiss her temple and putting his hand over hers.

"I have a message for you," She told him cryptically knowing there was no time like the present.

'From who?" He asked warily.

"Elizabeth."

"So you found her?"

"Yes, good thing I found her when I did too, she's leaving."

"Is she?" He asked feeling like they were playing twenty questions and he only had seventeen left.

"Mmm hmm, and she didn't say when exactly but I'm betting soon. Anyhow, we talked for a long time and I think she's going to be okay."

"What's my message?"

Brenda looked over at him and clasped his hand in both of hers. "She wanted you to know you're safe. She refused to tell the Feds anything."

Sonny nodded once to show he heard her but did not say anything for a long time. He wasn't so sure what to make of it really. It was not as if Elizabeth had much of a choice in the matter. It was her job; she could not just choose not to tell them what, if anything, she knew.

As if reading his mind Brenda told him quietly, "She quit."

He looked over at her in surprise. Brenda just nodded and squeezed his hand. Smiling a little sadly she said, "She loves him."

**Buffalo, New York:**

Dropping her bags just inside the door to her tiny apartment, Elizabeth reached over and flicked on the lights. Habit had her locking and chaining the door before grabbing her gun and going to check the place out. Call her paranoid but was not very popular these days. She was not worried about Sonny's people so much as she was Alcazars.

The place was small just a one bedroom with a single bath and since she was rarely ever there, even when she was in town, there wasn't much furniture leaving few places to hide. Turning on lights in each room she cleared she finally made it back out to the living room, the biggest space in the whole apartment.

The only color in the whole room was the red couch and chair that looked much as they had the day she'd picked the set out at the store. Other than that there were just two end tables by the couch that held twin brass lamps and a coffee table shoved against the far wall to hold her tv since she had never gone to get an entertainment center like she had always meant to. The white walls were bare, as were the windows banking the west wall.

All her plants, the ones Vin had killed, were at her office since she spent more time there than here where she supposedly lived. Everything was clean since she had a cleaning service in twice a month whether she was in residence or not. When she did get to come home she did not want to spend that time cleaning and it was good for people to be seen coming and going once in awhile.

Her mail went to a post office box and was picked up weekly by someone from her office where it was kept in bins until she was able to pick it up. Bills were paid automatically by the bank so she always had electricity and water. The lamps in the living room and her bedroom were on a timer to go on and off every night at the same time just in case someone was watching. Although, if someone was to actually break in they would be sadly disappointed; except for a twenty-one inch TV, combination DVD and VCR and a stereo in her bedroom she didn't have much to be stolen. She kept her laptop with her and her printer was ancient. At one time, she'd had a fax machine but when it refused to cooperate on night she'd picked it up and thrown it on the floor. Damn technology.

Instead of actually using the space in the kitchen meant for a dining area, she had a small office for when she couldn't be at the office. Actually, that was pretty much all she used the kitchen for since she did not cook, choosing instead to live on take out and microwave dinners for one. It was not a bad kitchen. All the appliances were new and shiny. If she ate here then she just sat at the breakfast bar on one of the two stools that had come with the place.

Her bedroom consisted of a double bed and a dresser. Like the living room furniture, her bed wasn't even broken in yet proving how little time she had actually spent there. Her closet was full of clean work clothes, lots of khaki pants and oxford shirts, a couple nice suits and a few skirts and tops. Most of her casual clothes, the ones she preferred, were sitting in bags by the front door.

Like the rest of the apartment, the walls were white and undecorated. Its not like she had tons of friends and family to display photos of and any art work she had was in a climate controlled storage unit on the other side of town. Unable to display it but unwilling to get rid of it she had put it somewhere she could keep it but not have to look it at. It worked out just fine.

God she was pathetic, she thought as she sank down on the corner of the bed wrinkling the navy blue comforter. Hotel rooms had more personality that her apartment. Even Jason had his pool table to inject some personality into his penthouse. What did she have? Not a damn thing that's what. Her work was her life and now she didn't even have that.

What she did have was a broken heart and no one to blame for it but herself.

**Harborview Towers:**

He was drunk and he was tired.

All Jason wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for three days straight. Maybe when he woke up this entire debacle would be over. Or at the very least, people would stop looking at him like Johnny currently was. He didn't want their sympathy or concern. He wanted to be left alone.

It was bad enough they all knew an undercover DEA agent had suckered him but to have Jake call Johnny was humiliating. He was a grown man; he was more than capable of calling a damn cab. He was drunk, not stupid.

Unless you were talking about women – then he was stupid.

The elevator finally reached the top floor and not a moment too soon - his stomach was doing somersaults. As Jason stepped off the elevator, Johnny asked, "You going to be alright?"

"I'm fine," Jason responded automatically but they both knew he was lying.

Johnny didn't call him on it though, just nodded his head in acceptance before pushing the button to take him back down to the parking garage.

Ignoring Max's curious stare Jason went to his door as he tried to fish his keys out of his pocket. They kept slipping through his fingers because the digits didn't want to work right. Finally, he got a good hold on the ring and pulled them out.

When he went to insert the proper key, he was surprised to find the door already unlocked. He was pretty sure he had locked it when he had left but given his mindset the past few days he wasn't going to put much stock in the idea.

Shrugging he opened the door and went inside. The penthouse was dark and silent as a tomb. Not minding the dark he did not bother to turn on any lights as he walked over to the couch and collapsed on the worn brown leather.

With his forearm over his eyes, he took a deep breath and sighed. He knew he should go upstairs to his bedroom but if he did he would be confronted with the image of her there. They had spent little time in his penthouse and most of it was in his bedroom. Even the kitchen was off limits because of the first and last night she had spent here.

It was not fair that she had this control over him even in her absence.

Oh, he knew she was gone, Marco had confirmed it as soon as she had left. She had packed up her car, said goodbye to her grandmother, Luke and Brenda, and then stopped at the cemetery before speeding out of town like the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels.

If he was supposed to be glad she was gone, he failed miserably. All the hurt and anger over her betrayal still didn't mask the loss he felt now that she was gone. When Robin had left he had just kept going. There was a dull ache in his chest because he really had loved her. He would have spent the rest of his life with her had she been cut out for his life. Robin wasn't though, she could not make it in his world. It was too dark and she needed the light. Over time he had forgiven her, even came to understand why she did what she did. She did it out of love. Robin knew what would happen in the end even if he could not.

Carly's betrayal was much worse and he could not and would not forgive her. He had helped her because she was in need of assistance and they were friends. Above all else they were friends. He couldn't turn her away when she came to him so desperate and alone. Even though it hurt Robin he did it.

He didn't love Carly the same way he loved Robin. The love he and Carly shared was one born of friendship. A friendship she abused until there was nothing left of him to give. He stood idly by while she wrecked his life over and over again. He put up with her crazy plans that never worked and bailed her out every single time one of those plans blew up in her face. Never had he expected one of her plans would hurt him so much.

Losing Michael had been like a deathblow. He had not been sure he would survive it but somehow muddled through and before you knew it years had passed and he was still living. Not living well but living nevertheless. Passing the time with various women that meant nothing to him, living for his job and the hours he spent alone on his bike. He had not been happy but he wasn't quite unhappy either.

He had been numb. Effectively having turned his back on the world nothing meant much to him. He still loved his sister and his grandmother, he cared for Monica because she was the only mother he had ever known. Sonny, Brenda and Davy were his family, they kept him going when nothing else would. He had his bike and his pool table. Jake's was always open to him and he had friends in Johnny, Max and Francis. His life was not completely empty. There was, however, a gaping hole in it left by Robin and Michael.

Until _she_ had shown up. He could still see her walking into The No Name on Ric's arm in that blue dress that was a few shades lighter than her eyes. If he tried hard enough he could picture her the night he had almost kissed her at Luke's after he had gotten rid of a drunk that was hassling her, not that she had thanked him. Instead, she had bitten off his head. She was beautiful when she was angry. Her cheeks became rosy and her eyes spit fire as her lithe frame fairly shivered with unspent anger.

All the times he had baited her and been amused when she had not backed down, but instead gotten right in his face, haunted him. The afternoon they'd spent on his bike after she had fought with Audrey left him breathless. He had seen the real her that day. The scared girl who still worried she would never be safe from her rapist. The one that felt she had to defend him to Audrey because he had done nothing to deserve her grams wrath.

Every time he closed his eyes, he heard her voice in his head. _"I love you."_

It had been too late for them. He was criminal, he killed people for a living and she knew it. She was a government agent trained to put guys like him behind bars. She had lied, manipulated and worked her charm over all of them. It wasn't just he that had fallen for it but he was the one that should have seen it. He was the one that was supposed to protect them all from people like her. Instead, he was the one that had fallen most victim to her and her treachery.

"_I love you."_

Jerking upright, he swung his legs around so he was sitting. Running his hands over his face vigorously and into his hair, he tried to forget. Tried to get her voice and image out of his head. He did not want her there. He did not want to think of her ever again.

Whatever hold she'd had on him was over. She had betrayed them all. Most of all she had betrayed him.

"_I love you."_

She did not love him. She could not possibly love him. If she had then she could have never done what she did. It was just another of her lies. More games from the master manipulator. He thought Carly was good but she had nothing on her.

He could not believe a word of anything she had ever told him. It was all a lie. She was a lie.

"_I love you."_

Curling his hands into fists, he dug them into his thighs as he ground his teeth. He hated her. He was confused because at this point love and hate felt like the same thing. How could it be possible to love and hate someone at the same time?

It was not like with Robin or with Carly or even with Michael. Although, perhaps what he felt now was on the same level with what he had felt when he had lost Michael. Except back then he had thrown himself into his job to deal with the pain. He could not seem to do that this time. He was not so sure he could just keep moving and let the days pass without notice.

He loved her. He wasn't sure when he had realized that but there it was just the same. He loved her and he knew he shouldn't. It did not make any sense to him. She was the enemy. They were on two very different sides of the law. There was no gray area for them. He hadn't been able to forgive Carly, could not even bear to look at her without wanting to wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze until the life bled out of her. Everything he had felt for Carly died the moment she had betrayed him, yet, he still had feelings for Elizabeth. Feelings he had not known were there or would not accept at time. Feelings he didn't know what to do with now.

Getting to his feet, he headed for the stairs. He really needed to get some sleep. He was so tired but not the kind of tired you felt from lack of sleep. It was more like old, used up, and tired from living.

It was with great effort that he climbed the stairs, placing one foot in front of the other seemed like too much work and his head was spinning. Nothing made any sense anymore. He was not used to being so confused; everything was usually so cut and dried for him.

Had he been more alert and less occupied trying to reconcile his heart with his head he would have noticed the door to his bedroom, which he usually kept open, was closed. More than that, there was a strange golden glow coming beneath it.

Opening the door he stopped short, surprised to find he was not alone after all. Amid dozens of lit candles set up around the bed and red rose petals, Courtney sat curled in the middle of his bed. She wore a hot pink nightie that left little to the imagination and not much else.

Her lips curved into a soft smile as she saw him looking her over. She knew this would work. Trailing a hand up her bent leg she said, "About time you came home. I was getting lonely."

"W-what are you doing here Courtney?" He asked incredulously.

"Isn't that fairly obvious?" She responded with a coy smile as she got up on her hands and knees to crawl to the edge the bed where he stood.

Furrowing his brow in confusion and then comprehension, Jason stifled a groan. If he didn't know better he would think that Courtney had been taking lessons from Carly. Covering his eyes with both is hands he tried to figure out how to handle this. Courtney was Sonny's sister so he would have to figure out a way to let her down gently.

Courtney sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can make you forget her Jason," She purred.

Clenching his jaw Jason dropped his hands from his face and put them on Courtney's shoulders. He opened his mouth to explain to her that this was not appropriate but she didn't let him even begin.

"I can make you happy Jason."

Jason set her away from him and said, "You shouldn't be here Courtney."

Pouting a little Courtney adjusted the barely there nightie she had bought just for tonight. "But Jason," She whined.

"Where are your clothes?" He demanded cutting her off. Searching the room with his eyes he saw a beige trench coat he recognized as hers laying on the chair in the corner. He stalked over to retrieve it and knocked over a couple candles in the process. The melted wax put them out before they could catch anything on fire but they also got wax all over the carpet.

Muttering a curse Jason snatched it up and turned back to the bed where Courtney had once again arranged herself in some seductive pose. He wanted to roll his eyes and tell her to grow up but didn't.

"Courtney, you need to get dressed and I'll have Max drive you home," He told her firmly but without malice. He did not know who should be more embarrassed, him or her.

"Home?" She asked screwing up her face in bewilderment. She was not going home. She was going to stay here and show Jason how much she loved him. Once he saw how perfect they were together, he would realize he loved her too.

"No, I'm staying here with you," She told him rolling her shoulder forward so the strap slipped down her arm and exposed most of one breast. Licking her lips she fluttered her lashes in her best practiced come hither look.

"Courtney," He groaned in aggravation. Tact was not one of his best qualities and she just did not seem to be getting it. He did not want to make a big deal about this but he was running out of ways to tell her to take a hike and not hurt her feelings.

Mistaking his groan for desire she got up and went to him, wrapping her arms once again around his neck. She plastered herself to him as he stood there stiffly, arms to his sides. She kissed the corner of his stern mouth trying to get him to loosen up. She knew this would not be easy but she was prepared to do anything to get Jason to see what was right in front of him, namely, her.

"Jason," She whispered, "Forget about Elizabeth, she's gone and I'm here. She never loved you. I do though. I love you."

"_I love you."_

Something inside him snapped. Between hearing her name from Courtney's lips and her voice in his head, he just could not take it anymore. Disentangling himself from Courtney, he roughly grabbed her arm.

"Ow," Courtney yelped as he drug her out the door and down the stairs.

She stumbled after him on the most ridiculous shoes Jason had ever seen. The were some sort of high heeled slippers with hot pink feathers that matched the get up she was wearing. Jerking her along after him he threw open his front door and strode into the hall.

A deadly glare had Max averting his eyes and holding his breath as he tried not to laugh. Jason didn't knock, he just flung open Sonny's door and started bellowing for his boss.

"What in the hell?" Sonny snarled as he came down the stairs in his black silk pajama pants and black tank, clearly having been asleep. Brenda trailed after him pulling on white silk robe over the matching gown.

Jason swung Courtney around and propelled her into her brother's arms before tossing her coat in the direction of Sonny's desk. "You can deal with this," Jason growled before turning on his heel and leaving, slamming the door behind him with enough force to rattle the pictures on the wall.

Sonny took a good look at his sister was in abject shock at her appearance. She had on more make up than all the hookers put together down on Courtland Street and he had to avert his eyes when he saw what she was wearing, or not wearing as the case may be. He so did not want to see his little sister like this.

"C-Courtney, what on earth?" He asked.

Sniffling Courtney tried to tug down the hem of her nightie and cover her ample bosom with one arm. "I just thought …"

"You just thought what?" Sonny demanded going to pick her coat up off the floor. Draping around her shoulders he looked at Brenda for help.

Brenda grinned wickedly, obviously enjoying this more than necessary. "She just thought that she would lay in wait for Jason and seduce him. Isn't that right Courtney?"

Courtney sniffled again in response.

"Guess that bed wasn't "just right" now was it Goldilocks?" Brenda asked with a tilt of her head and a little giggle she could not suppress.

"Brenda, you're not helping," Sonny told her with a glare.

With the lift of one shoulder, she gave him her best innocent smile and said, "I wasn't trying to."


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight

_Authors note: With the recent attack on Ezboard (where my archive is, or was in this case), I held off on posting this. Since it has become clear that the restoral process will take anywhere from a couple of days to a week I figured I might as well just post it here and point my Ezboard based readers here. I'm not even sure I'll get everything back. Hopefully, updating here until my board is fixed will work for everyone and I'll feel like I'm being productive as I wait. They say patience is a virtue. Too bad I've never been very virtuous._

_I'm also considering posting all of my past stories here for safe keeping. A daunting job but something I'm considering should something like this happen again. _

**Chapter 38:**

**Buffalo, New York:**

Taking a look around her empty apartment one last time Elizabeth found she was not sad to be leaving. Instead, she was excited to be starting a new chapter in her life. She was scared as well but felt fairly confident in her decision.

The Alcazar trial was over and Lorenzo was going to spend quite a few years in a federal penitentiary. She had handed in her formal resignation and badge the day she had returned home for doing her part to put Lorenzo away. Edwards, her boss, had tried to get her to reconsider but she held her ground. She just was not cut out for the job anymore. She had changed and she felt it was for the better.

"You sure you want to do this?" Vin asked from behind her as he stood just inside the open door.

Sighing heavily she turned around to see her friend and ex-partner with his hands shoved deep in his pants pockets and a scowl on his handsome face. "I'm sure," She assured him.

Vin nodded in acceptance, he did not like it but he knew there was no changing her mind. He had done his best for the past two months to get her to but Elizabeth was not budging an inch.

"Your bags are in the car. I'm ready when you are," He told her trying not to sulk but having little success.

Elizabeth nodded and looked around once more, trying to decide if she had done everything that needed doing. Her furniture was already on its way to her new place. She had forwarded her mail and filed out one of those change of address cards. Deciding she needed a fresh start she had sold her car and decided to buy a new one once she got settled in her new life, so she didn't have to worry about that. Her gram and Brenda had her new address and phone number so that was taken care of. All she had to do now was get on a plane and go.

"Got your plane ticket?" Vin asked with a little smirk. He had driven her to the airport when she had gone to DC to testify at the trial and she had barely made the plane once they had to come back because she had forgotten her ticket.

"It's in my carry-on," She replied with a frown. You made one little mistake and they never let you forget it.

Shuffling his feet, Vin watched his best friend with sad eyes. He didn't want her to go. Call him selfish, but he did not want to break in a new partner at this point in his career. He was probably going to get stuck with some green as grass rookie with a computer chip for a brain and a stick shoved so far up their ass they would never be able to get a damn thing done. How was he supposed to have any fun without Elizabeth as his partner in crime?

He just could not believe she was giving it all up for some guy, a criminal she wasn't even with anymore. Elizabeth had just tossed years of hard work and training out the window. He was tempted to haul her ass to see a shrink.

"Is he worth it?" He asked quietly not sure if she could even hear the question. He was dying to know though, had been trying to figure out a way to ask for months.

Elizabeth picked up her black carry-on and adjusted the strap on her shoulder before meeting Vin's troubled eyes. "Yes, he's worth it," She answered confidently and tried to smile but her lips trembled as she fought tears.

Jason _was_ worth it. Even if she never saw him again, never got to hold him again or hear him say her name in that way that never failed to send chills up her spine, it was all worth it. He was not the only reason she quit though. She didn't believe in the job anymore. Her short time with Jason had shown her that there was more to life. The world was not just black and white. There was a gray area and Jason lived there. She wanted to live there with him but knew that was not going to happen. She had ruined any chance of that ever happening.

"I'm ready," She announced and then had to drop her bag to run to the bathroom and throw up.

Vin went after her, grumbling the whole way. "I love you Webb, but I am i_not_/i holding your hair."

**Harborview Towers:**

Considering Alcazar was spending the next ten to twelve years behind bars Sonny should have been happy, but he wasn't, not really. The price had been too high.

While Jason had never been Mr. Sunshine he was withdrawing even more. Brenda had taken to comparing him to a grizzly bear with a thorn in his paw that he would not let anyone pull out. It was either that or an asshat, Sonny was not sure which one was more fitting.

Jason had thrown himself into his work in a way Sonny had never seen before. He wasn't just trying to lose himself in his job, Jason had become almost robotic with no concern for others wellbeing much less his own. It was really starting to worry him.

Sonny knew all about shutting down and pushing people away. Watching Jason do it though was painful. Not even Davy could draw Jason out these days.

When Brenda flounced down the stairs, Sonny looked up grateful for the distraction. He had been staring blindly at the same contract for the past hour.

"Going out?" He asked his wife, running appreciative eyes over her in form fitting black pants and a gray pinstriped vest over a white oxford shirt.

"Uh-huh," She responded distractedly as she hunted through her purse for her sunglasses. Automatically she added, "I'm taking Johnny because he's the only one that can keep up and doesn't turn fifteen shades of red when I go into the lingerie department. We're taking the Town Car and I'll be come before Davy gets out of school."

"Okay," He agreed as she bent to kiss him.

She dropped a brief kiss on his mouth and then ran her thumb over his lips when she withdrew to wipe away the lipstick she had left behind. Noticing how preoccupied he was she asked, "Is everything alright? Do you want me to take another guard?"

"No," He responded knowing she mistakenly thought he was worried about some business threat. "Jason's coming over to discuss business," He explained knowing he did not have to say anything more. They had all been walking on eggshells around Jason for quite some time now.

Brenda pushed aside some papers so she could sit on the edge of the desk. "How is he doing?"

Sonny slumped back in the chair and ran a hand over his face. "I don't know," He admitted.

"Have you tried talking to him about Elizabeth?"

Wincing at the mention of the woman that had turned all their lives upside down, Sonny shook his head. "After he hit Ric for even daring to speak her name I'm not sure I want to. As it is all the men are avoiding him."

"He's killing himself, Sonny," She said softly. She did not enjoy speaking of such things but Jason complete disregard for his safety had them all worried. She did not want to plan any funerals, especially not one for Jason. For all of their bickering she did love the big lug.

Sonny could not disagree with her but he also didn't want to discuss it. Business was and always would be off limits. "Do you really think he loves her?"

Brenda smiled as if she had been waiting for him to ask her that very question. Sonny knew she was in constant contact with Elizabeth but so far they had discussed it very little. "Why else would he flip out every time someone dares to utter her name? Ric had it coming, but that poor wall he put his fist through was innocent."

He could not defend what Ric did because it was really unnecessary to taunt Jason. Apparently, a Harvard education did not teach you how to deal with heartbroken mob enforcers. "What do you want me to do about it, Bren?"

Crossing her legs, Brenda smiled deviously and said, "I think Jason needs a vacation."

"I agree but the only way Jason will go down to the island is if it is on business."

"I'm not talking about the island."

Suspicious Sonny eyed his wife warily. "Where do you think he should go then?"

A little giggle escaped as she slipped off the desk and into Sonny's lap. Just like Davy she was practically quivering with excitement. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I know where Elizabeth is."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"You got any better ideas? At this point Elizabeth is the only one that can possibly get through to him. He loves her."

"I know, that's the whole problem."

**Quartermaine Mansion:**

If there was one thing Lila hated it was seeing someone she loved in pain and Jason was certainly hurting. She had never seen him look quite like this. With dark circles under his eyes and his gaunt face from the weight he had lost these past few months, he looked like a mere shadow of his former self.

"How are you dear?" She asked knowing she would get the same answer she always did. That was Jason for you; he always wanted to spare others feelings.

"I'm fine, Grandmother."

She just patted his hand and smiled benignly. While she was getting up in years and her body might be failing but her mind was still sharp as a tack. Through some very reliable sources, she kept up with all her grandchildren's lives. It was true that Jason was a bit harder to pin down than the others but this time she was well aware of what was going on in his life. Jason had finally fallen in love.

"I'm pleased to see you Jason. Thank you for coming by."

"I missed you Grandmother, I just …"

"Things have been rather chaotic around here with Carly's pregnancy and preparation for Emily's wedding," Lila finished for him. "Actually AJ is with Carly at the hospital now for a check up. Edward should be lurking around the foyer waiting for them to return."

Jason looked towards the closed door with a scowl. Edward was far too close for his liking. He could come barreling in at any moment and he just was not in the mood to go ten rounds with the old man.

"Don't worry dear, Reginald is conveniently dusting something right outside the door and driving Edward crazy no doubt. Reggie will let us know if we are going to be disturbed," Lila informed him with a smile and again patted his hand.

Jason nodded feeling silly for worrying about a run in with Edward or any of the other Quartermaine's. He could not help it though. There was so much pressure whenever he saw any of them. Monica and Alan looked at him so hopefully yet warily as well as if he was a ticking time bomb. Although to them he was.

"Jason, you know I don't like to interfere but I'm worried about you."

Jason hung his head, sorry that he had given her any cause for concern. "I'll be fine, I'm just …"

Lila stopped him with a little shake of her head. "Heartsick, you're heartsick. I've seen it before, many times."

Withdrawing his hand from hers Jason got up from where he knelt beside her and stepped back.

"I'm not going to lecture you my dear; you are a grown man capable of making your own decisions. I won't fool myself into thinking you need an old woman telling what to do," She told him with a kind smile. "I just hope you understand how few chances we get at happiness in our lives. It would be a shame to throw such a chance away, don't you think?"


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine

**Chapter 39: **

**Harborview Towers: **

Humming Brenda arranged some freshly cut roses, which were sent over by Lila, in a crystal vase. While no one would ever accuse her of being domestic – she couldn't cook and even is she could Sonny would never share his precious kitchen and she certainly didn't clean, they had a service for that – but even she could manage to arrange a few flowers. Lila had taught her that flowers, especially those grown with love, could brighten up any room or mood for that matter. These days, they could all use a little pick-me-up.

Sonny came home from work in a foul mood most evenings. The guards were actually requesting to be sent out of town or be put on door duty, anything to keep away from Jason. He was miserable and that old adage was true; misery did love company. Jason had cast a dark cloud over all of them and to top it all off he was becoming even more of a recluse every day.

Something had to be done and since Sonny wasn't getting anywhere with the dope across the hall it was up to her. It had taken her awhile to come up with a plan and wait for the timing to be perfect. However, the time had come and she had a dozy of a plan.

After months of planning, the bait had been set and now she just had to get Jason here. She also had to get him to listen to her for more than two seconds. Easier said than done, but she was confident. Not _too_ confident because Jason could be very stubborn but then again so was she.

In a battle of wills, he might have the stamina and the brute strength but she knew how to push his buttons and if all else failed she would call his grandmother. Dirty, underhanded and completely within her rights as a woman, she would not have any problem getting help from Lila. No one had as much pull with Jason as his grandmother and everyone knew it.

It was always wise to have a back up plan. She had learned that from spending years around Sonny, Jax and Edward. All three excellent businessmen, prone to pulling out all the stops when things did not go their way. What could she say; she was a quick study, that and she liked to get her way.

One day Jason would thank her for this.

Well, thank her or kill her. It was a toss up really.

Snipping the end off the stem of a yellow rose with her shears, she stuck it in the vase. She fiddled with the roses for a few minutes until she was pleased, turning them this way and then that to make sure it looked good from all angles. Deciding the arrangement was finished she picked it up and carried it over to the dining room table.

Still humming, Brenda went into the kitchen for a whiskbroom and a dustpan to clean up the small mess she had made. She was actually feeling quite domestic with the little chore. Get her some pearls and an apron, and she could be the next Donna Reed. Wouldn't Sonny have a heart attack if he came home to find her turned into Suzy Homemaker?

The idea made her giggle as she emerged from the kitchen just as Jason came in the front door. He didn't say anything about the broom and dustpan she held, he didn't have to. The look he wore said plenty. Brenda just smiled cheekily and went about her business, humming cheerfully.

Jason stood in the middle of the room with his hands shoved in his pockets as he looked around for Sonny. Not finding him he cleared his throat loudly causing Brenda to glance over her should at him with a questioning look.

"Where's Sonny?"

Brenda looked away as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. "Don't know," She replied with a shrug, trying to play it cool.

Sighing heavily Jason said, "Max called and told me Sonny needed to see me."

"Try the warehouse."

"Max said here."

Brenda finished sweeping up the bits of stem and stray petals and leaves. Shrugging again she said, "I don't know what to tell you Jase, except to have a seat and wait. Wanna beer?"

"No," He answered curtly as he went and sat on the couch.

Brenda disappeared into the kitchen leaving him in peace – thank God. He wasn't in the mood for any of her antics. Everyone else seemed to get the hint that he wanted to be left alone except Brenda. Over the past few months, she had yelled, screamed, threatened and on one day in particular thrown her shoe at him. She couldn't mind her own business if she had to. How Sonny lived with her, he would never know.

Figuring he had time to burn, he picked up the morning paper, which was lying folded on the coffee table. As soon as she did so, he knocked something on the floor. Assuming it was something of Davy's he bent to retrieve it and was about to toss it back on the table when he saw it was a postcard addressed to Brenda and the senders name had him reeling.

The newspaper fell from his lap unnoticed as he stared at the postcard in disbelief. He flipped it over to see a picture of Big Ben, which made sense because there was a London postmark and return address. Turning it over again, he read the short message with hungry eyes.

_Bren,_

_We've settled into the new flat, this one much bigger. We needed the space. New address at right in case I forgot to give it to you the last we spoke. Call you soon._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

He had to read it three times before it started to sink in. Elizabeth was in London. Brenda was in contact with her, probably had been this entire time. The postmark was only a week old so this was a recent correspondence. But what did she mean by 'We've settled into the new flat' and 'We needed the space'? Who in the hell was 'We'!

Brenda watched from a crack in the kitchen door, waiting to make her entrance at just the right moment. You couldn't rush these things. She had to play this just right because it would most likely be her only shot.

It had become clear Elizabeth would never summon up the courage to contact Jason even though she kept saying she would. The poor girl thought Jason hated her so she was afraid to call him, positive he would hang up on her before she got two words out. Not that Jason was any better.

No matter, Brenda told herself, she would just take matters into her own hands. If she waited for one of them to do something, they would never get together. Well, not on her watch.

Plastering benign smile in her face and flipping her dark hair over her shoulder, Brenda stepped into the lion's den.

Jason didn't even notice her return as he could not tear his eyes away from Elizabeth's looping scrawl. He was realizing all over again that he didn't know a damn thing about her. Elizabeth was just as much of a mystery as she had been the moment she had shown back up in Port Charles almost a year ago. For all he knew she was married or had a boyfriend. That would certainly explain the use of 'we' in her note. Of course, we could mean her and a cat or some other pet.

Brenda perched on the arm of the couch and said, "She's doing quite well you know."

"What?" Jason asked looking up with surprise written all over his face as if he had forgotten where he was.

"Elizabeth," Brenda clarified, pointing to the card he held. "She's doing well."

Instantly he shut down, his face devoid of expression as he glared down at her words. He should have been over her by now. He shouldn't still find himself thinking about her at odd moments during the day. He definitely shouldn't miss her.

"She moved to London about six months ago," Brenda shared, a little concerned her plan wasn't going to work.

"Transferred," He concluded.

"Actually, no," She replied with a little shake of her head. "I suppose Sonny never bothered to tell you that she quit her job before she left town."

Jason just looked at her in confusion causing her to sigh and roll her eyes. Men, they were the most infuriating creatures on the planet. "She refused to give them any information on you or Sonny. They pushed, so she quit," She informed him with a pert grin. She had to admire Elizabeth's spunk.

"She quit," Jason repeated as if still trying to process it.

"That's what I said, she resigned from the DEA. Nothing was keeping her in Buffalo and she certainly couldn't stay here so she just packed up and moved to London. I never really understood that one but she seemed confident and is happy now. Guess that's all that matters."

Jason turned his head to look at his best friend's wife with suspicion. She was up to something. With sudden clarity, he realized that this was a set up. Brenda meant for him to find the postcard. "Sonny didn't want to see me at all did he? You got Max to call me and feed me some story to get me here."

Brenda lifted one shoulder and said, "So what if I did?"

He was going to kill her. Her constant interference in and judgment of his life was going to end here and now. "Has it ever occurred to you to mind your own damn business?" He growled.

Rolling her eyes once more, Brenda said, "No."

"The guards are there to protect you, not participate in your games," He said trying another tract.

"I'm not doing anything dangerous. I haven't even left the penthouse today other than to drop Davy off at school this morning," She told him with a bland look.

"You're wrong, you are doing something dangerous. You are messing around in my life. I never asked you to. I don't want you to."

The fact that he was getting angrier by the minute had little affect on her. She just forged on. "What do you want me to do Jason? Should I let you ride around in circles on your bike for hours on end? Let you go to Jake's to get drunk, pick a fight and end up in jail, yet again? Or maybe I should let you die alone over there in that great hole of nothing some people would call a penthouse?"

"You aren't supposed to _let_ me do anything, Brenda. You are not my mother or my keeper," He yelled in frustration. "How I live my life is my business. Mine. Not yours. MINE."

"You call this a life? You aren't living Jason, you're in some sort of holding pattern. You have been since the day you found out that Elizabeth wasn't the person you thought she was. Well, I have news for you; no one is going to be who you expect them to be. We all have faults and guess what Elizabeth is not perfect," Brenda yelled back as she jumped to her feet. "You will be the biggest fool on earth if you let your pride get in the way of being with the woman you love."

"She lied to me. Not only that she used me and she betrayed us all," He responded getting to his feet as well. He could not, however, deny he loved her and that was not lost on Brenda.

Brenda stood toe to toe with him, not backing down an inch. "If you let her go, you will regret it for the rest of your lonely, miserable life."

"She's a FED."

"Not anymore."

With all the yelling they were doing neither Jason nor Brenda heard the door open. "What in the hell is going on in here?" Sonny yelled to be heard over the melee, as he stood in the doorway with a very curious Marco gawking over his shoulder.

"Jason's an idiot, that's what's going on in here," Brenda replied as glared at the man in question.

"Your wife can't keep her nose out of my life," Jason said glaring right back.

Heaving a sigh, Sonny rolled his eyes and closed the door. They did not need to entertain the guards with the circus sideshow he called a family. Looking between his best friend and wife, he had to shake his head in disbelief. They looked like a couple of five year olds locked in a bitter but petty argument. It looked like it was up to him to play referee. Lucky him.

"You know what, fine," Brenda said crossing her arms. "If you want to die alone, a wretched, stubborn old man then fine. I am done. I'm washing my hands of the whole mess. I hope your pride keeps you warm at night because no one and nothing else will."

With that, Brenda stalked up the stairs with her head held high. She had done her best; the rest was up to Jason, the great big dope.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" Sonny asked as he watched his wife stomp up the stairs just like Davy did when he had been sent to his room.

Ire still peaked Jason glared at his best friend and asked, "Did you know Brenda was in contact with Elizabeth?"

Looking vaguely uncomfortable Sonny sort of shrugged and said, "Yes, I did."

"You never said anything this whole time," Jason accused.

Going over to the bar, Sonny poured himself a stiff drink. He was going to need it. "I wanted to but didn't know how."

"You know she quit her job because …"

"Because she couldn't turn you in," Sonny finished for him when Jason seemed incapable. "Would it have changed anything?"

"You still should have told me."

"So you could hit me like you did Ric, no thanks," Sonny replied downing his drink in one swallow and then wincing when it burnt the whole way down.

"You know why I hit Ric."

Sonny nodded in agreement, he did know. His little brother had made the huge mistake of calling Elizabeth a government paid whore in front of Jason. "I didn't know how to tell you Jason. I didn't know if you'd even want me to. You never asked, you never even mention Elizabeth and if anyone else does you get mad."

"You still should have told me."

Nodding Sonny said, "You're right, I should have told you. Now that you know, what are you going to do about it?"

Jason looked down at the postcard he still held, although bent and slightly crumpled, and sighed. "I don't know," He admitted.

"Well, when you make up your mind let me know," Sonny told him with a frown. "If we are done here, I'm going to go check on my wife. Make sure she's not up there making a Jason voodoo doll."

"Yeah," Jason agreed as Sonny disappeared up the stairs.

He looked at the postcard again and without really thinking about it, put it in his pocket. Just in case, he told himself. Just in case, he lost his mind and actually went after her.


	40. Chapter Forty

**Chapter 40:**

**Two months later: London**

The collar of his leather coat was turned up against the chill of the early spring morning. It had rained most of the previous night and well into the morning hours, he should know, he'd watched it since landing late last night. In any case, the sky was a gloomy gray and the slight breeze a little chilly. Fortunately, the weather, however it may be, never bothered him much. So he stood statue still under a great oak tree that had likely been there over a hundred years and would be there long after he had gone.

He wasn't here to see Buckingham Palace, Big Ben or ride on a double-decker bus. No, he was here, apparently, to stand across the street from an run of the mill apartment building in a reasonably nice neighborhood and wait for … well, he wasn't exactly sure.

It had taken him two months to work up the courage to come and even then, he almost hadn't gotten on the plane. He didn't know for certain why he was there. For once in his short life as Jason Morgan, he didn't have a plan. No plan and therefore, no back up plan.

Part of him thought it might be enough to simply see her. Maybe he wouldn't even speak to her, what was there left to say, he could just look his fill and then go home. That seemed like a reasonable enough course of action.

Perhaps once he saw her, he would have no desire to speak to her. It had been almost a year; things could have changed. After all, they didn't really know each other. Sure, he knew the smell of her hair, the taste of her skin but he didn't know _her_. The woman behind the lies and manipulations was still as much of as mystery today as she had been then. At one time, he would have taken it as a personal challenge to put together the pieces of the complex puzzle that was Elizabeth Webber. However, now, he was just too tired.

Over the past ten months he had struggled with being in love with a person he barely knew, if at all. A person that had hurt him in ways he had known existed. He fought his feelings valiantly and stupidly, it would seem, for there he stood, practically sitting on her doorstep too afraid to knock.

He wasn't afraid to admit that he was scared. Hell, he was terrified. It wasn't a feeling he relished, it kind of pissed him off to tell the truth.

He had done his best to shut down, to shut himself off from the world. Neither had worked in the ways he had hoped. It was always there, just under the surface, bubbling up inside him until he just about burst. The anger and frustration coupled with the helplessness of finding love only to have it ripped cruelly away.

Without knowing it he had alive with her, she brought him back to life. When she left … the light went out. He had died again, a gaping wound remained in his chest where she had ripped out his heart and taken it with her.

Unconsciously, his gloved hand went to his chest and rested just over his heart. It was still beating, still alive, blood still pumping through his veins but dead just the same.

Had he been a more foolhardy sort, that dreamt and had his head in the clouds instead of having his feet planted firmly on the ground, he might have entertained the thought that there was still a chance for them. She claimed to love him and he certainly loved her, so they should be able to work it out. Sonny and Brenda had done it; they could too. Couldn't you just see it now, the mobster and the government agent? Why they were a match made in heaven.

Rolling his eyes, Jason shook his head in disgust. They would never work. Elizabeth was on one side of the law and him on the other. It mattered little that she had resigned, it gave him hope but even that was fleeting. Once a cop always a cop or in his case, once a mob hitman always a hitman. There would be no resigning for him, only a pine box six feet under.

The irony of it was he got it, he understood why she did what she did. They weren't all that different when you got right down to it. They both did their jobs no matter what the cost. They each made a choice and honored it. Both were dishonest when the job called for it and made sure that they were always the last man or woman standing.

He got it. He didn't like it, but he got it. Moreover, he still loved her.

It defied all logic.

Unlike with Robin or Carly he couldn't turn off his feelings. There was no last straw with Elizabeth. No matter how angry or hurt he might be, he still … Elizabeth would not go away. She may have left physically but in every other way, she was still with him.

The only thing he could figure out was that they had unfinished business. He was there to finish it.

When a door opened across the street he stood at attention, not really hiding behind the tree but not exactly announcing his presence either.

A blond man came out and then turned around to speak to someone behind him. A woman in a red coat emerged pushing a baby carriage. It was one of those fancy English prams; navy blue with spoked wheels. Jason couldn't see the woman's face and even though she was around Elizabeth's height and had the same hair color he automatically dismissed her. To him they were just a young British couple taking their baby for a walk. Until he heard her laugh.

"I think it's going to rain, _again_," Vin groused as he helped Elizabeth carry the pram down the stairs.

"It's London and it's spring; buy an umbrella," She replied with a shrug.

"Couldn't you have moved some place warm, where the sun actually made an appearance once in awhile, like maybe Hawaii or the Bahamas?"

"The humidity would make my hair frizz," She responded off-handedly. "Go left; we'll go to the park."

Vin walked along beside her with his hands shoved into the pockets of his navy wool coat. "London; come on Webb, you should come home."

"Are you whining again, because I have an extra pacifier, don't make me use it."

"I am not whining. I just miss you."

"Aw, I miss you too, Vinnie," Elizabeth said bumping his hip with hers as they paused in beside a mailbox.

Pulling a wrinkled envelope from her coat pocket, Elizabeth opened the hatch. She held the envelope just inside but couldn't let go.

Sighing Vin rolled his eyes and busied himself by tucking the blankets more securely around the sleeping baby. He let Elizabeth stand there for a few minutes, frozen in place. "Just mail it already, Webb."

Withdrawing her hand, she shoved it back in her pocket and let the hatch close. She cast a look over at Vin and shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow," She said with an unsure smile.

Knowing it was pointless Vin let it go. "Listen, I have to get back over to the hotel and get my stuff if I want to make my flight."

Elizabeth nodded and tried not to cry. After a weeklong visit, it would be hard to say goodbye to him. "Thanks for coming."

"Like I would miss meeting this little one," Vin said as he bent to kiss the sleeping baby's cheek. "I guess it was good to see you too."

"Very funny Vincent, I'll remember you said that."

He grinned and bent to kiss her cheek as well. "You know I love you Webb, you're my best friend and the best partner I ever had."

"And don't you forget it," She said with a laugh as he picked her up in a hug bear hug and swung her around.

"I'm no good at goodbyes so …, I'll be seeing you," Vin said looking vaguely uncomfortable as he set her back on her feet.

"My guest room is yours whenever you want it," She responded knowing if she cried he would freak out. It was better to keep things light. She sucked at goodbyes too.

Vin nodded and gave her one of his most charming smiles, the one that usually had woman throwing themselves at his feet. "Stay out of trouble."

"Only if you do."

"Well, then we're both screwed," He said with a laugh.

Laughing she hit his shoulder and said, "Go on, get out of here."

"Geez, push me out the door why don't you," Vin teased as he looked at the baby one more time.

"You can come visit time you want, we'll be here," She promised.

"Okay," Vin said looking back at her with a very somber expression. "Are you sure you don't want to come home with me."

"I am home."

Sighing Vin nodded in understanding. "He's a fool but then again so are you. Don't wait forever Webb, time passes quicker than you think."

Averting her eyes, Elizabeth cleared her throat before saying, "I know."

"Mail the damn letter," Vin instructed as he walked away.

"Don't miss your plane," Elizabeth yelled at his retreating back and Vin just waved over his shoulder on his way to the corner to catch a cab.

She watched him go and when he was out of her line of sight, she turned back to the baby in carriage. "Well, let's go to the park," She announced to no one in particular since the baby was asleep.

Looking both ways, she waited for a car to go by before pushing the carriage across the street. She loved their morning walks. It was so peaceful this time of day and it was good for them to get out of the apartment, or flat as the British called it. She paused to pull on her gloves and when she looked up she came face to face with the last person on earth she expected to find.

Jason watched with more than a little jealously as the blond man kissed Elizabeth more than once. Made her laugh and from the looks of it, almost make her cry as he left. A little more of his heart died as he realized that this is the 'we' she spoke of in the crumpled and worn postcard he had in his coat pocket. She had a family. A husband, or at the very least a boyfriend and she had a child.

He couldn't seem to breathe and every breath he attempted to take burnt his lungs. Leaning against the tree for support, he covered his eyes with one gloved hand. He shouldn't have come. This was a mistake. A huge mistake.

He looked up just in time to see that Elizabeth had crossed the street and was headed straight for him. His options were limited; he wouldn't run and he couldn't hide. His only alternative was to face her.

Boldly he stepped into her path and when her eyes came up to meet his he could clearly read the shock in the midnight blue depths.

"J-Jason," She stammered. "I …what are you doing here?"

His face was blank as he stood in front of her like an unmovable wall. He didn't speak, he couldn't. He simply stared at her with hungry eyes. Her hair was longer and her face fuller but he liked it. She had always been a little too thin.

"Jason?"

Shaking his head he said, "I don't know. I don't know why I came."

Shifting uncomfortably she looked down at the ground as she said, "I'm surprised to see you."

"I bet you are."

The coldness of his words cut her deeply. When he had first appeared she had briefly thought she was dreaming. She had always had such an active imagination and it wouldn't be the first time she had conjured up his image. Then when she had realized that he was real, hope had momentarily flared in her chest.

"I suppose you're in London on business," She said daring to glance up at him once again.

"Sort of."

"Well then, I won't keep you from it," She responded with a curt nod and pushed the pram forward to go around him.

When she was beside him, he grabbed her arm and looked at her with those strangely beautiful silver-blue eyes that always seemed to stare right into the depths of her soul. Any other person would have backed away but she stood there, frozen in place with one hand on the carriage.

"How could you do it?" He growled.

"Do what?" She asked blinking rapidly as she glanced down at her sleeping child. The child Jason hadn't looked at once and didn't seem to want to. She didn't even bother to ask how he had found her, she knew Brenda had blabbed. She wasn't mad, just curious as to what Brenda told him to get him to London.

"How could you do this to your boyfriend or husband or whoever that guy was? Does he know what were up to in Port Charles?"

Elizabeth eyes widened in realization, he thought Vin was her – her significant other and that her child was Vin's. The least Brenda could have done if she was going to send Jason here was give her a heads up. Weren't things a big enough mess already?

"Jason, _that guy_ is my old partner and best friend. He was here for a visit and was just saying goodbye."

He released her arm and took a step back. He didn't know if he should believe her. She had told so many lies, too many lies. He wanted to believe her though, wanted it more than anything. "Your friend?" He repeated.

"Yes, my friend. Vin is also Lena's godfather," Elizabeth said gesturing to the pram and the sleeping baby girl swaddled in thick pink blankets there.

Jason didn't dare look though. He couldn't bear to see Elizabeth with some other man's child. Whether it be her friend's or someone else's, he just couldn't stand to think of Elizabeth with another man, especially if that man was Alcazar. He swore it would kill him if she'd had Alcazar's baby.

The little girl snuffled in her sleep and Elizabeth rocked the carriage gently in an effort to comfort her. Jason watched her covetously as she whispered to her daughter. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. The knowledge that he could stand there until the end of time simply looking at her did not sit well with him. It was too late. He was too late.

If he had come sooner or better yet, never let her leave Port Charles, things might have been different. Elizabeth might be taking their child for a walk. He swayed on his feet and reached out to brace himself on the trunk of a nearby tree. The very thought of them having a child together and knowing they never would was like being cut off at the knees.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked, concerned at his uncharacteristic display of weakness. Was he sick or god forbid, hurt? Moreover, if he were, why would he come to her? He didn't know about Lena, that much was obvious. Why did he come then? She had so many questions but was afraid to ask them because the potential answers terrified her.

The baby let out a wail as she woke up and helplessly, without thinking, Jason looked down and really almost fell down. For when Lena opened her eyes, Jason found himself looking into his own.

Elizabeth knew the exact moment that he figured it out. There was no denying it once you got a good look at Lena. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and went to lift Lena out of the pram.

Once she had Lena in her arms, she looked over at a shell-shocked Jason and said, "Jason, I'd like you to meet your daughter."


	41. Chapter FortyOne

**Chapter 41: **

There were few things in this world that could truly surprise Jason Morgan. Elizabeth had succeeded once when he found out she was an undercover agent, and then did it again today by announcing that he had a daughter. He sincerely hoped that Elizabeth was out of surprises because he did not think he could take another one.

Finding out he had a daughter had just moved to number one on the list of all time most shocking moments of his life. Being a father, for real this time, was mind blowing. He couldn't even begin to describe how he felt. Scared, happy, terrified, ecstatic, bewildered; he was all of that and more.

As soon as Elizabeth had put their daughter in his arms, his whole world had changed. He was no longer a mob enforcer; he was a father. He loved Michael, always would, but looking into Lena's little pink face and her blue eyes that were so much like his, was a completely new experience. Lena was his. No one would ever be able to take her away from him. He and Elizabeth had created this amazing little person. She'd grown in Elizabeth's belly for nine months … and he'd missed it all.

Sitting in a pink and pale green nursery, decorated with frogs, Jason rocked his sleeping daughter. Taking the time to memorize every moment of this day, he tried to absorb every detail. Lena was wearing a fuzzy pink sleeper with one of those little white baby skullcaps that hid pale blond hair. Her little hands curled into fists as she worked her lips around a pacifier with a green butterfly on it as she slept. She smelled like baby power and that clean, new smell that only babies seemed to have. She was tiny and delicate and he would die for her, he had known that the instant he saw her. She was perfect.

Elizabeth was waiting for him out in the living room so he could have some time alone to get acquainted with their daughter. He knew they needed to talk but he just couldn't seem to put Lena down.

He felt like he could sit here for days just holding his baby girl but knew from the dancing frog clock on the wall that he had already been in there for two hours. Lena was out like a light and likely would be for quite awhile. There was no reason that he couldn't put her in her crib and go out to talk to Elizabeth.

He was hiding.

Of all the things that he could have found here, this had never entered his mind. He wasn't so dense that he couldn't put some stuff together on his own. Elizabeth had been pregnant when she had left town, obviously. She hadn't just left, he had practically chased her out of town. Elizabeth had been pregnant the day in her room above Kelly's when he had been too stubborn to hear her out.

Since he had been such a complete jackass, he had missed out on so much. He couldn't help but wonder how Elizabeth felt when she found out she was pregnant. Was she happy or scared or both? What was her first sonogram like? Was her pregnancy rough on her or had Lena taken it easy on her?

So many questions he had no answers to, not to mention regrets. He should have been there. He should have been there for Elizabeth through all of it. He should have been there when Lena had made her way into the world.

Running his thumb over the fuzzy material on Lena's leg, he gazed down at her perfect face and whispered, "I'm here now."

Living in the past got you nowhere; he knew and accepted that. You could neither predict nor guarantee your future, also something he accepted. He lived by the credence that today was all you had and today he had been given a most precious gift. If he were lucky, he would get a tomorrow to enjoy it. That is if Elizabeth let him.

Carefully getting to his feet, Jason carried Lena over to the white crib in the center of the room. He laid her down on the soft pink sheets and covered her with a pink, white and green quilt that had dancing green frogs on it. Lena snuffled in her sleep and Jason laid his hand on her back in a comforting gesture until it was clear that she was going to stay asleep.

Unable to leave he watched her for a little while longer, hit all over again with the knowledge that he had a daughter. It didn't seem possible and he didn't think he would ever get used to the idea. He could probably see Lena everyday for the rest of his life and still be blown away every time he saw her.

Elizabeth was just coming out of the kitchen when he came out into the living room. They watched each other warily, neither one knowing what to expect out of the other one. She set a wooden tray on the coffee table and said, "I made coffee."

He accepted the blue ceramic mug she offered and mumbled his thanks.

Nodding she walked over to the fireplace, giving him her back. There had been so many times that she had hoped and prayed that he would come but now that he had she didn't know what to say. Taking a sip of the coffee she held, hoping it would steady her, she glanced over her should at him.

Jason was drinking his coffee as he looked around her apartment. It was cluttered, colorful and smelled like her. He noticed a photo album on the otherwise bare coffee table and wondered what he could learn about the woman he loved if he looked inside.

Noticing where his gaze rested Elizabeth said, "That's for you."

With a questioning look, he glanced over at her. Elizabeth nodded and said, "Go ahead."

He sat down on her red couch and put his empty mug back on the tray. Picking up the book, finding that it was heavier than it looked and after resting it on his lap, he opened it.

On the first page were the results of a pregnancy test from a London hospital. She had been two and half months pregnant when it had been taken, he learned.

Turning the page, he found the first of three sonograms. He could make much of them but it was enough to know that they were the very first pictures of his daughter.

On the next page, he found a copy of the birth certificate. He studied it for a long time. Their daughter's full name was Lena Delilah Webber-Morgan. She had been born in London on March 15 making her a little over a month old. He was touched that Elizabeth had named her after his grandmother. Weighing in at six pounds and three ounces and had been nineteen inches long. A respectable weight he thought, especially given how small Elizabeth was.

Jason also learned that Elizabeth's middle name was Imogene, which he didn't think suited her at all. His name was listed as father, which didn't surprise him so much as give him a little jolt. It was real. He was a father and this document just solidified it.

What followed were pages and pages of photographs of Lena. Some marked as special occasions, such as first bath, the others were just dated.

"I started putting that together right after I found out I was pregnant," Elizabeth said from her place by the mantle. "I made two; one for you and the other for me."

Jason stared at a picture, obviously taken in the hospital, of Elizabeth holding an impossibly tiny Lena. "Were you ever going to tell me?" He asked in a pained voice.

Instead of answering, Elizabeth set her mug on the mantle and went to the red coat she had been wearing which was hanging by the door. She pulled something out of the pocket and returned to him. She held out a wrinkled lavender envelope, which he took. He saw that it was addressed to him and had already been stamped, ready to be mailed.

"At first I tried calling but could never even finish dialing your number. I didn't know if you would speak to me or worse, if you did, that you wouldn't believe me. Not that I would have blamed you," She told him, wringing her hands nervously as she spoke.

"I was scared … for a lot of reasons, some of them having nothing to do with you," She revealed. "I knew you had a right to know and if I couldn't tell you over the phone I had to try another route. So, I started writing letters. Everyday I tried to mail one but never could. Everyday Jason, I chickened out."

Jason stuck the letter in his coat pocket to read later and asked, "There were others?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered going to her desk to retrieve a stack of ten letters bound by a red rubber band.

Jason took them and with a quick scan noted that they were all just as wrinkled as the other one had been and addressed to him as well as stamped. All she would have had to do was stick them in a mailbox somewhere. He remembered that he had seen her try to mail a letter earlier and her friend and told her to mail it as he had walked away.

"When I saw you I thought Brenda had told you," She confessed, once again standing in front of the fireplace, her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Brenda knew?"

Ducking her head Elizabeth said, "Brenda is Lena's godmother."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Jason asked, "And your friend …"

"Vin," Elizabeth supplied.

"Vin is Lena's godfather?" He asked.

"'Fraid so," She replied with a shrug. She found it amusing herself; the DEA agent and the mob moll, her daughter's godparents. Somehow, she didn't think Jason would find it quite so funny.

"Okay," He answered rubbing his forehead as he processed that new information. He was going to kill Brenda when he got home but that was okay. He was okay.

"H-how did you find me if Brenda didn't tell you?" Elizabeth inquired curiously.

Blowing out a resigned breath, Jason dug the postcard out of his coat pocket and showed it to her. "Brenda left this out for me to find."

"Oh no," Elizabeth sighed.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "If Sonny hadn't come in when he did, I might have killed her."

Elizabeth tisked under her breath and shook her head. "She was just trying to help. Brenda warned me that if I didn't tell you soon she would do it herself."

Jason wished Brenda had told him instead of sending him to London without a clue as to what he was going to find. He got ahold of her she was a dead woman. Sonny be damned. He put the album back on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch only to have a fuzzy green thing attack him.

He pulled a lime green stuffed frog with pink hands and feet off his head. He looked over at Elizabeth and saw her biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Who's this guy?" He asked.

"Leopold," She answered with a smile. When Jason just gave her a befuddled look she explained, "The day I found out I was pregnant I was walking home trying to process everything. Truth be told, I was a little freaked out. Anyhow, I was walking by these shops when I suddenly looked up and found myself staring at that frog. For some reason I went into the shop and he ended up coming home with me. That's why Lena's room is done in pink and green, he inspired me."

"And you named him Leopold?"

"Leo for short," She replied with a laugh.

Jason just shook his head and put the frog on the back of the couch where he had come from. No wonder Elizabeth and Brenda were such good friends; they were both slightly insane.

Elizabeth's laughter died out and the discomfort crept up on her once again. She rubbed her arms as if they were cold as she tried to decide what she should say next. She had so many questions for him. The most important, how did he feel about being a father?

"Were you alone when you had Lena?" He asked.

"Yes, just me, a doctor and a boatload of nurses."

"Vin wasn't here?" Jason asked still feeling a little jealous of the other man.

"No, he couldn't get away then."

"W-was it a hard? I mean did you have a rough labor?" He asked stumbling over the words.

"It wasn't what you'd call easy," She responded honestly. "I'm pretty small so they were concerned but everything went okay. Lena and I are both fine."

"Good," He said with a nod.

"She's perfectly healthy," Elizabeth added.

Jason nodded again. As far as he was concerned, Lena was perfect all around. His daughter. His. He still couldn't get over that.

"Um, I suppose Brenda told you that you and Sonny don't have anything to worry about with the whole Alcazar situation."

"Sonny told me you quit after Brenda pulled her stunt with the postcard."

"Oh," She responded and turned away from him again. She looked at the painting hanging above the mantle and tried not to cry. How long had Jason known where she was and done nothing about it? Of course, he had no reason to come looking for her, she knew. He hadn't known about Lena until today but if he had known he would have come a lot sooner, of that she was sure of.

Jason cleared his throat and said, "That was two months ago. I, uh, didn't want to talk to anyone about you and Sonny was afraid to even mention your name around me. I haven't exactly been … myself lately."

"Why is that?" She asked scared to face him. As long as he was talking, she didn't have to and right then, she couldn't.

Jason cracked the knuckles of his right hand and took a deep breath. If there was ever a time to tell her how he felt this was it. His stomach tightened and a fine sheen of sweat broke out on his brow. "I haven't been very easy to get along with since you left," He admitted.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Jason, it was never my intention," She told him quietly as she hung her head. How many lives had she ruined because of her stupid job? She hated herself for it.

"You were just doing your job," He responded getting to his feet and going to stand behind her. It was clear that she wasn't going to look at him and he needed her to for what he had to say to her.

Elizabeth felt him come up behind her and when he put his hands on her shoulders, she tensed. She didn't want him to touch her. If he touched her it made it so much harder on her. After all this time she still loved him as much as she ever had, maybe even more so. It hurt to have him so close yet so far away. It just hurt.

Jason looked up at the painting she'd been staring at for the past fifteen minutes and tried to make sense of the blurry colors streaking across the canvas. He didn't understand it but he liked it for some reason. Sometimes you didn't have to understand something to like it, you just felt it. "That's nice," He commented.

"Thank you," She mumbled. "It was the first thing I painted in years. I wasn't sure I even remembered how to paint."

"You did this?" He asked. He had no idea she painted.

"Yeah, I did this," She replied with a sigh. "I call it _The Wind_."

"The Wind?" He asked needing more of an explanation.

"Um-hm, it's the world from the back of your bike," She answered finally looking up at him to see his reaction.

He stared at the painting for a few long minutes trying to see it but it just looked like a bunch of colors streaking across the canvas. "I'm sorry, I don't see it. My accident …"

Elizabeth put one of her hands over his, not needing anymore of an explanation and said, "The red is the neon Apple Jack's sign and the yellow is the door to Angelina's House of Beauty. You see those black loops in the corner? That's the Ferris wheel at the corner of …"

"Van Ness and Jefferson," He finished for her.

"Yeah," She responded smiling softly as she looked up at her creation. "It's all blurred because all I see is the colors when we went flying by. It's all just a one big streak."

"I see it," He told her looking down into her face. She was so beautiful and something twisted in his stomach. "Why did you quit painting?" He asked his voice slightly husky.

She averted her eyes and said, "After Lucky died I just didn't have it in me anymore. I was numb to everything around me and-and artists feed off their emotions, at least I do. So, I dropped out of art school and found something else. Well, you know how that ended."

He wouldn't even touch that statement, he focused on finding out more about her. "What made you start again?"

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth tried to swallow past the lump of emotion in her throat. Softly she whispered, "You."

"What?" He asked not hearing her clearly.

"You did, you made me want to paint again."

"How?" he asked in confusion. He wasn't an artist, he didn't understand how another person could make you want to paint or whatever.

Sighing she said, "Loving you. Losing you. Finding out I was pregnant with your child. I wasn't numb anymore."

She'd done it again. She had managed to surprise him yet again. He never imagined that she still loved him, not after how he had treated her. Maybe his grandmother and Brenda were right, lord help him, maybe if you really loved someone you could survive anything. You just had to recognize it and hold onto it. There was no such thing as pride when you loved someone. He just wasn't sure he could tell Elizabeth how he felt.

"It's just a painting Jason, it doesn't mean anything," She said when he was silent for so long. She still had not learned her lesson when it came to Jason. There she was, offering her heart to him on a platter once again only to be rebuffed.

"Did you mean what you said before you left?" He asked softly. "The last day in your room at Kelly's," He clarified.

She was about to tell him that she didn't know what he was talking about when it dawned on her. "When I told you I loved you?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She turned to face him, dislodging his hands from where they'd rested on her shoulders. Looking up into his face she said, "Yes, I meant it."

It felt like a fist had tightened around his heart. He couldn't breathe and his heartbeat was thundering in his ears. He reached out and took one of her hands in his as he looked into her eyes. "Don't you want to know why I came to find you?" he asked.

Confusion clouded the cerulean orbs as she stammered, "I-I guess. Yes, I do."

He took a deep breath trying to summon up the courage to do something he had sworn never to do again; give his heart away. He wasn't able to look her in the eye as he spoke but he knew if he didn't do it now he might never get another chance. "After I found out about … everything, I didn't know what to do. I was mad and hurt and really lost. After you were gone, I realized something. It wasn't until then that I knew that I – I loved you."

"Jason," Elizabeth breathed in disbelief. Her hand tightened around his as tears sprung to her eyes.

Reaching out he tucked her hair behind her ear in a gesture so natural it surprised neither of them and then ran his thumb down her cheek. "Elizabeth, I love you. I want to be with you."

She bit her trembling lip hard trying to stem her tears but it was without success as they spilled over and streamed down her face. Jason looked at her then and saw she was crying. He wiped them away gently.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand so that she now held them both. "I want that too, Jason."

The fist loosened around his heart just a little and he drew in a deep burning breath. He took a step closer and was about to lean in to kiss her when she spoke.

"But it won't work," She told him sadly as pulled away from him and more tears ran unchecked down her face.

"W-what?" It was a knife to the heart. His knees were feeling weak again too but he held on.

"I-I'm sorry, Jason. I love you but I can't go back to Port Charles. It's too dangerous for me there and – and Lena. I know you can protect us, you'd do your very best but it's not just about you. I'm not exactly well liked and there are people there that would like to even the score, if you know what I mean. Alcazar's people are still lurking around and you can't tell me that the five families would like it if I turned up with your child. Not only would Lena and I be in danger but you would too. I won't do it. I can't do it."

Jason sat on the back of an overstuffed red chair, knowing what she said was true but not liking it. There had to be a way for them to be together. "W-what if I stayed here for awhile?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Jason," She replied hating that she had to say it. If he stayed she would just get attached making his inevitable departure that much harder. She would not keep Lena from him but she had to think of herself too. She couldn't set herself up for another fall.

He wouldn't be deterred, once the idea was out there he was starting to like it. "I'm asking you for a chance Elizabeth, not just for me or you but for our daughter. I want to be here with both of you. I want to be a family. I'm willing to try if you are."

Covering her eyes with her hands, Elizabeth fought the urge to flee the room. He was saying all the right things. Her heart was telling her yes but her head was screaming no.

"We can figure it out," He persisted. "I came here wanting a second chance but was too afraid to hope that it might happen. I wasn't even sure I could see you face to face. Now that I have, I'm sure that this is what I want. Please give us a chance."

It was a close as he had ever come to begging but he didn't care. There was a lot on the line. If she turned him down, he wasn't sure he would last much longer. Without her, he didn't have a reason to go on living and now that he had Lena to think of he was starting to rethink a lot of things in his life.

"I don't know," Elizabeth sighed running her hands through her hair in aggravation. She was so close to everything she really wanted but too afraid to take the leap.

Jason had tried appealing to her rational side but it was getting him nowhere so he decided to try another tract. He grabbed one of her belt loops, pulled her over to him, ignoring her yelp of surprise and attempts to get away. He hauled her up against him and slanted his mouth over hers.

Never one for words, he preferred letting his actions speak for him. He had tried giving her the words, spoke from his heart and it got him diddly-squat. Well, the hell with that. Their physical reaction to one another had always been explosive and months apart had not tempered that at all. If anything, it was only more volatile.

Helplessly, Elizabeth moaned as she wound her arms around his neck. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her to him. He wasn't letting go. Not ever again. She was just going to have to get used to it because he wasn't going anywhere.

When they came up for air Elizabeth breathlessly said, "I suppose we can see what happens."

Jason just smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. Game, set, and match.


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **

**Four months later: Port Charles**

In a very uncharacteristic move, Jason rang the doorbell to the Quartermaine mansion. Normally her preferred to slip in through the terrace but today was not just any other day. Today he was going to tell Lila that she had a great-granddaughter, a fact he still might not know if he hadn't followed her advice.

He could hear the chimes echo through the cavernous house and it spurred the urge to bolt within him. The door opened, however before he could do so, to reveal a harried Reginald.

"Jason," Reginald exclaimed, "you sure you have the right house?"

"I'd like to see my grandmother," He replied, steeling himself as he stepped over the threshold.

Reginald smiled at him not that the shock had worn off. "I believe Mrs. Quartermaine is in …"

"What are you doing here?" Edward bellowed as he descended the stairs.

Jason froze just inside the front door and stared, stone-faced at the old man. Edward Quartermaine, the wily old coot, was the last person he wanted to deal with today. Casting a quick look over his shoulder, Jason shook his head slightly.

"Well, he's not here to see you that's for sure," Monica said coming out of the living room with Alan trailing behind her.

Edward ignored her and yelled at Reginald, "You call yourself a butler? You don't let criminals waltz right into the house. Who knows what this thug is up to."

"We let you into the house don't we?" Monica said. "Although Lord knows why."

"Jason's only come to see mother, leave him alone," Alan chimed in, speaking for the first time.

"Hen pecked," Edward accused as he shook his head in shame. Alan still lacked a backbone after all these years, something that had never set well with him.

"Like you're not," Reginald mumbled so as only Jason could hear him.

"What is all the yelling about?" Emily asked joining the melee from the kitchen.

"Your brother, the killer, has decided to grace us with his presence," Edward responded gesturing towards the door where Jason still stood.

"Jason!" Emily cried, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her absent brother.

As Emily hurried across the foyer to greet him, Edward groused, "Oh good, by all means let's welcome the hoodlum."

Jason stepped further into the house to envelope his sister in a hug and glared at the old man over her head. This was not going well.

With Jason out of the way, Reginald started to close the door but stopped when he discovered that Jason was not alone.

Elizabeth stepped into the house holding a squirming five month old Lean; causing the all the bickering to come to a sudden halt.

Emily had been too distracted by her brother to notice Elizabeth's entrance but the second she did, she pulled out of Jason's arms. "What is _she_ doing here?" Emily asked, disgust dripping from every syllable. Her face once flushed with glee was now red with anger. "How dare you set foot in the house."

Jason sent his sister a cold look as he put an around Elizabeth, bringing her firmly to his side. He'd had a hell of a time even getting her to set foot in Port Charles, this wasn't helping. Lean fussed, unused to so much yelling and discord. Elizabeth bounced her on her hip to quiet her as Jason said, "We've come to see grandmother."

"You can't be serious!" Emily raged as she stomped over to stand by Alan and Monica, who she assumed would back her up. "How can you bring her into this house after what she did? She almost sent you to jail."

Elizabeth hung her head in acceptance and shame. She could not refute Emily's claim and she wouldn't try to justify her past actions either. Jason knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

Coming out of his shock-induced stupor, Edward went forward with an unholy grin on his old wrinkled face. "Who is this little one?" He asked reaching out to touch Lena's chubby cheek.

Jason was too quick for him though; he grabbed the old man's wrist and stepped halfway in front of Elizabeth and Lena. "Stay away from my daughter," He warned in a hard, lethal tone.

"Why I wasn't going to harm the little dear. I only wanted to know who she was," Edward responded in a silky smooth voice no one bought.

"D-daughter?" Monica parroted, her eyes lighting up. She had a granddaughter. She stayed where she was but watched the threesome with hungry eyes, for she knew this was probably as close as she would ever be allowed to them. Her son finally had a family of to call his own. Grabbing Alan's hand for support, her eyes filled with tears.

Alan had to clear his throat twice before he was able to speak. "Congratulations are in order then. Please Elizabeth, come in. Don't let my father bother you."

"Oh shut up, Alan," Edward sniped. "Elizabeth knows I was only trying to welcome her and her child."

Monica snorted in a very unlady like manner and said, "And I'm sure Elizabeth, like everyone else, can see right through you."

"Like does recognize like," Emily commenting rolling her eyes.

A muscle in Jason's jaw ticked as he ground his teeth together. All he wanted to do was see Lila, was that too much to ask?

No one had noticed that after closing the door, Reginald had quietly disappeared, but they certainly noticed his return. The sitting room doors opened and Lila emerged with the butler trailing happily, if not a little warily, behind.

"Jason, how wonderful," Lila said as she beamed up at him from her wheelchair. "Reggie tells me you have a surprise for me."

Casting the room with a warning glare, Jason bent to kiss his grandmother's papery cheek. "We brought someone for you to meet," He said, his voice gruff with emotion as he urged Elizabeth and their daughter closer. He had wanted to do this for months now but he and Elizabeth had thought it best to wait until Lena was a little older to travel so far.

"Lovely to see you again Elizabeth, you are looking well," Lila said with a smile, ever the gracious hostess. "But who is this little one?" She asked with a knowing smile.

Elizabeth approached Lila and turned Lena around so the old woman could get a better look at her. Lena pulled the fist she had been sucking on out of her mouth and smiled when she saw her father. "Mrs. Quartermaine, this is Lena; your great-granddaughter."

Lila held a shaking hand out to Jason, which he quickly took and held. She smiled up at Jason and then at Elizabeth. "She had Jason's eyes but I dare say, she looks like you dear," She told Elizabeth.

Jason leaned down to quietly talk to Lila. "Her name is Lena Delilah; named after you."

Tears pricked Lila's eyes as she kept a vicious hold on Jason's hand and her eyes trained on the baby in her mother's arms. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Elizabeth murmured with a small smile.

Aware that everyone was watching the private moment, Monica said, "Reginald, why don't you show Jason and his family into the sitting room. I'm sure they would like a few minutes alone with Lila."

Even though she was desperate for any time spent in her son's presence, however unwanted, she knew he would never relax with all of them around. It really was a moment too special to risk ruining by any selfishness on her or anyone else's part.

Emily snorted at the use of the word 'family' and Alan frowned in her direction, a warning to behave. With a huff, Emily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest like a sulking five year old, but kept her mouth shut.

Jason sent his mother a grateful look as Reginald herded them all into the sitting room. After he got Lila settled he went back out, closing the doors behind him and preceded to stand guard.

**Harborview Towers: **

Before Jason could knock on the door to his best friend and boss's penthouse, Elizabeth said, "You don't have to do this you know."

He looked at her and then at Lena and said, "I want to."

His hand was poised to knock when the door was flung open to reveal a beaming Brenda. "About time you got here."

Grabbing them both by the arm, Brenda pulled them into the penthouse. "Emily called as soon as you left the Quartermaine's so I've been waiting for you."

"She's been pacing in front of the door for the past hour," Sonny commented as he came out of the kitchen with a tray of crackers, cheese and fruit. He almost dropped the tray when he saw Lena.

"What took you so long?" Brenda demanded, ignoring her husband.

"We went by to see my gram," Elizabeth answered with a weak smile. She was still reeling from that confrontation.

"How did that go?" Brenda inquired with a wince; it was easy to see that it hadn't gone too well by the defeated look on Elizabeth's face and the grim one on Jason's.

Elizabeth sighed and readjusted Lean on her hip. "At least Lila is happy for us."

Brenda scowled but only for a second; soon it was replaced with another smile, as she could never be kept down for long. "Well you can count me in the same group with Lila," She announced as she took Lena from Elizabeth. "Aren't you just the cutest little girl ever?" She cooed walking over to introduce her to Sonny, who was still gaping at them and doing his best not to look like he was in shock.

Jason and Elizabeth traded a speaking glance; they should have told Sonny, given him a heads up or something. Neither of them had thought much about it though, at least not until they decided to come to Port Charles and by then it was too late.

For the past five months, they had pretty much kept to themselves. A lot of issues had needed ironing out between them and that hadn't been easy. Besides that the also had to get to know each other all over again. The rest of the world just didn't enter into their thoughts.

Jason's only contact with Sonny had been two weeks into his visit and that was only to let his boss know that he was taking an extended vacation, an indefinite one.

Sonny couldn't help by smile at the blond little imp Brenda held. "Who's this?" He asked as Lena regarded him with curious blue eyes.

"This," Brenda said hoisting the squirming baby on her hip, "is Miss Lena Morgan; my goddaughter."

He ran his finger down Lena's downy cheek and whispered into his wife's ear, "You know about this?"

Brenda lifted one shoulder and whispered back, "Bet you didn't know I could keep something so big a secret."

With an exasperated glare at his wife, Sonny turned to Jason and Elizabeth. "She's beautiful. Congratulations."

Jason nodded and Elizabeth smiled, both a little nervous and very tired after their trip, not to mention the day they had been having.

Sonny approached them with a smile and extended hands. He hugged Elizabeth and kissed both her cheeks in welcome before embracing Jason in a manly hug that involved a lot of backslapping.

Brenda rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Liz, why don't we go upstairs for some girl talk and leave the boys to discuss business."

With a smile, Elizabeth excused herself, giving Jason's hand a supportive squeeze before she followed Brenda up the stairs.

Brenda paused on the landing and looked over her shoulder. "Jason," She called, "You can thank me later."

Jason just scowled at her retreating back. No matter what, he would not thank her for sending him to London, even if she deserved some of the credit.

"You want a drink?" Sonny asked as he crossed to the bar to pour himself a stiff drink. He was not a man that liked to be surprised and Jason knew that. However, it was hard to be mad about a surprise that came in the form of a child.

"No thanks," Jason replied as he sat down on the couch.

Sonny joined him moments later with a glass of scotch. "So, you've been busy," He commented and then covered his mouth to conceal a dimpled grin. Suddenly the whole situation was very amusing to him.

"Yeah," Jason responded, no more talkative now than he had been before he'd left, or ever for that matter.

"You and Elizabeth worked things out."

Nodding Jason said, "Yeah, we did."

"Good," Sonny responded, "that's good."

Jason ran his hand over his mouth and took a long look at his friend. Sonny was so much more to him than just a friend, he had been a mentor, a father, and given him a purpose in life. Not many people were willing to give a brain damaged, sometimes violent and confused young man a chance, Sonny had though. Sonny gave him a job, taught him about how the world worked – not just in business but in general – basically, he had given him a life. However, that life had changed. He had a different purpose now.

"I want out," Jason announced, blunt as ever.

Brenda showed Elizabeth into a nursery and placed Lena down on the floor to play with some toys already in a basket in the corner.

"Okay, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked looking around at the recently decorated room.

With a mischievous smile Brenda said, "The room was a gift from Sonny when I told him we were having another baby."

"Oh my god, Brenda," Elizabeth exclaimed hugging her friend. "How far along are you?"

"Four months and we aren't telling anyone. Sonny gets paranoid whenever I'm pregnant. I don't mind though, I've found out that keeping secrets can be very satisfying, especially when the truth finally comes out."

Laughing Elizabeth hugged her friend again. "I should be mad at you for sending Jason to London but I can't."

"Of course you can't," Brenda replied with a wave of a well-manicured hand as she sat on the floor to play with Lena.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth joined them. "As I was saying, I should be mad but I can't because it worked out for the best. Jason and I are together and he is crazy about Lena."

"Just not so crazy about Vin I would guess," Brenda said with a giggle.

With a sigh Elizabeth said, "They still haven't met but for some reason Jason gets jealous every time he calls or sends Lena a present, which for the record is at least once a week."

"A little jealously is good for them, it keeps them on their toes," Brenda said with an evil grin.

"Jason's always on his toes."

"Uh-huh, and with you, that is a good thing," Brenda giggled as Elizabeth threw a stuffed pig at her.

Sonny studied his long time friend and enforcer for a moment before taking a drink of his scotch. "Why do you want out?" He asked.

"I have a family now and I want to be with them," Jason answered simply.

With a nod, Sonny downed the rest of his drink and set the empty glass aside. "You tried to leave before Jason, for Robin. It didn't work then, what makes you think it will now?"

"That was different," Jason responded, "I left for Robin, this time I'm doing it for me. I want a life with Elizabeth and our daughter. I want a family."

"And you have to leave the business to have it?" Sonny inquired.

"No, I want out because I never want anything to touch my daughter. I loved my job but I love Elizabeth and Lena more."

Sonny smiled in understanding. "Sometimes I wish I had that choice, to get out and know that my family was safe. If I could walk away, I would but that's no longer an option for me. I'm glad that you still get that chance. You deserve a good life Jason."

"So do you," Jason replied with a nod. Without saying the exact words, Sonny was giving him his permission to leave.

"I have a good life. Maybe not the one I would choose now but a good one nevertheless."

The men fell silent after that, deep in thought. Sonny was sad to be losing his second in command as well as the best friend he had ever known. Jason was still coming to terms with what he had done. He had was giving up the only life he had known to build a new one. He hoped he knew what he was doing but deep inside he knew that he did.

"This is good – you getting out," Sonny mused. "It's the right decision."

"I'd like to stay on as a silent partner in the coffee business," Jason told him.

"Good, I'll let Benny know to keep you informed."

Footsteps on the stairs prevented them from saying more as Brenda and Elizabeth returned. Elizabeth said, "Jase, we have to get going soon."

Looking at his watch Jason nodded and then got to his feet. He and Sonny shook hands and then hugged again. Brenda and Elizabeth said a tearful goodbye even though they would be seeing each other again in a couple of months.

Jason pulled a white envelope from his coat pocket and laid it on the coffee table without saying a word.

**Port Charles Airport:**

It had been a long and taxing day, and they just wanted to go home. Having a home was a strange concept for both of them and it took some getting used to. It was nice to know you had one though. A place that you finally belonged and were accepted for who you were with no apologies needed.

Lena was asleep, tuckered out from the eventful day, her head resting on her father's shoulder. Jason's eyes were closed as well but he wasn't asleep, more like decompressing. Between the Quartermaine's, Audrey and then telling Sonny he was leaving the business, he was worn out both emotionally and physically.

"Did you mail them?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she sipped from a bottle of raspberry flavored water.

"Yeah, dropped them in a mailbox while you were in with Luke," He answered.

She nodded and said, "Luke said to tell you hello and – and that if you ever hurt me he would kill you."

Jason grunted in response to that and then said, "No trip to Port Charles would be complete without at least one death threat."

"I wouldn't worry about Luke; I told him I still had friends at the IRS."

Opening his eyes, Jason glanced over at her smiling smugly to herself. "You're bad," He told her with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"And don't ever forget it," She laughed as she leaned over and kissed him.

**Harborview Towers:**

Davy was playing with his matchbox cars on the coffee table when he came across an envelope with his name as well as his parent's on it. "Mom," He called taking it into the kitchen where she and his dad were.

"What's up buddy?" Sonny asked.

Davy held the envelope up to his father, "This was on the table. Can I open it; it has by name on it?"

Sonny looked it over and handed it back. "Go for it."

Brenda gave him a curious look and he shrugged. "I think it's from Jason."

Davy ripped it open as if it was the equivalent of a present on Christmas morning. His face was scrunched up in concentration as he tried to read it. With a shrug he handed it to his mom, "It's an invitation to a party."

Brenda watched as he trotted out of the kitchen and back to his toys before looking at the invitation. _You are cordially invited to …._ "That little shit," She screamed turning red and stomping her foot.

"What?" Sonny asked looking up from the pesto sauce he was preparing.

Thrusting the invitation out to him she said, "We're invited to a wedding."

"Who's?" He inquired not able to look for himself since his hands were messy.

Laughing at the irony of what Jason had done to her Brenda couldn't answer him right away.

"Brenda, who's wedding?" He asked again.

"Jason and Elizabeth's."

**Game Over**


End file.
